


Reverie

by Lumina_Mithrandir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_Mithrandir/pseuds/Lumina_Mithrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toma de base el capítulo 4x20 y luego sigue la sexta temporada. </p><p>Dean se entera de algo que aunque evidente, no se esperaba. Cas se va mas promete volver... pero cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke, por lo que esta historia no persigue fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Este es un Dean/Claire!Castiel. Agradecería que no me tiren tomates.
> 
> Spoilers: Toma como base el 4x20 y de ahí se sitúa en la sexta temporada.
> 
> Nota: El nombre viene inspirado en la canción Reverie de la banda The Morning Of.

Cuando Claire Novak cumplió quince años lo entendió. Como era de esperarse, la adolescente dio el paso hacia la pubertad y con ello a las emociones intensas.

Como el amor.

O mejor dicho, se dio cuenta de que había estado estos últimos dos años enamorada.

Juntarse con sus amigas a ver teleseries donde la pobre chica se enamoraba del chico más popular de la escuela fue el primer paso. Por supuesto que la trama le emocionaba, pero habían ocasiones (cada vez más frecuentes) en que inconscientemente cambiaba los ojos azules del actor por unos verdes, el cabello oscuro del galán se tornaba rubio y la tez se cubría de pecas casi en un suspiro. La joven reconocía el rostro de Dean Winchester y para cuando se hallaba absorta con esa imagen mental, la pequeña sacudida que Ashley, su mejor amiga, le daba la devolvía a la realidad.

Observaba el amor, también, desde otra perspectiva. Desde su madre. Amelia Novak pensaba cada día en Jimmy, sin falta, y aunque se mostraba sonriente y afectuosa con su hija, Claire siempre notaba la tristeza en la comisura de sus labios cuando reía, en el borde de sus ojos abstraídos enfocando la ventana, esperando que algún día su marido regresase a casa.

Claire también lo quería, extrañaba a su padre y pese a que ya no le preguntaban tan seguido por su desaparición, ella sabía que casi nadie le creería si contase la verdad. ¿Quién creería de buenas a primeras que tu padre está siendo poseído por un ángel?

Oh, el ángel Castiel.

Los recuerdos que tiene de él poseyéndola son confusos, difusos. No estaría al tanto de lo que pasó si no fuera porque su madre le contó todo, pero aún así ella tiene un secreto. Cuando Amelia le preguntó que recodaba ella respondió que nada, lo cual no era mentira, porque lo que tenía fresco de ese incidente no eran acciones, eran sentimientos.

Haber contemplado a Dean Winchester a través de los ojos de Castiel es algo difícil de describir. Estaba la luz en su pecho, estaba la transparencia de sus ojos y también… estaba el fuerte sentimiento que Castiel hacía fluir por su cuerpo. Intenso, algo doloroso pero inevitable. Ahora, años después, Claire podía definirlo sin temor a equivocarse como amor.

Y fue eso mismo, esa marca invisible que dejó el ángel en su corazón, lo que le hizo tomar una determinación.

**OoO**

Claire no regreso a casa directamente del instituto, no obstante avisó a Amelia que pasaría por la iglesia para rezar un poco, lo cual le permitió sin oponer resistencia.

Una vez en la iglesia, la joven avanzó con pasos cautelosos y el corazón latiéndole desaforado. Tenía la incertidumbre de que quizás las cosas no saldrían como había planeado y pese a que estaba esa posibilidad de fallar, Claire no podría anticipar un plan B. Su mente estaba desbordante de imágenes, ahora más potentes de antes, y en ellas sólo podía distinguir ojos verdes y los latidos de su corazón se volvían ensordecedores.

Se sentó en una banca cercana a la escultura de un querubín y cerró los ojos.

Su voz baja y frágil llamó a Castiel hasta que las campanas de la iglesia anunciaron la misa y Claire se sintió tan cansada y defraudada que optó por irse a casa. Apenas llegó se topó con su madre en la cocina y la mesa puesta. Pese a que se esforzó por no demostrar su pena, Amelia le observó con preocupación durante la cena pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Una vez en su habitación, Claire exhaló con fuerza. ¿Por qué el ángel no había acudido? ¿Acaso no había rezado con fe? Se sentó en su cama y vio el reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a sí; una bella jovencita de ojos azules y largo cabello rubio le devolvía la mirada. Un parpadeo y a su espalda estaba Castiel, el ángel, vistiendo las ropas con las que ella vio por última vez a su padre.

La pequeña Novak se volteó con un rictus de sorpresa dominando su cara, el miedo y la emoción se le entremezclaron en la boca de estómago y de pronto se vio incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Para qué me has llamado? —la voz de su padre en ese tono ronco le alivió y le infundió confianza, después de todo ¿por qué el ángel le haría daño?

—Lamento haberle molestado, —respondió en tono flojo—pero quería pedirle algo —Castiel ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que encerraba curiosidad.

— ¿Deseas hablar con tu padre? —aventuró a preguntar.

—Algo así —Claire se giró completamente para verle—. Lo que sucede es que quiero ver a otra persona antes de hablar con mi padre.

— ¿Quién? —el ángel se le acercó, sus ojos azules, los de Jimmy, le miraron con tal fuerza que la joven descubrió que debía dejarse de rodeos.

—Quiero ver a Dean Winchester… —sus mejillas adquirieron un suave rubor—. Si no es mucho pedir, por supuesto.

— ¿Por qué a Dean? —sus ojos la enfocaron en confusión y algo en el pecho se le instaló, como una bengala a punto de estallar.

—Porque estoy… —bajó la mirada avergonzada y la voz fue un suspiro cuando lo confesó— Enamorada de él. Al igual que tú.

El ángel del Señor quedó sin palabras.

_Oh, no._

**OoO**

Sam había salido a buscar el desayuno cuando Dean despertó. Se hallaban en Illinois por un nuevo caso y hasta ahora no habían podido encontrar el nido de los vampiros que habían atacado ya a diez muchachas. Inevitablemente, el Winchester recordó cuando fue un chupasangre y estuvo a punto de acabar con Lisa y Ben, por lo que anoche estuvo discutiendo civilizadamente con su hermano durante diez minutos antes de ceder e irse a dormir. No quería seguir leyendo de desapariciones en el periódico y aunque su experiencia le hizo tenerle menos manía a los vampiros, seguía fiel a su idea de cortarles la cabeza.

Alcanzó a vestirse cuando sintió el revoloteo de alas a sus espaldas, pero nada le preparó para ver a quién estaba en el centro del cuarto de motel.

Claire Novak le miraba con nerviosismo, su cuerpo había ganado varios centrímetros de estatura, ganado curvas y el cabello rubio le había crecido mucho desde la vez que la vio.

—Tú… —no sabía cómo empezar. Aun así, probó a hacerse de paciencia y no cometer un error con la adolescente—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Y Cas dónde está? —ok, lo intentó.

—No ha ocurrido nada malo, simplemente le pedí a Castiel un favor —ahora parecía menos tensa, no obstante su voz todavía presentaba dejes de nerviosismo.

—¿… Y qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Aunque no lo pretendía sonó rudo y para cuando vio como la chica miraba el suelo acongojada se le acercó—. Lo siento, no quise sonar pesado. Es sólo que… esto es raro, sin ofender.

—Sí, sí. Entiendo —Claire alzó el rostro, sus ojos azules tenían unos destellos de… alegría, transparencia y _algo más_ que le inquieto un poco— Sólo quería hablar contigo.

—Ok. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —alzó las cejas con curiosidad y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Va… a sonar muy raro, pero… —sacudió la cabeza buscando las palabras y Dean sintió el aroma dulce de su cabello subiéndosele por nariz en segundos—. No tengo recuerdos de cuando Castiel estuvo en mí, al menos no de hechos. Pero hay algo que recuerdo muy bien, algo que no he podido olvidar en todos estos años.

El cazador comenzó a entrar en pánico sin saber muy bien por qué. Es decir, de la nada se le aparece Claire Novak, una púber que vio una vez hace unos años, que es la hija del recipiente de Cas, que le mira de esa forma… que no entiende y le suelta que quiere hablar con él. La verdad no sabía cómo tomárselo… Sí, en cuanto pudiera iba a llamar a Cas y le iba a hacer un interrogatorio extenso. Estaba dicho.

—La forma en cómo Castiel te ve —musitó sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Era algo que no comprendí hasta hace poco.

¿Dean sintió pánico? Ahora era terror. No, no, que no sea lo que cree que es…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Por todos los cielos, era una niña de la que estábamos hablando, si fuera mayor de edad entonces, tal vez, no tendría tanto… recelo. Eso sin contar que era la hija de Jimmy Novak.

—Castiel está enamorado de ti, Dean.

_Oh… Mierda._

— ¿Que Cas… qué? —Aquello tenía que ser una broma, es decir, él se hubiera dado cuenta. No, ni siquiera eso, estaban hablando de Castiel, un ángel, era de lo más irracional.

—No estoy bromeando —la chica le cortó de inmediato, el ceño fruncido le hacía ver casi adorable—. Te vi a través de sus ojos. Sólo había amor hacia ti y… aquella luz —hizo una pausa, parpadeando lentamente y evitando observarle—. Aquella luz era tu alma. Era brillante y cálida y el deseo de Castiel por protegerla era intenso.

Dean exhaló el aire con fuerza, como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración y se pasó la diestra por el rostro. Tal vez aún estaba medio dormido, pensó masajeándose el puente de la nariz con meticulosidad, quizás soñaba… mas para ser un sueño era de lo más descabellado.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —inquirió dejándose caer en un silla, lo suficientemente cercana a Claire.

—Porque todos estos años he estado sintiendo lo mismo —el Winchester arqueó una ceja e hizo una mueca. Y él pensó que no se podría poner… más surrealista—. Al mirarte de ese modo yo…

—Alto ahí —se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como perro enjaulado—. Mira, tú eres apenas una chiquilla, te llevo por muchos años y… sea lo que sea que hayas visto no justifica nada —Claire desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse y luchó por contenerlas.

—Tengo diecisiete años—la voz ahogada y los bordes de los ojos rojos—. Dentro de nada seré mayor de edad…

—No, no estás entendiendo —Dean se detuvo frente a ella, inspiró aire y le cogió del mentón—. Agradezco que pienses en mí así, pero piénsalo. No me conoces. Soy un adulto muy jodido y tú deberías fijarte en chicos de tu edad, de seguro hay muchos tras de ti.

—Nadie es como tú, Dean.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Claire se esfumó del cuarto tal y como había llegado.


	2. Capítulo 2

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Claire.

—Por favor, Castiel —rogó con expresión compungida—. Estoy cansada de ver a mamá en ese estado, siempre cerca de la ventana esperando a que papá regrese. Sólo te pido un intercambio, yo por él.

—Tu padre no lo aprobaría —le miró fijamente, como tratando de descubrir lo que la empecinaba a convencerle—. Sabes que será doloroso; tendrás que alejarte de tu familia y quizás no los vuelvas a ver…

—Estoy consciente de todo eso y aún así lo he decidido.

—Pero no es el único motivo —atajó con voz plana, no queriendo demostrar la desazón que la razón de peso de toda esta conversación le proporcionaba.

—No —admitió. Los ojos sinceros y transparentes en el ángel—. Lo que sientes… las escrituras no avalan la homosexualidad, ¿verdad? —el ángel asintió—. Aunque no seas un hombre, estás en el cuerpo de mi padre… En cambio, si estuvieras en mi cuerpo…

— ¿Soy una excusa?

—No. Sólo digo que sentimos lo mismo por la misma persona. Yo quiero estar con Dean, tú también y si puedo hacer algo para que así sea… Lo único que te pido es estar a su lado. Él no siente nada por mí, pero… por ti…

—No… No podría —y Claire le observó con sorpresa. El ángel sereno y controlado que tenía por Castiel se vio humano por segundos, tan perdido y asustado—. Sería usar tu cuerpo para satisfacer mis deseos.

—Serían mis deseos también —replicó con tristeza—. Jamás he podido olvidar la visión de su alma, lo hermoso que es… ¿Cómo podría no amar aquello? ¿Cómo no haría lo que fuera por alcanzarle?

—No se supone que yo… _sienta_ —la angustia instalada en sus ojos le partió el corazón a la joven.

—El jueves de la próxima semana cumpliré dieciocho años. Seré adulta —se puso de pie y se detuvo frente a Castiel—. Es mi opción decirte 'sí'. Quiero decirte 'sí' ese día.

El aleteo de alas inundó las cuatro paredes, el cuarto de Claire se volvió repentinamente espacioso cuando se halló sola.

**OoO**

Dean estuvo realmente callado los últimos tres días. Sam le miraba acusadoramente, ya había agotado sus métodos amables de hacerle soltar la bomba y consideraba seriamente probar con la forma dura.

El único problema era que Dean no reaccionaba a nada. Ni a los 'por favor' ni a las amenazas.

Su mente estaba bastante jodida desde la visita de Claire Novak, pero realmente se fue de vacaciones cuando logró que Cas se apareciera ante él.

Era… _loco_.

No veía otro adjetivo mejor.

No sabía si alegrarse o lanzarse desde el edificio Chrysler, aunque una parte de él estaba más inclinada a la segunda.

Cas… efectivamente estaba colgado de él. Y no, no era que Dean no hubiese preguntado directamente, le bastó verle la cara cuando le mencionó la visita de la jovencita y su 'Castiel está enamorado de ti'; su expresión era horror puro, mucho más intenso que el que mostró cuando Dean le llevó a la casa de citas, y de no ser porque el cazador le tomó de las muñecas y le exigió una respuesta pues… se habría ido.

—Sí Dean. Es cierto. Es por eso que me rebele en primer lugar.

Y eso lo sepultó.

Ok, si alguien renuncia a todo, hasta a la familia e incluso muere por seguirte entonces… ese alguien ha de estar colado por ti. De pronto Dean se sintió muy imbécil. ¡¿Cómo no pudo sumar dos más dos? Ahora todo era claro. _Excesivamente_ claro.

Pero estaba también el asunto de Claire. ¿Es que de pronto Dean exudaba feromonas y todos terminaban tras su culo o qué? Es una niña por todos los cielos, apenas ha dejado de jugar a la casita y él no era un puto pedófilo. No entendía que tenía de fascinante que alzaba a las bebes de sus cunas. Y tampoco quería averiguarlo, gracias.

Exhaló con fuerza con la mente en blanco, como si alguien le hubiera presionado reset.

De súbito no tenía idea qué cojones sentía.

Cas era como un amigo, ¿no? Dean siempre terminaba apoyándose en él aunque el ángel tenía las manos llenas de problemas celestiales. Incluso ahora que apenas había recuperado al verdadero Sam, él era quien siempre le pedía a Cas, pero nunca le daba nada a cambio, lo cual aparte de imbécil lo hacía egoísta, joder que lo estaba haciendo perfecto. Si le preguntaban por afecto, sí, el cazador estimaba a Castiel, pero eso era completamente distinto a lo que Alitas le profesaba. Oh, si ni siquiera podía sacarse de la cabeza su rostro cuando le confirmaba que lo amaba. Estaba como grabado en fuego en su cabeza, a prueba de olvido y como de un placer culpable se tratase, durante las noches Dean evocaba el sonido de su voz diciéndole 'Es cierto'.

Y llegó la séptima noche desde que supo que tenía a un ángel enamorado de él. Estaba histérico y cansado de las sesiones de inquisición de Sam. Por eso optó por el método Winchester para confesiones incomodas: emborracharse.

— ¡¿De verdad quieres saber que mierda me pasa Sam? —Gritó cuando la botella de Johnny Walker estuvo bailando en su hígado, su hermano le miraba entre expectante y receloso— ¡La cagué de nuevo Sam! ¡Resulta que soy un puto enamora ángeles!

— ¿De qué hablas Dean? —preguntó levantando las manos en un gesto tranquilizador. Por algún motivo temía que su hermano le saltase encima a degollarlo en un ataque de ira mal controlada.

— ¡De Cas! ¿Qué otro ángel es menos gilipollas que él, Sam? —Le gruño sorbiendo el último trago de su vaso hasta vaciarlo—. Cas está enamorado de mí.

Pie grande quedó mudo. Mudo del coraje.

— ¿Y por eso haces este escándalo? —Cuestionó sentándose a su lado en la cama—. Dean, Cas no se enamoró de ti ayer. Lo ha estado desde eligió no seguir tocando el arpa en el Cielo; sólo porque no pudiste verlo hasta ahora no es razón para que entres en estado de alcohólico depresivo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —sus manos jugueteando con el vaso, evitando mirarle.

—Eh… Desde… ¿Siempre? —El mayor rodó los ojos—. Por favor, Dean. Era como un letrero de neón que destellaba arriba de su cabeza 'amo a Dean'. Y como te mira. En serio, no era difícil de descubrir —Dean resopló y Sam le observó con una sonrisa resignada— ¿Cuál es realmente el problema, hermano?

—Todo esto está mal. Estamos hablando de Cas aquí, un ángel en un recipiente masculino y no es que sea homofóbico pero no me gustan los hombres. Y eso no es todo —sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Sam, tan tristes y perdidos que el pequeño Winchester se vio afectado—. ¿Recuerdas a la hija de Jimmy Novak, Claire?

—Sí, la recuerdo —asintió sin dejar de observarle.

—Ella fue quien me dijo lo de Cas —cerró los ojos con fuerza e inspiró lentamente antes de volverse a su hermano expectante—. Y no sólo eso Sam. La chica está enganchada de mí también.

—Oh.

Bien, eso complicaba más las cosas.

—No sé qué hacer Sam. De pronto no sé qué mierda siento… Pero sé que no quiero cargar con más culpas, no quiero joderle la vida a nadie más.

Dean hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y Sam tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas apenas se empezaban a complicar.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Martes._

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Dean puso a contra luz su botellín de cerveza casi vacío. El silencio casi tendría dominio de la sala de estar de Bobby si no fuera por los esporádicos ronquidos de Sam, tumbado en el sillón. La suave luz taciturna de las lamparillas se mezclaba con los débiles retazos de luminosidad provenientes de la luna llena, que se alzaba impotente por la ventana.

No es que Dean no estuviera cansado; había conducido a su nena casi todo el día tras la huella de un metamorfo demasiado cabrón que tenía los cojones bien puestos y era bueno escondiéndose. El dolor de cabeza le recordó aquella caída fea que tuvo al enfrentarlo, pero necesitaba tanto desfogarse por toda el agua acumulada que en el momento ignoró todo y simplemente se lanzó en un ataque casi suicida de no ser por su hermano, que había aparecido a último segundo detrás del monstruo y le interceptó.

Por supuesto Sam le riñó con ganas; el tema de la caza en segundo plano, el motivo de importancia era su jodido mutismo que estaba sacando de quicio a Pie Grande. Y es el cazador mayor podía ser tan nulo cuando se lo proponía que si fuera por culpar a alguien por el alza de la gasolina, pues él se lo adjudicaba de manera masoquista y de ahí ni Dios lo sacaba.

No obstante, aquella discusión (monologo de Sam) le fue indiferente. Se dio cuenta que habían pasado días sin saber nada de Cas y por alguna razón que no se explicaba, el estómago se le contraía al punto que ni sopesaba probar tarta de manzana. Sí, aquello era serio.

Consideró llamar a Cas, pero de inmediato recordó los términos en que quedaron la vez anterior y si era posible el estómago se le retorció otro poco más. Suspiró abatido y se dirigió a la cocina, donde dejó la botella ya vacía de cerveza con precaución; Sam tenía el sueño pesado, sí, pero tampoco tenía ganas de tentar a la suerte. Cerró los ojos pero el corte en la ceja derecha le escoció e inevitablemente un _ouch_ silencioso se posó en su boca, de modo que buscó un paño húmedo y lo presionó sobre la herida mientras registraba cajones en busca de una aspirina. Soltó un taco cuando no dio con ningún analgésico, giró y se sentó en el borde del fregadero y para cuando sus ojos abandonaron la estela del suelo, aquel en quien estuvo pensando segundos atrás se hallaba a un par de metros de él, bajo el umbral de las puertas corredizas.

Castiel.

El Winchester pestañeó un par de veces, corroborando que no estaba soñando, entornó los ojos y dejó salir el todo aire de sus pulmones.

Cas tenía un aspecto lamentable. Las ropas estaban hechas jirones, la sangre seca lo cubría de pies a cabeza y los ojos… los ojos se le clavaban como si no pudiera apartarlos entre una combinación de dolor y… resignación.

—Cas… ¿Qué te ha pasado?—musitó tentado a acercase, pero sus manos, tercas, se afianzaron al borde del lavaplatos.

El ángel ignoró la pregunta y dio un paso tentativo sin dejar de observarle, como si toda la acción le costase gran esfuerzo. Un paso más, la melancólica iluminación de la estancia y el sonido de la respiración del hombre de fondo, el contacto visual estrechándose. Para cuando Dean vislumbró que Cas levantaba una mano y la posaba sobre el trapo húmedo, curiosamente no se inmutó. El dolor desapareció de inmediato y Dean no necesito tocarse la ceja para saber que ya no tenía daño alguno, empero un vacío le inundó cuando Cas se apartó sin vacilación y regresó a donde estaba.

— ¿Cas? —su voz un murmullo lleno de extrañeza—. Vamos, dime algo.

En respuesta el ángel dejó caer el peso en una de las puertas y cerró los ojos por instantes. Cuando le volvió a mirar pudo percatarse de las pequeñas arrugas en el contorno de los ojos y la mandíbula tensa. Oh, aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—He venido a despedirme, Dean —sentenció sin fuerzas.

No tenía idea de cómo paso, pero Dean estaba ahí, invadiendo su espacio personal y parecía importarle un carajo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —la pregunta cortó el ambiente como si este fuese mantequilla; el ceño fruncido del humano destilaba incredulidad, los ojos verdes en caos y Cas seguía anclado a ellos como si de eso dependiera estar de pie.

—La guerra —suspiró—. Los aliados de Rafael continúan aumentando, nuestro bando pierde aliados a cada segundo. Muchos de mis hermanos han muerto gracias a que Rafael se hizo de un arma angelical —Dean hizo una mueca, sus labios apretados en una fina línea—. No puedo seguir viniendo… —y Cas sonó tan demolido cuando lo dijo que el cazador creyó que se derrumbaría ahí mismo.

Dean desvió la vista, la mesa de la sala de estar de pronto parecía fascinante, al menos lo fue por un rato mientras digería lo que le habían soltado.

Lo entendía, en parte. Es decir, él se había pasado toda la vida arriesgando el culo por Sam, lo que le llevó al Infierno nada menos; sabía lo que era querer luchar por mantener a tu familia en una pieza, defender tus ideales o lo que creías correcto con dientes y uñas. Pero casi al lado sintió un _No_ creciendo a paso exponencial en su interior. No dejaba de ser egoísta, puesto que desde que conoció a Castiel ya no recordaba cómo era estar sin él o sin su hermano; se había habituado tanto a su compañía que no sabía si…

— ¿Algún día volverás? —Inquirió con voz ronca con una cuota de expectación.

Por alguna razón sintió que si tenía la certeza de que volvería, entonces podría lidiar mejor con su ausencia, que por mucho que tuviese que esperar… si Cas sobrevivía a la guerra todo estaría bien.

—No lo sé —su aspecto se torno frágil como su respuesta—. Es por eso que vine.

Dean se alejó, dando vueltas y pasándose una mano por el rostro. Perfecto, jodidamente perfecto. La consciencia de los sentimientos de Cas por él se activó como fuegos artificiales, ruidosos e ineludibles. Si no fuera poco, el pecho se le apretó y el peso que había estado evadiendo desde que todo esto comenzó se multiplicó por mil.

— ¿Qué esperas de mi, Cas? —Se detuvo frente a él, impotente—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Nada —se apresuró a decir—. Quería verte, nada más.

— ¿Cómo esperas que me tome todo esto? —Levantó la voz— ¿Cómo pretendes que me quede impávido si prácticamente me estás diciendo que vas a morir? —Cas abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con cautela se le acercó.

—No quieres que muera… —Dean entrecerró los ojos cuando el ángel ladeó el rostro en ese gesto tan suyo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, sin apartarle.

—Entonces… —su respiración le acarició las mejillas al cazador— ¿Está bien si regreso? ¿Quieres que regrese?

Los músculos faciales de Dean se suavizaron. Joder, por muy mal que sonase esto, la verdad era que…

—Sí —se encontró diciendo antes de pensarlo, pasándose la lengua por los labios—. Sería muy aburrido sin ti aleteando por aquí.

Cas sonrió. No un esbozo mal logrado que Dean le había visto con anterior, era una puñetera y real sonrisa.

—Volveré —susurró.

Dean sintió el viento agitándose a su alrededor pero no se sorprendió de ver que Cas se había ido. Instintivamente se tocó la ceja donde estuvo la herida; no comprendía porqué pero tampoco le molestaba que estuviera cálida, tal como cuando Cas le tocó.

**OoO**

Por fin era jueves.

La casa de las Novak se llenó de luces cuando la tarde cayó. Pese a que Amelia sentía el vacío de su esposo en esta fecha, trataba de organizarle a su hija una decente fiesta de cumpleaños, como siempre desde que Jimmy se fue. Esta vez se esmeró más puesto que Claire cumplía la mayoría de edad, así que probó con una fiesta sorpresa.

Por supuesto que Claire estaba complacida. Todos sus amigos de Instituto estaban ahí y sus tíos favoritos habían hecho malabares por salir antes del trabajo para acompañarla. La comida estaba riquísima y el pastel tenía a todos los invitados encantados. Claire se mostró feliz a la entrega de regalos porque recibió cosas con las que secretamente soñó pero por timidez no expresó.

A la hora de entonar el cumpleaños feliz se permitió unas lagrimillas por su padre, afortunadamente las luces apagadas le ayudaron bastante y para cuando sopló las velas y pidió los tres deseos, las luces encendidas no alertaron a nadie de su humor.

Cuando la casa volvió a estar ocupada por sus habitantes regulares, y la gran mesa del comedor volvió a estar vestida sólo por el mantel de siempre, Claire le dio las buenas noches a su madre y subió a su habitación.

No se molestó en ponerse el pijama, su atención se ancló en el reloj de la mesita que contaba con lentitud los minutos, esperando. Aunque Castiel no había aceptado su propuesta, tampoco la había rechazado de cuajo, por lo que se permitió ser un poquito optimista.

Al cabo de dos horas, la luz comenzó a pestañear y Claire se bajó de la cama, donde se había tendido con la mirada en el techo, de un brinco como si tuviese un resorte en los pies.

—Castiel… —sorpresa y emoción a partes iguales. No obstante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la figura parada frente a ella, se dio cuenta de las múltiples heridas y del sangrado que no cesaba.

—No cariño, soy yo —la familiaridad de esa voz, más destrozada de lo que la recordaba le hizo debatirse entre el susto y la alegría.

—Papá… —musitó sin poder creerlo. Pero cuando Jimmy cayó a peso muerto en el piso, Claire no pudo evitar el grito desconsolado que brotó como fuego de su garganta—. ¡Papá!


	4. Capítulo 4

Dean supo que era jueves porque apenas se despertó su celular sonó. Era Amelia Novak al teléfono, informándole que Jimmy había aparecido más muerto que vivo y que pedía hablar con él en persona.

Al principio Dean no procesó bien la información, todavía esas cervezas que bebió anoche le tenían medio lento, pero cuando Sam se apareció con el cepillo de dientes metido en la boca, el dentífrico corriéndole por la barbilla y esa mirada de alerta, espabiló.

Si Jimmy había vuelto a tener el timón de su cuerpo significaba que… algo nada bueno había pasado con Cas.

No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se saltó tantas luces rojas y discos pare, pero de seguro estaba colocado a tope de adrenalina, sino Sam no le hubiera gritado tantas veces 'Hombre, tranquilízate o nos vas a matar'.

Era cerca de medio día cuando dieron con el hospital. Para suerte de los Winchester Amelia estaba en la recepción, sacando un vaso de café de la máquina dispuesta en un rincón. Al verles, la mujer no se decidió entre sonreír o saludar, pero Sam, infinitamente más sereno que su hermano, se le acercó con ese rostro que calmaba hasta tormentas eléctricas y ella misma terminó llevándoles a la habitación en la que estaba Jimmy.

Al entrar y ver blanco por todos lados Dean contuvo un taco; él odiaba los hospitales y sus experiencias en ellos no eran para nada agradables como para suavizar su aversión, no obstante, en cuanto dio unos pasos se detuvo en Claire, sentada de junto a la cama. La joven no se había percatado de su presencia, ni de la de Amelia y Sam unos cuantos centímetros detrás de él, de hecho, el hombre estaba seguro que aunque hubiese entrado con bombos y platillos no se hubiera dado cuenta ya que se estaba dormida en una posición de los más incómoda: las piernas cruzadas y el cuello torcido hacia su padre, como si hubiese estado velando su sueño.

Esa imagen curiosamente bajó las revoluciones de Dean, quien procuró avanzar sin hacer ruido. Para cuando estuvo a los pies de la cama, los ojos de Jimmy, antes puestos en su hija, se posaron en él.

Una sonrisa de disculpa le advirtió a Dean que lo que fuera que tenía que decirle, no le iba a gustar.

—Viniste —susurró el enfermo.

—Sí, tu esposa dijo que querías decirme algo —respondió. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose le distrajo y le dio a entender que aparte de ellos dos y la dormida Claire, estaban solos— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Se sentía de lo más inquieto de repente, como si estuviera esperando que le tocaran el timbre o algo.

—Molido, pero vivo…

—Sí, claro. Es lo que importa.

Silencio.

La expectación le estaba sacando de quicio, descubrió pronto el cazador, por lo que optó por ir al grano de una buena vez.

— ¿Qué… fue lo que ocurrió? —Se atrevió a preguntar apoyando las manos en los fierros del camastro— No te ofendas, es genial que estés vivo y con tu familia, pero si estás aquí entonces Castiel…

El hombre le observó con esos ojos azules que no veía hace días, pero en el fondo no podía encontrarlos familiares; no tenían esa chispa atrayente que le daba Cas. Jimmy cogió aire y se removió un poco, haciendo una mueca muda de dolor.

—No recuerdo mucho —vaciló—. Sólo está esa luz cegadora y Castiel pidiéndome que te dijera esto.

— ¿Qué cosa? —sus manos aumentaron la presión sobre los barrotes.

—'Lo siento'.

El Winchester bajó la cabeza rápidamente como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo y apretó los ojos. Sí, tenía que ser un puto jueves.

— ¿No… no recuerdas nada más? —La voz baja, grave y tan desesperanzada.

—No, lo lamento. Después me di cuenta que estaba en mi casa y que el cuerpo me pesaba como si me hubieran dado una gigantesca paliza —se excusó contemplándole con tristeza—. Estaba muy… preocupado porque te diera el mensaje, si te sirve de algo.

Dean levantó la vista con lentitud, su tez apagada, el cuerpo flojo. Azotado.

—Se ha ido —musitó dando un paso hacia atrás—. El muy hijo de puta me mintió —siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

—Dean —le llamó Novak—. No creo que haya tenido la intención de engañarte. Debió ser más de lo que podía manejar.

El cazador asintió ausentemente, le deseo que se mejorase pronto y se marchó de la habitación.

En ese instante, Claire despertó de sobresalto, sus ojos mirando a todos lados buscando ubicarse. Al oír a su padre llamándole y reconocer el sonido de ajetreo afuera pudo apenas desacelerarle.

**OoO**

—Espera Dean —el aludido se detuvo a medio camino, sin ánimo de voltear a ver. Por la voz, no tenía necesidad.

—Claire —dijo por lo bajo cuando la muchacha se situó frente a él. Sinceramente no quería lidiar con ella ahora, no quería saber nada de nadie, tan solo quería subirse al Impala y hacerse humo—. ¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió desganadamente.

Ella no respondió. Se quedó mirándole fijamente, como escarbando en su ser. Al cabo de los minutos, entrecerró los ojos y estrechó las distancias, rodeándole con sus brazos en un abrazo apretado.

—Lo siento —bisbisó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del adulto.

Dean quedó rígido, sin palabras y frío. De súbito sentía el peso del mundo sobre él, como si Dios quisiera cargarla con él nuevamente pero esta vez no tenía ni puta idea qué había hecho mal.

Sus brazos seguían colgando a sus costados, muertos, y hubiese creído que él también estaba muerto de no ser por el calor de la chica, por el aroma dulce de su cabello. Aun así, no quiso ni pudo corresponder a ese gesto, sólo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro como si así pudiese olvidar todo, como si así pudiese despertar de la pesadilla.

Pero no fue así.

Era jodidamente real.

Cas no iba a volver.

No iba a volver.

Ya no iba a poder ver su expresión de desconcierto y curiosidad al ver una porno, ni verle inclinar la cabeza a un lado cuando tenía duda, ni siquiera sonreír.

Nada.

…

**OoO**

_Tres días después._

—Dean, ¿a dónde vas? —cuestionó Bobby cuando le vio subiéndose al Impala.

—Voy a por tarta, ya que Sammy está en plena simbiosis con su computadora—bromeó. El cazador mayor le observó con escepticismo, pero no lo hizo tácito, sólo le dijo 'vuelve pronto' y abandonó el aparcadero.

Dean, por supuesto mentía.

Por suerte, había guardado todo lo que necesitaba en la cajuela del auto antes de que el viejo cazador pudiese descubrirle.

Había sopesado varias opciones, inclusive Sam, luego de sacarle a tirabuzón lo que Jimmy le dijo, no había tardado en ponerse a investigar junto a Bobby, pero hasta ahora nada parecía serles útil.

Por eso había optado por mandar a la mierda el orgullo y pedirle ayuda a un gilipollas de rango mayor.

Hacía nada había descubierto un almacén abandonado a unos cuantos minutos de la casa de Bobby, de modo que no tardó en manejar hacia su destino.

Una vez adentro, dispuso todo lo que necesitaba para invocar a un ángel. A Balthazar.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —la voz se oía a sus espaldas y Dean empuñó las manos para no voltearse y lanzársele encima a machacarlo—. Pero si es Dean Winchester, el mismo mono sin pelo que trató de freírme. ¿Vienes a matarme por el consejo que le di a tu desalmado hermano? —sus pasos le llevaron a encarar al humano, quien le observaba con la mandíbula tensa, a punto de echar fuego por los ojos.

—Debería, pero no es por eso que te llamé —dijo con rudeza.

—Ah, ¿no? —sonrió burlesco—. ¿Qué será lo que te tiene tan desesperado como para acudir a mí? A ver, déjame pensarlo —se paseó por la estancia—. ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Un arma angelical?

—Es Cas —le cortó bruscamente—. Necesito que… me ayudes —casi escupió la palabra.

— ¿Cas? —Sus facciones se sumergieron en extrañeza—. ¿Qué hay con mi hermano?

—Se fue a librar la tercera guerra mundial al estilo celestial… —Trató de sonar sarcástico, pero mencionar la guerra inevitablemente le recordaba el 'Lo siento' que le había mandado a decir con su recipiente y su humor se quebraba—. Necesito… saber si está vivo.

Balthazar cesó su paseo y quedó frente a frente con el humano, contemplándole de un modo que le recordó a Cas: como si estuviese leyendo su alma. Le hizo sentirse peor.

— ¿Qué es lo que veo ahí adentro, Dean? —La interrogante quedó en el aire, flotando dolorosamente— ¿Qué sentimientos son esos que te han hecho dejar de lado tu antipatía por mí para pedirme ayuda?

—Cállate —masculló sintiéndose muy desnudo de pronto. Débil. Muy débil.

El ángel agudizó su mirada y la mantuvo otro poco, alterando más al cazador. Una vez que se dio por satisfecho se alejó.

—Es una lástima, Cas tiene malísimo gusto. Pudo haberse fijado en alguna de nuestras hermanas, en cambio prefirió a un humano de lo más… —rebuscó la palabra, degustando el enfado en la cara del Winchester— poco agraciado. Como sea, —continuó con una pequeña sonrisa— me gustaría ayudar, por mi hermano claro está, pero si me asomo por el Cielo, no importa de qué bando diga estar, me van a volar la cabeza.

Dean bufó.

—Me lo esperaba. No eres más que un egoísta hijo de puta —le acusó liberando toda la bronca que tenía atorada en la garganta—. Sólo te importa salvar tu culo y que los demás se jodan, ¿no?

—No me malinterpretes, Dean —sonó avergonzado—. Quiero saber de Cas, pero ni siquiera voy a alcanzar a rozar la puerta antes de que me hagan carne de cañón. Lo siento —y se fue.

Dean pateó la vieja silla que había en un rincón hasta que la astilló, y siguió con la mesa que estaba al fondo hasta que la hizo trizas. Una vez agotado, y con el lugar más destruido de lo que estaba antes de descargar su ira, Dean miró hacia el cielo y grito hasta que no tuvo pulmones.

— ¡Maldita sea!


	5. Capítulo 5

_Un mes después._

Claire se despertó al primer timbre de su reloj despertador. Había adquirido la costumbre de madrugar para así poder sobrevivir en la universidad. Le quedaban sólo dos semanas para convertirse en estudiante de enfermería, vocación que desde pequeña desarrolló, y por supuesto no quería llegar al primer día con el rostro rebosante de ojeras.

A estas alturas, su padre ya estaba casi completamente repuesto; no requería de tanto reposo, por lo que solía verle deambulando por la casa a paso lento pero seguro, y además ayudaba en las pequeñas tareas que no requerían gran esfuerzo. Así mismo, la ausencia de Jimmy había dado pie a que tanto Amelia como Claire buscasen rellenar los vacíos, por lo que las tardes las pasaban acurrucados los tres en el sillón de la sala de estar, viendo una película o escuchando música. En ocasiones Claire notaba que el ambiente cambiaba, se tornaba más íntimo, cuando se percataba que sus padres se observaban por largo tiempo, entonces alegaba que había quedado de llamar a Ashley y se iba, pero lo cierto es que se escondía tras la puerta y esperaba. Cuando veía que Amelia y Jimmy ya habían cedido a sus impulsos y se besaban con diligencia, reía por lo bajo y subía a su habitación con cautela.

La vida de los Novak había vuelto _casi_ a la normalidad.

Esa mañana en particular, la jovencita bajó las escaleras con trote entusiasta, ansiosa de saludar a sus padres. Pero al llegar al comedor tuvo que toser para hacerse notar. Algo avergonzado, Jimmy dio por terminado el beso extendido de buenos días que le estaba dando a su esposa y le sonrió a su hija. Amelia le dio los buenos días y enmascaró su sonrojo ocupándose de tostar pan y hervir el agua.

—Oh, olvidé comprar leche —comentó Amelia con sorpresa—. Será mejor que vaya ahora.

—Descuida, ya voy yo —Se ofreció Claire guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente, a lo que su madre soltó una risita nerviosa.

—De acuerdo, ya sabes dónde está el dinero —señaló un tarro colocado en una despensa.

—Sí, sí —respondió exasperadamente, haciéndose del tarrito—. Ya regreso.

—Ve con cuidado —le aconsejó Jimmy.

Claire sonrió y salió. Luego Jimmy comenzó a reír.

— ¿Es idea mía, o lo ha hecho a posta? —preguntó abrazando a su mujer por la espalda.

—Lo hizo a posta —aseguró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo—. Con la edad se ha vuelto terrible —fingió dramatismo.

—Ya lo creo —río besándole la cabeza—. Ya lo creo. Creo que voy a tener que sacar esa escopeta que guardé para cuando creciera, nunca se sabe cuántos buitres andarán revoloteando a su alrededor.

Amelia se volteó y le abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo con ganas. Por fin todo había vuelto a ser como antes…

¿Verdad?

**OoO**

Claire tarareaba una canción mientras balanceaba ligeramente la bolsa que contenía el cartón de leche. El sol ya se había hecho del cielo y prometía un día precioso, lo que mejoró su humor. Por segundos.

Estaba feliz por sus padres, por supuesto. Después de todo el tiempo, años, que vio a su madre marchitarse lentamente, no podía estar más agradecida con Dios… y los ángeles. Con Castiel.

Lamentaba que el ángel ya no estuviera, pero también valoraba enormemente que le regresara a su padre. No obstante, se había dado cuenta que cuando se quedaba en silencio, en especial por las noches, le era inevitable acordarse de Dean. Le había visto tan destrozado aquella vez en el hospital que se le encogía el corazón de solo rememorarlo. Su cuelgue con el cazador había pasado a segundo plano con todos los últimos eventos, pero no se había esfumado. De no ser de las circunstancias, ella seguiría intentando que Castiel le aceptase como recipiente…

Se sentía tan inútil de repente. Al parecer no había nada a su alcance que pudiera hacer para ayudar y aunque había sopesado husmear el celular de su madre para sacar el número del Winchester, estaba segura de que Dean no tendría ganas de hablar con ella.

Después de todo… Dean la veía como un bebé. Y no podía culparle, porque si se ponía a enumerar las diferencias que existían entre ellos, la más notable era que Dean tenía años y años en la carretera y ella apenas empezaba a redescubrir el mundo.

Claire estaba tan absorta en pensar en Dean, que chequeó a la rápida que ningún auto se aproximaba y se lanzó a cruzar el paso de cebra. Si se hubiera fijado, habría visto que de la nada un camión de helados venía a toda velocidad; su conductor de ojos negros sonrió con malicia cuando la pobre chica no aventuró su presencia.

De pronto la adolescente levantó la cabeza, pero ya era tarde. El vehículo la impactó de lleno.

La caja de leche rota a su lado, la sangre brotando de su cabeza, nublándole la vista y el dolor. El dolor desgarrador y agónico recorriéndole el cuerpo como si éste fuese fuego puro. El demonio se le acercó y la observó con la satisfacción haber hecho un buen trabajo, miró hacia el cielo y escapó.

Claire cerró los ojos buscando su voz, pero pese a que gritaba por ayuda nadie parecía oírle. Los oídos fueron perdiendo percepción y un frío comenzó a embargarla. Iba a morir, lo sentía.

Sintió miedo y tristeza; apenas había recuperado a su familia y aquello parecía tan condenadamente injusto… Y comenzó a llorar.

Un toque en su brazo le advirtió que alguien le había visto. Podía apenas distinguir su tez, captaba frágilmente como los labios del desconocido le aseguraban que iba a estar bien, que la ambulancia ya venía, mas ella sabía que no era cierto.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes por la nueva y más intensa oleada de dolor. Al menos, si iba a acabar así tenía derecho a pedir un último deseo.

—Castiel —llamó en su fuero interno—. Si puedes oírme… Por favor ven… Dean… te necesita.

Un calor la envolvió de súbito y los miedos se desvanecieron.

_Claire…_

— ¿Eres tú Castiel? —Preguntó desde lo profundo de su mente.

_Sí. Soy yo._

— ¿Voy a morir, verdad?

_Lo siento. No pude acudir antes…_

—No quiero morir aún… pero entiendo. Sólo… quiero pedirte algo.

_Lo que quieras… Si puedo hacerlo._

—Me iré, pero mi cuerpo quedará atrás. Úsalo. Regresa con Dean.

_Pero…_

—Por favor… —el dolor físico se volvió insoportable y Claire supo que ya era hora— Hazlo. Por… favor… Te… lo….

En la ambulancia, el paramédico detuvo toda maniobra. Contempló a la chica y al electrocardiograma, y el pulso nulo en la pantalla le hizo suspirar derrotado.

—Hay que declararla. Hora de muerte 10.10 am

**OoO**

Dean decidió que ya habían tenido suficientes días de descanso en casa de Bobby, por lo que le propuso a Sam que volvieran a la cacería. Su hermano no pareció muy convencido, incluso ofreció seguir investigando para dar con el paradero de Cas, pero Dean le aseguró que estaba bien y que necesitaba repartir algunos golpes y dar unos buenos disparos.

—Vamos Sammy, nos estamos perdiendo toda la diversión allá afuera —añadió empacando—. ¿Hace cuanto que no viajamos?

—Un mes —replicó mirándole severo—. Dean, no te hagas el duro conmigo. Te conozco, quieres ir de cazar para olvidar por un rato pero no va a funcionar —se aproximo y le quitó un bolso de las manos—. Descárgate, grita si quieres, pero no finjas que nada ha pasado.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —bufó—. Intentamos todo pero esto se escapa de nuestro control —inhaló—. No puedo pasarme el resto de la vida…

— ¿… lamentándote por Cas? —terminó Sam por él—. Dean, ¿por qué no solo admites que lo extrañas? Sería más fácil poder seguir adelante.

— ¿Qué, ahora tengo que escribirle poemas de amor? —Gruñó con voz inestable, eludiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano—. Se ha ido Sam, da lo mismo lo que… _sienta_. No va a volver.

—No tienes la certeza —le atajó—. ¿Cómo sabes si no tiene problemas para bajar?

—El bastardo ya se habría aparecido si pudiera —respondió con ceño fruncido—. Por favor Sam, ¿no podríamos simplemente… volver a empezar?

Sam vislumbró la súplica en esa frase. Había buscado y buscado pero nada podía traer a Castiel de la muerte, porque en el fondo Sam también creía que Cas no lo había conseguido, pero se había aferrado a esa endeble esperanza por ambos porque no soportaba ver como Dean se iba hundiendo de a poco en la desolación. Quizás volver al trabajo le ayudaría, quizás ya era tiempo de volver a moverse; por supuesto nunca podrían olvidar al ángel que les apoyó y ayudo por tanto tiempo empero eran esas situaciones de la vida en las que tarde o temprano hay que volver a ponerse de pie y cargar con la pena. Por eso Sam asintió. Por eso le ayudó a cargar el Impala y se desvanecieron al alba sin mirar atrás.

**OoO**

Al anochecer arribaron a Denver, Colorado. Sam se fue de compras mientras Dean inspeccionaba el periódico en busca de algún indicio sobrenatural. Hasta ahora no se había topado con nada fuera de lo normal y una vez hubo terminado de leer lo dejó en la mesa del comedor, se puso de pie y comenzó a menear la cabeza avanzando hacia la cama, buscando qué hacer.

De un momento a otro, la televisión se encendió, la pantalla llovida y al instante le siguió la radio. Dean frenó justo en el centro de la habitación, no dando crédito a lo que veía. El ruido de los dos artefactos se tornó más agudo e insoportable y el Winchester acabó llevándose las manos a los oídos pero eso no disminuyó el efecto, de hecho fue como si alguien hubiese subido el volumen apropósito. Para cuando las ventanas comenzaron a resonar, amenazantes, Dean supo que algún cabrón con alas venía a verle.

Sin embargo, antes de poder de prepararse mentalmente para una lucha verbal, una donde iba a maldecir con ganas sólo por el placer de desahogarse y culpar a otro, la ampolleta de la lámpara sobre su cabeza explotó y todo quedó sumido en una suave oscuridad y silencio. De no ser porque las cortinas estaban abiertas y la noche despejada, hubiese sido imposible separar las formas, pero al cabo de unos segundos, los ojos del cazador se acostumbraron a las nuevas condicionantes y enfocó el frente con la intención de dar un paso.

No pudo.

Frente a él se encontraba…

— ¿Claire? —duda y confusión completamente palpables. La aludida no hizo amago de moverse o hablar, simplemente se quedó ahí, admirándole con una mezcla de añoranza y anhelo que perturbó un poco al adulto. Pese a todo, Dean no sopesó acercarse, estaba demasiado atado a esa mirada, de pronto tan… _conocida_. Entrecerró los ojos y pese a la oscuridad y la distancia vio un destello de reconocimiento en esos ojos azules. Los minutos siguieron corriendo, la respiración de Dean ya rítmica y acompasada, la extrañeza menguando y para cuando la chica dio un paso hacia él, supo que aquello era de lo más familiar, todo su cuerpo se bañó en confortante calor.

—Siento la demora, Dean

Y esas palabras lo pudieron todo. La voz con esos bordes ligeramente graves, profunda y tan, tan esperada.

— ¿Cas? —preguntó casi sin fuerza. El cuarto de motel se lleno de cálida luz y de la espalda de Claire un par de alas se desplegaron majestuosas, justo como aquella primera vez.

—Soy yo, Dean. He vuelto.

Era como un ensueño.


	6. Capítulo 6

Dean no sabía si empezar a gritar todos sus descargos o sentarse a pedir explicaciones. Pero Cas seguía ahí, corpóreo otra vez aunque con otro _look_ , dispuesto a aceptar cualquiera de sus reacciones.

Descubrió que la necesidad de saber que cojones había pasado era prioridad, que después podría ponerse en plan de dictador. De modo que avanzó hasta su cama, encendió la lamparita de la mesita de noche, que sobrevivió de milagro, y se sentó. Apoyó la frente en las manos y cogió aire, serenándose. Cuando se sintió menos descontrolado, levantó la mirada y palmeó un lugar junto a él, como una invitación.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, así que será mejor que empieces ahora —el ángel no dudó y se acercó. Se acomodó con cuidado pero pese a que trato de dejar una ínfima brecha entre ellos en honor al espacio personal de Dean, el humano estaba lejos de preocuparse por eso, al menos eso le dio a entender cuando se giró hacia él, rozando sus muslos—. Estoy esperando, Cas.

—La guerra… fue más difícil de lo esperado. Rafael poseía un arma angelical e hizo un ataque sorpresa; imagino que has visto en las noticias los nuevos desastres naturales —la interrogante sacó al cazador de su escrutinio. La verdad es que no podía enlazar a Cas con el cuerpo de Claire, pero todo en sus movimientos y modo de hablar indicaban que sí era el ángel.

— ¿Eso se debe a que a tu hermano se le ocurrió jugar con una bomba? Vaya, ustedes sí que saben pelear en grande —Cas frunció el ceño, tal y como Dean recordaba el gesto, pero siguió narrando los acontecimientos.

—Sí. Creí que el ataque me alcanzaría directamente, por eso deje a Jimmy. Si yo moría él también lo haría —el Winchester entró en tensión—. La verdad es que me rozó, —hizo una pausa, enfocándole con esos ojos imposiblemente azules— pero sé que Jimmy sobrevivió pese a que no tuve tiempo de restaurar su cuerpo antes de dejarle.

Dean asintió ausentemente, su mente volaba a ese jueves negro hace un mes.

—La próxima vez que quieras enviar un mensaje, usa el correo electrónico —indicó con sarcasmo—. El mensajero estaba con el culo a dos manos y casi tuve que pagar un traductor —el ángel ladeó la cabeza sin enterarse y si no fuera porque el hombre estaba tratando de quejarse aquí, tal vez hubiese sonreído. Hacía tiempo que… alto. ¿Qué mierda? De repente se había puesto muy… nostálgico. Sacudió la cabeza espantando aquellos pensamientos.

—Lo… tendré en cuenta —añadió no muy convencido, parpadeando con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Y cómo es que acabó el torneo de lucha angelical? —preguntó estirando la espalda.

—Gabriel —respondió—. Él se apareció con Balthazar —Dean flipó. Oh, genial, de seguro el cabroncete ese se debe haber ido de bocazas—. Dean, Balthazar me comentó que lo llamaste…

Lo que se temía.

—Eh… sí —desvió la mirada repentinamente nervioso y cambió de tema—. Pero bueno, ¿me estás diciendo que el Trickster desafió a Rafa en la rayuela? Recuerdo que Lucy lo mandó a dormir…

—Mi Padre le trajo de vuelta —las comisuras de sus labios, ahora notablemente humectados y sonrosados, se elevaron ligeramente ante el nombre de Dios—. Balthazar le dio a Gabriel las armas que había robado cuando escapó del Cielo.

—Oh, perfecto. De seguro fue todo un celebrity death match —Dean intentó de esbozar una sonrisa, pero Castiel miraba el suelo, concentrado en sus memorias.

—Gabriel ganó —dijo al cabo de unos segundos— pero Rafael no lo logró.

—Súper. Ahora podré culpar a alguien de que todos los días sean jueves —masculló para sí—. Menudo jefe tienes ahora Cas.

—Gabriel me autorizó a bajar a la tierra —Cas levantó la cabeza, el cabello largo y rubio se meció con el movimiento. Inconscientemente Dean se inclinó hacia él, un extraño deseo de aproximación le invadió.

—Lo que no me calza es por qué cambiaste de traje —mencionó lamiéndose los labios resecos— ¿Por qué no volver a vestirte de contable? —el ángel evadió su mirada velozmente, notablemente incómodo— ¿Cas?

—El daño que Jimmy recibió… lo dejó imposibilitado de aceptarme. Traté de hablarle pero ya no puede percibirme. Busqué otro recipiente pero… entonces Claire me llamó.

La mandíbula de Dean se desencajó. Un segundo, ¿eso quería decir que…?

— ¿Convenciste a Claire para que dijera 'sí'? —Cuestionó en voz alta, incredulidad total—. Cas, es sólo una chiquilla…

—Dean —en segundos estaba de pie, frente a él—. Te equivocas —musitó con un deje de tristeza— Ella no está.

— ¿Cómo que no está? —De súbito el Winchester empezó a impacientarse—. No estoy entendiendo nada, Cas. Haz el favor de ser claro.

—Cuando Claire me llamó, ella… estaba agonizando.

Ahora sí que sí no comprendía nada. El cazador se dio cuenta de que el aire se volvía denso y que en su interior las emociones se le revolvían disputándose por emerger.

— ¿Qué-Qué pasó? —preguntó con la mirada perdida.

—Un demonio. La atropelló. Cuando llegué la parca ya estaba tomando su alma, no pude hacer nada —contestó sin verle, caminando hacia la rota ventana que estaba cerca—. Fue su último deseo…

—Cas… Claire, ella… ella estaba —bisbisó con pesar.

—Lo sé —. Le ahorró el dilema—. Una semana antes de su cumpleaños me había pedido que dejara a su padre para que ella tomase su lugar. No quería seguir viendo como su madre extrañaba a Jimmy. También… quería poder estar cerca de ti.

Pasos pesados resonaron en la habitación. Castiel no se sorprendió cuando sintió como Dean le daba vuelta y le estampaba con saña contra la pared.

—Todo… Todo lo tenías planeado, cabrón —susurró entre dientes.

—No. Nunca acepté —voz neutra, impávido.

—Pero ahora estas usando el cuerpo de la niña —le acusó.

—Era la opción de volver a verte.

— ¡¿A cambio de qué? ¡¿Era necesario que Claire tuviese que morir?

—Nunca quise que fuese así, Dean, y lo sabes. Nunca hubiera condenado a nadie por satisfacer mis deseos —el cazador aflojó el agarre levemente—. Estás enojado, será mejor que me vaya.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy —cabeceó con labios apretados. Aún así… Aún así, le tenía ahí, junto a él y por muy egoísta que se sintiera lo único que quería en ese segundo, aquello por lo que moría era por un abrazo —. Al diablo con todo —gruñó y le rodeó con sus brazos, envolviéndole con fuerza.

—Dean…

—No digas nada más. Esto se lo debo a ella.

Cas se dejó hacer. La deuda que sentía con la joven se esfumó cuando correspondió al abrazo. Porque en ese momento, esa muestra de afecto, no era sólo para Castiel, el ángel, era también para Claire Novak por su acción de buena fe. Y es que en su deseo póstumo sólo había amor.

—Lo siento —murmuró Dean como si la chica pudiese oírle—. Lo siento.

—Lo siento —suspiró el ángel estrechando con más énfasis al humano por el que había dado todo—. Lo siento.

Los minutos se derritieron, sólo el sonido de respiraciones, a veces el roce de la ropa de Dean contra la de Cas, buscando más del ángel en ese enlace, disculpándose con Claire por el dolor que tuvo que afrontar y agradeciéndole por ser tan generosa al permitir que Cas estuviera ahí, pese a que él no se lo merecía. Y a medida que escondía la cabeza en ese pecho juvenil, que esas manos delicadas frotaban su espalda, fue recapitulando, fue pasando como en un video todo lo que había hecho y lo que no; los sentimientos a la vuelta de la esquina le hicieron señas y no le quedó de otra que aceptarlos. Afrontó que todo el sufrimiento que lo estuvo matando se generó porque creyó que ya no volvería a ver a Cas, que se tragó su orgullo, y lo haría de nuevo, con tal de poder hacer algo por tenerle a su lado otra vez.

Dean presionó su frente sobre la de Cas, ambos pares de ojos cerrados. Aquello que no quiso admitir con anterioridad estaba pulsante, tan cerca, tan tangible. Y lo vio. Lo sintió.

—Dean… —un suave murmullo brotó de sus labios, como una plegaria.

—No te irás de nuevo, ¿me oyes? —Su aliento tibio acariciando las mejillas del otro—. No te voy a dejar.

Castiel no discutió. Aquella _amenaza_ era lo más cercano a una declaración y no tenía intenciones de que cualquier réplica suya consiguiera que Dean se retractase, así mismo, tampoco tenía nada que debatir puesto que no quería irse, aunque más temprano que tarde le llamarían y no podría desobedecer. No obstante, no encontraba necesario mencionarlo ahora. Simplemente quería entregarse a los brazos de Dean y las sensaciones, movido por un desconocido impulso y antes de saberlo estaba deslizando el rostro por el contario, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

—Joder, Cas. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —susurró en su oído, la respiración irregular.

—Te eché de menos —la respuesta chocó contra la piel del cazador, amortiguada—. Y esto parecía… ser una forma de demostrártelo.

—Basta… —suplicó—. No sigas tentándome.

Algo hizo que el corazón de Castiel se acelerase. Tal vez fuese la cercanía, quizás fuese aquel ruego, pero fuere lo que fuere la necesidad que flotó desde lo profundo de ese cuerpo le abrumó.

—Cas, quiero esto igual que tú, pero… —explicó separándose con lentitud para contemplarle a los ojos.

—Te perturba que esté en este cuerpo —indicó con expresión herida.

—Luto, Cas. Por Claire —señaló algo exasperado.

Castiel asintió, de pronto arrepentido. ¿Cómo permitió que su… instinto primase sobre lo demás? Hacía horas que habitaba el cuerpo de la pequeña Novak y ya la estaba olvidando. Agachó la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas en silencio.

—Tienes… razón —dio un paso hacia el lado—. No debería… —uno más lejos—. Lo siento, Dean.

—Espera —le tomó de la muñeca, deteniéndole—. Sólo estoy diciendo que… no tan, tan cerca. No implica que te vayas.

Oh, fantástico. Ahora se contradecía. Lo cierto es que sintió un molesto pinchacito cuando vio a Cas en plan de huida. Estaba peor que una adolescente con las hormonas en plena fiesta.

—Mira, Sam fue a tener su momento de dueña de casa al supermercado. De seguro va a querer que le cuentes todo… —calló. Oh, jodido sea el efecto de esa seudo sonrisa que Cas le estaba dando.

—Me quedaré… si eso quieres.

—Sí —dijo más ansioso de lo que quería mostrar—. Quiero decir, él también merece tener su dosis de electroshock.

Silencio.

Ok, qué incomodo.

¿Con cuanta facilidad había pasado del modo 'te pateo el culo por imbécil' al 'no te escapes que no te dejo'? Dean no quiso buscar esa respuesta. Eligió ir a comprobar que la tele funcionaba y una vez vio que servía sintonizó una película. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto a Cas para que se acercase.

—Pero dijiste que… —alegó sin acceder.

—Cállate y ven, me inquieta que te quedes de pie —finalmente, el ángel obedeció y se le unió, dejando unos considerables centímetros de distancia.

**OoO**

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, la llave entrando en la cerradura llamó la atención de Dean. Miró de reojo a Cas, graciosamente absorto con la película, y se dirigió a la puerta. Sam venía con varias bolsas, un atisbo de grata sorpresa en su rostro cuando su hermano le tomó algunas y le hizo espacio para entrar. En cuanto vio los fragmentos de vidrio de la ventana más cercana le miró con reproche.

— ¿Estuviste lanzando petardos mientras me ausenté? —le preguntó dejando los víveres en la mesa del comedor.

—Muy divertido Sammy, pero no.

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Por qué no vas a verlo por ti mismo? —sugirió indicando las camas. Sam arrugó el entrecejo pero echo a andar al lugar indicado.

Cuando vio a Claire sentada en una de las camas, concentrada en la televisión, se volteó y miró mal a su hermano mayor.

—Dean, ¿qué rayos?

—Hola, Sam —el saludo le evitó las explicaciones a Dean y captó toda la atención del Winchester menor. Esa voz… era suave, como la de una chica, pero tenía la estela de _familiaridad_ … esos bordes más profundos que una voz humana no tocaba.

— ¿Cas? —aventuró. Cuando la chica cabeceó afirmativamente, Sam se preguntó si la ensalada que se comió de camino estaba caducada— ¿Cómo…?

—Es una larga historia, hermano —contestó Dean— Te aconsejo que te sientes.


	7. Capítulo 7

—Ok.

— ¿Ok? —Dean frunció el ceño con escepticismo—. ¿Lo único que vas a decir es 'ok'?

— ¿Qué esperas que diga? —Se encogió de hombros—. Cas está aquí, ¿no? Eso es lo que _tú_ querías —apuntó recibiendo una mirada de odio de su hermano y otra de genuina curiosidad del ángel.

— ¿No te… inquieta cómo se hizo la cirugía de cambio de sexo, Sam? —Evitó mirar a Cas, por alguna razón que no quería saber no se hallaba capaz.

—Dean —observando de soslayo a Castiel, quien había bajado la cabeza—. Cas no forzó nada de esto y tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Por supuesto que lamento lo que le pasó a Claire, pero hombre, ¿no te perturbaría más que la chica estuviera ahí de copiloto?

—Bueno… sí —ambas miradas clavándosele sin misericordia. Iba a matar a Sam más tarde por hacerle _estas_ preguntas en frente de Cas.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir —se palmeó las rodillas y se puso de pie—. Cas, imagino que te quedas con nosotros hoy, ¿no?

El ángel se fijó en Dean y luego en Sam. No sabía que decir o hacer. En gran medida se sentía aliviado de la empatía que Samuel había demostrado para con él, pero… Sentía que estaba incomodando a Dean, percibía sus emociones pese a la distancia física que les separaba.

Pero ahí fue cuando Dean le observó. En sus ojos habían muchas emociones circulando, entre ellas persistía la extrañeza por verle en ese cuerpo, pero también empezaba a vislumbrar aceptación y es más, si profundizaba su escrutinio, podía ver un 'quédate' tan nítido y brillante que le confortó.

—Claro —habló entonces el mayor de los Winchester, sin dejar de contemplarle—. ¿O qué, esperas que se aparezca donde los Novak?

Un momento.

¡Los Novak!

De pronto los hermanos se miraron y enfocaron al mismo tiempo al ángel.

— ¿Le has contado esto a los Novak? —preguntaron al unísono.

Castiel paseó sus ojos de uno a otro, anonadado.

—No… he tenido la oportunidad. En cuanto pude vine a verte a ti, Dean —sus ojos puestos en el nombrado. Sam contuvo una sonrisa pero igualmente Dean le codeó con ganas. Joder con Sammy, ya tenía mucho que cobrarle.

—No pasa nada, Cas —le tranquilizó Sam—. Podemos ir mañana a Illinois a aclarar esto, ¿verdad Dean? —El aludido, concentrado en derretir a su hermanito con la fuerza de sus ojos, se limitó a asentir.

—Sam, no creo que esto salga bien —acotó el mensajero de Dios entrecerrando los ojos. La tristeza explicita en sus palabras tocó a los humanos. Sam iba a replicar, pero Dean se le adelantó.

— ¿Qué caso tiene preocuparte ahora? Esperemos a mañana y ya veremos. Sea lo que sea que ocurra, tú no la mataste y necesitaste su consentimiento. Nada de eso fue obligado.

Sam arqueó una ceja sonriendo escuetamente. Vaya, al parecer lo que Dean se traía era más grande que ni él mismo lo había dimensionado. Aún.

Por muy bizarras que fuesen las circunstancias, se alegraba muchísimo por su hermano. Por supuesto Dean todavía estaba asimilando todo, pero al mismo tiempo, por el mero hecho de tener a Cas ahí, recuperó en breve su ánimo. Y ciertamente, Sam ya había agotado todas sus cartas para sacar a Dean del agujero de la depresión por lo que la intervención espontánea de Cas era un alivio.

—Así es —consintió el cazador menor—. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo viaje —palmeó a su hermano en el hombro—. Iré a cambiarme al baño —indicó disimuladamente a Cas, que no le vio.

—Ah, seguro. No te tardes sacándote el maquillaje —bromeó.

— _Jerk_ —rió Sam.

— _Bitch._

Quedaron solos.

—Dean… —El hombre se giró a verle—. Tal vez quieras que me retire…

—No —negó con simpleza—. Ya te dije, de acá no te vas. Y no me hagas sacar una soga y amarrarte.

—Pero…

—Mira Cas… —se sentó frente a él, escogiendo sus palabras—. Si es por lo de mañana, sí, los Novak van a ver elefantes de colores como si hubiesen fumado mary jane de la mala. Pero al final van… a aceptarlo.

—Tú todavía estás incomodo con esto —atajó.

—Lo confieso —concedió—. Te miro y veo el cuerpo de Claire Novak. Pero sé que debajo de ese disfraz eres el mismo ángel que me sacó del infierno. El mismo que se rebeló. El mismo que…

—… El mismo que está enamorado de ti.

Dean guardó silencio.

Era una especie de _Déjà vu_ _,_ se dijo lamiéndose los labios resecos. ¿Hace cuanto Claire le había confidenciado los sentimientos de Cas por él? Y ahora era el mismo envoltorio, el mismo movimiento de labios al encadenar las letras y vocales, la misma piel blanca en su tez, los mismos ojos azules que le habían mirado con pena antes de abrazarle en el hospital. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entonces? No era algo que buenas a primera pudiese definir, pero pese a las apariencias el vuelco que dio su corazón al oír la frase completa, no ese 'Es cierto', hizo que un cosquilleo le recorriera la espalda, que un abrazador calor le templase las mejillas. Tuvo que cerrar los parpados e inspirar para estabilizarse.

—Cas, no creo que sea el momento para esto…—susurró.

—Disculpa —arrugó los labios.

—No sé… que me pasa _contigo_ —las palabras salían con esfuerzo—. Lo único que tengo claro es que… no quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando te di por muerto, ¿de acuerdo? Así que hazme un favor y no te embarques en otra Misión Imposible.

Justo Sam salió del servicio con unos pantalones largos y holgados y una remera del mismo color grisáceo. Le indicó con la cabeza a Dean el cuarto desocupado y éste le dio un largo atisbo al ángel antes de sacar su pijama e irse a cambiar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sam se acercó con sigilo al ángel.

—Hey, Cas —sonrió conciliadoramente, buscando entablar una plática—. Quería decirte que de verdad me alegra que hayas vuelto.

—Gracias… —dudó—. ¿Ese es el término, no? —el humano rió exponiendo esos adorables hoyuelos y avaló con un ligero cabeceo.

—Dean estaba… muy afectado, ¿sabes? —Contó sentándose a su lado—. No recuerdo haberle visto tan desesperado antes. Estuvimos investigando durante semanas pero no llegábamos a nada y Dean estaba perdiendo la esperanza…

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Le costaba visualizar a Dean así por _su_ causa.

—No sé que hay entre ustedes —comentó con un rictus de seriedad—. Pero tengo claro que eres especial para Dean y quiero que sepas que no me opongo a ello. Tampoco tengo nada en contra del recipiente que estas usando.

— ¿Por qué? —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como analizando lo que escuchaba.

—Porque eso hacen los amigos, Cas. Y yo te considero uno —sonrió—. De hecho, admiro la paciencia de plomo que le tienes a Dean, hay veces que quiero golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

El chillido de unas bisagras irrumpió en la conversación.

—Muy bien cotorras, dejen de cotillear a mis espaldas —hizo su aparición el que faltaba, su cabello algo desordenado, probablemente por sacarse la ropa aceleradamente, y los pies descalzos—. Sammy, buena suerte en meterte en esa cama de 4x4. No quiero que el gerente nos vuele la cabeza por haberle roto esa marquesa de la edad de piedra.

Sam rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo, Cas?

Cas sonrió.

**OoO**

Dean se removió por enésima vez sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se despertaba a cada rato a comprobar que el ángel estuviera donde le dejó sentado, en un rincón a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama.

— ¿Dean? —El hombre se sintió descubierto cuando escuchó su nombre. Derrotado, se sentó en la cama y se restregó los ojos— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió—. Se me fue el sueño —a lo lejos, los ronquidos de Sam rompieron la quietud de la noche.

Suaves pasos le sacaron de su inspección. Cas estaba parado al lado de su cama.

—Te ves cansado —observó—. ¿Seguro que no tienes sueño? —La interrogante de repente olvidada, los ojos de Dean atentos al rostro del ángel, ahora de facciones más finas y gentiles, el cabello escurriéndole por los hombros como una cascada dorada. Tenía que darle crédito a Cas, todos los recipientes que ha usado, los dos, han contado con una belleza etérea.

Notó que nunca se había detenido a mirar a Claire como estaba haciendo ahora con Cas. Por supuesto reconocía las formas, las curvas, pero nunca le habían cautivado tanto como ahora. Tal vez ese plus sólo fuera cosa del ángel, sí, tenía que ser, porque él nunca se habría puesto a desnudar con los ojos a una chiquilla.

— ¿Dean…? —La voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se dio cuenta que su diestra se había movido por cuenta propia y había agarrado un mechón de cabello, seda entre sus dedos.

—Oh. No… No me di cuenta que… —trató de excusarse, pero su mano no quería responder a la orden que le dada su cerebro.

— ¿Estás bien? —Reiteró, cero desagrado por el contacto—. Puedo ayudarte a dormir, si lo prefieres.

Dean arqueó las cejas con fingida gracia. Si supiera Cas como sonaba la _propuesta_ en sus oídos … Sacudió la cabeza. No era la ocasión para ponerse en modo pervertido.

— ¿Qué, me vas a noquear hasta que vea estrellitas? —El sarcasmo le fluyó sin tapujos, tapando los pensamientos poco santos que le azoraban de súbito—. De ser así, me voy por el insomnio, Cas.

— ¿Por qué te golpearía? —alzó las cejas.

—Es un decir —aclaró—. No te lo tomes literal.

—Entiendo —asintió—. Pero tenía en mente otro método.

— ¿Cuál? —Al instante los dedos de Cas tocaron su sien y el sueño le embriagó. Dean se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar tumbado en el colchón. Una vez que Cas se aseguró que iba por buen camino hizo amago de regresar a su silla, pero el Winchester le tomó la mano y tiró de ella. Por la gravedad, Castiel cayó sobre él y los brazos de Dean le rodearon evitándole la escapatoria —Así está mejor —musitó con voz adormilada, acomodando la rubia cabeza en su pecho— Ni se te ocurra huir, —amenazó— o llamaré a Balty y esta vez sí que lo freiré si no te encuentra.

— ¿Cómo la otra vez, Dean? —levantó la cabeza, buscando su verde mirada pero Dean ya dormía plácidamente. El ángel curvó las comisuras de los labios, un bosquejo de sonrisa, y levantó una mano, posándola tan ínfimamente sobre su mejilla. Cálido, suave, agradable. Castiel se pegó más a ese cuerpo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía.

Cualquier sufrimiento valía este momento.


	8. Capítulo 8

—Uhm…

_Qué confortante._

Era de esos momentos en que sabes que vas a despertar pero aún tienes un pie dentro del mundo de Morfeo. Dean así lo sentía.

Se giró ligeramente quedando de costado, su cuerpo entró en contacto con _aquella_ fuente de calor, la misma que le infundía tanto bienestar y paz, sus brazos la estrujaron otro poco no dejando milímetros que salvar. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada otro tanto, sintiendo como sus ojos se alistaban para devolverlo a la realidad. Un roce en su barbilla de lo que parecía ser yemas de dedos y estaba hecho.

Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules estudiándole con fascinación.

— ¡Wow! —Exclamó sobresaltado, echándose hacia atrás, pero cierto agarre en su camiseta se lo impidió. Observó a su _captora_ de nuevo, esta vez con detenimiento. Los recuerdos de ayer volaron frescos a su memoria y para cuando Cas arrugó las cejas en confusión, Dean ya estaba totalmente despierto y… avergonzado—. Lo siento Cas, aún estoy espabilando —el ángel asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Buenos días —musitó, su cara retomó ese deje de fascinación al mirarle. La presión de sus dedos sobre su camiseta se aligeró.

Espera.

 _¿En qué momento Cas llegó a mi cama? ¿Y por qué estamos… tan pegados?_ Se preguntó de pronto, tomando conciencia de los escasos centímetros que separaban sus rostros.

—Sí, claro —dijo de repente intranquilo—. No te ofendas Cas, pero… ¿Cómo fue que…? —De repente no pudo terminar de formular la interrogante, anonadado porque su cuerpo hallaba natural _esa_ cercanía.

—No podías dormir —el aliento le acarició suavemente la piel y Dean inconscientemente contuvo la respiración—. Te induje sueño pero me jalaste cuando estabas entrando en sueño gamma.

Así que había sido cosa suya. Bueno, después de todo desde que él había impuesto los _límites_ , Cas no había intentado acercarse. Perfecto, se estaba transformando en un jodido hipócrita a este paso. De todas maneras, su cuerpo no estaba interesado, de hecho estaba de lo más feliz acurrucado con Cas. ¡La ostia!

—Ya caigo —pese a que su propósito era apartarse y recuperar su espacio personal, las manos que aferraban al ángel de la cintura no quisieron responder. Seguían ahí, de lo más cómodas sobre la tela de la sudadera azul que llevaba.

_Epa, ¿le estoy tocando la cintura? ¡Joder!_

—Estás inquieto —señaló en un murmullo, como si no le estuviesen violando el metro cuadrado.

—Nah —fingió demencia—. ¿Qué hora es? —Se empinó para buscar el reloj de la mesita de noche con la mirada pero entonces la mano de Cas, aún aferrada a su camiseta, se elevó con él. Por supuesto, su atención se fue a esa mano que tozuda no le soltaba. Giró el cuello interrogándole en silencio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó luciendo apenado—. Los latidos de tu corazón son reconfortantes y me gustan —hizo amago de quitar la mano, pero Dean se lo impidió al cubrirla con la suya.

El Winchester parpadeó incrédulo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿No se suponía que no tenían que estar tan, tan cerca? Por supuesto que quería honrar la memoria de Claire, sin embargo Cas tampoco se lo estaba poniendo muy fácil, sobre todo cuando se sentó a medias incrustando con ligereza su palma en su pecho en busca de mayor contacto.

—Dean…—Sus ojos brillantes e intensos en esas orbes verdes.

Oh, maldición. _Ese_ tono otra vez. Era invitación implícita a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

—Cas… —Suspiró hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, semi aplastándole—. Por favor no… —apretó los ojos en busca de calma.

—No puedo evitarlo —resolló contra su cabello—. Tengo… estos _instintos_ que no puedo controlar, Dean. Son más fuertes que antes. Es como si tú fueras un imán del que no puedo escapar.

Los vellos se le erizaron al cazador, los músculos se tensionaron todos al mismo tiempo. Apretó la mandíbula y los dientes rechinaron.

—Y en este cuerpo… —Continuó en tono lastimero—. Te siento con mayor agudeza.

_Perdóname Claire._

Dean se reincorporó como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina, sus labios se fueron directos a las mejillas del ángel, recorriéndolas con lentitud como si fueran algo frágil y preciado mientras rodaba lo suficiente para dejar a Castiel de espaldas contra el colchón. Las manos del ángel le dieron la bienvenida envolviendo su espalda, deslizándose con parsimonia por ella.

Los labios del Winchester subieron a su frente, repartiendo breves besos, y bajaron por la nariz, alcanzaron sus parpados sacándole un suspiro al ángel. El descenso persistió hasta llegar al mentón y entonces Dean entreabrió los ojos.

Cas mantenía los ojos cerrados, el cabello esparcido por la almohada y su ropa, el pecho en un sube y baja algo acelerado, los labios apenas abiertos y un hálito brotando de ellos dándole de lleno en la boca. Ya no pudiendo soportarlo más se inclinó para besarle pero entonces la cama de Sam rechinó sonoramente y Pie Grande empezó a removerse como si quisiera petarse el camastro.

Eso hizo que algo en la cabeza de Dean hiciera _click_.

Depositó un casto beso en la frente de Cas y se alejó, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

El ángel abrió los ojos como si viniese despertando de un largo ensueño, sus manos le ayudaron a sentarse reclinando la espalda sobre la marquesa de la cama. Dean se fijó en que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y que el cabello era una maraña graciosa de nudos. Eso fue suficiente para serenar a la bestia que rugía en su pecho.

—Todavía no, Cas —susurró contemplándole con suavidad—Al menos… no lleguemos _ahí_ todavía.

— ¿No debo tocarte? —La pregunta salió estrangulada y el ángel empuñó las manos, como luchando contra las ganas de acercarse al humano. En respuesta, Dean estiró la mano y tomó una suya, enlazando los dedos.

—Esto es inofensivo, ¿ves? —sonrió—. Pero… si cruzamos la línea de nuevo, dudo mucho que pueda contenerme…

Cas agachó la cabeza, los cabellos ocultando su rostro, concentrándose en la sensación de sus manos unidas. Era agradable y se halló tranquilo como si la precipitación que le azotó segundos atrás nunca hubiese existido.

—Oye… —el ángel alzó la cabeza atraído por la voz de Dean, quien le apartaba el cabello de la cara con la mano libre—. Vas a tener que aprender a usar una peineta. Si Sam te ve así lo vas a matar de la impresión —rió y luego dejó ir su mano con reticencia y se fue al baño. Para cuando volvió traía un cepillo para pelo sellado en la siniestra. Cas atisbó el cepillo con interés y lo cogió cuando el cazador se lo tendió—. ¿Te haces una idea de cómo usarlo? —El ángel meneó la cabeza en un sí, abrió el envoltorio y se pasó el peine desde el cuero cabelludo pero a medio camino se le quedó atascado en el enredo de nudos, cosa que le sacó una risa al Winchester—. Anda, deja que te ayude —con cuidado de no tironearle demasiado logró sacar el objeto y le miró pensativo unos segundos. Volvió al tiempo cuando vivía con Lisa. Solía esperarle sentado en la cama en las noches, mirando hacia la puerta abierta del baño donde ella se desenredaba el pelo con suaves movimientos hasta dejarlo libre de nudos y brillante; era algo que le encantaba ver. Recordó que se separaba el cabello en dos y que partía de las puntas hasta llegar a la raíz. Bien, era simple, podía hacerlo.

Se sentó de frente a Castiel y le explicó cómo hacerlo mientras le dejaba una porción de cabello en cada hombro, seguidamente tomo unos mechones y comenzó a pasar por las puntas el peine cuidando de no ser brusco.

— ¿Lo has pillado? Es sencillo —dijo ofreciéndole el cepillo—. Prueba tú —Cas le mostró que podía hacerlo y para cuando tuvo todo un lado liso y sedoso de nuevo el cazador le anunció que se iría a duchar.

Al pasar por la cama de Sam y verle tan plácidamente dormido, Dean no contuvo las ganas de meterse con él. Y supo que había valido la pena apretarle la nariz cuando Sam dio tal bote que acabo en el suelo.

— ¡Buenos días Solcito! —Canturreó partiéndose de la risa por la cara que le puso y rápidamente se fue directo al baño, vetándole cualquier posibilidad de descargo, al menos temporalmente.

El menor de los Winchester se puso de pie sobándose la cabeza adolorida por el porrazo, pero al detenerse en la chica que le miraba entendió el porqué del buen humor de su hermano mayor.

—Hola, Cas —saludó medio grogui—. ¿Sabes qué mosca le ha picado a Dean?

El siervo de Dios negó con la cabeza, devoto a su tarea de peinarse. Sam arqueó una ceja ante la escena de lo más… _normal_. ¿En qué momento aprendió…? Sus ojos se pasearon por la cama revuelta de Dean y notó que Cas estaba recostada en ella como si hubiese pasado la noche ahí. Ah, eso era. Ya sabía cómo vengarse. Sonrió ante la idea.

Se encaminó al refrigerador y sacó leche. Iba a llamar Cas a desayunar, pero se acordó que los ángeles no comen. Ni modo. Se hizo unas tostadas y calentó un vaso de leche en el microondas. Para cuando Dean salió fresco de la ducha, Sam ya había comido y le indicó que se sentase en la mesa, acercándole una taza de café. Su hermano aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Una noche agitada, Dean? —Inquirió cuando éste se llevaba la taza a los labios, por lo que continuó—. Lo deduje porque Cas esta desenredándose el pelo, y además tu cama está _muy_ revuelta. De haberlo dicho hubiese pedido un cuarto para mí solo, hermanito —cuando Dean se atoro y escupió un poco de café, Sam se levantó y se fue al servicio con un ligero trote—. Los dejo solos tortolitos, que necesito una ducha muy larga —rió al ver como Dean enrojecía furiosamente y Cas asomaba la cabeza sin entender ni un cuarto de lo que hablaba.

— ¡Sam! —gritó con rabia, presto a lanzarle un cojín, pero Gigantón alcanzó a cerrar la puerta. Para cuando se volvió al ángel, éste le miraba con duda—. ¿Y tú que me ves Cas? —gruñó volviendo a su asiento, hundiéndose en la humillación que el insípido café le daba.

**OoO**

El viaje de Denver, Colorado a Pontiac, Illinois duró cerca de dieciséis horas en coche, ya que Dean se negó en redondo a que Cas los apareciera en la casa de los Novak. Así mismo, el extenso trayecto le sirvió al Winchester para meditar. No sabía a qué atenerse; si estuviera en el pellejo de Jimmy de seguro que no se lo tomaría muy bien y no lo culparía si el pobre hombre entraba en una crisis, pero por otro lado su mente trataba de formular argumentos validos y convincentes para que no lapidaran a Cas y de no haber estado molesto todavía con Sam, le hubiese pedido auxilio. Aun así, su hermano pequeño hizo enmienda de su error al sentarse en el asiento trasero, alegando que quería irse escuchando su iPod porque no tenía ganas de mamarse los casetes pasados de moda de Dean, cediéndole el asiento del copiloto sonriente a Cas, ante la mirada escéptica de su hermano.

Sin embargo, pese que Sam duró despierto las primeras siete horas, Dean no hizo empeño en hablar con el ángel, demasiado sepultado en sus preocupaciones, aunque de vez en cuando aprovechaba los semáforos en rojo para contemplarle. Y cuando completaron diez horas ininterrumpidas en movimiento, el mayor de los Winchester decidió que sus piernas necesitaban estirarse con urgencia, por lo que aparcó en un restaurante de paso en las afueras de la carretera. Intentó, de veras que si, despertar a Sam, pero este estaba en el séptimo sueño, así que le dejó ahí y con un gesto invitó a Cas a que le siguiera. Éste accedió de buena gana y entraron juntos al _diner_.

Apenas se hubieron sentado, una camarera se les acercó. Sus ojos color miel se clavaron de lleno en Dean y por la sonrisa coqueta que le dio demostró de inmediato su interés, pero el hombre estaba ocupado en estudiar la expresión hermética de Cas, sin poder definir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

— ¿Qué desean? —preguntó la camarera en un tono de voz forzado, haciéndose notar.

—Tarta de manzana para mí —respondió Dean sin inmutarse, su atención anclada en Cas, que le devolvía el escrutinio.

—Bien, ¿y su novia que quiere? —La burbuja en la que estaban sumidos se rompió estrepitosamente. Dean arrugó las cejas y Cas dirigió sus ojos a la muchacha.

— ¿Novia? —musitó el ángel en un tono más dulce del que Dean estaba habituado.

—Eh, lo mismo —se apresuró a decir atropelladamente el humano. La camarera los miró de hito en hito pero no hizo comentario, apunto en su libreta y se retiró ofendida.

—Dean —Castiel se inclinó hacia él hablando en susurros—. Yo no necesito comer.

—Estaba pensando que no te haría daño probar —comentó aún algo alterado, bebiendo de uno de los vasos de soda que acaban de traerles. Cas no discutió pero optó por otro lado.

— ¿A qué se refería con novia? —Dean se trapicó con el agua al instante pero se las arregló para tragársela sin hacer mucho escándalo —. ¿Dije algo malo?

—Mira, ahí viene la tarta —evadió, el rostro rojo y la mirada situada en los platos que se aproximaban. A Castiel no le quedó de otra que dejarlo pasar porque ver a Dean comiendo con tanto entusiasmo era más entretenido.

Mientras Dean se esforzaba en mantener la boca llena, se prometió solemnemente matar a Sam por ninguna razón en especial. Joder, que ese era el poder del hermano mayor y se iba a valer de él antes de explicarle a Cas lo que significaba _Novia_. La sola palabra le produjo un escalofrío y se preguntó seriamente qué imagen proyectaban, en especial cuando descubrió a un tipo de unas mesas más al fondo mirando como imbécil a su ángel. Sin estar alerta, estiró su mano que estaba a la vista del baboso ese que no dejaba de acosar a Cas y tomo una de las suyas.

_Eh, un momento._

_¿Dije_ _ mi  _ _ángel? Oh por mis cojones._

— ¿Qué pasa? —un apretón en su mano le hizo voltear. Cas sostenía su mano con un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos.

_Joder._

—Nada —bisbisó regresando a su porción de tarta. De pronto ya no sentía tanta hambre…

**OoO**

Jimmy estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala de estar a oscuras. Aunque oyó a Amelia llamarle desde el segundo piso por enésima vez, no tenía intención de moverse.

La partida de su hija, hacía ya un mes, le tenía destrozado. No dejaba de culparse cuestionándose porqué no fue él; creía que era cuestión de los hijos enterrar a sus padres y no al revés. Claire apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de enamorarse o salir con algún chico o viajar por los países que siempre quiso conocer. Y ya no podría hacer nada de eso.

Se llevó las manos al rostro preguntándole a Dios una vez más el por qué de este sufrimiento. ¿No había dado él suficiente al ser el recipiente de un ángel, al tener que separarse de su familia en nombre del trabajo divino? ¿Esta era la paga? No entendía nada.

El timbre sonó, lo que le desconcertó. Eran las diez de la noche y claramente no esperaba visitas. Desganado se puso de pie y abrió.

Lo que estaba tras de la puerta era algo que no podía justificar.

Ahí estaba Claire. Las mismas ropas con las que la vio esa mañana negra, el cabello tan dorado como rememoraba. Pero… había algo que no…

—Claire… —gimió con ojos acuosos.

—No soy tu hija —la respuesta, ese tono sobrehumano y plano que tranquilizaba a tempestades. El hombre entró en pánico.

— ¿Castiel? —la voz fragmentada, rasposa y sobretodo sorprendida.

—Tenemos que hablar —sentenció el recién llegado, seguido por otro hombre más alto.

—Ustedes… —balbuceó Jimmy reconociendo a Sam y Dean—. ¿Pero qué…?

—Es una historia muy larga y complicada… —intervino Sam, con voz empática—. Pero creo que mereces oírla.

Jimmy volvió a mirar a quien creyó ser su hija, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla en silencio.


	9. Capítulo 9

— ¡Exijo que me expliquen qué rayos está pasando! —Amelia se levantó de la cama en cuanto distinguió que la exclamación de su esposo venía del piso de abajo. Se apresuro a ponerse la bata y calzarse, y se fue rauda por las escaleras.

El primer atisbo de la situación la dejó de piedra en el descanso de la escalera.

Claire estaba ahí, _viva_.

Era un milagro.

— ¡Jimmy! —Ya estaba a su lado, pero su atención sólo enfocada en su hija —. ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Claire? ¿Hija?

Claire le contempló de un modo diferente, advirtió Amelia, como si estuviera ahondando en las profundidades de su alma. Había sentido antes esa mirada.

—No es ella, Amelia —masculló su marido. Evitando mirar a la chica como si el mero intento le quemase.

—Hemos venido para contarles qué sucedió con vuestra hija —concilió Sam.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Pero si ella está aquí, aunque no entiendo cómo…—la mujer no daba crédito, miraba a la jovencita y pese a que le notaba distinta no concebía el hecho que no fuese su hija.

—Es Castiel —respondió Jimmy sacudiendo la cabeza —. ¿Por qué Cas? —preguntó con tanta agonía que el rostro de Claire se contrajo levemente—. ¿Por qué a ella?

—Claire no está aquí —Se apuntó el pecho—. Ella descansa en los Campos del Señor.

Jimmy iba a replicar, pero Sam se adelantó cubriendo a Cas como si quisiera protegerlo. Dean se situó al lado del ángel, mirándole de reojo, atento para socorrerlo a la primera de cambio.

—Tu hija murió en un accidente automovilístico, la atropellaron —comunicó el Winchester menor.

—Eso fue lo que dijo el hospital… pero cuando llegamos el cuerpo había desaparecido—Amelia añadió, sus ojos se tornaban transparentes y las lágrimas estaban próximas a emerger.

—Fue un demonio —apostilló el ángel—. Ella me llamó cuando agonizaba.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que Claire te dijo _sí_? ! —dijo el Novak descontrolado.

—No puedo apropiarme de un cuerpo humano si no tengo el consentimiento del dueño —contestó con voz neutra—. Hice lo mismo contigo Jimmy, nunca te obligué a nada.

— ¿Por qué Claire haría eso? —Cuando Amelia formuló esa pregunta, Dean vio una estela de miedo en Cas y supo que la mujer había tocado fibra sensible. Forzó a su cerebro a buscar una respuesta sólida pero nada se le venía a la mente por lo que le dirigió una mirada de _SOS_ a Sam, quien arrugó la cejas, su mente en blanco.

—Lo había decidido antes de su cumpleaños, ella quería ocupar tu lugar —observó a Jimmy— porque deseaba que sus padres estuvieran juntos otra vez.

Amelia rompió a llorar entonces y su esposo le rodeó torpemente antes de sentir que el mundo se le hacía pedazos. Su pequeña… no, ella ya no volvería. Todos esos meses que no estuvo ella había pensado en volver a reunirles, en que fueran una familia otra vez y la decisión que había tomado era la prueba de su deseo.

—Dime… dime si sufrió… —Jimmy le jaló del antebrazo con brusquedad, pero Castiel no se inmutó—. ¡Responde!

—Alivié sus temores en cuanto llegué a su lado. Estuve con ella hasta que inició el viaje —sus ojos observaron a los padres con un genuino afecto—. En el Cielo no existe ni el dolor ni la tristeza y todo se perdona. Tengo la certeza que Claire está allá.

—Dios mío —gimió el padre—. ¿Por qué mi niña?

—Todo sigue un orden natural, y este se rige por la voluntad de mi Padre—contestó el ángel. Luego posó sus manos en los brazos de Jimmy y Amelia y un soplo de su Gracia fluyó hacia ellos, confortándolos.

Sam tocó a Dean en el hombro e indicó con la cabeza la puerta, instando a dejar a los Novak a solas con Cas, pero Dean no tenía ganas de moverse, de hecho sentía la urgente necesidad de disculparse con los padres de Claire, sintiéndose de pronto culpable de todo. En ese momento Cas se irguió y le contempló por breves e intensos segundos, como si hubiese oído sus pensamientos. Pudo ver nítida la negativa en el ángel.

—Lamento vuestra pérdida —susurró Dean con todo el sentimiento que pudo imprimirle a su voz y sin más se dirigió a la puerta. Sam dio sus condolencias y le siguió.

**OoO**

— ¡Sam! —Avisó lanzándole las llaves del Impala, éste las interceptó sin problemas. De pronto Dean no tenía ganas de nada.

— ¿Estás bien? —Se inclinó sobre el auto, mirando a su hermano desde el otro lado—. No me digas que te sientes culpable por esto, Dean.

—Lo que pasó allí dentro, Sam… No tienes idea. Ha sido difícil. Y lo peor de todo es que no pude decirles el principal motivo del porqué su hija quiso ser el envase de un ángel —reclinó la espalda contra la puerta del copiloto— Así que, sí, me siento culpable.

—No influiste en la decisión que tomó Claire, Dean —el mensajero de Dios apareció frente a él—. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

—Cas… —la voz ahogada y miles de emociones en conflicto arremolinándose en su pecho. Y como si el ángel viese todo en su interior sin obstáculos deslizó una mano por su mejilla, consolándole. El pequeño cazador desvió la mirada inmediatamente, dándoles espacio.

—Vámonos a casa —sugirió Sam subiéndose al coche. En cuanto vio que su hermano iba a abrir la puerta delantera para sentarse junto a él, éste cabeceó en un no e indicó el asiento trasero—. Te esperan allá atrás —bisbisó sin puya, una sonrisa rota. Dean agradeció y se acomodó junto a Cas. En la oscuridad de la noche, su mano buscó a tientas la del ángel por el tapizado y en cuanto dio con ella sus dedos la entrelazaron con firmeza. Castiel correspondió sin demora y ninguno de los dos dejó de mirar hacia el frente durante todo el viaje.

**OoO**

Con casa Sam se refería a South Dakota, la casa de Bobby.

Como había dormido todo el camino hacia Illinois, no le fue gran reto conducir sin detenerse hacia su destino, de hecho tenía pensado que un tiempo con el viejo cazador vendría bien para levantar los ánimos caídos. Cuando echó un vistazo por el espejo retrovisor no le sorprendió ver a Dean dormido con la cabeza contra la ventana, lo que de todas maneras le resultó gracioso, lo sorprendente fue ver a Cas reclinado contra él con los ojos cerrados, sus manos unidas descansando en el regazo de Dean. Daba la impresión de que ambos se buscaban el uno al otro, como si no pudiesen soportar las distancias y era exactamente lo que habían demostrado desde que Cas volvió, se dijo el Winchester. Lo divertido de todo, era que Dean no se enteraba de lo que hacía, cero consciencia que su lenguaje corporal apuntaba a Cas como las abejas a la miel. Se permitió una sonrisa antes de volver su atención a la carretera. Ah, tenía ahora tantas formas de molestar a su hermano que no sabía por dónde partir. Pero justo la vuelta un atochamiento que no veía forma de disolverse pronto le dio la idea. Sam soltó una risa malévola y sacó su celular, listo para sacar una foto…

**OoO**

Cuando cruzaron la entrada del Singer Salvage Yard en plena mañana, Dean ya estaba despierto, aunque su humor no presentaba grandes variaciones. No pareció molesto cuando descubrió a Cas reclinado contra él, incluso tuvo la delicadeza de no moverse pese a estar al tanto que no dormía, no obstante, el verle tan relajado le tranquilizaba de añadidura. Pero duró poco aquel momento, y para cuanto llegó el tiempo de bajar y desempacar, remeció con cuidado al ángel quien le dejo libre con claro recelo.

— ¿Dónde Bobby, Sam? —Inquirió mientras abría la cajuela, tomando los bolsos con sus pertenencias de uso prioritario.

—Es lo más cercano que tenemos a un hogar, ¿no? —Se encogió de hombros—. De cualquier forma, no encontramos ningún caso que resolver en Denver y quizás Bobby tenga algún trabajo para nosotros —le devolvió las llaves de su nena, cerró el maletero y le quitó uno de los bolsos que Dean cargaba.

—Sí… puede ser.

Ecos en la gravilla anunciaron que el dueño de casa se aproximaba. Sam se adelantó en dos zancadas y le dio unas amistosas palmaditas, Dean se les unió enseguida.

—No esperaba verlos tan pronto, chicos —confesó.

—No había nada que matar en Denver —contestó Dean dándole un cariñoso apretón en el hombro.

—Pero si había _algo_ en Colorado, Dean —dijo Sam con tono travieso, a lo que el aludido le arqueó una ceja, visiblemente cabreado.

— ¿A qué se refieren? —Entonces nuevos pasos resonaron por las piedrecillas del aparcadero, el perfil de una chica delineó el paisaje con nuevos matices y Bobby supo que se enteraría de algo descabellado cuando Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y esa muchacha?

—Oh, es la novia de Dean —Gigantón disparó mordiéndose el labio inferior para no explotar a carcajadas ante la expresión de desconcierto de Bobby y la furia destilada que provenía de su hermano.

— ¿Qué carajo? —El viejo cazador miró al mayor de los Winchester con un deje de reproche.

—Muy gracioso, risitas —le escupió a Sam y luego se abocó al expectante adulto—. No es lo que piensas, Bobby —se defendió.

—Yo diría que sí —entonces enseñó el as bajo la manga, la foto que les saco de improvisto, y todo se tornó rojo para Dean—. ¿Qué te imaginas si los ves así, Bobby? —el nombrado abrió la boca repentinamente mudo.

Para cuando Dean se decidió a repartir golpes, Cas ya estaba con ellos, sus ojos analizaban al cazador con connotado interés pero interrumpió su estudio para dedicarle su atención al dueño de casa.

—Hola, Bobby —saludó cordial. El hombre quedó a cuadros antes la camarería enrollada en sus palabras.

— ¿Quién…?

— ¡Joder, Bobby! ¡Es Cas! —Gritó Dean fuera de sí, atacando a Sam con inofensivos golpes— ¡Y tú ya me estas llegando a los cojones con tu voyerismo! —le interpeló a Pie Grande mientras le daba de coscorrones en la cabeza. Sam le respondió lanzando patadas con esas piernas de un metro cada una, y cuando acabaron en el suelo rodando sin dejar de arañarse entre ellos, Bobby Singer suspiró resignado.

—Par de idiotas —sacudió la cabeza y se giró a la chica, que observaba todo sin decidirse a intervenir—. ¿Tú… de verdad eres Castiel? —el ángel le observó y una grata calidez que inspiraba únicamente confianza rodeó al cazador. Le creyó cuando ella asintió—. Bien, ayúdame a llevar estas cosas a la casa. Estos críos tienen para rato…

Cas obedeció, pero contempló por largos segundos a Dean antes de seguir al cazador.

**OoO**

Después de que los Winchester se dieran una ducha y se curasen las heridas, Dean anunció que quería hacerle mantenimiento al coche. Su hermano le gritó _Jerk_ cuando pasó por su lado, por supuesto no habían rencores por la rencilla anterior, así que fue natural para Dean darle un suave puñetazo en el hombro en respuesta.

Cuando rehízo el trayecto hasta el Impala, se encontró con Cas sentado en el capó. Sus ojos fijos en el cielo y el viento meciendo sus cabellos con elegante gracia. La palabra _ángel_ definió esa imagen en breve y pese a que Dean lo encontró irónico, nunca antes le había quedado mejor ese papel. En un movimiento ínfimo, Castiel giró su rostro y el humano se sintió descubierto como en esas películas mudas que veía de pequeño. Le hizo gracia.

—Cas, ¿qué haces acá? —no fue una pregunta muy inteligente, pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

—Buscaba una Revelación —su respuesta fue un suave murmullo, fundiéndose con el viento.

—Ya —sus labios en una mueca—. Siempre tan trabajólico, ¿no? —el ángel ladeó la cabeza en un reflejo inmediato—. Olvídalo —elevó ambas cejas, quitándole importancia—. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a hacerle el chequeo al Impala? —sugirió acercándose. Cas asintió y se bajó de un brinco, quedando a unos aceptables centímetros de distancia.

Pronto se pusieron manos a la obra. Dean procuró mostrarle las partes fundamentales como el motor y el carburador y su funcionamiento, y Cas memorizaba todo con real entusiasmo admirado por la complejidad del mecanismo. No tardó en meter sus manos, limpiando aquí o allá.

—Eh, Cas, alcánzame el aceite para motor por favor —pidió Dean sin verle, concentrado en lo que hacía.

Castiel se agachó y buscó el envase en la caja de herramientas que Dean había traído consigo, se tuvo que inclinar más para tomarlo puesto que estaba sepultado entre llaves y demases.

—Aquí tienes —avisó tendiéndoselo, a lo que Dean le enfocó con los ojos y lo cogió. Se detuvo. Cas tenía la nariz manchada de negro y las mejillas no estaban mejor; supuso que debió haberse ensuciado al pasarse el dorso de las manos para apartarse el cabello. Algo en sus ojos más azules de lo habitual le gritaron alerta, pero lo ignoró ante el vehemente impulso de… limpiarle.

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Desde lo profundo de su mente su consciencia le chillaba que era un ángel, que su mojo le limpiaría la guarrada que tenía en la cara, mas, ni aunque lo hubiese intentado nada le frenó ni lo haría ya, pensó, cuando remangó el borde de su camiseta, exponiendo su abdomen de paso y la deslizó por su piel con cuidado.

— ¿Dean? —la interrogante fue instantánea al sentir el contacto.

—Te manchaste —contestó. Estaba abocado en sacarle la suciedad, pero le estaba costando un poco.

—Pero… ¿tu camiseta?

—No te preocupes por eso —un poco más y… Ya estaba. Soltó la tela y esta quedó atorada, se dispuso a bajarla pero las manos de Cas se le adelantaron, sus dedos rozando apenas su piel mientras le acomodaba la prenda.

Y eso le llevó miles de descargas eléctricas que convergieron en su columna. De nuevo, ese irrefrenable deseo de quebrar todos los límites le nubló momentáneamente y apenas había una mínima brecha antes de lanzarse en picada, pero para su suerte el ángel retiró sus manos.

—Gracias —murmuró y volvió a su labor. Dean necesito unos cuantos minutos para calmarse.

**OoO**

Para cuando cayó la noche, los Winchester ya tenían indicios sobrenaturales a la vista. Descubrieron una seguidilla de muertes extrañas en Minnesota, lo que estaba considerablemente cerca, así que decidieron emprender la marcha a primera hora de mañana.

Dean estaba acomodando la colchoneta en el piso del living cuando Sam se estaba tendiendo en el sillón. Recordó el alboroto de esta mañana, y como si Gigantón le leyese la mente, le dedicó una mirada de falsa inocencia. Se lo pensó mejor y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Le preguntó Sam fingiendo un puchero.

—No sé qué nueva idea se te ha metido por la sesera, pero no quiero averiguarla. Dormiré arriba y no te molestes en subir, cerraré con llave —gruñó.

— ¿Vas a dormir con tu novia otra vez? —rió. Dean le mostró cierto dedo de su manita y subió sin mirar atrás. Se sentía cansado y no tenía ganas de otro round con el palitroque ese de su hermanito.

Entró en el primer cuarto de la derecha, que era el único que alguna vez hubiese usado con anterioridad. El mobiliario estaba dispuesto como recordaba, notó gracias a la luz del pasillo, por lo que cerró la puerta con cerrojo y anduvo a tientas hasta dar con la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Se dejó caer aparatosamente en la cama. Recapituló todo lo que aconteció durante el día y por algún motivo lo que sacó en claro fue _Novia_. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa palabra hoy? Y lo peor, venía oyéndola desde ayer, cuando esa camarera tuvo _la_ revelación del siglo. Para su suerte, Cas no había hecho preguntas al respecto, lo que agradeció, pero tenía la certeza que terminaría preguntándole al cabrón de Sam y ahí todo acabaría. Lo otro que le tenía meditabundo era el hecho de lo fácil que le era a su hermano aceptar el cambio de traje del ángel. No es que él mismo no estuviera asimilándolo, pero Sam parecía cómodo con todo, en demasía, y Bobby no había tenido reparos en aceptar a la chica como Cas pese a que le conoció como tío. Tal vez se estaba complicando mucho con el tema, quizás tenía que simplificar las cosas…

¿Pero qué iba a simplificar? Cas estaba envuelto en celofán rosa, estaba enamorado de él y Dean de pronto estaba más confundido que antes. Ahí entraban en escena las pulsaciones que le estaban ahogando desde que Castiel regresó. Esas ganas ineludibles de saltarle encima…

Rodó en la cama y hundió la cara en la almohada. Contuvo un gemido de frustración.

Había estado a punto de estrellarle contra su nena hoy cuando le tocó sin querer. Y si no hubiese sido porque Cas estaba entretenido jugando al mecánico, de seguro hubiese _cooperado_. Un escalofrío le recorrió en breve.

Sí, ese era su temor más grande: Si él caía Cas no haría absolutamente nada por retenerle. Y muy en el fondo, deseaba que así fuera.

¡Joder!

Se descalzó torpemente y se metió debajo de las cobijas con la intención de callar a todas esas voces que le tentaban, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada, cuando la fuente de sus delirios se apareció en el cuarto.

— ¿Cas…?

—Vine a ver si estabas dormido… —hizo una pausa al ver como el cazador se levantaba y echaba a andar en su dirección. Castiel no tuvo tentativa de huir, simplemente esperó por esa ansiada conexión.

—No voy a mentirte —comenzó, escasos centímetros les mantenían dispersos—. Hay ciertas razones por las que no puedo dormir. La primera —se pasó la lengua por los labios— es porque siento remordimiento por no haber sido capaz de decirles toda la verdad a los Novak —alzó la mano cuando vio que Cas le iba a interrumpir— y la segunda es porque… —clavó la mirada en el suelo, sus defensas entraron en estado de alarma cuando vio que se estaba exponiendo mucho, y aún así su mano encontró la de Cas entre la débil oscuridad del cuarto—… Necesitaba esto.

Cas sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo también… —susurró—. Esto —indicó sus manos unidas— me gusta mucho. Igualmente esto —posó con ligereza su mano libre en el corazón de Dean—. No hay nada que no me guste de ti, Dean.

_Vaya…_

— ¿Estás tratando de ligar aquí, Cas? —bromeó para no pensar en lo feliz que le hizo escucharle decir aquello. Pero sus intentos fueron estériles cuando la mano que estaba en su corazón ascendió con tortuosa lentitud, bordeó su mentón y paró en sus labios—. Cas…

—Lo siento —la retiró con gentileza y sus dedos planearon hacia su sien, pero Dean los atrapó en pleno vuelo. El ángel le interrogó en silencio.

—Quiero despertar sabiendo lo que hice la otra noche —murmuró ronco y retrocedió paso a paso atrayendo consigo al ángel. Cuando el borde de la cama le golpeó en la parte posterior de las piernas se sentó, y jaló suavemente haciendo que Cas se sentara con él. Luego se tendió de costado e indicó a Castiel que hiciera lo mismo y les cubrió a ambos con las mantas.

Estaban frente a frente, mirándose con intensidad casi sin pestañear, un paso en falso y el volcán estaría dispuesto a hacer erupción. Dean pasó saliva y se movió, sus manos acunando el rostro de Castiel con sumo cuidado.

—Dean…

Le despejó la frente, peinándole el cabello con sus dedos y le besó a ahí.

—Buenas noches, Cas —bisbisó apoyando su barbilla en su dorada cabeza.

—Buenas noches, Dean —respondió apegándose todo lo que le fue posible, atento a los latidos de su corazón. Dean se quedó dormido en segundos.


	10. Capítulo 10

Resultó ser un fantasma el responsable de las muertes en Saint Paul, Minnesota. Todas las víctimas tenían en común dos cosas, todos varones y el mismo pasado: mirones. El fantasma en cuestión era una muchacha que murió accidentalmente el año pasado al tropezar mientras se cambiaba en el camarín del instituto, un mirón le estaba sacando fotos cuando ocurrió el desafortunado enlace. Desde entonces, Mindy Graham había rondado sin descanso buscando al culpable y de paso cargarse a unos cuantos canallas.

Dean rió con ganas cuando descifraron todo el enrollo y le dedicó una mirada de falsa empatía a su hermano.

—Cuidado esta noche Sam, tal vez Mindy decida visitarte.

—No soy un pervertido, Dean y si ese fuera el caso, tú deberías ser quien tenga cuidado —respondió ceñudo preparando las balas con rocas de sal.

—Se aproxima —anunció Castiel, inspeccionando con agudeza los cubículos del vestidor de damas. Los hermanos alistaron los rifles al acto—. ¡Dean, detrás de ti!

El aludido no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero su hermano sí y disparó con precisión dándole justo en el centro.

—Me debes una Dean —canturreó Pie Grande con socarronería, el otro Winchester hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—Y tú me debes miles —masculló—. Así no llegamos a nada. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba enterrada esta bruja?

—Los registros señalaban el cementerio Calvary, pero el seguro de la familia indicaba como cementerio afín el Elmhurst —respondió en tono sabiondo.

—Oh, genial. Uno de nosotros se va a tener que clonar y- —Cas se esfumó, revolviendo con él aire. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando regresó.

—La encontré. Está en la zona sur del cementerio Calvary —informó, sus ojos yendo de aquí a allá, alerta.

—Muy bien —concedió Sam—. Yo me encargo de la parrilla —le lanzó un cartucho de balas a Dean, quien lo cogió en el aire sin dificultad—. Ustedes entretengan a nuestra anfitriona —Cas asintió y Dean se encogió de hombros y recargó su arma, Sam sonrió y se fue veloz a hacer el fuego.

Como no daba señales de asomarse, Dean sugirió que revisaran el resto del Instituto a lo que el ángel no objetó. Andaban el uno cerca del otro, cubriéndose las espaldas, los sentidos híper activados ante cualquier ruido o movimiento. Llegaron al gimnasio y una pelota de basquetbol llegó rodando a ellos. Esa era una sutil bienvenida. De pronto las gradas empezaron a remecerse soltando tamaño estruendo, los demás implementos deportivos cruzaron los aires sujetos a hilos invisibles y las luces parpadearon frenéticas.

—Cas —murmuró Dean juntado sus espaldas—. Tal vez necesites esto… —dejó caer en su palma un revolver cargado con balas de sal. El ángel lo tomó sin vacilar y le quitó el seguro.

Un chirrido primó sobre todo lo demás y de pronto Dean acabó estampado contra la muralla, una mesa venía propulsada hacia él para darle de frente. El ángel se esfumó por segundos y sólo sobrevino el lejano sonido de un disparo antes de que la mesa cayese inerte a medio trayecto. La fuerza invisible que mantenía al Winchester preso desapareció y todo se sumió en un tenso silencio. Pero si creyó que había acabado todo allí, se equivocó medio a medio; Mindy apareció ante él y le tomó del cuello asfixiándole con saña.

—Eres un cretino —la voz inhumana le enturbió los sentidos—. Sólo piensas en cómo follarte a tu amiguita aunque usa un traje de carne que no le pertenece —Dean luchó por soltarse, pero cada embate que daba era como si el viento lo absorbiera.

—No… —gimió—. No es verdad…

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué has estado soñando estas noches que has dormido con ella? —Su mano libre traspasó el pecho del cazador—. Eres peor que un mirón.

—Y tú eres peor que un demonio —rugió una voz detrás de Mindy. Cas le apuntó en la sien, el balazo retumbó potentemente creando eco en las paredes del gimnasio—. Dean —se le acercó rauda, y alcanzó a sujetarle de la cintura evitándole dar de lleno en el suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

El cazador jadeaba tratando de respirar, estiró las manos a tientas e intentó apartar a Castiel pero este no se lo permitió.

—Dean, ¿Qué-?

— ¿La escuchaste? —su voz rasposa y dañada—. ¡Con-Contéstame!

—Sí —admitió sin dejar de sostenerle, contemplándole implacable. El Winchester volvió a forcejear con nuevas energías, como si la confirmación le hubiese reanimado. El ángel le contuvo contra la pared—. Basta.

— ¡No! —gritó—. ¿Por qué sigues aquí después de haberla oído, Cas? —la pregunta salió rota, como una última expiración.

—No me importa lo que dijo —le tomó las manos, vetándoles el movimiento.

— ¡¿Aunque sea cierto? ! —ambos se quedaron en silencio, mortalmente quietos. Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, exhalando con pesadez, su nuca golpeó el concreto. —No puedo… —se mordió el labio inferior—. Ya no…

—Aunque sea cierto, no me importa —el cazador se tensó en la oscuridad de su mente y sólo el suave contacto de labios en su mejilla le tranquilizaron. Manos sanadoras presionaron el pecho del hombre y una calma pulsó a través de la ropa y músculos, llegando directo a su corazón—. Lo que de verdad me importa es estar contigo… —susurró contra su piel, acariciándola con su aliento.

—Cas… —dejó ir su cuerpo contra el del ángel, rodeándole con sus brazos, estrujándole.

**OoO**

_Tres semanas después._

Luego de la ensortijada cacería en Minnesota, los Winchester siguieron viajando, de pronto llenos de casos por resolver. Cas siguió con ellos, mostrándose bastante hábil y ayudando en todo lo podía. Sam, si era posible, se había encariñado más con el ángel, y es que siempre estaba más dispuesto a investigar que Dean, por lo que Sam enseguida le hacía espacio en el comedor de la habitación de motel de turno y se quedaban largas horas discutiendo que criatura podría ser o cual era la forma más efectiva de acabar con ella.

Dean no había vuelto a tocar el tema de Mindy con Castiel, y por supuesto no le había contado nada de ello a su hermano; no por desconfianza sino porque el bastardo ese lo iba a usar en su contra. Las cosas habían dado un giro entre él y Cas. Dean seguía fiel a su costumbre de dormir abrazado al ángel, en parte porque no era capaz de pegar ojo sin su presencia, y es que de repente la cama le parecía demasiado grande para él solo, demasiado fría, y secretamente le había agarrado gusto a despertar con Cas dándole los buenos días. Pero había llegado a un punto en que cualquier roce, por nimio que fuese, lo sentía amplificado por mil y de pronto la agónica necesidad de hundirse en su cuerpo era lo único que su cabeza procesaba. Como solución había adquirido la manía de tomar duchas con agua fría, en realidad congelada, para sosegarse pero bastaba una mirada de _Alitas_ y volvía a estar en fuego alto.

Esa tarde, el ambiente entre Cas y Dean fue destacablemente más tenso. Sam estaba concentrado en su laptop, mientras él y Cas leían unos reportes. Una leve brisa se coló por la ventana y la hoja que Castiel leía revoloteó grácilmente y cayó debajo de la mesa. Automáticamente Dean se agachó a recogerla, e incorporándose se la tendió. Cas le agradeció y estiró la mano para tomarla, y entonces sus dedos entraron en contacto, un hormigueo inmediato bañó sus dedos y Dean sintió el latido mismo de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Iba a tirársele encima. Su mente recreó la escena en segundos y si no fuese por el sonido del tecleo de Sam nada le hubiese impedido hacerlo.

Soltó el papel con algo de brusquedad, la silla chilló cuando se paró exasperado, logrando que Sam alzara la cabeza y le dedicase una mirada de desconcierto, y sin mediar palabra escapó.

Cuando ya había abandonado la entrada del motel vislumbró una plaza, y sin pensárselo se dirigió a ella. A esa hora de la tarde estaba casi repleta de niños columpiándose o tirándose por toboganes desgastados; esa inocente y feliz proyección le hizo volver a respirar y una vez que dio con una banca lo suficientemente apartada se dejó caer allí. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y reclinó la espalda contra el respaldo del asiento.

¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? Ya no tenía serias dudas en cuanto lo que sentía. Es decir, vale, sentía _cosas_ por Cas. _Intensas._ Y sí, sus sentimientos crecían conforme los días corrían, pero tropezaba siempre en lo mismo. El envase.

Nunca parecía suficiente tiempo de luto para Dean. Y siempre acababa en las noches disculpándose con Claire por usar su cuerpo para fantasear con Cas. No quería admitir que las palabras de Mindy le habían calado hondo, pero aceptaba que era su piedra de tope cada vez que se convencía que ya era tiempo de acercarse más a Castiel.

—Hey.

Dean no se sorprendió de ver a Sam sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Dejaste tu computadora en plena conferencia? Hombre, no me culpes si tu novia de lata se queja luego —hizo el esfuerzo de sonar gracioso, pero no le funcionó. Sam pasó por alto el mal chiste.

—Dean… —le miró con detenimiento—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó recién? No me creo que de la nada te haya dado por tomar el fresco de la tarde.

El Winchester mayor inspiró profundo.

— ¿Me vas dar de ostias el resto del mes si te lo digo? —Su hermano menor hizo una mueca—. No, si te lo has pasado en grande estos últimos días, de hecho te has hecho todo un experto en hincharme los huevos —le picó.

—En serio, hermano. ¿Cuál es el problema? Cas quedó a cuadro cuando saliste… —Dean se tensó involuntariamente—. Ah. Ya veo el drama.

—Si lo sabes no me jodas —gruñó desviando los ojos de su hermano.

—No veo el punto. Ella te gusta, tú le gustas. Enróllense y listo —dijo con simpleza. El otro cazador le miró horrorizado.

— ¿Acabas de decir _ella_? Sam, Cas no es una tía.

—Exacto, es un ángel y por ende no tiene sexo —explicó con esa expresión de nerd que hacía cuando hundía la cabeza en los libros—. Y por si no lo has notado, lleva semanas en un cuerpo femenino. ¿O qué? ¿Qué crees que la gente piensa cuando les ven juntos? —Dean guardó silencio—. Aparte de nosotros, Bobby y los Novak, cuando las personas les miran ven a una pareja, un hombre y una mujer. No me mires así —pidió cuando su hermano mayor arqueó las cejas como si hubiese perdido el norte—. Sabes que tengo razón.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ves a Cas como… una mujer?

—Sí —asintió—. ¿Puedes unir a Cas con el rostro de Jimmy otra vez? Yo no —Dean se pasó una mano por el rostro, todo esto parecía inaudito—. Mira, sé que es un ángel, es decir, usa su mojo constantemente así que es imposible obviarlo. Pero han pasado semanas, Dean, y no puedo entender que es lo que te impide ser honesto contigo mismo. Cas está colada por ti. Sino fíjate que no pasa ningún segundo del día sin buscar tu compañía.

—Claire —suspiró de pronto con cansancio.

— ¿Eso te detiene? —le miró sin creérselo—. Te informo que si lo que te remuerde la conciencia es que estarías carroñando su cuerpo, te equivocas. ¿Esperas guardarle luto toda la vida? —Dean bajó la cabeza y Sam observó el cielo por instantes—. Eres idiota cuando quieres serlo. Uno bien grueso.

—Alto vaquero, que soy tu hermano mayor.

—Entonces actúa como tal —rezongó—. Ese cuerpo dejó de ser de Claire Novak en el instante que dijo _sí_ y lo dejó atrás. Ese cuerpo es de Cas ahora y si aún así tienes dudas, ya honraste su memoria por casi un mes. Dean —le palmeó la espalda—creo que lo único que te frena es miedo. ¿Te da miedo perder a Cas y por eso evitas cruzar la línea?

Cuando Dean no contestó, Sam supo que había acertado. Se puso de pie, luciendo de pronto molesto pero eligió ser paciente y no presionar.

—No me esperes esta noche a dormir —avisó—. Me llevaré el Impala —y dando un último atisbo a su hermano se retiró.


	11. Capítulo 11

Dean vio como lentamente el cielo se oscurecía, como los niños se iban brincando tomados de las manos de sus respectivas madres, como todo se sumía en silencio. Había estado meditando en todo lo que le había dicho Sam; tenía razón en todo y ahora él se sentía tan indefenso, tan expuesto.

En su vida siempre había terminado perdiendo a todo aquel que alguna vez había amado. Partiendo desde sus padres, Cassie, Jo… Lisa, inclusive a Sam. Todos se habían ido y el vacío que habían dejado en su interior era tan grande que nada podía llenarlo, porque nunca iba a poder reemplazarlos. Pero hasta ahora se había aferrado con tanta fuerza a su hermano que se había vuelto su motor. Entonces conoció a Castiel, el ángel del Señor y cuando todo indicaba que Cas había muerto en la Guerra descubrió que también era su roca, el otro pilar que le mantenía de pie. Y le dio pavor. La mera idea de no recuperarle le era insoportable y después de ese mes gris donde todo indicaba que nada le devolvería a Cas, un agujero más grande que los anteriores lo devoró.

Se sintió tan agradecido cuando Cas apareció en Denver. Nunca había dado gracias a Dios, pero cuando le estrechó en ese cuerpo femenino dejó en segundo plano el asombro y en silencio dio gracias. Secretamente seguía dando gracias por cada día que Castiel permanecía con él, por cada mañana que al despertar le veía en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos cuando el viento empezó a soplar con más ganas y la primera estrella se asomó. Apretó los labios.

Estaba enamorado de Cas, se dio cuenta entonces. El solo pensamiento de volver a perderle lo mataba.

Exhaló.

—Hola Dean.

Se incorporó en un respingo. Ante él una figura de mujer, cabello largo rubio y ropas blancas, le admiraba con una sonrisa, en sus ojos un brillo de genuina simpatía.

—… ¿Claire? —Frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—Sí —se dejó caer a su lado en el banquillo. Se volvió para mirarle a gusto.

—¿… Estoy soñando? —Sus ojos verdes estudiándola otra vez, convenciéndose de lo que veía.

—Así es, esta es la única forma que tengo para hablar contigo —entornó los ojos y una seriedad espontánea distorsionó su tez— ¿Por qué siempre quieres cargar con todas las culpas? —El hombre apartó la mirada—. Lo que me pasó… era algo que estaba escrito. Como sea, yo no te culpo por esto, Dean.

—Tomaste esa decisión porque… —no pudo acabar, sus ojos clavados en sus manos.

— ¿Por lo que siento por ti? Nació en mi corazón quererte. Nunca me diste falsas esperanzas ni nada, fue cosa mía. Pero Dean… —acarició su brazo por sobre la camisa— ¿A qué esperas?

— ¿Cómo dices? —le contempló sin entender.

—Castiel.

— ¿No…? Es tu cuerpo, no sé como pretendes que….

—Ya no es mi cuerpo. No necesito uno —suspiró—. Dije _sí_ para tú y Castiel pudiesen estar juntos Dean, porque quiero que seas feliz.

—Claire…

—Pero tú… —se puso de pie y le señaló con el dedo— ¡Me das rabia! Tienes la oportunidad y no la tomas, como si no supieras que oportunidades así escasean —el cazador arrugó las cejas, atónito, era irreal que una cría le estuviera riñendo—Dean —dijo ya serena—. Después será tarde… y tal vez te arrepientas —echó a andar hacia él e inclinándose le besó en la frente—. Mis padres saben toda la verdad—susurró acariciándole la cabeza—. No te culpan de nada. Y yo tampoco. Así que, Dean… adelante.

Dean se despertó de sobresalto. El cuello chueco y adolorido le hizo incorporarse con cuidado. El cielo estaba completamente pintado en estrellas y las luces de la plaza estaban encendidas, ningún alma en ella aparte de él.

Enfocó el cielo y con una sonrisa grito _Gracias_. Por fin era libre.

**OoO**

_Dale play a la canción._ **  
**

Dean entró al cuarto de motel como una exhalación, la puerta cerrada de un portazo, sus ojos buscando desaforados a Castiel. Dio grandes zancadas y cuando vio que estaba sentada en su cama y se ponía de pie al verle, yendo a su encuentro, se sintió más tranquilo. Caminó hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

—Dean… —le llamó con extrañeza en su voz.

—No más luto, Cas —y sin ceremonia le tomo de las mejillas y le besó. Al unir sus labios la mecha incineró y de súbito Dean le estaba bebiendo la boca, su lengua lamiendo esos labios dulces, buscando permiso, su diestra enterrándose en sus hebras de oro, la siniestra enroscándose en su cintura y Cas suspirando ansiosa en su boca, echándole los brazos al cuello como si no quisiera soltarle. Se agotó el aire, ambos jadearon y entonces volvieron a chocar sus bocas sin tregua, recorriendo, explorando, memorizando.

—DeanDean —gimió en sus labios con ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrosadas, sus piernas de pronto convertidas en gelatina. El cazador bajo por su cuello, lamiendo y marcando, mordiendo, mientras comenzaba a avanzar con dirección a la cama.

Cayeron sin gracia, un enredo de piernas y brazos, todo calor y ansiedad. Dean quedó sobre Cas, coló una mano por la sudadera azul franqueado nuevo territorio, la otra dedicada a bajarle el cierre de la misma. La piel suave y lozana fue quedando al descubierto a medida que su palma la mimaba, sus labios ocupados en el cuello del ángel y la habitación flotando en suspiros. Un respiro y Dean ya le había abierto el polerón; se ayudó del hecho que Cas se aferraba a sus hombros para sentarse, arrastrándole consigo, y así quitarle la prenda y de paso sacarse su camiseta sin dejar de besarle por todo el rostro. El atisbo de una blusa blanca con encaje y sin mangas le sacó un sonrisita al Winchester, sobre todo cuando notó que el sujetador se traslucía. No perdió tiempo y en segundos la blusa estaba en el suelo junto a su camiseta y la sudadera, Cas se pegó instintivamente a su pecho firme y desnudo buscando sus labios a ciegas, sus manos recorriendo su amplia espalda, hundiendo de vez en cuando sus uñas. Dean correspondió a su beso ávidamente, se dejó caer sobre ese cuerpo tibio y terso cuidando de no aplastarle y hundió la nariz en la unión de ambos senos, aún cubiertos por el sujetador. Los besó con dedicación y afán, recibiendo la aprobación de Cas con ahogados gemiditos y manos crispadas en su cabello. Siguió con su vientre, su lengua juguetona en su ombligo y el ángel se arqueó en segundos meciendo sus caderas en una inocente invitación. Dean no quiso perder más tiempo y deslizó sus dedos, los que tantearon en la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Castiel, y con movimientos eficaces derrotó el botón y la cremallera cedió en un ruido sordo. Fue bajándolos con lentitud expresa y cruel marcando con sus labios la piel que iba asomando tras la tela, sus manos hambrientas por sus muslos y piernas. Al llegar a las deportivas, las sacó de un tirón calcetines incluidos, sin detenerse a desabrochar las agujetas antes.

—Dean —suplicó cuando el humano la inmovilizo, sus manos como garras en sus caderas y sus labios besando sobre la braga blanca de algodón. Soltó un gemido más agudo y placentero cuando el cazador hizo presión, tocando cierto punto que le llenó el cuerpo de electricidad. Se sacudió inevitablemente, aferrándose a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Cas —jadeó incorporándose, comiéndole la boca, hurgando en su espalda para soltar el sostén. Este se abrió como el pétalo de una flor, Cas levantó los brazos cooperativamente y esté voló por los aires debido al lanzamiento certero de Dean, las yemas de sus dedos adoraron los pezones erectos con devoción, masajeando cada seno y trazando círculos con lánguida candencia, al compás de su boca que estaba atendiendo la clavícula izquierda— Joder, Cas... —masculló azorado cuando sus níveas piernas se incrustaron en sus caderas, haciendo que sus entrepiernas entrasen en contacto. La fricción resultó deliciosa y los vaqueros de Dean se volvieron demasiado estrechos de repente. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron frotarse entre jadeos estrangulados, ruegos, y besos húmedos hasta que el Winchester introdujo su diestra dentro de esa virginal zona, su dedo corazón absoluto sobre los pliegues húmedos e impolutos. Cas le clavó puntas romas en los omoplatos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de un modo tan erótico que Dean se sintió enloquecer. Le quitó la braga con delicadeza pese a la urgencia que le consumía y se deshizo de sus vaqueros y bóxers, sus botas dieron bote en el suelo antes de caer. Su erección aliviada al verse liberada de su prisión, adolorida y lista. Cubrió con su cuerpo a Cas, que le miraba con un brillo de deseo en esos ojos azules, ahora más despiertos y expresivos que nunca. Se observaron fijamente, comunicándose tantas cosas en el silencio cortado por sus respiraciones agitadas, preparando el ambiente para lo siguiente.

Dean juntó sus frentes y cerrando los ojos fue penetrándole con lentitud. Castiel se mordió el labio inferior acallando un quejido de dolor, su cuerpo se despegó del colchón como propulsado por un cohete. A tientas el Winchester le acarició las mejillas e hizo una pausa. Nunca antes había sido más nítida y verídica la virginidad del ángel. Dean le tomó una mano y le dio un suave apretón.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró preocupado. Cas abrió los ojos, algunas lagrimitas contenidas en sus pestañas, pero por más que nada había un amor tan grande en esas irises que el humano se tambaleo por instantes. No pronunció palabras, sólo le besó con calma y le dio un golpecito con la rodilla, instándole a continuar. Y él obedeció.

Un ¡ _Ah!_ al unísono llenó los espacios cuando se adentró por completo.

Dean abrió los ojos, el verde oscurecido por la pasión y el deseo, y dibujó el rostro que tenía ante él. Todo, la pequeña y fina nariz, las mejillas rojas, los labios húmedos y sonrosados por sus besos, el cabello rubio cayendo como cascada por el borde de la cama y almohada, todo eso le sugería Cas. Todo era Cas. Ni aunque hubiese intentado, sólo veía a Cas en ese momento íntimo. Entonces comprendió lo que Sam le había dicho sobre ver a Cas como _ella_ y no _él_. Él mismo ya no podía rememorar como lucia manejando a Jimmy Novak; no, esta era Castiel y era suya completamente.

—Mía —gruñó y comenzó a embestir sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos—. Sólo mía —exhaló con fuerza y le besó con furia sin dejar de moverse en su interior. El ángel se movió con él, siguiéndole sin dudar, atrapando su cuerpo con sus extremidades y jadeando en su boca en busca de más.

— ¡Dean! —él le alzó una pierna sin dejar de hacerle el amor con la mirada, el ángulo varió y se halló exquisitamente asfixiado e inconscientemente aceleró sus embistes y el conocido ardor se le instaló en el bajo vientre; Cas pareció notarlo porque tensó los músculos agitándose contra el lecho sin descanso, gimiendo hasta perder la voz. El cazador se refugió en su cuello, jadeando desenfrenadamente y sintiendo el clímax en la punta de la lengua, entonces Castiel balanceó las caderas hacia un lado presionado en justa medida y todo acabó. Dean se corrió de manera explosiva, su mente en blanco, arrimándose al cuerpo bajo él con todo su ser y de fondo los gemidos incesables de Cas al alcanzar el orgasmo, retorciéndose de satisfacción.

El Winchester se entregó al cansancio, su cuerpo perlado de sudor abrigando el del ángel, sus manos sosegándole en caricias sublimes y sus labios tiernos besando sus parpados.

—Cas —murmuró con cariño, tratando de calmar su arrítmica respiración— ¿Sigues conmigo? —bromeó. Ella asintió, sus manos acariciándole las sienes. Él le contuvo y con precaución rodó quedando de espaldas en el colchón, dejándole sobre él, rodeándole con sus brazos y cubriendo su cabeza de besos.

—Dean —suspiró acurrucándose como un gatito. Ronroneó feliz al sentir el lánguido desliz de las manos de Dean por su espalda hasta el plexo lumbar, dio un pequeño rebote ante un amistoso apretón en el trasero, lo que le sacó una risita al cazador. Se removió apoyando una palma en su corazón en busca de sus latidos, le contempló a los ojos fijamente, un atisbo de felicidad latente en ellos y una interrogante— ¿Esto significa que ahora soy tu novia? —preguntó con voz aún frágil, su garganta todavía resentida.

El humano parpadeo flojamente, sopesando sus palabras. _Oh, Sam…_ En otra instancia hubiese tratado de salir por la tangente, pero después de lo que acababa de pasar su humor era excelente y afrontar aquello parecía lo correcto. Sonrió colocándole un mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

—Si tú quieres, sí Cas —respondió sentándose, reclinando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, y atrayendo al ángel consigo. Castiel esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió—. ¿Sam te explicó de qué va eso de ser novios, verdad?

—No —descansó la cabeza en su cuello—. Lo busqué por internet cuando Sam me dejó usar su computadora.

_Oh…_

— ¿Y cómo ponen ahí Novia? —le tomó una mano y comenzó a jugar con ella.

—Mujer que se va a casar —recitó en tono monocorde y alzó la mirada topándose con la de Dean— ¿Significa que nos vamos a casar?

Dean quedó a cuadros, un rubor le coloreó las mejillas.

—Eh, hay otras acepciones Cas —se aclaró la voz—. La que buscaste es correcta pero la que nos involucra es otra —ella ladeó la cabeza y el Winchester lo halló adorable—. En nuestro caso significa que somos compañeros sentimentales o algo así.

— ¿Entonces sólo debo aparearme contigo? —Dean sintió una bofeteada invisible voltearle la cara. Se mojó los labios y pensó qué decir.

—… Sí. Nadie más debe hacerte esto —le dio un agarrón en una nalga a lo que el ángel dio un respingo—. O esto —le dio un mordisco en el cuello robándole un jadeo—. ¿Entiendes? —sonrió con malicia y se inclinó a sus labios sin rozarlos—. Ese es sólo _mi_ derecho.

—Dean… —rogó en _ese_ tono que antes le hacía querer darse un balazo, y quiso romper la distancia que separaban sus bocas, pero el cazador le esquivó y terminó besando su mejilla. Soltó un ruidito de frustración e intentó otra vez pero volvió a fallar.

—Dilo Cas —bisbisó con voz enronquecida en su oído.

—Quiero que me beses, Dean —pidió con voz rota—. Por favor…

—Joder Cas… —resolló y hundiendo su diestra en la nuca le atrajo en un beso hambriento, todo lenguas y bufidos insatisfechos. Recorrió su costado con la siniestra y le hundió los dedos en la cadera tragándose un gemidito al instante. Castiel se movió sin quebrar la unión y amoldó sus piernas a cada lado quedando sentada en su regazo a horcajadas y se sostuvo en sus hombros, tocando la marca casi extinta de su mano cuando le sacó del Infierno. A falta de aliento, el Winchester terminó el beso trazando nuevos caminos en ese cuerpo blando y cálido, el cuerpo de su ángel. Le admiró percatándose de las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello como si inconscientemente en lo profundo de su mente ya la hubiese reclamado como suya.

Cas le estrujó con ganas, su nariz aspirando su olor y colonizando su pecho.

—Te quiero Dean —confesó con tono endulzado, su rostro en éxtasis. El hombre sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, pataleando como si quisiera salir de su tórax. Pero pese a que estuvo tentado a callar, hizo todo lo contrario. Acunando el rostro de Cas en sus manos, y dejándolo a su alcance pronunció las palabras.

—Te quiero Cas —le besó brevemente—. Pero no se lo digas a nadie —no esperó contestación, sabía que no haría un complot en su contra para darle más motivos a Sam para molestarle, porque, se dijo, confiaba en Castiel como nunca había confiado en nadie y en cuanto dijo aquella oración se estaba entregando completamente. La mirada que el ángel le dio, esa que indicaba que leía su alma como un libro abierto, fue su confirmación y de pronto sólo primó el deseo de tocar y besar y gustoso se dejó llevar para compensar el tiempo perdido en miedos inútiles. Y de pronto Dean borró todas esas noches de sexo libertino, y sólo quedó el eufemismo _hacer el amor_ y la asociación inmediata a Castiel y se dedicó a hacerle el amor sin prisas hasta que no le quedó hálito alguno.

A altas horas de la madrugada, cuando su cuerpo ya no daba más, Dean se acurrucó en el pecho de Cas y durmió profundamente sintiendo una paz sublime embriagándole como nunca antes había sentido, y esa paz venía de aquel ángel guardián que le amo sin condiciones desde que le vio por primera vez: esa alma hermosa y brillante iluminando el mismísimo infierno.


	12. Capítulo 12

Un rayo de luz le dio de lleno en la cara. Dean gruñó y se removió girando la cara en dirección opuesta, pero la almohada se sentía diferente y cuando se animó a apretar… se dio cuenta de que no era una. Abrió los ojos de par en par, su mano cubría piel, más bien, un seno.

_Oh. Oh._

Un suspiro ondeó en el silencio. Sintió dedos explorando en su cabello, la sensación fue agradable y conocida. El olor de esa piel… _Cas_. Ese olor era Cas, como a tierra húmeda y canela. Sonrió y depositó un beso sobre su piel mientras subía con ojos entrecerrados en busca de sus labios. Castiel pestañeó reiteradas veces cuando le vio con el pelo revuelto y la modorra alrededor de sus ojos.

—Buenos días —saludó acariciándole la mejilla. Dean se cargó en su palma instintivamente y cerró los ojos unos instantes. El tacto era delicioso. Quería quedarse así por el resto del día. Pronto sintió la otra mano del ángel en él, rascándole detrás de la oreja visible—. Dean, tal vez deberías dormir otro poco. Luces agotado.

—Estoy bien —suspiró. Se empinó un tanto y le besó brevemente—. Buenos días —respiró sobre su boca. Necesitó besarle de nuevo pero ahora tendido, esta vez apoyo sus manos a ambos lados de su cara para no aplastarle. Se tomó su tiempo para degustar, jugueteando con su labio inferior y tirándolo con sus dientes ínfimamente. Castiel le atrajo hacia sí, su cuerpo fibroso sobre el suyo, el calor yendo en ascenso—. Cas… —musitó mordiendo su barbilla, ella suspiró apretándose contra él. El cazador intercambió papeles y la sentó en sus caderas, una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos recorriéndola con fascinación. La imagen era vívida. Hebras doradas cubriendo su busto, camuflando las marcas que él le imprimió y escurriendo por sus brazos, labios brillantes y llenos entreabiertos y ojos de un azul intenso clavados en los suyos, expectantes. _Hermosa_. No pudo soportar el impulso de tenerle cerca, de modo que se inclinó hacia ella, tomo un mechón de cabello y comenzó a pasarlo entre sus dedos. El ángel tomó su otra mano, el roce fue delicado y casi imperceptible, y la llevó a sus labios. Dean movió los dedos, delineando los labios al acto, se impulsó con cuidado logrando quedar ante ella, la mano en su cabello voló a su espalda y su mentón descansó en su sien.

Era un puro bienestar el que le embargaba.

—Te quiero —dijo Cas flojito, su voz hizo eco contra los dedos del hombre. El Winchester esbozó una sonrisa. Sí, aquello era simplemente perfecto. Se apartó y le miró.

— ¿Pretendes enloquecerme? —Inquirió socarrón. Ella arrugó las cejas sin entender. La sonrisa en Dean se ensanchó—. Yo también te quiero, Cas —susurró y se meció con ella a cuestas de modo de quedar sentado a lo horizontal, sus pies en el piso. Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj. Apenas eran las ocho con veinte. Inspiró y exhaló, su atención regresó a Cas—. Todavía es pronto para que Sam regrese —comentó—. Así que, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Besarte —soltó de inmediato como si nada, su diestra planeando con blanco su cuello. El humano rió.

—Aparte de eso —interpeló abrazándole sin dejar de contemplarle.

—Tocarte… —bisbisó y deslizó la palma por su hombro.

—Lo estás haciendo… —susurró entornando los ojos.

—Tenerte —la mano siguió bajando por el pecho, bordeando el abdomen.

—Ya me tienes —sus rostros fueron aproximándose al mismo tiempo.

—Dean… —sollozó.

—Empiezo a creer que te gusta provocarme —entonces el ángel le calló besándole con urgencia, sus dedos jalando de sus cortos cabellos y su cuerpo haciendo presión hasta tumbarle. Dean correspondió como pudo, un deje de asombro sobrevolando sus pensamientos—Whoah —exclamó una vez que pudo respirar. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No parecías dispuesto a darme un beso, así que fui a por él —respondió a milímetros de su boca, su voz plana como si estuviera dando el pronóstico del tiempo.

_Vaya._

—No sabía que te gustaban tanto mis besos, Cas —dijo con retintín—. Haré nota mental de no volver a negarte uno…

—Saben mejor si te los robo —se encogió de hombros ante la ceja arqueada del Winchester.

— ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? —Ella ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. A veces olvidaba la inocencia de Cas con respecto a… casi todo. Sacudió la cabeza quitándole importancia. Estiró el cuello. Necesitaba una ducha. Miro a Cas y se le ocurrió una idea—. Oye Cas, ¿te gustaría intentar algo? —el ángel ni lo pensó y cabeceó en un sí. Dean puso una mano en su cintura y la otra la usó de apoyo y se sentó. Repitió la operación y se puso de pie cargándola en sus brazos. Pero en cuando giro un atisbo veloz a las sabanas le dejó quieto—. Cas, ¿te duele alguna parte del cuerpo?

—No.

— ¿Segura? —Insistió— ¿Ni siquiera si hago esto? —tanteó superficialmente la zona y al instante ella cerró un ojo en una mueca de dolor.

_Joder._

Dio unas cuantas zancadas para llegar al baño, cargando a volandas a Castiel, quien miró curiosa cierta cajita abierta resplandeciendo en la mesita de noche. Una vez adentro abrió el grifo de la ducha y midió con el dorso de la mano la temperatura y cuando estuvo en su punto, ni hirviendo ni helada, se metió con Cas. Le instó a avanzar hasta el chorro de agua y en ese intervalo enjabonó la esponja. La abrazó por detrás y comenzó a jabonarle.

— ¿Te duele?

—Dean, soy un ángel. Puedo reparar los daños de mi recipiente—frenó y se lo pensó— cuerpo.

—… Cierto —le dio la razón—. Aún así, lo siento —le besó el hombro. Cas giró sin salir del refugio de su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué? Unirme a ti de forma tan humana fue algo que me hizo muy feliz y este pequeño dolor es la prueba de ello —el Winchester le contempló por largo rato, indeciso, pasándole vagamente la esponja por la espalda.

—Entonces… —dijo luego de que el escrutinio de Cas le tranquilizó—. ¿Estamos bien?

—Sí —contestó. Parpadeó rápidamente como si hubiese recordado algo de pronto—. Por cierto Dean, no te preocupes por mí. No puedo quedar encinta.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Vi la caja de condones —le explicó y Dean se mordió el labio inferior, de pronto incómodo—. Aunque no me di cuenta de cuando los usaste o cuando los tiraste…

— ¿Por qué decías que no puedes quedar embarazada? —salió por la tangente, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Le parecía descabellado empezar a hablar de esos detalles; nunca antes ninguna mujer le había preguntado si se había puesto el preservativo o si lo había tirado a la basura después de usarlo, eso era algo innato en él y lo hacía con tal rapidez que generalmente las mujeres nunca se daban cuenta. Pero estaba tratando con Cas, así que no había punto de comparación.

—No todas las funciones biológicas de este cuerpo están funcionando —detalló con voz neutra, sacándolo de sus memorias—. Sólo los sistemas circulatorio y respiratorio, lo necesario para poder tener movilidad. Mi Gracia preserva el organismo e impide el envejecimiento celular.

—Eso explica el sangrado… —dijo por lo bajo. Dio un paso atrás para continuar lavándole—. Es bueno saberlo, Cas. De todos modos, —le pasó un dedo con espuma por la nariz, la que arrugó instantáneamente— nunca es malo ser precavido.

El ángel asintió y le arrebató la esponja. Dean sonrió con cejas alzadas. Segunda sorpresa del día.

—Quiero ayudarte —bisbisó y comenzó a enjabonarle con movimientos efímeros, apenas tocándole. Instintivamente el Winchester cerró los ojos. Era primera vez que una ducha le resultaba tan placentera.

**OoO**

Sam regresó a eso del mediodía cargando una bolsa de abarrotes. No se extrañó de ver a Dean y Cas tendidos en la cama ordenada, abrazados viendo televisión.

—Hola Sammy —saludó Dean volteando a verle, una brillante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sam soltó una carcajada y se acercó luego de dejar los víveres en la mesa del comedor.

—Veo que tuviste una buena noche —indicó con malicia sentándose en la cama vacía, a lo que su hermano sonrió pícaramente. Le echó una mirada al ángel, curioso por no haber percatado su presencia. Notó que tenía los ojos cerrados—. Hombre, ¿qué le hiciste a Cas?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —frunció el ceño.

—Está _dormida_ —señaló con cierta rudeza.

—Me estas bromeando, Cas no duerme —se incorporó a verle. Respiraba acompasadamente, su mejilla contra su pecho y sus ojos… cerrados. _Oh, esto no está bien_ —. Cas —la meció con cuidado—. Eh, Cas —Sam se aproximó veloz.

— ¿Crees que se habrá enfermado? —inquirió observándole. Tomó su muñeca comprobando que su pulso seguía ahí. Estaba _viva_.

— ¡Sam! —le miró mal.

—Hablo en serio Dean. Recuerda cuando estaba media caída; parecía casi humana.

—Pero si recuperó su mojo y sus alas —replicó mientras le palmeaba con suavidad—. Vamos Cas, despierta.

— ¿Y si sólo está cansada? No sé, tal vez…. _Te excediste_ —sugirió con precaución, rodando los ojos. Dean tragó duro.

—Hemos estado cazando por varios días seguido y nunca antes se había dormido —contestó—. No me culpes de esto.

—No sé, ¿qué tan bestia puedes ser? —se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No me jodas, Sam! —exclamó exasperado.

Un aleteo de alas irrumpió en la habitación, los hermanos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

Era Balthazar.

—Vaya, pero si te cargaste a Cas —acusó burlón el ángel.

—Que te den —masculló en seguida el cazador. Sam bufó en respuesta.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó el menor de los Winchester—. No creo que estés de visita por los viejos tiempos.

—Sam. Me alegro de verte, aunque eras más divertido antes —apostilló—. Como sea, vengo en son de paz pese a que no me crean —su rostro se tornó serio—. Es Cas.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Dean inmediatamente.

—Su tiempo se acaba.

— ¿Me haces un dibujito? No estoy entendiendo ni un carajo —gruñó Dean.

—Allá arriba le necesitan —ignoró el sarcasmo del humano—. Después de la Guerra, Cas… digamos que subió de rango y ahora es compañero de juegos de Gabriel.

—Ok, ¿pero qué relación tiene con lo que dijiste antes, eso de que se le acaba el tiempo? —intervino Sam.

—Le dieron cierto tiempo para resolver sus pendientes aquí en la tierra —sus ojos se clavaron en Dean—. Una vez se cumpla ese plazo ya no podrá bajar a tomar el té.

Dean sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Sam miró a su hermano con tristeza. Era demasiado injusto, apenas le había recuperado y ya le iba a perder de nuevo, como si el destino se empeñase en dejarle en pedazos.

— ¿Por qué esta así? —Inquirió Sam con voz plana—. ¿Qué tiene?

—Descuida, tu hermano no rompió a Cas —sonrió con falsa simpatía—. Es sólo que Cas está teniendo una extensa conversación con sus superiores; por eso aproveché de venir.

— ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —la voz de Dean sonó impersonal y tan vacía que casi era palpable su pena.

—Lo hice por mi hermano —contestó con suavidad—. No entiendo que ve Cas en ti, —admitió—pero su Gracia tiene un nuevo fulgor desde que está contigo —meneó la cabeza—. Te digo esto Dean porque vas a tener que tomar una decisión y porque sé que Cas va a arriesgarse inútilmente para quedarse a tu lado —algo le hizo retroceder—. Ahí regresa. Será mejor que me vaya.

El aire agitándose se llevó al ángel consigo pero el sentimiento de inminente pérdida que dejó se quedó en el cuarto y en el pecho de Dean por horas.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cuando Castiel abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada rota de Dean, su cuerpo tendido en la cama y el humano inclinado hacia ella, sentado a su lado. No necesitó preguntar qué le acongojaba, aún podía sentir retazos de la presencia de Balthazar ululando por la habitación. Instintivamente se arrimó más al cuerpo del cazador, sus brazos buscándole, pero en cuanto él separó los labios supo que algo en su cuerpo también se había roto.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?—sus ojos verdes en plena tormenta fijos en los de ella.

—Dean… —trató de justificarse.

— ¡No Cas! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto?

El ángel se aferró a su camiseta con ambas manos, estrujando la tela con un rictus de desesperación, la distancia haciéndole daño.

—No quería darte problemas —su voz débil. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose cortó el ambiente. Estaban solos.

—No se trata de eso… —apartó la mirada, masajeándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿No confías en mí…? —Cas se sentó entonces, su espalda contra las almohadas, sus manos en su regazo.

—Creo en ti por sobre el Cielo, Dean —musitó con la cabeza gacha—. Pero esto es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta y no voy a dejar que te arriesgues por mí.

—Demasiado tarde, Cas —le espetó, su mirada implacable sobre el ángel—. También es mi problema. No voy a permitir que esos hijos de puta te aparten de mí, no después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para recuperarte.

—Dean —alzó la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa entretejida a la adoración que le profesaba. El Winchester se vio arrollado por la fuerza de su mirada y aún y todo le contempló con igual intensidad; incertidumbre y miedo en sus pupilas pero más que nada la firme determinación de mantenerle a su lado. Castiel leyó en su alma con la facilidad de la costumbre pero nada le preparó para lo que halló en ella. Sólo pudo aferrarse a esa pequeña naciente esperanza, aferrarse a Dean con todo para no sentir que iba a caer de dolor al solo imaginar tener que separarse de él.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? —Inquirió el hombre mojándose los labios.

—Según el computo de la tierra, dos meses.

Joder. Era muy poco. Tanto por hacer aún y nada de tiempo. Era una carrera en contra del reloj.

—Ok. Buscaremos una solución, algo debe funcionar —le tomó de las manos—. Pero, Cas… no más secretos —las manos del ángel en sus labios—. Por favor.

—Lo prometo —suspiró. Sus labios en la frente del humano—. Te lo prometo, Dean.

Y entre el silencio que absorbía todos sus temores y esperanzas, se abrazaron y sus bocas se buscaron a tientas hasta que ya no quedó aliento.

**OoO**

Sam exhaló con pesadez, sus hombros y quijada tensos, sus ojos verdes vagando por el aparcamiento del motel. Deseaba ayudar a Dean con todas sus fuerzas y no es que se estuviera rindiendo, pero frente a designios angelicales ellos, simples mortales, no tenían mucho que decir o hacer. Por supuesto agotaría todas las opciones, si tenían que darle la vuelta al mundo en busca de respuestas y soluciones, lo harían.

—Los Winchester se destacan por su fuerte deseo de auto sacrificio, ¿no Sammy?

Oh, genial. Esa voz era de…

—Gabriel —masculló el cazador, reclinado sobre el Impala.

—Era más impactante cuando era sólo el Trickster —hizo un puchero—. Ahora que Papi me tiene a cargo no tengo tiempo de divertirme. Extraño el programa de protección de testigos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se lo pensó—. ¿Vienes a llevarte a Cas?

—No, aún no —su rostro serio—. A mi hermanito todavía le quedan unos minutitos de recreo —dio unos pasos, acercándose—. He venido a hablar contigo, en vista que eres más… ¿Cómo se dice? —arrugó los labios en un gesto pensativo—. Razonable.

— ¿Y de qué podríamos hablar?

—De las posibilidades que tienes de ayudar a tu hermano si te fusionas con esa linda computadora tuya —rió—. Que serían cero.

Sam entornó los ojos, lo que amplió la sonrisa burlesca en el arcángel.

— ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos? Estoy seguro que harías lo que fuera por escaquearte del trabajo.

—Cierto —concedió—. Pero Castiel tampoco sería un gran ayudante, no cuando sólo tiene cabeza para tu hermano —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—No me convences —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué sacas tú con involucrarte?

—Libre albedrío —suspiró con falsa emoción—. Aquello que mi Padre les concedió a ustedes, humanos, su última creación —dio vueltas alrededor de Sam—. Libertad. Pese a que mi hermano mayor, Michael, decía que no existía, yo diría que ustedes sí que pueden elegir. Y lo hacen. ¿Cuántos de ustedes viven su vida sin detenerse a amarle a Él? ¿Sin agradecerle a Él por existir, por dominar por sobre las otras especies? Muchos —se detuvo frente al joven, su mirada oscurecida—. Nosotros, ángeles, no contamos con ello. Nacemos para amar a nuestro Padre, para servirle, para obedecer.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres ser humano?

—Estoy diciendo que quiero tener mi propio curso de acción —sonrió—. Cas es el mejor ejemplo, un soldado intachable. Pero su amor por tu hermano ha sobrepasado el que tiene por nuestro Padre. Es la prueba que necesito para demostrar que también nosotros queremos elegir.

—El Cielo quedaría en caos sin mano de obra —arqueó una ceja con arrogancia.

—Oh, no te preocupes Sam —rió palmeándole el hombro— No todos son tan especiales como Castiel y yo, mis otros hermanos son tan buenos soldaditos como lo fue Dean con vuestro papi.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte una palabra?

—Porque no tienes ninguna pista de dónde empezar a buscar —susurró—. Y porque harías lo que fuera por impedir que Dean fuese infeliz, ¿verdad?

El menor de los Winchester desvió la mirada, azorado.

—Lo sabía —celebró Gabriel, claramente complacido.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Hay dos opciones —explicó sentándose en el capó del Impala—Una, Dean da el salto como el mártir que es y pasa a mejor vida. Tú lloras y te lamentas pero tu hermanito podrá darle visitas diarias a Cas en la oficina —Sam le miró con rabia y el arcángel levantó las manos— Tranquilo, sólo te estoy contando, tú y tu hermano verán que escogen —prosiguió—. O la segunda, Cas cuelga sus alitas y se vuelve humano, como ustedes. Dean se culpa como una nenita y tú le consuelas lo suficiente y cuando lo acepta Cas ya es un bebé que puede decir mamá y papá, igual como hizo Anna.

—No… —sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos abiertos rebosantes de incredulidad—. Debe de haber otra forma…

— ¿Qué esperabas Sam? ¿Qué sacara mi varita de hada madrina y de un pestañeo arreglase todo? —Arqueó las cejas—. No, Sammy. Uno de los dos va a tener que renunciar, Dean a ti o Cas al Cielo, sea cual sea, no existe el _vivieron felices para siempre_. Ya deberías saberlo.

Y dándole una sonrisa de circunstancias, Gabriel se esfumó.

—Te equivocas —susurró Samuel al viento, su tez opacada—. Debe haber algo más que sacrificios, alguna vez has de ser recompensado —sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el numero sin mirar, puesto se lo había memorizado—. Hola Bobby. ¿Te importaría si me paso un rato para allá? Hay algo que quiero contarte…

**OoO**

Dean no supo cuanto tiempo pasó. Sólo estaba consciente de Cas pegada a su cuerpo, acurrucada en su pecho en silencio, sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Él tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sus dedos desenredando sus cabellos rubios con parsimonia y su siniestra en su cuello masajeándolo.

—Cas… —bisbisó. Ella levantó la cara para mirarle—. En vista que quedan dos meses, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer cosas… de humanos. Ya sabes, salir, pasear…

— ¿Y qué hay de la caza? —Acabo de sentarse de lado en sus piernas. El atardecer haciendo acto de presencia en el horizonte.

—Bueno, cuando no hayan casos, como ahora —le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja—. ¿No quieres?

—Sí —suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero tampoco quiero que dejes de lado a Sam.

—Está pegado a nosotros —rió sin ganas—. Ni aunque lo intentase, no puedo estar sin Sammy. Es mi hermano pequeño, la única familia que tengo. Hasta que apareciste—le besó en la frente en un intento de ocultar el espontáneo sonrojo que se estaba haciendo de sus pómulos. No era de esas personas que expresaban abiertamente lo que sentía, pero con Cas era tan fácil hacerlo, tan natural que a veces le perturbaba darse cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimental.

—Dean —un murmullo encadenado de ternura captó su atención. Ella posó con dulzura sus dedos en sus sienes y pegó sus frentes—. Pase lo que pase… —cerró los ojos—. Has de saber que te amo y eso no cambiará, ni siquiera en el día del juicio final.

—Castiel… —jadeó conmovido por su confesión.

—Cas —bebió su exhalación—. Me gusta cuando me llamas así.

—Cas…

El ángel le besó en la boca, sólo presión pero fue tan intimo y profundo que Dean sintió una cálida paz inundarle, anulando sus temores y preocupaciones. Se entregó de lleno a la sensación de alivio, sus parpados cerrados y la respiración acompasada. Entonces algo varió. El viento se hizo notar, acariciándole la piel en un toque sublime, el olor era distinto y el suelo bajo sus pies era blando. Abrió los ojos.

—No quise invadir tu privacidad pero ayer cuando soñabas —Cas estaba frente a él, su larga cabellera meciéndose con gracia, enalteciendo su vaporosa belleza— vi esto. Había anhelo en la imagen —entrecerró los ojos apesadumbrada—. Eras un niño cuando viste el mar por primera vez, querías bañarte y jugar en la arena pero no se lo dijiste a tu padre porque tenía otro trabajo y tú tenías que quedarte encerrado en otro cuarto de motel cuidando a Sam —le echó los brazos al cuello, sus narices tocándose—. Te traje aquí para cumplir ese pequeño deseo. Dean, quiero cumplir todos tus deseos…

—Esto me basta… —susurró estrechándole con fuerza, cientos de emociones recorriéndole por completo—. Esto es suficiente por ahora —le alzó en vilo de súbito, acomodándole en su espalda, una sonrisa real brotándole de los labios y echó a correr con Cas a cuestas, el sol en el horizonte bajando lentamente para perderse eventualmente en el mar. Se sacaron los zapatos, sus pies saludando la arena, enterrándose en ella, tanteando con recelo las pequeñas olas, manos escarbando hasta hallar conchitas de formas inimaginablemente preciosas, de colores pasteles y metálicos que no se creyeron viables.

Entonces cayeron en la arena, rodando entre risas hasta terminar en la orilla, piel en busca de otra piel y la humedad, la brisa marina, el agua fría y salada acariciándoles en esporádicas oleadas. Luego vinieron los besos, uno tras de otro, algunos lentos y pausados, otros más urgentes pero el mismo pensamiento hilado con distintas palabras.

_Padre, por favor permíteme quedarme aquí con este humano._

_Dios, si estás ahí, por favor no me quites a Cas._ _No de nuevo._


	14. Capítulo 14

Cuando regresaron a la mañana siguiente, limpios gracias a la acción de Cas, no había señales de Sam salvo una pequeña nota que rezaba "Estoy en casa de Bobby. Escondí las llaves del Impala en ese lugar".

—Sammy… —suspiró Dean, encaminándose al cuarto de baño bajó la atenta mirada de Castiel—. Le dije que no era un lugar muy grato para usar de escondite —se quejó quitándole la tapa al estanque del váter.

— ¿Iremos a South Dakota? —ella le preguntó en cuanto él volvió con una toalla en la manos, el ruido de las llaves chocando mientras las secaba.

—Sí, pero antes iremos a otro lugar —respondió en tono misterioso mientras empezaba a empacar.

— ¿Adónde? —el ángel se acercó a ayudarle.

—Lawrence, Kansas —Dean soltó atropelladamente con rostro ensombrecido, los recuerdos más dolorosos de su infancia volaron fugases a su memoria—. Recordé que hay _alguien_ allá que podría ayudarnos… de alguna forma —se detuvo a mirarle intensamente. Cas dejó de parpadear por segundos, tratando de leerle pero entonces Dean rompió el contacto visual como si hubiese anticipado sus intenciones. Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que cargaron el coche y emprendieron el viaje.

**OoO**

Con _alguien_ Dean se refería a Missouri Moseley.

La quiromántica no pareció sorprendida cuando se topó con el Winchester en el umbral de su puerta, sólo se limitó a bufar mirándole severa y ceñuda pero en cuanto sus ojos estudiaron a su acompañante, una chica algo bajita en comparación a Dean, rubia y de transparentes ojos azules, la psíquica quedó en blanco por segundos.

—Dean, ¿en serio? —le espetó—. ¿Es que ustedes los Winchester no tienen límites? —el aludido rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca, fastidiado, y Cas ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos de hito en hito observando la poco convencional interacción de los humanos.

— ¿Vas a reñirme o me vas ayudar? —cuestionó, su rostro convergiendo en una muda petición.

—Eres un obtuso como tu padre —apostilló—. Pero lo haré —se hizo a un lado dejándoles entrar y cerró la puerta. Ellos le siguieron hasta la salita de estar donde años atrás les narró a los hermanos lo que sabía sobre el incendio y la extraña muerte de su madre, Mary.

—Así que… ¿Castiel? —Entabló conversación la dueña de casa—. Es primera vez que tengo el honor de toparme con un ángel, es verdaderamente un placer conocerte —le extendió la mano.

—Sí —Cas asintió, cogiendo la mano en un saludo—. Igualmente.

—Sin pecar de indiscreción, ¿qué le viste a este alcornoque? —Dean carraspeó ofendido y sus ojos miraron con nula simpatía a la mujer.

— ¿Alcornoque…? —Su angelical voz llena de duda—. Dean es un ser virtuoso de noble corazón.

— ¿De verdad? —Missouri contempló al joven con burla, un deje de incredulidad en la interrogante.

—Ok, basta con el interrogatorio —cortó el hombre con una fingida sonrisa—. Creo que sabes lo que he pensado.

—Sí —corroboró la psíquica—. Y déjame decirte que es estúpidamente arriesgado.

—Dean —intervino Cas, explorando en su mente hasta dar con lo que la humana mencionaba. _Oh_ —. Matar a Gabriel no solucionará nada.

—Tal vez no pero el bastardo me lo debe con intereses acumulados —se defendió—. Además, si no tienes un jefe que te esté hinchando los huevos para volver al trabajo quizás no tengas que irte —razonó mirándole con suavidad a lo que el rostro del ángel se bañó de tristeza.

—Bien, pero no has venido a verme para preguntar mi opinión al respecto —acotó Missouri.

—No —Dean volcó su atención en la adivina nuevamente—. Eso es algo que tengo que discutir con Sam. Vine por otro motivo —la mujer le observó contemplativamente.

—Ah… —sonrió complacida—. Ya veo. No se parece a nada de lo que había imaginado, pero es algo bastante sencillo —sus ojos volaron al ángel por instantes—. Bien, lo haré. Pero sabes el costo.

—Vine preparado —respondió sacando un pequeño sobre del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se lo tendió.

—Muy bien —cogió el sobre y lo abrió, sonriendo ante el contenido—Déjamelo a mí. Regresa a la noche.

Dean se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Cas para ponerle de pie, mirando de soslayo a Missouri quien se retiró riendo escuetamente.

— ¿Dean?

—Tengo algo que hacer —susurró comprobando que estuviesen solos—. Quiero que te quedes con Missouri hasta que regrese.

—Iré contigo —negó ceñuda.

—No —terció cuidando de no sonar rudo—. Es… algo personal —Castiel torció el rostro en confusión—. Esto es incómodo… —masculló entre dientes, los ojos en el enlosado del suelo.

—Si me dejas puedo ver en tus pensamientos —sugirió ella con calma.

—Hazlo —le autorizó, avergonzado.

Los labios de Cas formaron una O en sorpresa.

Dean iba en serio con eso de pasar estos dos meses haciendo cosas de humanos, descubrió. Y la razón por la que habían venido a ver a la psíquica era para que ella le enseñase todo lo necesario sobre ser una mujer, desde lo básico como vestir, modales, protocolo, hasta cosas más _serias_. Definitivamente cosas que él no podría explicarle por no dimensionarlas desde su concepción de varón.

—Yo… —susurró Cas sin saber que decir.

—Mira, esta no fue una buena idea —dijo arrepintiéndose—. No me importa si no entiendes como funcionan _esas_ cosas, son triviales a fin de cuentas. Lo que realmente es relevante es impedir que te pongan arresto domiciliario allá arriba Cas, y haré lo que sea por evitarlo.

—Quiero hacerlo —le interrumpió, un esbozo de sonrisa naciendo en sus labios—. Si eso me acerca más a ti, lo haré.

— ¿Qué? —Captando sus palabras con lentitud—. ¿Estás segura? —el ángel asintió, su palma ligera sobre su corazón.

—Esto te alegra —murmuró cerrando los ojos, concentrada en sus melodiosos latidos. El cazador no respondió, atino a rodearle en un abrazo apretado, inspirando el aroma de su cabello—Dean —le llamó buscándole con la mirada.

— ¿Mhm? —se separó apenas, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella, lo que Cas aprovechó para ponerse de puntillas y besarle.

Cuando Dean le atrajo de las mejillas para profundizar la unión, el sonido de un toc toc en la pared le hizo ahogar un taco y reticente dio por terminado beso.

—Hora de irse muchacho, tenemos mucho que hacer —canturreó Missouri con una amplia sonrisa. El cazador le frunció el ceño y se volvió a Cas para darle un rápido beso en la frente.

—Te veo más tarde —se despidió acariciándole la mejilla y salió.

—Ok —habló la quiromántica una vez que la puerta se cerró— Vamos de compras —anunció en tono jovial bajo el curioso escrutinio del ángel.

**OoO**

Sam bebía ya la quinta taza de café cuando su celular sonó. Dejó la taza lejos de su laptop, estaba medio grogui y no quería accidentes, y contestó.

—Sam —reconoció de inmediato esa voz.

—Dean, ¿dónde estás?

—En Kansas —de fondo se oía a AC/DC y su T.N.T sonando del estéreo del Impala.

— ¿Qué haces allá? —arrugó las cejas con escepticismo.

— ¿Cómo esta Bobby? —evadió con voz animosa.

—Dean —el aludido casi le vio haciendo ese morrito de 'no te atrevas a ocultarme algo'.

—Vine a ver a Missouri —exhaló con pesadez—. Ver si podía ayudar con lo de Cas.

—Ya —concedió— ¿Y has tenido suerte?

—Algo así —apretó el móvil contra su hombro mientras hacia un giro— Ahora voy a ir a chequear la biblioteca local por si acaso. ¿Qué hay de ti, encontraste algo?

—La verdad, nada que no sepamos —suspiró—. Bobby ha llamado a algunos conocidos suyos pero hasta ahora no ha habido respuesta.

—Entiendo —su voz cansada—. Llegaremos mañana a primera hora más o menos. Con suerte tal vez pillemos algo.

—Dean, —Sam hizo una pausa inseguro de contarle o no. Pero ya había soltado la bomba a medias por lo que optó por dejarla caer del todo— hay algo que no te he contado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Interpeló con recelo.

—Ayer me topé con Gabriel, el arcángel —dijo con cuidado.

—Ese gilipollas. ¿Quiso pasarse de listo contigo? —gruñó con bordes de sarcasmo.

—No, todo lo contario —rehuyó Sam.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —masculló con rudeza.

—Él… habló de dos opciones para evitar que se lleven a Cas a Neverland —su voz se tornó oscura—Pero ninguna de ellas te va a gustar…

**OoO**

Dean no dejaba de meditar en las cripticas palabras de Sam al punto que todo lo que leía no le hacía sentido, como si las letras se hubiesen transformado en jeroglíficos o algo. Rugió al libro por enésima vez y se reclinó contra la silla de la biblioteca, casi vacía, espirando con pesadez. Se frotó las sienes tratando de concentrarse pero entonces la bibliotecaria se le aproximó y con tono de disculpa le aviso que estaban por cerrar. No le quedó más que retirarse sintiendo que había desperdiciado la tarde.

Entonces, cuando se subió en su nena se dio cuenta de que eran las nueve de la noche. Ya era hora de ir a por Cas, que falta ya empezaba a hacerle. No había admitido con anterioridad lo dependiente que se había vuelto con Sam, que lo fue con su padre (no contaba el hecho que demonios se lo hayan echado en cara en otras ocasiones), pero ahora veía con tal claridad su dependencia para con el ángel que le hacía flipar de lo lindo. Y si se había sentido tan intranquilo al pasar horas sin su compañía, no quería averiguar cómo sería perderle para siempre.

Manejó velozmente por las calles sin percatarse de ello, en la radio del Impala sonaba a todo volumen _Travelling Riverside Blues_ y él cantó con ganas tratando de despejar de su mente cualquier mal presagio que le quedó retumbando desde que habló con Sam. Se sorprendió de ver a Missouri sentada en la puerta de la casa cuando aparcó, en su cara notó un deje de malicia que no le gustó mucho.

—Justo a tiempo —señaló Missouri levantándose—. ¿Alguna buena noticia que compartir?

—No —negó en voz alta, bajándose del vehículo y echando a andar hacia el pórtico—. Con suerte encontré una biblia —bromeó con acidez—. ¿Qué tal les fue?

— ¿Por qué no vas y lo compruebas por ti mismo? —sus pestañas en un singular aleteo. Dean arrugó las cejas y tensó el cuello, un gesto de genuino desconcierto. Optó por no emitir juicio, y no pensar en ninguno de paso, e ingresó a la casa. El pasillo estaba en penumbras pero una débil luz que provenía del living le sirvió de guía para avanzar sin tropezar.

Bajo la fantasmagórica luminaria, Castiel estaba sentada en el sofá y apenas escuchó el familiar andar de Dean se puso de pie con un elegante movimiento, sus ojos instantáneamente dieron con su rostro, ahora, visiblemente asombrado.

Cas estaba… _guapísima_ , pensó Dean tratando de hilar palabras sin éxito. Su cabello liso ahora caía en encantadoras ondas por sus hombros, la eterna sudadera azul había sido reemplazada por una entallada chaqueta color verde musgo que se apegaba a sus caderas, y debajo de ella era posible apreciar un top blanco de broderi ajustado en la zona del busto que se abría como una flor hasta la altura de su cintura, los vaqueros, ahora más ajustados, eran de un azul oscuro que podía haber pasado por negro si no fuese por el efecto contraluz de la habitación.

— ¿Dean? —Cas caminó hasta él y el ruido que sobrevino con cada paso que daba le hizo notar que ahora usaba zapatos de tacón, booties para ser más exactos—. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó en un tono cauteloso, su rostro ladeándose con lentitud.

El cazador supuso que la expresión en su tez no le hacía juicio a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, de modo que se pasó la lengua por los labios y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, aclarándose.

—Cas, es que te ves… —volvió a recorrerla con los ojos, su mirada con un brillo nuevo, como rallando en deseo.

— ¿Está mal? —Preguntó de pronto alarmada.

Una mano salida de ningún lugar conocido impactó con la nuca del Winchester sacándole una muda exclamación de dolor.

— ¡No te quedes mirándola como idiota y dile algo! —Missouri entró en acción—. Y hazme el favor de frenar esos impuros pensamientos que no estoy interesada en ver una porno a estas alturas de la vida.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó el hombre, las mejillas templándosele—. ¿Podrías dejar de husmear? Quiero algo de privacidad dentro de mi sesera si no es mucho pedir.

— ¿Cómo la del hombre Pizza? —La quiromántica y el cazador se fijaron en Castiel de inmediato, quien parecía pensativa—. Dean, me parece que las nalgadas no son una muestra real de afecto.

—Cas —bufó en tono de 'no sigas hablando' y Missouri le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Le mostraste una porno? Tú sí que sabes cómo _corromper_ a un ángel.

— ¡Yo no fui! Ella solita sintonizó esa película —se detuvo frunciendo el ceño—. Además, no te debo explicaciones.

—Es cierto —intervino el ángel—. Estábamos de caza con Sam y no tenía nada que aportar —explicó con voz sosegada—. Dean me explicó que no se debe mirar porno en compañía, ni comentar lo que se ve.

—Cas, sólo cállate —le cortó con algo de exasperación, sin dedicarle ni un vistazo a causa de la vergüenza. Ella obedeció bajando la mirada como un niño pequeño que acaban de castigar.

—Ok, ok, no quiero más detalles —pidió la adivina haciendo un gesto de alto con las manos—. Ahora, lo que nos concierne —tomó un bolso que estaba en un asiento y se lo entregó a Dean—Son sus cosas —indicó con la cabeza a Cas y Dean se encogió de hombros sin entender—. Tú quieres que actúe como humana, pues una chica necesita ciertas cosas genio —apuntó con sarcasmo—. Y lo más importante —se colocó detrás de Cas y le puso las manos en los hombros— ¿Qué piensas cuando la miras así?

Dean entornó los ojos, la vista fija en el ángel. Cas al sentirse observaba se atrevió a alzar la cabeza, sus rizos se mecieron con el movimiento y la luz le dio en los labios, realzando el brillo labial que el hombre antes no advirtió.

—Pienso que es… preciosa —su voz aterciopelada y las irises verdes irradiando adoración pura.

—Te lo dije —confortó Missouri en susurros, dándole un cariñoso apretón a la jovencita—. Sabía que le iba a gustar.

— ¿Está… bien? —cuestionó dubitativa, su atención completa en el cazador.

—Sí —asintió—Esta perfecto —sonrió ofreciéndole su mano. Castiel no dudo y la cogió, acercándose con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su boca.

—Bien —exhaló Missouri—. Cumplí con mi labor —de súbito su tez se inundó de seriedad. Dean le miró de igual forma por breves segundos para luego dirigirse a Cas.

— ¿Podrías esperarme en el coche? —interpeló en tono suplicante. Ella asintió y se esfumó como un ligero replicar de papeles.

—No, no es buena idea muchacho, es todo lo contrario —sentenció Missouri en cuanto el mensajero de Dios se retiró—. ¿Es que alguna vez has usado ese cerebro tuyo o sólo eres subnormal de nacimiento?

—Di lo que quieras, no voy a dejar que renuncie otra vez al Cielo, no después de todo lo que sufrió por rebelarse —echó las manos al aire, sulfurado.

— ¿Entonces de verdad vas a dejar a Sam? —Dean desvió la mirada—. Eso pensé.

— ¿Tienes una idea mejor? Me encantaría oírla —ironizó el cazador.

—Lamentablemente no —inspiró Missouri, sentándose con cansancio expreso—. Pero sólo porque ese tal Gabriel diga que sólo hay dos opciones no significa que no puedas crearte tu propio camino —le sonrió—. Eres experto en eso después de todo, sino recuerda que le escupiste al destino en pleno Apocalipsis.

—Puede ser —consintió—. Pero la situación es distinta, no es algo que descanse sólo en mis manos. Cas… —se mordió el labio inferior.

—Estas enamorado —indicó la mujer con dulzura, el joven le observó con sinceridad impresa, dándole a entender que no erraba.

—Siempre me ha salvado —confesó en tono frágil—. Y por alguna puñetera vez tengo que poder hacer lo mismo.

— ¿Te has detenido a pensar que sentiría Castiel si tú mueres? —Le dedicó una sonrisa rota— No puedo ver en su mente, es decir, no puedo sintonizar frecuencia angelical, pero… —meneó la cabeza—. Me basta con contemplarle para saber que preferiría desobedecer antes de verte dar el salto. ¿Dejarías que pasase el resto de la eternidad sintiendo culpa?

Dean no respondió.


	15. Capítulo 15

Cuando Dean salió de la casa se sentía un poco mejor. Missouri le prometió investigar y avisarle en caso de haber hallado algo, cosa que le hacía seguir apostando por la esperanza, después de todo aún quedaba tiempo y tenían que aprovecharlo lo mejor posible.

Cuando se subió al Impala se dio cuenta que Cas había encendido el estéreo y en cuanto reconoció la canción que sonaba le dedicó una grata sonrisa.

—Cas, ¿te gusta Led Zeppelin? —preguntó ante el estribillo de _All Of My Love_.

—Sólo conozco ésta. La oí cuando salí con Missouri de compras —explicó reclinando la cabeza en el asiento del copiloto, girándola hacia el Winchester. Dean meneó la cabeza sonriéndose, le hacía gracia imaginarse a Cas en un Mall, yendo de tienda en tienda siendo arrastrada por la psíquica. Bajó los ojos y se percató de que algo pequeño resaltaba en su regazo.

— ¿Y eso? —inquirió señalando el objeto en cuestión.

—Es un iPod —Se lo tendió—. Missouri dijo que las _jóvenes de mi edad_ escuchaban música a todas horas.

Dean ahogó una risita ante el comentario del ángel y reparó una vez más en el reproductor de música.

— ¿En serio? ¿Rosado? —arqueó las cejas conteniendo una puya.

—Quería el verde pero ella insistió que el rosado era más _femenino_ —dijo arrugando los labios en gesto dubitativo.

— ¿Te gusta el verde, Cas? —Dean volteó a verle, su expresión serena y contemplativa con un deje de diversión.

—Sólo el verde de tus ojos —confesó con mirada transparente y penetrante, el azul de sus orbes de pronto más intenso que nunca. Entonces Dean se inclinó, en una respuesta muda, y le atrajo de la mejilla expuesta en un beso lento y pausado, tomándose su tiempo para degustar sus labios, ahora más dulces y resbaladizos. El sabor le recordó a las manzanas rojas y jugosas en una tarde de verano.

Una vez que el cazador se apartó con una sonrisa empezó a sonar _Stairway to Heaven_ y le fue imposible no bufar de lo irónico de la situación. Echo a andar el motor, su diestra absoluta sobre la caja de cambios hasta que la mano de Cas en la suya le hizo quitar la llave del contacto con la zurda. Giró el cuello para verle interrogante.

—Te eché de menos —musitó ella entrelazando sus dedos.

—Yo también —su mano libre jugó con su cabello mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para contemplarle a sus anchas—. Al menos, ¿te divertiste?

—Fue interesante —aceptó—. Las humanas tienen muchos ritos para diversas ocasiones, tienen nombres para casi todo y siempre necesitan encasillar las cosas —indicó con expresión neutra—. Pero son dedicadas a la hora de cortejar a un hombre.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Cómo explicas que la ropa intima sea cada vez más pequeña? —Y cuando lo dijo Dean rió con ganas y le desordenó los cabellos con cariño. Fuere como fuere, Cas siempre iba a ser Cas y ni mil lecciones que Missouri u otra fémina pudiesen darle iban a borrar esa inocencia inherente en su modo de concebir el mundo.

—Vamos —sugirió encendiendo el auto—. Sam y Bobby nos esperan aunque… —le miró con ojos traviesos—. Creo que podemos hacer una última parada antes de ir a South Dakota.

A los pocos minutos el Winchester aparcó a las afueras de una pequeña plaza, cercana a la casa de su infancia. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al ángel y para cuando él ya andaba por la vereda Cas iba a su lado, caminando al mismo ritmo. Tímidamente ella rozó sus manos a causa de la cercanía y cuando Dean volteó a verle ella ladeó el rostro hacia el césped, de pronto cohibida.

—Lo siento —bisbisó desacelerando la marcha.

— ¿Por qué? —De un movimiento Dean le cogió la mano en un enlace firme y delicado.

—¿… Tu espacio personal? —Inquirió con lentitud, sus ojos fijos en sus manos unidas. Él rió de buena gana.

—Cas, a estas alturas deberías saber que tienes pase directo —le guiñó un ojo y le dio un ligero jaloncito—. Andando.

Ella apretó su mano sin dejar de sonreír y se dejó guiar. Cruzaron la verja de arbustos y bordearon las bancas hasta llegar al fondo donde dos gastados columpios se mantenían cuasi estáticos pese a los años. Dean se volteó a observar a Castiel, su sonrisa esfumándose.

—Anoche viste una parte agridulce de mi infancia —el ángel asintió con ligereza—. Tengo recuerdos felices también, aunque son minoría —bromeó sin ganas—. Antes de que Sam naciera, mamá me traía acá —se soltó de ella y se sentó en uno de los columpios—. Me sentaba en sus piernas y se balanceaba tarareando una canción de The Beatles, generalmente _I Should Have Known Better_ —se palmeó una rodilla invitándole— Ven —Cas se le acercó quedando frente a él; las luces enfocaban sobre su cabeza haciendo que su cabello tuviese un brillo platinado. Dean le cogió de las caderas y de un movimiento la sentó de lado y le acomodó los brazos alrededor de su cuello —Afírmate bien —susurró e inició un suave vaivén atento a su expresión, su siniestra enroscada en su cintura y la diestra como una garra en la cadena del columpio. Cas alzó las cejas, el asombro haciéndose de su tez, pero con el tiempo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita y se relajó contra el cuerpo del humano, pegando sus frentes—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es agradable —musitó—. El viento… se siente bien.

Dean dejó de impulsarse y al cabo de unos segundos la moción cesó, sus pies tocaron tierra haciendo de soporte, el brazo en la cadena hizo su sendero para cubrir la espalda de ella.

—Me recuerdas a mamá con el cabello así —confesó en un murmullo luego de un largo escrutinio, sus pupilas dilatadas y el verde liquido escurriendo—. Es gracioso, pero siento que los papeles se intercambiaron…

—Dean… —Castiel suspiró, sus manos acariciándole la nuca y sus labios inseguros en una línea fina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Hizo una mueca.

—Esto —se tocó un mechón de pelo—te entristece. Puedo dejarlo como estaba antes si quieres…

—Hey, detente ahí —atrapó el mismo mechón, tapando su mano—. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que me gusta —le señaló— como luces. Así que, —quitó su mano y la llevó a su mejilla—no. No te atrevas a alisarlo —arrugó el entrecejo fingiendo enfado.

—De acuerdo —su voz tanteando, su palma mimando su pómulo en disculpa.

—Bien —graznó. Ante el temor asomándose en el rostro del ángel, Dean sonrió—. Cas, te estoy bromeando.

— ¿No estás molesto? —Parpadeó en confusión.

—Nope —de un brinco se puso de pie cargándola. Depositó un beso en su nariz sacándole una sonrisa. Bajo el cielo estrellado, Castiel, el ángel del Señor, cerró los ojos y besó al cazador en la boca y Dean lo sintió hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

**OoO**

Sam estaba estirando las piernas cuando escuchó a lo lejos el motor del Impala. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, las siete con treinta de la mañana. Dean había hecho honor a su palabra.

De un trote se dirigió al aparcadero y en cuanto divisó a su hermano le dio un abrazo de oso.

—Wow, tranquilo Gigantón —le golpeó en la espalda—. No me dejas respirar.

—Oh, lo siento Dean —se excusó y se dedicó a buscar a Cas con la mirada— Vaya…—Castiel acababa de bajarse del coche y contemplaba con simpatía al menor de los Winchester—. Cas, te ves increíble —dio dos zancadas y le estrechó con fuerza. Dean vislumbró todo con la mandíbula desencajada; a él le había costado dedicarle un cumplido, es decir, no era tan fácil con Missouri ahí de espectadora y tampoco era simple, que él también se cortaba _a veces_. Pero Sammy lo había hecho ver tan sencillo… No pudo evitar sentirse idiota.

—Tómatelo con calma, Sam —se acercó a su hermano y le asestó una palmadita en el hombro—. Estás desinflando a Cas —efectivamente el ángel, unos cuantos centímetros por sobre el suelo gracias al agarre de Sam, fruncía el ceño, un poco de incomodidad y algo de desconcierto y tenía las manos crispadas sopesando apartarle.

—Perdona Cas —se disculpó soltándola con cuidado y dedicándole una conciliadora sonrisa.

—Hola Sam —saludó ella recuperando el habla. Dean sonrió ampliamente al percatarse que ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas; se abocó a sacar el equipaje y Sam atisbó con curiosidad las nuevas maletas.

— ¿Te fuiste de compras, Dean? —picó Pie Grande, ayudándole a cargar algunas.

—Yo no, Cas sí —respondió el hermano mayor mirando a Castiel de reojo. Sam resopló con gracia—. En fin, ¿algo nuevo que comentar?

—Pues no —entornó los ojos— Sólo mitos, algunos hilarantes —sus labios se curvaron con burla.

—Ya veo —Dean comenzó a caminar seguido por los demás pero al enervarse las llaves del coche cayeron de su bolsillo, por suerte Cas las atrapó en el aire con gesto distraído mientras guardaba su iPod en el bolsillo con cierre de su chaqueta —Buena atrapada —le felicitó y ella sonrió complacida.

—Cas, ¿eso es un iPod? —Inquirió Sam con sorpresa a lo que el ángel asintió—. ¿Sabes usarlo?

—Un poco —declaró con timidez.

—Si quieres te enseño —se ofreció de inmediato. El ángel aceptó.

—Espero que no le llenes 16 gigas con música country, Sam. Primero déjame pasarle la discografía de Zeppelin —Dean replicó y su hermano pequeño soltó una carcajada.

—Dean, no creo que a Cas le guste Led Zeppelin.

—Tienen buenas canciones —convino el ángel dejando a Samuel mudo—. Me gustan _Ramble On_ y _All Of My Love._

—Dean, ¿qué le has hecho? —exclamó Sam con dramatismo cuando entraban a la casa.

—Nada que ella no quisiera —contestó en tono sensual y sonrió con malicia ante el pánico que afloraba en la cara de su hermanito—. ¿Cierto Cas?

—Mucha información —sollozó Sam.

—Dean es un _novio_ respetuoso —la voz de Castiel sepultó a Sam quien no sabía si reír ante la mención de _novio_ o espantarse por la escalofriante complicidad que estaba desarrollándose entre ellos. No obstante, la risa cristalina y serena del ángel entretejida a la de Dean le instó a sonreír diciéndose que debía esforzarse más para que momentos así siguieran ocurriendo.

—Sam, ¿por qué tanto ruido? —Interpeló Bobby asomándose desde la cocina, su rostro somnoliento y una taza de café en su mano. Dean y Cas se acercaron prestos a saludarle—. Por fin llegan chicos, necesitamos todas las manos que podamos.

—Sí, respecto a eso —habló Dean, de pronto tenso —Cas, ¿nos dejas unos minutos? —Pidió mirándole por breves segundos, a lo que el ángel se esfumó sin cuestionamiento—. Okay Sam, explícame con detalle lo que el Trickster dijo, no me quedó claro eso de irme al patio de los callados.

Bobby indicó la mesa del comedor y los tres se sentaron en un pestañeo.

—Gabriel mencionó que fuera la opción que fuese no estaba libre de sacrificios —hizo una pausa deteniéndose en el pesado silencio que había conquistado la sala de estar—. O tú mueres, y así puedes ver a Cas sin límites, o ella cae pero pasaría lo mismo que con Anna, es decir que…

—… Que sería un bebé —terminó Dean con voz grave e insípida.

—Así es —confirmó su hermano—. Pero no creo que esas sean las únicas salidas, tiene que haber otra solución Dean, y aún no agotamos todas nuestras fuentes —trató de animarle pero sus intentos fueron fútiles cuando el otro Winchester se puso de pie con expresión lívida.

—Yo… Creo que iré a dormir un rato, no he pegado ojo en toda la noche —se excusó dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la escalera.

—Dean —llamó Bobby a lo que el aludido se volteó a verle—. Quiero que sepas que todavía tengo unos cuantos ases bajo la manga —sonrió con calidez—. Cuenta con que moveré la tierra con tal de ayudarte muchacho —Sam asintió entusiasta.

—Gracias… —se rascó la nuca de pronto avergonzado y subió sin mirar atrás.

Cuando entró a la habitación que había bautizado como suya, Castiel estaba frente a la ventana abierta, sus ojos cerrados. Parecía muy concentrada en algo que no pudo definir por lo que procuró entrar con sigilo, mas se quedó parado cerca de ella absorto en como el viento de la mañana le acariciaba la cara y el cabello con la ternura de un amante. Por instantes imaginó que Cas caía, renunciaba al Cielo y sus alas, la vio pequeña e indefensa en el cuerpo de un recién nacido, definitivamente humana. Sintió una punzada de dolor en todo el pecho. No, no, Cas ya había dado mucho de sí en esta inequitativa relación, y de súbito sintió que la deuda que tenía con el ángel alcanzaba proporciones colosales que se remontaban desde que Cas se vistió de Jimmy Novak por primera vez, hace años atrás. Por otro lado estaba Sam. Se había lanzado al abismo infinidad de veces por salvarle el pellejo a su hermanito que darse un tiro en la sien e ir al paraíso, y acá contuvo una carcajada irónica, le parecía una completa estupidez. Sammy había saltado por él también, de modo que la erótica codependencia que tenían, como Zachariah alguna vez calificó, venia de ambas partes, así que descartaba de cuajo comprar algún producto marca Acme para borrarse del mapa.

Tenía que haber algo más. Una tercera opción sepultada en alguna parte, ansiosa de ser encontrada, se dijo mientras estiraba una mano para tocar a Cas.

Tocarle. Esa acción se convirtió en prioridad de un momento a otro.

Paseó sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que él ya había explorado, que había marcado. La necesidad ardió en sus entrañas.

—Dean —aquellos sublimes ojos azules en él, su voz, ese tono de alabanza cuando le llamaba por su nombre, amplificó el efecto y su piel se llenó de millones de hormigas invisibles cuando las yemas de sus dedos delinearon su mandíbula, bajando por la suave curva de su cuello.

—Cas —suspiró. El ángel viró en noventa grados, enfrentándole y bastó que entreabriese los labios para que él se lanzase hambriento a besarle en la boca, sus manos en todas partes de su femenina figura antes de encajar en su trasero y levantarla, sus piernas anclándose a sus caderas de forma instantánea y natural, y él estrellándola contra la pared sin dejar de comerle la boca hasta vaciar sus pulmones.

— ¿Todavía… —jadeó contra los labios de Cas—… crees que soy… un novio… respetuoso…?

—Sí… —tratando de recuperar el aliento, hundiéndole los dedos de la diestra en el hombro izquierdo, justo donde quedaban retazos de su palma tatuada hace años atrás—… siempre. Porque yo también… quiero esto —estiró la siniestra y el único sonido que se escuchó fue el del pestillo de la habitación.

Dean le sonrió con malicia y volvió a besarle con energías renovadas.


	16. Capítulo 16

—Uhm… ¡Ah! ¡Dean! —gimió en su oído al sentir una mano subiendo por debajo del top hasta cubrir un seno y apretarlo con suavidad, la otra sosteniéndola contra la pared, el aliento caliente de ella provocándole un poco más.

—Cas, Cas —jadeó el cazador tironeando de la chaqueta verde mientras se dirigía de reversa a la cama. Ésta finalmente cedió y en cuando vio sus hombros expuestos cubrió toda la piel disponible con sus labios mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas y con cuidado sobre el cobertor.

El ángel no toleró la ausencia de contacto de sus bocas y en cuanto Dean le sacó el top, haciéndole levantar los brazos en el proceso, atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante en tanto que sus extremidades trepaban por el cuerpo bajo el suyo. El Winchester la atrajo cogiéndole de las caderas, ejerciendo presión al punto que Castiel rompió el beso sin poder contener un jadeo, el pecho agitándose erráticamente, las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados y los ojos… el azul derritiéndose, nublado por la necesidad de fundirse con él. Ella se incorporó y Dean fijó su atención en el sujetador de encaje blanco, media copa y con breteles transparentes; advirtió que los pezones erectos sobresalían de la tela. Arqueó las cejas feliz por lo que veía.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Murmuró con diversión—. ¿Intentas cortejarme?

—Quiero complacerte —bisbisó ella con voz queda, la cabeza gacha y manos tímidas colándose por su ropa en busca de piel.

El cazador se dejó hacer un poco intrigado por su iniciativa pero por sobretodo ansioso por ver hasta donde llevaba las cosas. Se impulsó lo justo para que dejar que le sacase la camisa y la remera y volvió a descansar la espalda contra el lecho, sus palmas trazando círculos por sus costados, centrándose en la cintura, y sus ojos verdes atentos al rictus de concentración de Cas, que deslizaba sus manos por su abdomen yendo directo a la pretina de los vaqueros. Un calor abrazador recorrió al humano cuando aquellas manos finas y tersas tocaron piel al sumergir la punta de los dedos por debajo del elástico de sus bóxers; apretó la mandíbula esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos pero Castiel no le daba tregua y de un jalón le bajó ambas prendas todo lo que le fue posible y su naciente erección fue visible. El ángel se detuvo, observando su miembro con un dedicado interés, como si lo estudiase, y la fuerza de ese escrutinio lograba que el empalme ganase tamaño y anchura. Una mano nívea e insegura fue a tomarla pero Dean le cogió de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—No tienes qué —susurró con voz enronquecida, la respiración agitada.

—Quiero tocarte, Dean —contestó en un murmullo, su mirada vedada por ese irrefrenable impulso. El hombre casi pudo oír un agónico _por favor_ en su mente. Liberó su presa porque coño quería que lo hiciera y ahora que había comprobado que sólo estaba movida por su voluntad y no por obligación, no tenía excusas para no permitírselo. Ni quería.

Dean se apoyó en sus codos, deseoso de observar todo. La sensación fue tan poderosa cuando esa mano le envolvió con tal gentileza que entrecerró los ojos en respuesta, exhalando lentamente. Se lamió los labios cuando la mano comenzó a moverse, el dedo índice tanteando en el glande con pequeños toquecitos. ¿Dónde carajo había aprendido eso?

— _Cas_ —gimió cuando añadió ligeros apretones al vaivén—. ¿Cómo es…?

—Lo vi en… —inspiró con premura—… la película del hombre pizza. ¿No te gusta?

_Oh joder._

¿Si le gustaba? Estaba matándolo. Se mordió el labio tratando de calmarse, miles de sonidos atorándosele en la garganta. Si seguía así…

—JoderJoderJoder —gruñó apretando los puños— Cas, si continuas voy a…

Ella aceleró el movimiento adrede, tirando un poco, su otra mano acariciando sus testículos.

—Eso quiero —suspiró cuando notó que su mano rápidamente se había puesto pegajosa y resbalaba como si el roce cinético hubiese sido anulado por magia—. _Córrete_ — la moción por las nubes, el sonido húmedo de la acción y Dean llenando la habitación de maldiciones derrocaron al silencio.

Y acabó. Ese tono sugerente y sucio retumbó en su cerebro con la potencia de un trueno y antes de saberlo estaba teniendo un orgasmo descomunal, su cuerpo temblando como si fuese un adolescente inexperto. Castiel no paró hasta que vio que Dean dejaba de tiritar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con ojos apretados, gruñendo desde lo profundo de su garganta, liberándose de forma portentosa y abundante.

En cuanto le fue posible respirar otra vez, Dean pestañeó con pereza, sus ojos redescubriendo formas y colores. Cas le contemplaba con fijeza, sus irises con un brillo peligroso y entonces con escalofriante lentitud aquella palma que le había llevado a su cielo personal se irguió ante sí, su semilla escurriendo, y ella se la llevó a los labios; el Winchester gimió cuando su lengua asomó.

—Cas —se retorció involuntariamente, la erótica visión del ángel limpiándose de forma sugerente, procurando de no dejar rastro —. Oh joder, Cas —se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Castiel se recostó sobre Dean, su nariz recorriendo su cuello, subiendo por la quijada hasta detenerse en su oído donde suspiró.

—Dean… —ronroneó presionando sus caderas—. Dean…

En un parpadeo ella estaba contra el colchón con el Winchester encima, colocado hasta el tope de deseo. Con la voracidad de sus dientes le abrió los vaqueros, sus manos se despojaron de la ternura de la primera vez y en segundos ella estaba sólo en ropa interior.

—Me toca a mí ahora —la voz del hombre varios tonos más grave de lo normal, amenazante.

Él volvió a subir, su boca posesiva sobre la del ángel, la diestra colándose por debajo de su espalda para quitarle el sujetador. Un segundo, ¿por qué no encontraba los broches? Ahí fue cuando Cas le guió hasta el punto donde sus pechos se unen, justo donde la prenda se transformaba en un listón. Dean captó la indirecta de inmediato y jaló de un extremo y éste se abrió de par en par, labios famélicos los degustaron con afán, sin descanso, sin prisas. Y ella rendida a las caricias sólo podía restregarse contra ese cuerpo enorme que le tenía atrapada y desesperada por algo que no podía ponerle nombre, algo que le hacía hervir la sangre con cada ínfimo toque de Dean.

— ¡Dean! —Una descarga eléctrica sacudió todo su ser, sus ojos azules distinguieron cortos cabellos perdiéndose en ese centro de gravedad que ahora estaba desestabilizado y expuesto. Esos labios que adoraba besar ahora la derretían con las atenciones que le brindaban a su clítoris—. ¡Ahh! —El cazador le separó otro poco las piernas, hallando más que saborear, más que explorar. En respuesta las manos de Cas se crisparon en su cabeza, tratando de apartarle pero el Winchester se aferró a sus caderas, atrayendo su sexo a su boca sin dejar de lamer—. ¡Oh, Pa-! —sus piernas aleteando, el aire escaseándole y la sensación de que iba a explotar cosquilleándole en el bajo vientre—. ¡Padre! —Gimió cuando esa traviesa lengua le penetró, dedos dibujando círculos en el clítoris—. ¡DeanDean!—lloró, su cabeza impactando de lado a lado el cobertor, sus músculos tensándose. Entonces Castiel se redujo a gelatina y se derramó, el clímax consumiéndole por completo y Dean impávido bebiéndole hasta la última gota.

Dean se irguió, su mirada viciada detallando ese cuerpo suave y cálido que tiritaba como una hoja. Sonrió satisfecho de saberse el único que llevaba al éxtasis a Cas, el único que podía verle con toda esa hermosa fragilidad. Se tendió de costado y le acomodo en su pecho, repartiendo besos por su cabello y acariciando su espalda con movimientos lánguidos. Eventualmente los temblores cesaron y la respiración se normalizó; Castiel se removió, sus rostros enfrentados y una sonrisa reflejada.

—Eso… fue distinto —comentó Dean en un susurro.

—¿Eso es malo? —arrugó los labios.

—No, fue distinto en un buen sentido. Como esto —su mano descendió hasta una nalga, la delineó y entonces la golpeó con suavidad. Cas abrió los ojos por el sonido que pasó como una bala por sus oídos.

—Eso… ¿me diste una nalgada?

Dean rió.

— ¿Qué, te desagradó?

—… No —dijo sin voz, un nuevo brillo bañando sus irises.

—A eso me refería —su sonrisa se ensanchó, iluminando su rostro, un deje de diversión saltando en sus ojos verdes.

— ¿Puedes… hacerlo de nuevo?

Dean no necesitó que se lo repitiera, pero… primero tuvo que robarle unos cuantos besos antes de darle en el gusto.

**OoO**

—Uhm… Cas

El cuarto de baño se rodeaba de pequeños y ansiosos suspiros.

Dean tenía a Cas sentada en el borde del lavabo, desnuda y dispuesta, su espalda se reflejaba en el espejo y él no podía dejar de ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, como se retorcía en el material. Gimió cuando sintió los dientes de ella hincándose en su piel y entonces no pudo soportarlo más y se hizo un espacio entre sus piernas, hundiéndose en su cuerpo. Cas gimió de gozo, sus uñas incrustándose en los omoplatos del Winchester, estirando el cuello con ojos cerrados por el placer. Los labios de Dean en su cuello, sobre la manzana de Adán, mordisqueando juguetonamente y sus manos clavadas en sus caderas, manteniéndole firme mientras embestía con fuerza, desaforado por confort.

—Más, Dean —jadeó entrecortadamente, sus manos tocándole, apretando, memorizando. Y de un segundo a otro él gemía contra su piel, asándola con su aliento, saboreando la liberación en la punta de la legua, cada embiste tornándose errático pero profundo y certero. Las piernas de Cas como garfios en sus caderas, gemidos sucesivos y agónicos fluyendo de sus labios chocando directo en sus oídos.

Y ahí fue. Dean le golpeó en tal punto que ella se desvaneció y la forma en que su cuerpo se distorsionó, la forma en cómo le apresó, como gimió de gusto fue lo que le hizo correrse en su interior, llenándole con su esencia, profiriendo _MíaMía_ en una letanía sin fin. Cansado y sin aire, Dean atinó a rodearla con sus brazos, apoyando el mentón en su cabeza y Cas se relajó en el abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello; ambos tratando de recuperar el aire. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que sus corazones latiesen con normalidad.

—Vaya, si que eres insaciable —canturreó una voz. Dean levantó el rostro lívido y el espejo le mostró al intruso. Balthazar.

—Joder, ¿qué mierda…? —recordó en las condiciones que él y Cas se encontraban e inútilmente hizo amago de cubrirle a ella—. ¿Es que ahora los ángeles son unos putos voyeristas?

—Tranquilo Dean—sonrió con burla—. No estoy interesado en… verte desnudo. Pero mira, Cas está fuera de combate —indicó fingiendo preocupación—. Eres toda una bestia.

Dean reparó en Castiel, quien parecía… agotada y dormida.

— ¡Cojones! —El cazador le movió tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero no funcionaba—. ¿Otra vez está en una reunión de negocios? —Inquirió con sarcasmo. Miró por el espejo al ángel y este rodó los ojos.

—No eres muy creativo —sentenció con expresión decepcionada—. A ver, ¿este lugar se te hace familiar? —sus manos abriéndose en un gesto ilustrativo. Dean se detuvo a analizar su entorno. Descubrió que era un cuarto lleno de espejos, como en esa película que vio hace tiempo atrás… _Oh_ —. ¿Lo captas listillo? Estas soñando.

— ¿Por qué husmeas en mi sueño? —Espetó y el espejo se empañó automáticamente.

—Bueno, digamos que la ultima vez no tuve la oportunidad de expresar todo lo que tenía en mente y créeme que hubiese preferido una visita en persona —sus dedos dibujaron la posición en que ellos estaban— porque no me atrae ver este tipo de escenas, pero Cas es un pelín sobreprotector contigo y no me hubiese dejado acercarme.

—Ok, ok. Habla rápido y esfúmate.

— ¿Prisa por un segundo round?

—Jódete.

—No me interesan los placeres carnales, Dean —rió—. Pero en vista que tienes prisa —avanzó hacia él y chasqueó los dedos. De pronto Dean estaba solo y vestido frente al ángel—. Así está mejor. Bien, al punto. Tengo una solución a tu problema.

— ¿Cómo dices? —arqueó las cejas en sorpresa.

—Fantástico, ahora eres lento y sordo —gruñó—. Dije que puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Por qué lo harías?

—Porque… —la tez de Balthazar se ensombreció—. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero Cas ha dado más de lo que tu limitada mente puede dimensionar por estar aquí. Porque si no fuera por Cas yo no estaría aquí.

—… Explícamelo —ordenó el humano como si estuviese hablando con un lacayo.

—Iban a fusilarme allá arriba, Dean —una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios—. A nadie le importó que hubiese ayudado a poner orden, y si no fuese por mi hermano yo sería polvo. Así que, ¿vas a dejar que le ayude o no? Porque te aclaro, esto lo hago por Cas, no por ti.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Inquirió al cabo de unos minutos de introspección. Su Cas siempre tan altruista… Y ahora, sabiendo esto, ¿cómo no iba a darlo todo por salvarle?

—Tu alma, Dean —Balthazar sonrió, su voz se tornó oscura y melindrosa—. Dale tu alma.

De pronto, Dean sintió que el piso bajo sus pies se remecía con furia.

— ¿Qué?


	17. Capítulo 17

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver mi alma con impedir que me quiten a Cas? —y pese a la seriedad con que lo dijo, Balthazar arqueó las cejas con gracia a ese deje de posesividad.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —Arrugó los labios—. Eh, no fue agradable, no contigo amenazándome con freír mis alitas. Como sea. Te espantaste porque compré un alma.

—Sí, no pensé que los ángeles participasen del mercado negro —ironizó.

—No me apropie injustamente de esa alma, por si lo olvidas —ceñudo—. Además, era la forma de asegurar una larga estancia aquí en la Tierra.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Por qué querría algo tan frágil y mancillable como un alma humana? Porque tiene poder, Dean. Mucho poder. Es como el nitro angelical, un poquito y podemos aletear sin gastar nuestras reservas —sonrió—. Y, a diferencia de esas aberraciones que Lucy inventó —hizo un gesto de asco— no hay límites antes de reclamar el alma, aunque la tasa de mortalidad se acorta un poquito si te abasteces de ella…

—Entonces… si le doy mi alma, Cas puede quedarse.

—Como un adicto a la cocaína, sí —rió pero Dean le miró con nula simpatía—. Tendrías a Cas sentado en tu hombro como tu angelito guardián hasta que la Muerte decida que te volviste aburrido. Existe un pero, no obstante —giró alrededor de Dean, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra en su barbilla.

— ¿El qué? ¿No sirvo para ir a remate?

—No, créeme que a Cas le encanta tu alma pero es precisamente ese el dilema —ladeó el rostro una vez que se detuvo frente al hombre, su sonrisa enigmática le hizo fruncir el ceño al cazador con claro desagrado—. Cas nunca la tomaría por voluntad propia, es decir, te _respeta_ al punto que no echa ni un vistazo en tus sueños, con lo interesantes que son —sonrió con puya—. Realmente no lo comprendo.

—Ok Einstein, ¿y qué sugieres? —Masculló al borde de la paciencia—. ¿Un lavado cerebral?

—No, mono sin pelo —contraatacó—. Puedes regalársela, válete de tu libre albedrio.

— ¿Qué, la envuelvo en papel de regalo y le pongo un moño? —soltó con acida ironía.

—Estaba pensando en un conjuro —dijo el ángel, tratando de pulverizarle con su mirada—. Como un _trato_ —de su bolsillo sacó un papel doblado y lo puso frente a sus ojos—. Creo que sabes cómo sellar un trato, es decir, ya has hecho uno antes ¿verdad? ¡Será como los viejos tiempos! —la quijada de Dean se tensionó y quiso plantarle un puñetazo directo en la cara arrogante de ese jodido ángel de las pelotas, pero se contuvo cuando Balthazar se apegó demasiado y colocó el papel en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros—. No lo arruines, Dean. Esta podría ser la única salida, la menos dolorosa… y lo sabes —susurró con voz grave y depredadora en su oído.

Entonces Dean despertó de sobresalto.

— ¡¿Dean? —Cas ya estaba ahí, mirándole con preocupación. Su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus manos apoyadas en su pecho y las sabanas cubriéndoles pobremente—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

—Sólo una pesadilla Cas —le acarició una mejilla, tratando de calmarle—. Estoy bien.

— ¿De… verdad?

—Sí —mintió. Nadie podría no sentirse violado si un cabrón como Balthazar se sienta en primera fila a ver como haces… eh, tus cosas. En fin, tendría que pensar en ello después, ahora le apetecía abocarse en _otras_ actividades. Sonrió travieso—. No me has dado los buenos días.

— ¿Aún es el termino? —preguntó confusa—. Creo que es cerca del mediodía.

—Anda —alzó las cejas en sorpresa—. ¿Y cómo es que Sammy no ha venido a aporrear la puerta?

—La cerré con un sello enoquiano —respondió Cas con tono profesional—. Por mucho que golpee no podrá abrir.

—Mírate Cas, estás hecha toda una listilla —bromeó y de un giró la dejó bajo su cuerpo— y una traviesa —le miró con malicia—. Las cosas que me hiciste…

—Creo que acerté con mis acciones Dean —contestó entrecerrando los ojos—. Parecías disfrutarlo.

_Touché._

—Sí, bueno —susurró contra su boca—. No fui el único —sus ojos verdes nublados en esos imposibles ojos azules—. Según recuerdo, a alguien le gustaron las nalgadas.

—Sólo porque fuiste tú, Dean —musitó, su mirada fija en esos labios plenos y entreabiertos—. Porque eran tus manos en mí…

—Ah, Cas —exhaló rendido, rompiendo las distancias.

**OoO**

Pasos provenientes de la escalera sacaron a Sam de su abstracción, desviando la vista de la pantalla de su portátil. Sonrió cuando vio a Dean trotando hacia él, irradiando luz propia.

—Vaya, despertaste Bella Durmiente —comentó cuando éste bajaba los últimos escalones. Dean le sonrió de buena gana y se sentó a su lado.

—Estaba _agotado_ —indicó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿En serio? No se me ocurrió pensar eso —fingió demencia—. Sobre todo con el ruido de anoche, pero claro, tienes el sueño pesado, ¿no? —El mayor de los Winchester se largó a reír y le dio un inofensivo puñetazo en el brazo. Sam sonrió.

—Ok, Sammy. ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Se ofreció—. ¿Te lavo la ropa o te voy a buscar el almuerzo?

—Wow, ¿qué te tomaste? —Parpadeó sin dar crédito—. Hombre, no me hagas pensar que te has puesto a inhalar sustancias alucinógenas a esta edad.

—Nah, algo mejor —arqueó las cejas divertido—. Éxtasis angelical, Sam. No hay nada que pueda con eso.

—Sin detalles, por favor —rogó tapándose los oídos, su hermano mayor se carcajeó a costa suya y Sam sacudió la cabeza pensando que últimamente ver a Dean de tan buen humor era sólo por Castiel—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu novia? —Esta vez, Dean no flipeó por aquel calificativo para su ángel, mas se encogió en un gesto de circunstancias. En ese momento un batir de alas llenó la sala de estar y Cas apareció a la derecha de Dean. Sam se quedó duro mirándole; tal asombro hizo que su hermano girase el cuello para observar a Cas pese a que estaba consciente que estaba detrás suyo. Quedó helado.

—Hola Sam… ¿Dean? —Torció el rostro sin comprender el por qué de sus caras—. ¿Sucede algo?

—… ¿Qué…? —Dean abrió la boca tratando de hallar las palabras pero no lo conseguía y Sam tampoco estaba en condiciones de traducir a su hermano mayor.

Cas lucía diferente. Su cabello lleno de bucles estaba recogido en una coleta alta, traía una remera color violeta manga corta que se le pegaba a sus generosas curvas y en el pecho de ésta rezaba _I'm an angel_ con letras cursivas y plateadas, los jeans se amoldaban a su figura como si fuese otra piel, y considerando su silencioso caminar para quedar frente a Dean quedó en evidencia que calzaba unas deportivas. _Humana_ fue todo lo que los hermanos pudieron pensar.

—… Te ves muy bien —pudo pronunciar al fin Dean sin dejar de recorrerla con los ojos—. ¿Por esto me pediste que te dejase a solas?

—Missouri dijo que las chicas nunca se visten frente a chicos… —explicó sintiendo la mirada interrogante del Winchester menor—. ¿Hice mal?

—No, no —su _novio_ se apresuró a responder, mirando de soslayo a su hermanito que encarnaba las cejas como diciendo 'Tienes mucho que explicarme'.

—Por fin las marmotas han salido de su guarida —exclamó Bobby saliendo de la cocina, tres pares de ojos en él. En cuanto vio al ángel su tez se desfiguró de la sorpresa—… Oh. Lindos trapos, Cas —ella asintió apenas, dubitativa.

Dean bufó. Hasta el viejo cazador había quedado a cuadros; no dejaba de ser gracioso.

—Bueno, las marmotas se mueren de hambre —Dean se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Cas para que le siguiera—. Vamos por comida y regresamos.

—Un momento —intervino Sam—. Dean, no seas lapa —indicó recibiendo un ceño fruncido del aludido—. Además, Cas —se volvió a ella—. Necesito preguntarte unas cuantas cosas sobre temas angelicales —puso cara de perrito abandonado y Dean rodó los ojos derrotado.

—Me vale —dijo Dean por lo bajo—. Ya vengo —se dirigió a Cas, y desordenándole los cabellos con cariño se retiró.

—Un caso perdido —apuntó Bobby sin aguantarse la risa.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo —acotó Sam sonriendo efusivamente. Miró a Cas y palmeó la silla junto a él. Ella dio un último vistazo a la puerta por donde Dean salió antes de acomodarse junto a Sam. Bobby se les unió y empezó la inquisición.

**OoO**

Cuando Dean se sentó en el asiento del conductor, el ruido de un papel arrugándose bajo él le llamó la atención. Curioso, levantó las caderas y metió la mano sacando un papel doblado del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

_Oh._

Recordó todo con la fugacidad de un pestañeo.

Él, Cas, el cuarto de baño lleno de espejos, el calor, los besos, sus cuerpos unidos y… Balthazar. La posible solución a la vuelta de la esquina contenida en un insignificante trozo de celulosa procesada.

Sin dudar lo desdobló y se encontró con una serie de palabras en otro idioma. Enoquiano tal vez. Al menos era legible, comentó para sus adentros con algo de sarcasmo.

Su mente corrió veloz. ¿Iba a contarle a Sam lo que planeaba hacer?

Descartó esa idea a la brevedad. Lo más seguro era que tanto él como Bobby le dieran las mil y una razones para decirle que era arriesgado.

Pero poco le importaba eso. No cuando los días seguían pasando y ninguna opción favorable daba señales de vida. No, tenía que hacer esto solo. Echo a andar el Impala meditando todo el asunto. Cuando se detuvo a comprar en la tienda el almuerzo, la ensalada de Sam y hamburguesas para él y Bobby y por supuesto tarta de manzana, un plan fue armándose dentro de su cabeza.

Tal vez era más simple de que lo creía.

Sí. Tan sólo tenía que memorizar el hechizo, recitarlo interiormente cuando estuviese junto a Cas y… sellarlo. El ángel no se enteraría.

Sí, parecía infalible. Nada podría salir mal.

No _debía_ salir mal, Dean se dijo, porque quizá fuese la única salida. Con ese pensamiento dejó la comida en el asiento del copiloto y manejó de regreso.

Trató de no hacer mucho ruido una vez que entró en el aparcadero de Bobby, el coche desplazándose lentamente sobre las piedrecillas y un suave titilar. Se estacionó en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de la casa y estudió el papel por algunos minutos. Cuando fue capaz de recitarlo tres veces para sí sin equivocarse se dijo que estaba listo. Ok, hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Encendió el Impala, esta vez haciendo notar el ronroneo del motor y aparcó donde siempre, cogió las bolsas y se bajó. Avanzó todo el trayecto preparándose para actuar con naturalidad, porque, si Sam le veía un mínimo gesto sospechoso, todo se iría a pique. Respiró hondo arrugando el papel en su mano antes de meterlo en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus vaqueros y entró.

**OoO**

Dean exhaló pesadamente por enésima vez ante los embates de Sam. Su hermano y Bobby se habían puesto a cotillear como tías en plena pijamada y le habían sonsacado a Cas cosas con las que él ciertamente no se sentía cómodo hablando abiertamente.

—No me lo creo —dijo Sam luego de darle un trago a su coca-cola light—. ¿Por eso viajaste a Lawrence? Es decir, Missouri no te tiene en su lista de Navidad aunque tampoco deja de darte de ostias y aún así… —rió—. Hombre, estás _completamente_ perdido.

—Sí, ya caigo —gruñó tratando de desintegrar con los ojos a los dos hombres que no dejaban de sonreírle de ese modo que le sacaba de sus casillas—. Llevas quince minutos diciéndome lo mismo, risitas —se giró mirando a Castiel—. En serio Cas, ¿era necesario que les contaras eso?

—No consideré que fuese dañino —contestó con un tono de disculpa—. Además, Sam dijo que era algo que los _cuñados_ hacen —Dean se pasó la mano por el rostro exasperado escondiendo un sonrojo en cuanto sintió las risas de fondo.

—Eres un jodido gilipollas —espetó el cazador a su hermano pequeño—. Vamos Bobby, ¿tú también?

— ¿Cuál es el drama, hijo? —Se excusó el dueño de casa—. Quieras o no, Cas es de la familia independiente de… —entornó los ojos con un deje de malicia— las _actuales_ circunstancias.

—Bobby tiene razón Dean —apoyó Sam ya calmado, un esbozo de sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—. Hablando en serio, me parece bien que hayas decidido visitar a Missouri. Fue acertado —sus hoyuelos salieron a flote—. Hasta cierto punto; compadezco a los tipos que sorprendas mirando a Cas como un filete —la expresión facial de su hermano se relajó y sus labios se curvaron un poquito.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un filete conmigo? —Inquirió Cas con tono excesivamente reflexivo y éste se profundizó cuando los tres humanos se largaron a reír.

**OoO**

Después de almorzar, Dean se escaqueó de la reunión de nerds y se excusó diciendo que tenía que limpiar el coche porque se había ensuciado con lodo. Se sintió un poco culpable, desde que había regresado a South Dakota no había sido útil en la cruzada _Salvemos a Cas_ , pero si tenía éxito entonces, con algo de suerte, Bobby y Sam se lo agradecerían.

Con mucha suerte, eso ocurría en un universo paralelo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya pensaría en ello, ahora tenía que lograr que Cas cayese en su telaraña.

Pese a que el cielo estaba encapotado, Dean se encaminó con sólo una remera negra y la mopa en mano, y justo cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta que daba al aparcadero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Cas. Celebró en silencio la coincidencia y moviendo la boca exageradamente sin emitir sonido le dijo _Sígueme_ y se esfumó de su campo de visión. El ángel miró de reojo a los humanos a sus espaldas y una vez que comprobó que pasaban de ella, se deslizó con sigilo. No le tomó más que segundos alcanzar a Dean, que le esperaba a unos cuantos metros, apoyado en uno de los coches inservibles que estaban más próximos.

— ¿Todo bien? Siento lo de hace un rato…

—Cas —le cortó con la nariz arrugada—Olvídalo. Era algo que veía venir desde hace un tiempo —apartó la mirada, de pronto teniendo un acceso de inseguridad espontánea pero se obligó a mirarle convenciéndose de que tenía que hacerlo por ella—. Como sea, vamos. Necesito que me ayudes.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el ángel, su voz neutra y sus pasos ligeros pero eficaces.

En segundos estaban ante un Impala cubierto de lodo seco. Dean caminó hacia la cajuela y sacó un frasco de lo que parecía ser champú y una manguera, la que conectó a un grifo que se hallaba en uno de los postes frente a ellos. En cuanto dio el paso de agua, apuntó al auto zambulléndolo por entero y luego apuntó al suelo para sólo mojar la mopa. Cas observó todo en silencio, sus ojos azules anclados a cada uno de los movimientos de Dean, sin perder detalle alguno. Naturalmente, el hombre se sintió acorralado pero ya había dado el paso hacia el barranco, era hora de lanzarse. Fue en ese momento, cuando cerró el grifo, que empezó a recitar el conjuro en su mente, sus ojos verdes entraron en contacto con los de Castiel de inmediato, la gravilla bajo sus pies replicando fue todo lo que llenó los vacíos.

—Dean… —musitó cuando le tuvo ante sí.

Él no respondió, simplemente se inclinó con expresa lentitud hacia ella, su aliento saliendo a presión por sus labios y su mano libre descansando en su hombro. El ángel adelantó su boca, dispuesta de recibirle pero cuando solo quedaban milímetros por salvar, algo en el ambiente cambió. Castiel arrugó el entrecejo y contempló a Dean con ojos muy abiertos como si no le reconociera, pero Dean se valió del agarre que ejercía para acercarla hacia él. Podía percibir la calidez de los labios de Cas rozándole y cuando se dijo que lo había conseguido, ella se esfumó.

Dean se enderezó mirando a su alrededor, buscándole con un rictus de espanto.

— ¿Qué pretendías, Dean? —La voz de Cas retumbó a sus espaldas con el peso de un estruendo. El cazador se volteó de inmediato y quedó frío ante el reproche y el dolor que dominaba ese rostro angelical—. ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

— ¿De qué hablas Cas? —Evadió tratando de parecer sorprendido aunque por dentro estaba maldiciendo con todo el vocablo habido y por haber.

Cas dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente cuando Dean se le acercó, y entonces él supo que había fallado.


	18. Capítulo 18

Dean apretó los ojos y los labios, sus manos en tensos puños y el trapo reduciéndose a nada.

Era oficial, la había cagado y el hecho que Cas le estuviese rehuyendo le daba muy mala espina. Abrió los ojos, tan tristes, y se sintió peor cuando Cas le miró de igual forma.

—Hablo de esto, Dean —levantó una palma y la dejó a la altura de su oreja. En instantes, el humano se vio rodeado de brillantes símbolos dorados—. Este es un hechizo enoquiano para apropiarse de un alma humana —bajó la extremidad hasta descansar en su costado y los jeroglíficos se evaporaron. Su rostro se contorsionó y el cazador se maldijo una vez más ante la decepción nítida reflejada en ella—. Ibas a venderme tu alma, Dean —la voz rota—. ¿Por qué?

—Cas… —avanzó hacia él ángel pero este volvió a retroceder—. ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿El qué? —Castiel preguntó sin entender.

—Rehuirme —escupió el Winchester.

—Trataste de engañarme —acusó.

—Lo hice porque quiero que te quedes —justificó él.

— ¿Y renunciar a tu alma es la forma? —Meneó la cabeza con escepticismo—. Dean, el alma es lo más sagrado que vosotros, los humanos, tenéis. No puedes simplemente desecharla.

— ¡¿Y qué? —exclamó—. ¡No quiero tener alma si no puedo tenerte!

Castiel guardó silencio, el cuerpo rígido, los ojos y boca abiertos. La palabras del hombre frente a ella le azotaron con la violencia de una tormenta y algo en lo profundo de su ser pegó un brinco, pequeñas chispas colisionaron en su pecho y de pronto comprendió lo que escondían esas palabras. Dean estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella y no parecía amedrentado ni vacilante. El mensajero de Dios tembló, desviando la vista por segundos.

— ¿Fue Balthazar? —y cuando formuló la pregunta volvió a sentirse molesta, pero ya no con Dean, sino con su hermano.

—Sí… —confesó, la pasión anterior se había enfriado—. Dijo que era… la salida menos problemática.

— ¿De casualidad —su voz se tornó peligrosa, como esa vez cuando le recordó a su modo que era un ángel del Señor y no su sirviente— te mencionó los daños colaterales?

—Si te refieres a que la tasa de mortalidad baja, realmente no me importa —arqueó las cejas.

—No Dean, _debería_ —dio un paso hacia él y cuando iba por el segundo se retractó—. En el mejor escenario te quitaría al menos cinco años de vida. Y no sólo eso, una vez que mueras, ¿crees que podrías ir al Cielo? —Entornó los ojos—. No. Estarías atado a mí, nunca tendrías paz y al final mi Gracia te asimilaría y no quedaría nada de ti. Ahora dime —susurró— ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?

Dean contempló el suelo digiriendo la letra chica. En lo profundo había esperado que Balthazar le hubiese ocultado alguna que otra cláusula, pero esto era demasiado. Y aún así, se dio cuenta prefería eso que ver a Cas caer y morir esperándola sin poder abrazarla o besarla. Levantó el rostro y habló con voz ronca.

—Sí. No me importaría.

Cas caminó hecha una furia hacia él y cuando respiraban el mismo aire le dedicó tal mirada que sintió que le estaba atravesando.

—Eres un grandísimo imbécil, Dean Winchester —masculló.

El viento se sacudió con brusquedad y en un parpadeo Dean se hallo solo.

—Cas —giró sobre sí mismo, buscándole— ¡Cas! —Pero sin importar cuánto le gritó el ángel no se mostró— ¡Maldición! —rugió lanzando la mopa contra el Impala.

**OoO**

Balthazar andaba _vitrineando,_ como él llamaba a deambular por bares o pubs. No era novedad que no era devoto a los seres humanos, pero aceptaba que le parecían entretenidos y gustaba de estudiar sus actitudes y conductas.

Se permitió una escueta risita cuando vio a lo lejos como una pareja se iba acercando en una silla demasiado pequeña para ambos. Dio el último sorbo a su whisky y se mezcló con la muchedumbre que se contorneaba con movimientos lentos y sensuales ante la letra de _Freedom_ de George Michael. Cuando pudo salir de la pista de baile se escabulló con el sigilo y destreza de un felino y subió las escaleras que daban a la zona VIP. Con unas cuantas artimañas _convenció_ al guardia que tenía una habitación reservada y éste como un títere le dejó pasar haciéndole una reverencia. Sonrió complacido cuando se adentró a la última habitación del pasillo sintiéndose como todo un rey. La luminaria definía una estancia amplia y cómoda, con un sillón enorme al fondo y un mini bar a un costado. Advirtió que detrás del amueblado había una ventana que daba justo al piso de abajo donde los monitos sin pelo hacían sus gracias.

De súbito, un ruido, como el de una ampolleta haciéndose añicos, le sacó de sus cavilaciones. No alcanzó a moverse cuando de pronto una fuerza desconocida le mando a volar, estrellándose de lleno contra la pared. Le bastó concentrarse un poco y reconoció de inmediato la esencia.

—Cas, que sorpresa verte —le recibió con falsa cordialidad, incorporándose.

Una chica aparentemente inofensiva apareció frente a él. Sus ojos azules gritaban alerta a sus sentidos. Un respiro y ella estaba sujetándole del cuello, hundiéndole contra el concreto ya abollado.

— ¿Qué tramabas con todo esto, Balthazar? —Increpó, su voz como cuchillas para sus oídos—. ¿Condenar a Dean para siempre?

—C-Cas —balbuceó ahogadamente por la presión en su garganta—. Deja que t-te e-explique.

—Por favor —pidió melindrosa antes de soltarle.

Balthazar tosió un poco antes de poder recuperar el aliento y una vez que se sintió mejor, y sin dolor con ayuda de su Gracia, encaró a su hermano.

—Quise ayudarte, hermano… bueno, _hermana_ —corrigió con retintín pero lejos de alivianar el ambiente, Castiel siguió mirándole impasible y la cólera que destilaba por sus poros era casi visible para el ángel—. Debí anticipar que ese mono sin pelo lo estropearía.

—No te atrevas a llamarle así —siseó ella cogiéndole de las solapas de la camisa.

—Ok, ok, pero relájate —enseñó las manos en son de paz.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó apática, dejándole libre.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Cas, has dado demasiado por ese humano. Y considero que él también debería arriesgarse un poquito por ti.

—No es asunto tuyo —le dio la espalda y el otro ángel se dio cuenta que la remera que traía tenia dibujadas el contorno unas alas en tono plateado. A Balthazar aquello lo sacó fuera de sí.

— ¿Ah no? —Levantó una ceja—. ¿Acaso Dean sabe que fuiste tú quien le dio el golpe de gracia a Rafael? ¿Qué dirigiste el ataque que nos dio la victoria en la Guerra? ¿Sabe a cuantos hermanos nuestros segaste para que pudieras correr a su lado? —Ella agachó la cabeza, tocada—. Claro… no se lo has contado.

—No necesita saberlo —corroboró, sus ojos puestos en la decoración.

— ¡Mírate Castiel! —Exclamó su hermano con rabia— ¡Mira en lo que has convertido por su culpa! Actúas como uno de _ellos_ —añadió cuando ella le dio la cara.

—Dean no es responsable de mis acciones —su dulce rostro endureciéndose—. Todo esto lo he decidido yo.

—Oh, no iras a decirme que es porque lo amas —dijo Balthazar con socarronería, pero en cuanto un brillo agudizó el azul de los ojos de Castiel se dio cuenta con temor que había acertado—. No… Tiene que ser una broma.

—Amo a ese humano, Balthazar —confesó y todo su ser se llenó de luz—. Más que a toda la creación, más que a nuestro Padre. Y eso es algo que jamás podrás comprender —se llevó una mano al pecho, justo en el corazón —. Porque no puedes sentirlo, no eres y no quieres ser capaz.

Castiel se aproximó a su hermano, que sacudía la cabeza con censura explicita. Era inaudito. Los humanos eran criaturas frágiles y volátiles, imperfectas, llenas de defectos. Y ellos, ángeles, eran hermosos y puros, una de las primeras obras de arte de Dios. ¿Cómo era posible que un ángel del Señor cayese tan bajo? Balthazar no podía creerlo.

—Balthazar —le nombró Castiel, ganándose su atención—. Eres mi hermano y te amo, pero como vuelvas a acercarte a Dean —un peso añadido volvió el aire demasiado denso y la ventana empezó a sacudirse como anunciando su fin— haré la vista gorda a ese hecho y yo misma te mataré.

— ¿Vas a preferir a ese humano antes que a mí? —la pregunta emergió estrangulada de los labios del ángel.

—Ya sabes la respuesta —concluyó antes de desvanecerse.

**OoO**

Apenas Dean comprobó que Cas se había hecho humo corrió a la casa como si el mismísimo Satán le estuviese persiguiendo. Cuando hizo acto de presencia en la sala de estar, agitado y sin aire, Sam y Bobby le quedaron mirando atónitos.

— ¿Dean, dónde está el incendio? —preguntó Sam poniéndose de pie, el otro cazador imitándole.

—Cas… —exhaló—. ¿Han visto a Cas?

—…No —sonrió confundido Bobby—. Creímos que estaba contigo.

Dean se masajeó el puente de la nariz y soltó un taco.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Sam se le acercó con cautela y esperó a que Dean tragase saliva.

—La cagué, Sam. A fondo.

—Eh… ¿podrías traducir? No entiendo críptico, muchacho —exigió con calma el dueño de casa.

Dean se dejó caer desastrosamente en una silla y comenzó a narrar los hechos lo mejor que pudo. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio tras haber contado todo, Sam meneó la cabeza visiblemente cabreado.

—Cas tiene razón, eres un rematado imbécil.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por querer salvarle?

— ¿Te detuviste siquiera dos minutos a considerar como se sentiría? —Interpeló sin dejarle explayarse—. Dime algo Dean, si la situación fuese a la inversa, si tú fueras el ángel y Cas la humana, ¿te sentirías bien al apropiarte de su alma y condenarla a reducirse en _nada_? —los ojos verdes de Sam le taladraron implacables y Dean sólo pudo bajar la cabeza derrotado—. No, no lo hiciste. Sólo te valiste de tus huevos para actuar como el héroe que tiene que dejar que los lobos devoren para salvar a la desvalida damisela.

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Vi la oportunidad y la tomé. Eso fue todo.

—Pudiste contárnoslo —resolló siendo avalado por un cabeceo de Bobby.

—No me hubieras dejado saltar.

—Por supuesto que no, y de pasó hubiese evitado que Cas te diera calabazas ahora —Dean le miró como si quisiera darle una zurra, a lo que Sam espiro pesadamente. Tenía que tratar por otro lado—. Mira, tienes que entenderla. Cas y tú tienen madera de mártires a la hora de salvarse el pellejo mutuamente y si no resuelven eso, siempre van a tropezar en lo mismo —su rostro se volvió conciliador—. Dale tiempo, sabes que más temprano que tarde volverá —el mayor de los Winchester asintió ausentemente.

—Bueno, ya que Romeo se ha calmado —señaló Bobby recibiendo una mirada fea de Dean y otra divertida de Sam—. Creo que he encontrado algo que podría ser útil —terminó dando golpecitos con un lápiz a la plana del libro que leía. Los hermanos prestos le rodearon—. Al parecer, existe un ritual que permite que escapes con Julieta.

— ¿Me lo explicas? No me hago a la idea de arrancar montando un caballo blanco —ironizó Dean.

—En esencia —se adelantó Sam leyendo rápidamente—. Puedes desposarte de Cas y ser el Sr Alitas.

—Muy gracioso, Pie Grande —simuló una sonrisa—. Recuérdame no tenerte de padrino.

—Es en serio, hijo —continuó Bobby—. El único pero es que la novia necesita el consentimiento del Padre.

—Grandioso, ¿cuál era el número de celular de Dios? Voy a pedirle la mano de Cas —dijo haciéndose el animado, sacando su móvil—. Ah, cierto. No tenemos ni puta idea donde está el Jefazo y con toda certeza no me querrá de yerno.

—Tal vez… Gabriel sirva —sugirió Sam.

— ¿El Trickster? —Dean rodó los ojos sobrepasado—. Olvídalo, Sammy. Va a matarme mil veces antes de ayudar.

—No lo creo, Dean. Acuérdate que fue él quien hablo de los dos finales catastróficos. Quizás esté más dispuesto a colaborar de lo que crees… —apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, Sam. No lo sé.

Bobby observó de hito a hito a los hermanos y suspiró de pronto muy cansado.

**OoO**

Después de una media hora más de discusión, donde Dean expuso la idea de matar a Gabriel porque sin jefe los trabajadores se van de vacaciones y que tanto Bobby como Sam descartaron sin contemplaciones porque, coño, que era un jodido arcángel, los tres convinieron en irse a dormir en vista que ya era bien entrada la noche.

Dean subió a su cuarto y abrió de una patada. No quería nada. Bueno, unas cervezas para pasar el coraje estarían bien porque estaba convencido de que no iba a pegar ojo sin Castiel ahí. No, no quería deshacer el trayecto para ir por unas, las piernas se le habían puesto de diez kilos cada una de un momento a otro.

Jodida dependencia que en mala hora le jugaba chueco.

No se molestó en cerrar las cortinas o la ventana, ni siquiera en encender la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Solo tuvo ánimo para cerrar la puerta con seguro y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Cas… —le llamó en un murmullo—. Vamos, Cas. ¿No podrías… dejarme verte? Tenemos que conversar.

Nada, todo se mantenía en silencio. _Mierda._

Aire. Necesitaba aire. Se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y se echó en el marco de la ventana. La suave brisa le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Muy poco.

—Castiel —probó suerte por última vez—. Regresa, por favor.

—Cas —ese musical sonido acaparó todos sus sentidos—. Me llamo Cas.

Dean sonrió antes de voltear. Ella estaba ahí junto a él, a milímetros, tan palpable, tan real. Debido a la oscuridad coludida con la débil luz de la luna, la piel pálida del ángel parecía adquirir un nuevo matiz, resaltando por sobre sus ropas y por acción del viento algunos mechones enmarcaban su tez, bordeando sus hombros.

—Cas…. Yo… —musitó sintiendo la boca seca—. Lo siento. Tenías razón, soy un grandísimo imbécil —citó sus palabras.

—No —sacudió la cabeza ligeramente—. No debí llamarte así. Yo también me equivoqué.

—Fui… egoísta —procedió el cazador—. No te consideré en mi decisión, creí que hacía lo correcto. Creí que estaba salvándote con esto.

—No eres el único. No solo soy egoísta, también soy ambiciosa —hizo una pausa al darse cuenta lo mucho que adoraba perderse en los ojos verdes del Winchester—. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, con Sam, con Bobby, no quiero exponerte y… por sobre todo —su voz tierna y sus manos en sus mejillas—. Te quiero a ti Dean, por completo.

—Dalo por hecho, Cas —bisbisó estrechándole en un apretado abrazo—. Me tienes, soy cien por ciento tuyo.

Entonces Castiel sonrió, la más bella sonrisa que Dean jamás hubiese visto antes y se empinó para besarle pero algo le hizo frenar a medio camino.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dean acercando su rostro al suyo. Ella no medioó palabras pero el hombre lo entendió igualmente cuando dos dedos presionaron su sien con la gentiliza de una pluma.

—Borré el hechizo de tu memoria —vocalizó Cas de todos modos—. No es que desconfié pero en caso de que- ¡Humph! —Dean no le dejó terminar y le besó con todo, como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez. Coló una mano por su espalda hasta dar con la goma que mantenía su cabello recogido y de un tirón se la sacó, su cabello cayó con la gracia de las olas del mar. Dean enterró ambas manos en sus hebras de oro y le instó a caminar hasta dejarle de espaldas contra el lateral del armario que estaba a la izquierda de la ventana.

Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y sólo el perezoso ondular de la cortina fue testigo de lo demás.


	19. Capítulo 19

Para Castiel, el paso del tiempo era inconmensurable cuando estaba con Dean.

Era como si hubiesen pasado segundos y no horas desde que le calló con un beso. La única prueba irrefutable del flujo del tiempo era Dean dormido a su lado, ambos tendidos de lado en la cama. Su rostro lleno de paz, el sube y baja acompasado de su pecho, su calidez, y por supuesto el latido sereno de su corazón en su palma atravesando los átomos de la remera que vestía; era una escena que le llenaba de bienestar y alegría, asimismo algo que nunca le cansaba.

Su diestra se movió con ligereza hasta posarse en su mejilla, el dedo índice se deslizó trazando una línea hasta tocar la nariz y luego subió pasando por cada una de esas adorables pecas que cubrían su piel. Cuando llegó al entrecejo la yema hizo círculos imaginarios al recordar como lucia con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera relajarle los tensos músculos. A decir verdad, no solía tocarle mientras dormía, al menos no hasta que él estuviese despierto, como si no le pareciera correcto tomarse esas libertades, no obstante, esta mañana no había podido renegar a esa pulsación y se dejó llevar cuidando de no ejercer demasiada presión para no despertarle. Y ahora que había satisfecho ese impulso descubrió que era adictivo. No podía dejar de acariciarle.

Y pensar que el motivo por el que este espontáneo deseo despertó fue a causa de su encuentro con Balthazar. No es algo que pudiese explicar con facilidad, pero aquel cruce de palabras le afectó más de lo que había considerado y tener horas para meditar no ayudaba mucho. Advirtió que pese a ser hermanos había todo un universo que les separaba; Balthazar llevaba más tiempo que ella en la Tierra, cierto, pero él no había interactuado con ningún humano, Castiel sí. Se preguntó qué sería de ella si no le hubiesen asignado sacar a Dean del Infierno años atrás, ¿seguiría actuando como un fiel soldado? ¿Actuaría como Balthazar o cualquiera de sus otros hermanos?

No. No podía imaginarse sin Dean.

Su dedo índice se detuvo justo en sus labios.

En el principio, apenas se conocieron, Castiel consideraba que Dean era un humano más complejo que la media. Siempre tan blasfemo y terco, arrogante e incluso algo soberbio, tan distinto a la luz pura que había vislumbrado en su alma. Pero bastó un giro y vio que esa era una fachada. Cuando se trataba de Sam o de cualquier persona en peligro, Dean era capaz de poner en juego su vida por ayudar, por salvar a inocentes. Eso fue suficiente para captar su atención. Y a medida que los hechos fueron sucediendo unos tras otros Castiel descubrió que no podía dejar de mirarle; ese humano tenía algo inusual y era tan atrayente que llegado el momento empezó a ayudarle más de lo estipulado y terminó por levantar sospechas entre sus superiores. Recuerda con algo de nostalgia la vez que le increparon por intervenir demasiado, cuando le dieron de baja.

Parpadea y se percata que Dean tiene los labios entreabiertos. Su dedo se hunde un poquito en el labio inferior; es blandito y está algo reseco. Entonces evoca la manía que tiene Dean se lamerse los labios, ahora le hace sentido. Siente ganas de besarle y antes de decidirse se da cuenta que se ha acercado a su boca y que el aliento de Dean le da en los labios.

Incluso se rebeló por él, piensa de pronto recuperando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sí, la Habitación Verde, Dean riñéndole por no querer llevarle con Sam, recriminándole que si no hacen algo cientos de personas morirán. Reconoce que tuvo miedo, pero también reconoce que esas palabras, la imagen de Dean diciéndole que es un cobarde, que no le importa nada porque él ya está muerto se convirtieron en un yunque que le cayó encima, un escalofrió le envolvió el cuerpo, el de Jimmy, y se da cuenta que tiene razón. Le parece extraño por segundos ver que un humano que le ha llamado 'cobarde hijo de puta' tenga razón, pero más extraño se le hace percibir que ya no tiene miedo y entonces va con Dean, le calla y le lleva donde Chuck para que él les diga dónde está Sam. Incluso, cuando siente que Rafael está llegando, que va a morir a sus manos, sigue pensando que Dean tiene razón, y en el mismísimo dolor de su Gracia siendo destrozada por su hermano esta conforme porque sabe que hizo lo correcto.

Cas sonríe. Vagar por sus memorias y descubrir que las que involucran a Dean son las más nítidas pese a llevar casi dos milenos de vida le hace gracia. No aguanta y termina por besar a Dean, apenas rozando sus labios.

Cuando Dios le trajo de vuelta, Castiel estaba perdido. Lucifer estaba libre de su jaula y todo lo que conocía, el Cielo y sus hermanos, le dan la espalda. Ahí es cuando _improvisa_ , si se puede decir. Ve a Dean y a Sam en manos de Zachariah y actúa. Mata por primera vez a dos de sus hermanos. Está desconcertado por ello y atina a culpar a Dean, porque él y su hermano son los culpables de que el Infierno esté llegando a la Tierra, pero en lo profundo sólo quiere respuestas, quiere saber qué hacer con todo ese abanico de emociones que le embriagan. Sólo puede aferrarse a su Padre entonces, y empieza a buscarle no por el mero hecho de que él es el único aparte de Michael que puede combatir a Lucifer, sino porque quiere y necesita consejo, guía, respuestas. Y si pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor, Joshua le demuestra que sí. Se derrumba y siente que su Gracia esta a pasos de extinguirse. Dios dijo _Renuncio_ a un mundo que va directo a la perdición, abandona un Cielo en pleno caos; Castiel siente que se va a pique con toda la humanidad. En ese momento, Dean le _salva_. Sin ninguna arma, sin pelear, sólo con palabras, con apoyo y Castiel se aferra a ese salvavidas, a Dean. Desde ahí sólo se ha aferrado a él, incluso en el mismísimo final cuando Lucifer le hizo estallar.

Cas se separa comprobando que Dean sigue durmiendo. Así es, sus parpados siguen ocultando esos ojos verdes tan hermosos y fascinantes que tiene, la respiración de él le hace cosquillas en las mejillas. Se queda quieta, contemplándole, y vuelve a acariciarle, construyendo nuevos senderos en su piel.

Cuando regresó una vez más a la vida por la intercesión de su Padre, Castiel sintió dolor pese a haber recuperado todo el brillo de su Gracia y sus Alas. Dean había visto a Sam saltar a la jaula y estaba deshecho, y aunque quería poder hacer algo más que curarle las heridas no podía porque no estaba a su alcance. El dolor se agudiza. ¿Por qué todavía podía _sentir_? Había vuelto a ser un pujante ángel del Señor, se supone que tendría que dejar de tener emociones humanas. Pero no, ver a Dean era como romper una represa y dejar que el agua arrasase con todo, pero el Cielo le reclamaba y por mucho que ansiase quedarse, debía ir. Así pasó un año en la Tierra; Dean fue a cumplir la promesa hecha a Sam de vivir una vida normal con Lisa y Castiel pasó todo ese tiempo en su hogar, tratando de juntar las piezas deformes de un puzle demasiado destrozado como para volver a armar.

Dean sonríe en sueños, advierte Cas de súbito. Aún cuando se había propuesto no invadir su privacidad, dos dedos se posan en su sien. Cuando ve de que trata siente un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas. Cas está en el sueño de Dean. Están en la playa, esa a la que Cas le llevó después de husmear por primera vez desde que _están juntos_ , sentados en la arena. De un segundo a otro Dean le esta besando y… Cas abandona su inspección. La culpa empieza a arremolinarse en su pecho y en vista de que chequeó que no tuviese _visitas_ , no hay motivos para seguir espiando.

No esperaba que Dean le llamase, confiesa volviendo a sus cavilaciones. Pero fue un alivio para su oprimido pecho poder olvidarse por un rato de la Guerra Civil allá arriba. Luego se viene la parte donde se entera que Balthazar está vivo, que fingió su muerte para poder huir del Cielo, como Gabriel.

Cas frunce el ceño. Registra molestia en su corazón ante la mención de Balthazar. No puede recapitular ninguna otra ocasión donde se haya enfadado con alguno de sus hermanos, pero mientras mira a Dean apretando los ojos, como si fuese a despertar, se dice que es porque de no haberle conocido su existencia no habría dado tal giro. Y lo prefiere así, porque Dean vale todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Dean pestañea con pereza, sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la nueva y fresca mañana. Enseguida da con Cas, que le observa de ese modo que tanto le gusta: con cariño.

—Hey…—saluda el humano pasándole la mano por la espalda, sintiendo la tela de la remera violeta en la palma.

—Buenos días —responde ella antes de darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Dean sonríe de la sorpresa y le aprieta contra su cuerpo.

 _Sí, Dean lo vale todo_ , piensa Cas cuando él rueda y le deja contra el colchón para besarle en los labios.

**OoO**

Sam se convenció de que era hora de despertar cuando un pajarito picoteó la ventana que estaba a un costado del sofá donde dormía. Se desperezó estirándose con cuidado, el mueble era algo pequeño para su estatura y por ende le privaba de espacio, de modo que giró dejando los pies en el suelo y estiró una pierna y luego la otra, alzando alternadamente los brazos mientras bostezaba. Inconscientemente su mirada se fue a la escalera, pensando en cómo estaría Dean. _¿Habrá podido pegar un ojo?_ , se preguntó levantándose para ir a la cocina y prepararse un café. Arrugó los labios cuando puso a hervir el agua, _no, quizás no._ Había descubierto que Dean no era capaz de dormir sin Cas durante el tiempo que estuvieron cazando. Más de una vez les sorprendió durmiendo abrazados, bueno, Dean, porque sabía que Cas no lo requería, y sólo en esa memorable ocasión en que Cas se fue a hacer un reconocimiento y no volvió hasta el otro día pudo comprobarlo; Dean tenía unas considerables ojeras y apenas Cas se apareció y soltó la información, su hermano prácticamente le arrastró a la cama y se tumbó encima de ella quedándose dormido al instante. Sam rió al evocar la cara de desconcierto que puso el ángel cuando Dean empezó a roncar.

Apagó la estufa cuando el pitido de la tetera le trajo al presente. _Quizá debería llevarle un café_ , sopesó. No, mejor sería un vaso de leche tibia para estimularle el sueño. _Sí, eso es mejor_ , se dijo sacando los embutidos del refrigerador y buscando el pan integral. _¿Con un sándwich tal vez?_ Dean era un pozo sin fondo por las mañanas, así que no tenía que dudar.

Una vez que tuvo todo dispuesto lo colocó en una bandeja y se fue con calma hasta la escalera, subiendo con cuidado. Levantó la diestra para tocar la puerta pero voces le detuvieron.

—Dean… —esa voz sin duda era la de Cas.

Sam sonrió hasta que sintió la piel tensa. Su mano flotando en el aire descansó en su cadera.

—Dime —y al parecer Dean sí había podido dormir, ya que se oía nítido y claro. Animado.

—Te quiero.

 _Oh, pero si es adorable_ pensó el pequeño Winchester al escuchar la declaración del ángel. Que mala suerte, debió haber subido con el celular en el bolsillo para grabar esto. Apretó los labios conteniendo una risa al imaginar todas las posibles reacciones de su hermano mayor.

—Yo también, Cas —susurró Dean.

Sam se quedó de piedra. ¿Había oído a Dean abriendo su corazón aquí? Pero si ya habían pasado por el Armagedón, ¡esto no era posible! Su rostro se tornó reflexivo. No pudo recordar la última vez que Dean le expresó afecto a su singular forma. _¿Hace cuanto fue?_ Pero sabe que en cada momento que han afrontado juntos, Dean se lo ha demostrado con sólidas acciones. Sacudió la cabeza. _¿Dije 'Perdido'?_ , se preguntó rememorando cuando le pillo comiéndose al ángel con la mirada. _Esta enamorado hasta el fondo_ , concluyó para sus adentros.

 _Bueno, ya que Dean no necesita esto_ …, se dijo mirando la bandeja que traía, y llevándose el vaso de leche a los labios se alejó dándoles espacio.

**OoO**

Sam no le contó a Bobby que Cas había regresado porque implicaría confesar que les había estado escuchando con las orejas pegadas a la puerta; y claramente no quería dar más motivos para quedar como un verdadero voyerista ante los demás. Que no lo era, eso había sido mera casualidad.

A los pocos minutos que se había sentado a ultimar detalles con Bobby sobre el ritual que planeaban llevar a cabo, Dean entro a escena seguido de Castiel.

—Hola Dean. Oh, regresaste. Es bueno verte, Cas —saludó Sam a los recién llegados con una encantadora sonrisa, su hermano le sonrió y ella le devolvió el saludo.

—Menos mal, no me sentía preparado para consolar aquí al Sr Heathcliff —bromeó Bobby.

—Sí, buenos días para ti también —gruñó Dean ante el recibimiento del cazador mayor. El dueño de casa y Pie Grande se largaron a reír.

Enseguida pusieron al corriente a Cas sobre lo que habían hallado. Ella se quedó en silencio analizando todo.

—No lo sé, Sam —dijo pensativa, sus ojos enfocados en el borde de la mesa del comedor—. Nunca oí de algo así antes y no sé qué efectos secundarios podría tener.

—Al menos estamos seguros que no implica nada con almas —indicó Bobby acercándole el libro—. Es como un lazo de sangre, algo que mantiene unidos a dos seres sin importar lo diferentes que sean —remarcó recibiendo una indescifrable mirada de Dean, entre molesta y contemplativa.

—El único obstáculo es que requiere el consentimientos de los pares consanguíneos de los individuos a unir —prosiguió Sam—. Por tu lado —se giró a mirar a su hermano, quien le arqueó un ceja en una muda pregunta— no hay problema, puedo cubrir esa base. Pero en cuando a Cas…

—Sí, su papá es Dios y está ocupadísimo. Todavía no me acepta como amigo en Facebook —ironizó Dean con fingida tristeza.

—Por eso pensamos que quizás… —intercedió Sam mirando con censura a Dean, quien se encogió de hombros—… Gabriel podría suplir a… Dios en el ritual.

— ¿Por qué pensasteis en él? —Inquirió Cas observando a los humanos con incertidumbre.

—Porque tu jefe de división le hizo una visita privada a Sammy —respondió Dean en tono serio—. Ya sabemos que las dos opciones con las que contamos son que tú… —su voz se tornó un suspiro— caigas o yo… muera.

Cas bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —sus ojos azules lucían como un día encapotado, oscuros y llenos de nubes—. ¿Por qué les diría eso?

—Dijo que quería… demostrar que ustedes, ángeles, también querían libre albedrío —contestó Sam con el entrecejo tenso.

—Quizá el bastardo ese ya no sea… tan bastardo —Bobby comentó, pero la negativa de Dean le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué dices, Cas? —Preguntó Sam fijándose en ella—. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —El ángel se volvió a mirar a Dean de un modo que era transparente y expresivo, como diciéndole '¿Quieres hacerlo?' Cuando Dean asintió en silencio, Castiel pudo responder.

—Sí.

Y con ello se pusieron manos a la obra para hacer todos los preparativos.

**OoO**

Dean estaba apoyado contra el Impala, esperando a Sam que saliera de la ferretería. Al parecer el ritual tenía una parte algo cutre relacionada con un cuchillo de plata y éste tenía que tener ciertos símbolos grabados y Sam, el pequeño Picasso, quería hacer ese trabajo.

Le fue imposible no recordar aquella ocasión donde Cas le preguntó que por el hecho de haberse enrollado debían casarse. Le hizo gracia ver que ahora, por cuestiones que cualquier otro atribuiría al destino, iban a 'casarse'.

Sus ojos deambularon por la calle, leyendo ausente los letreros de las demás tiendas. Uno le llamó la atención. Una joyería.

Bueno, si se iban a casar al modo sobrenatural… ¿por qué no también al método tradicional?

En cuanto Sam le alcanzó se excuso diciendo que había olvidado comprar algo, pero lejos de despistar a su hermano, Sam rió para sus adentros cuando anticipó hacia donde se dirigía. Y sólo cuando Dean se perdió en la entrada de la joyería, Sam se carcajeó sin tapujos.

—Al parecer voy a ser cuñado de un ángel… ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

**OoO**

—De acuerdo Cas, llama a tu hermano mayor —pidió Sam cuando se reunió con todos demás, el cuchillo de plata estaba terminado.

Cas asintió y empezó a recitar palabras extrañas, seguramente enoquiano. La habitación del Pánico de Bobby comenzó a remecerse y Cas se volvió a los humanos con rostro cauteloso.

—Ahí viene, será mejor que cierren los ojos.

Los humanos obedecieron y todo se lleno de una luz cálida y cegadora.

— ¿Qué hay Cas? —Una nueva voz surgió de entre el silencio—. ¿Quieres solicitar que prescinda de tu contrato por unos meses más? —Dean consideró que era prudente abrir los ojos, y lo hizo. Frente a Cas estaba Gabriel con cara de haberse comido al menos dos toneladas de chocolate, por su expresión bobalicona estaba en pleno subidón de azúcar—. Oh, veo que estás jugando a la casita con Dean-o —dijo reparando en los demás. El aludido le fulminó con la mirada.

—No, hay algo que quiero pedirte —prosiguió ella obviando lo anterior, Sam se adelantó y con una mirada que decía 'déjamelo a mí'. Ella se hizo a un lado y el joven cazador tomó el timón de la negociación.

—La otra vez dijiste que querías mostrarle a Dios que ustedes también querían elegir —hablo Sam recibiendo toda la atención del arcángel—. Si no ayudas con esto, tal vez lo consigas.

— ¿Y qué es eso que requiere de mi intervención? —Inquirió el Trickster en tono juguetón mientras sacaba de la nada una piruleta de leche.

—Tu sangre —contestó el Winchester—. Hay un ritual que podría impedir que te lleves a Cas.

—Uhmm… —Gabriel se llevó una mano al mentón, meditando—. A Papi no le va a gustar que te escapes, Cas —señaló quitándole el envoltorio al caramelo—. Me gusta la idea. Ok, Sammy, explícame de que va todo esto.

Los humanos se miraron entre sí; todavía había esperanza.


	20. Capítulo 20

Dean se paró debajo de la Llave de Salomón, justo en el débil rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad. Frente a él había una pequeña mesa con unas cuantas velas encendidas y el cuchillo de plata. Cas se le unió, quedando frente a él. Se miraron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas y no segundos, y entonces el Winchester levantó la cabeza dándole un breve asentimiento a Bobby y éste empezó a declamar el conjuro en latín. Dean tomó el arma y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano derecha, una línea inclinada. La sangre empezó a emanar libre y espesa y el cuarto se lleno de olor a sal y óxido. Cas tomó el cuchillo que Dean le tendió y repitió la operación, pero en la mano izquierda y el trazo estuvo inclinado hacia el lado opuesto al del humano. Y en ese momento, cuando Sam encendió la mirra, Dean estiró la mano marcada y la del ángel interceptó la suya a medio camino, sus heridas formando una X, sus dedos entrelazándose y la sangre mezclándose para volverse una. Sam se le sumó, deteniéndose entre ellos, cogió el cuchillo y se hizo un corte en el dedo índice y dejó caer gotas de su sangre sobre sus manos unidas. Gabriel avanzó hacia ellos y se detuvo cuando quedó frente a Sam, tomó el cuchillo que el pequeño cazador le ofreció y con una escueta sonrisa lo aceptó; con un gesto despreocupado se hizo un corte en la muñeca y cuando la sangre salió a borbotones dirigió el caudal hacia el mismo punto donde Sam sangraba.

De pronto Bobby dejo de recitar el hechizo y las velas se apagaron por si solas, un pesado silencio se apropió de la Habitación del Pánico. Sam pudo distinguir al viejo cazador entre la negrura que coloreaba el lugar y le arqueó las cejas interrogantes.

—No tengo idea qué ha pasado, muchacho —vocalizó—. No me equivoqué en leer el manual, pero no se supone que esto ocurriese.

Gabriel le dio un toquecito en la mano a Sam y con la cabeza indicó a sus hermanos. Tanto Dean como Cas parecían en trance, los ojos cerrados y los cuerpos rígidos.

— ¿Qué tienen? —Inquirió el Winchester con preocupación. El arcángel se encogió de hombros mientras se pasaba un dedo por la herida, la hemorragia se detuvo al instante.

—Déjame echar un vistazo —su mirada se elevó al cielo, como si pudiese ver más allá del techo, su rostro se bañó en una seriedad y concentración que parecía impropia de él. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a hablar en otro idioma y sacudir la cabeza. Exhaló con tal fuerza que los papeles de la mesa de al fondo se volaron—. Uhmm —sus ojos miel se clavaron en los verdes del humano ante él—. Siento decirte, Sammy, que allá arriba clausuraron hace un milenio el registro civil, así que Cas no está en condiciones de casarse.

—Mis cojones —masculló Bobby a lo lejos. Sam frunció el ceño mirando a Dean, quien parecía estar teniendo una experiencia extracorporal.

—Si esto no ha funcionado, ¿por qué están así? —Increpó exasperado.

—Porque les están comunicando que su matrimonio no es válido —explicó Gabriel con tono sombrío—. Realmente esperaba que Papi se apareciera en persona, pero ha enviado a Joshua —dijo decepcionado.

—Tú… —Sam se le acercó y le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta—. Tú sabías desde el principio que esto no iba a funcionar.

—Sí, Sam. Lo sabía —contestó sin inmutarse ante la osadía del humano.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Sam, Sam —canturreó observándole con simpatía—. Esto, aunque no lo creas, es otra prueba a nuestro favor.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Encaró Bobby una vez que se puso al lado de Sam, como cubriéndole las espaldas ante cualquier inminente ataque.

— ¿Recordáis la parte donde Dios es Omnipresente? —Los humanos cabecearon en un sí—. Bien. Él ha visto esto, y me ha visto intervenir. Es otra anotación.

—Sigo sin entender cuál es el punto —apostillo Sam—. Esto ha sido inútil, Cas sigue con la soga al cuello.

—Sí, cierto. Pero al menos ella y Dean han demostrado que esto no es un capricho —con delicadeza quitó la mano de Sam.

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! —Exclamó el Winchester—. No me has dicho aún nada que no sepa, Gabriel.

—Piénsenlo —empezó con tono afable—. Hace más de dos mil años, mi Padre creó el Universo, la Tierra y al hombre. Adán se sentía solo pese a tener todo un planeta por conquistar, por eso Dios creó a Eva. Desde entonces el hombre se une a la mujer para mantener la especie y dejar un vestigio de su existencia —hizo una pausa permitiéndose una sonrisa—. Sam, nosotros no tenemos esos vacios que ustedes poseen. Sin ofender —añadió cuando los humanos le miraron mal—. No necesitamos tener un compañero o una compañera. Pero entonces, pasan dos milenios, Cas aletea a la Tierra, conoce a tu hermano y ¡Voilá! Tienes a un ángel enamorado de un ser humano —posó su mano sobre las manos unidas de Dean y Castiel—. Esto _no_ es algo que debió pasar, Sam —finalizó con tono jovial—. Pero ha ocurrido porque muy en el fondo Dios así lo quiere, quiere que ellos le demuestren que _es de verdad_.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Jefe nos está jodiendo para satisfacer su curiosidad? —Inquirió Bobby con voz escéptica—. No inventes.

—Pero es cierto. Y es más —el Trickster tocó las sienes de los sonámbulos y estos abrieron los ojos—. Estoy seguro que Él está esperando a que ustedes, los Winchester, vuelvan a torcerle la mano al destino —. Chasqueó las manos y el cuarto se vio iluminado por los tubos fluorescentes que están distribuidos por todo alrededor. Dean empezó a pestañear para acostumbrarse a la luz y en cuanto pudo distinguir las siluetas de Castiel y los demás sacudió la cabeza con amargura.

—No ha servido —sentenció con voz grave y derrotada. Cas le dio un apretón y Gabriel se excuso para desvanecerse en el aire.

**OoO**

Dean estaba sentado en el capó del Impala, su espalda contra el vidrio frontal del coche y sus ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado. Dio otro trago de su botellín de cerveza rememorando lo que había visto.

Recuerda el ritual, su mano en la de Cas, el calor sofocante y algo, un no-sé-qué, entretejiéndose entre ellos. Iba bien, creyó en ese momento, cada uno de sus poros se lo decía. De súbito, todo se lleno de luz y ante él apareció Joshua, el ángel con el que Dios habla.

Le dio mala espina.

Sus sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando el ángel le dijo:

' _No podéis ser uno, porque vuestras esencias no fueron hechas para unirse'_

Dean estrujó la botella entre sus manos. ¿Qué no? Pues le importaba una reverenda mierda, lo que él y Cas sentían no había reparado en sus diferencias. Pasó y ya, y nadie podía negar que era sincero.

Pasos resonaron en la gravilla del aparcadero. Al cazador le sorprendió ver a Cas aproximarse caminando.

—Hey, ¿qué pasó con el acto de aparecerse? ¿Te negaron la demanda sobre derechos de autor en contra de J.K Rowling?

Castiel no respondió, tampoco ladeó la cabeza en ese gesto tan suyo, simplemente se detuvo a un costado del vehículo, cerca de Dean.

—Lo que pasó… Yo… —musitó sin fuerza y al final desvió la mirada—. Quería que funcionase, Dean.

—Cas… —se empinó y depositó una mano en la mejilla, haciéndole levantar la cabeza pero ella no le dejó—. Por favor, mírame Cas.

El ángel obedeció, sus ojos azules desteñidos y perdidos fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago para Dean. El cazador dejó la cerveza sobre el tejado del auto, sin dejar de mirarla, y se valió de sus dos manos para tomarla de la cintura y sentarla a lo horizontal sobre sus piernas, sus rostros enfrentados.

—Cas —le llamó, mojándose los labios y ella siguió el movimiento de su lengua con sus ojos, evocando como se sentían sus labios resecos bajo sus yemas esta mañana—. Aunque no lo creas, muy en lo profundo esperaba que no resultase.

— ¿Por qué? —Arrugó los labios.

—En toda mi vida, nunca nada ha sido fácil. Supuse que está vez sería igual —le despejó el rostro del travieso mechón de pelo que le cosquilleaba la nariz.

—Dean… —suspiró con tristeza.

—No pasa nada. Si Sam y Bobby encontraron con tanta rapidez esta "salida" entonces aún tenemos oportunidad, queda tiempo —incentivó dándole un suave apretón a su diestra. Su mano libre rozó su bolsillo cuando iba a acariciarle, el pequeño peso en él le hizo recordar el plan que había trazado en su mente con anterioridad y de pronto la visión de la cicatriz en su palma fue el ultimo empujoncito antes de lanzarse—. Cas, cierra los ojos. —pidió en un murmullo y ella le dio en el gusto. Saco uno de los anillo de plata y con la otra mano tomó la mano izquierda de Cas, deslizó el anillo con ternura y comprobó con satisfacción que no había errado en la medida—. Ya puedes abrirlos.

Castiel se topó con algo brillante en su mano, algo que rodeaba su dedo anular y le daba otro matiz a su mano izquierda. Miró con asombro a Dean.

—Es simbólico —explicó—. Pero, si salimos bien parados de esto… —estrechó sus manos—. Si quieres, podemos hacerlo bien —Cas no podía dejar de mirar la alianza en su dedo.

— ¿Tienes el otro? —Cuestionó sin voz. Dean no emitió palabra, sólo dejó caer el anillo en su palma abierta. Cas lo alzó, estudiándolo con detenimiento y girándolo entre sus dedos hasta que se dio por satisfecha, tomó con gentileza la mano de Dean y mirándole a los ojos le puso la alianza. El cazador soltó una risita—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Esto… —señaló los anillos—. Yo… nunca pensé que llegaría a los treinta y tantos y usaría uno de estos —besó su mano, justo donde estaba la prueba de su promesa—. Es decir, mis expectativas de vida nunca han sido altas, no me visualizo más allá de los cuarenta por la vida que Sam y yo llevamos. Pero ahora que lo pienso, este es el lugar y el momento donde debo y quiero estar. Contigo, Cas. No me importa que lo que Joshua dijo.

—Dean —Cas sonrió, echándole los brazos al cuello antes de besarle en la mejilla. Luego se lo replanteó y le ofreció sus labios con los ojos cerrados, entregada. Y en esa noche estrellada, Dean selló una de las promesas más grandes que nunca antes había hecho.

**OoO**

—Creo que tengo la solución —anunció Castiel a la mañana siguiente, su prometido y su futuro cuñado casi se atragantaron con el café que bebían, y Bobby les observó mascullando 'idiotas'.

— ¿Cómo es eso, Cas? —Preguntó Dean cuando pudo recuperarse.

—Viajar en el tiempo —explayó—. Voy a alterar el pasado.

—Wow, wow, wow —Dean se puso de pie—. ¿No se supone que ustedes, ángeles, tienen prohibido hacer eso? ¿Dónde está toda la lata esa sobre "el destino no puede ser cambiado"?

—Tranquilízate, Dean —le codeó Sam antes de detenerse en Cas—. ¿No estarías arriesgándote con esto?

—Bueno… —apartó la mirada, sin escapatoria—. Si no me descubren, no debería haber problemas.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, Cas —advirtió Dean señalándole con el dedo—. Y dalo por hecho, no te dejaré hacerlo —el ángel le contempló suplicante.

—Un segundo —cortó Sam—. ¿Qué es eso en tu dedo, Dean?

—Veo algo brillante en tu mano, Cas —canturreó Bobby dándole un sorbo a su café—. ¿Hay algo que tengan que contarnos, parejita?

Dean y Castiel se miraron entre ellos, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—No has perdido el tiempo, hermano —celebró Gigantón dándole un golpecito en el brazo—. Sabía que lo harías, es decir, ayer cuando te vi entrar a la joyería pensé en un collar o algo, pero no es tu estilo, ¿verdad?

—Ya cállate, Sam —rugió Dean fulminando a Bobby con la mirada—. Y tú —se abocó a su prometida—. Nada de Misiones Imposibles, me lo prometiste.

—Pero Dean… —rogó ella.

—Pero nada. Me voy a tomar aire —y cogiendo la tostada a medio comer salió.

—Ni siquiera se han casado y ya tienen peleas matrimoniales —comentó Bobby—. No quiero pensar cómo será si llegan a tener hijos.

—Uhm… te concedo la duda. No quiero ser tío de unos mini Dean —apoyó Sam recibiendo una mirada de desconcierto por parte del ángel—. Ok, Cas —le invitó a sentarse a su lado—. Cuéntame de que va eso de los viajes espacio-temporales.

—Pero Dean acaba de decir que… —ella vaciló.

—Olvida lo que ese idiota dijo —interceptó Bobby—. No estamos en condiciones de ponernos quisquillosos, pero antes… —se volvió a mirar a Sam de un modo que puso en alerta al ángel—. No me puedo imaginar aquí a nuestro Machete comprometiéndose —le arqueó una ceja expectante.

—No creo que… —suplicó cuando se sentó junto al pequeño Winchester.

—Vamos, no seas así —Sam puso una carita de cachorro que Cas no pudo obviar—. De todos modos vamos a ser familia, y en vista que Dean no dirá ni pío… —hizo un puchero.

Y así fue como Castiel, el ángel del Señor, perdió ante dos humanos demasiado metiches para su propio bien.

Dos horas después, Dean puso el grito en el cielo mientras le daba una paliza a Pie Grande; que él no sonaba tan cursi como Sam lo quiso hacer ver mientras lo imitaba al pedirle la mano a Bobby.


	21. Capítulo 21

Apenas había anochecido, en el horizonte pequeñas y brillantes estrellas fueron apareciendo en el cielo violeta y anaranjado.

Castiel se había acomodado en la butaca que estaba al lado de Bobby en busca de un poco de silencio, puesto que casi toda la tarde la había pasado entre quejidos de dolor y cosas rompiéndose gracias a que los Winchester habían decidido liberar tensión a base de riñas y bromas pesadas. Al principio había tratado de detener el caos pero Bobby le calmó diciendo que esa era _la_ forma en que esos idiotas se demostraban afecto. Cas quiso interrogarle otro poco, no veía como rodar por el suelo mientras tu hermano te piñizca era un actuar cariñoso, pero recordó que había juzgado con rapidez las nalgadas aunque luego que Dean le dio algunas le halló el gustito. Calló y ojeó la pila de libros empolvados en el escritorio de Bobby. El cazador le vio de reojo ante el gesto dubitativo y con una amable sonrisa le dijo que podía tomar el libro que quisiera.

Estaba terminando de leer lo que parecía ser un tratado de angelología (algo bastante inexacto para su gusto) cuando Dean bajó las escaleras a todo galope, un bolso colgaba de su brazo.

Bobby levantó la cabeza y le arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Tú y tu hermanito terminaron de jugar? —Preguntó malhumorado—. Ten en cuenta que no pienso limpiar el desastre, ni que fuera vuestra jodida niñera.

—Tranquilo, Bobby. Sam tendrá mucho tiempo libre a partir de ahora y él se encargará —dijo apresuradamente mientras se acercaba a Cas. De un jaloncito en su antebrazo la levantó de la butaca—. Nos vamos.

— ¿Adónde? —Preguntó ella dejando el libro en la mesa.

—Deja las preguntas para después, debemos huir _ahora_ —remarcó en un susurro pero pese a todo el otro cazador le escuchó.

—Oh, genial. Ahora tendré que consolar a Gigantón o ahogarme en su mar de lágrimas en el intento —masculló por lo bajo. Dean le ignoró y le tomó la mano a Cas para arrastrarla hasta la puerta.

—Te veo luego Bobby —gritó cuando ya estaban afuera. Echó a correr hacia el Impala con el ángel pisándole los talones.

—Dean, ¿qué pasa? —le miró con genuina preocupación.

—Te lo contaré en el camino —le soltó para subirse en coche; no le pareció extraño encontrarse a Cas ya acomodada a su lado. El motor rugió y Dean lo condujo a toda potencia, pero un grito estrepitoso rompió la calma de la noche cuando bordearon el arco de entrada del Singer Salvage Yard. Fue como el rugido del monstruo del lago Nes diciendo "¡Dean!"

Dean se carcajeó cuando tomó la carretera para dirigirse al pueblo. Volteó a ver ángel y recordó que todavía no le explicaba nada de nada.

—Bien, Cas. Me he dado cuenta que no hemos hecho muchas cosas de humanos —comenzó con tono ameno—. No con Sam y tus hermanos aguándonos la fiesta.

— ¿Dormir juntos no cuenta? —Inquirió Castiel con cejas contraídas.

—Eh…Me refería a intentar cosas _nuevas_ —señaló pasando saliva con algo dificultad. Ella y su bendito don de dejarle sin habla—. El punto es que ahora que le he dado su merecido a Sam, he decido que es tiempo de tener una noche libre.

— ¿Por eso el bolso?

—Exacto —sonrió travieso—. Échale un vistazo, si quieres —ofreció—. No me extrañaría que ahora Sammy esté lloriqueando en un rincón —añadió para sí.

Cas abrió el bolso sin reparar en la referencia que hizo Dean. Adentro estaba la computadora de Sam, su iPod, el GPS y unos cuantos cuentos infantiles. Sí, Dean le había dado en lo que más le dolía. Siguió intruseando y con sorpresa encontró unos CDs de música tántrica y country y en el fondo de todo estaba su _femenino_ iPod. Ahora que recapitulaba no había ocasión de usarlo, se dijo sacándolo para contemplarlo.

—Tuve tiempo de ponerle música antes de robarle la laptop a Nessie —comentó con una sonrisa. Cas le observó por breves instantes insegura de qué hacer—. ¿No sabes cómo usarlo?

—Creo recordar como encenderlo —respondió manipulándolo. El mensaje de saludo apareció en la pantalla. Dean aparcó en un costado y encendió las luces de emergencia.

—Déjame ver —dijo pidiéndole el reproductor de música. Fue tocando la pantalla mientras le iba explicando las funciones básicas. Cuando quedó todo claro, rebuscó en el saco los auriculares y una vez dio con ellos los conectó y se los ofreció al ángel—. Póntelos.

Cas se los acomodó en las orejas como Dean le ilustró y el cazador le dio play. Cas sonrió al instante.

— ¿La reconoces?—Cuestionó él expectante.

—Sí —le miró a los ojos, la alegría fue visible en esas irises azules —. Es _All Of My Love_ de Zeppelin.

—Dijiste que era tu favorita… —habló en susurros mientras se enfocaba en la carretera, sus manos descansando en el volante.

—Gracias —suspiró Cas abocando su atención al iPod.

—De nada —exhaló. Se volteó a verla y le desordenó los cabellos en un gesto afectuoso, ella cerró los ojos como si fuese un gatito ante la caricia—. Ok, andando —dijo llevando al Impala de regreso al camino.

Dean descubrió que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que puso un pie en un bar. _Un mes más o menos_ , se corrigió mirando de soslayo a Cas. Y es que desde que ella había vuelto pues, no había tenido la ocasión. Se preguntó si había sido buena idea cuando notó a algunos tíos que estaban sentados a la entrada del bar, todos mirando a Cas como si fuera carne fresca. _Malditos carroñeros_ , maldijo para sus adentros poniéndole una mano a la cintura al ángel, _entérense, está ocupada_ transmitió con los ojos y los sujetos arrugaron los labios con expresión decepcionada. No podía culparlos, el atuendo que traía Cas era a prueba de ciegos: Una chaqueta de cuero color blanco, un top azul con tirantes que hacía que su piel luciera más cremosa de lo normal y esos jeans que se le ajustaban a las caderas que le producían hipo a Dean.

— ¿Dean? —bisbisó cuando advirtió que miraba hacia la entrada con algo similar a la cólera. Fijó la vista al mismo sitio y sólo vio humanos, nada aparentemente peligroso.

—Dime —respondió observándole.

— ¿Por qué te miran así? —señaló al grupito. Dean sonrió con arrogancia.

—No me miran a mi—explicó apegándola más a su cuerpo sin dejar de caminar—. Miran a quien viene conmigo —susurró en tono misterioso—. Pero que se jodan, no me gusta compartir.

Cas parpadeó sopesando sus palabras pero en cuanto entraron a al bar, olvidó la interrogante que había surgido con sus palabras. De repente el juego de luces amarillentas y rojizas y la música lánguida y suave captó de lleno su interés.

Dean la condujo a la barra con algo de dificultad, atravesando el mar de gente que usaba cualquier espacio como pista de baile. Con suerte, dos asientos se desocuparon de pronto y tanto Cas como Dean se fueron raudos a por ellos.

— ¿Qué les sirvo? —se hizo oír el barman entre el barullo. Dean se inclinó un poco, no tenía ánimo de gritar, no después de haberlo hecho toda la tarde, e hizo el pedido. Cas le miró curiosa y él se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle al oído y explicarle todo. El cantinero fue expedito en su labor y más pronto de lo esperado colocó un vaso de whisky frente a Dean y un trago entre rosa y naranja frente a Cas. El cazador le pasó unos cuantos billetes a cambio.

—Dean —dijo Castiel en su oído—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es un trago dulce —indicó—. Se llama _Primavera_ —le acercó el vaso—. Pruébalo, no sabe mal.

El ángel lo estudió por unos cuantos segundos, pero en vista que habían venido para intentar cosas nuevas… Se llevó la pajita a los labios y dio un sorbito. Un sabor dulce y fresco inundó sus papilas gustativas y cuando la dulzura se desvaneció sintió un leve ardor, de seguro ese era el alcohol.

— ¿Qué tal? —Inquirió Dean antes de darle otro sorbo a su vaso—. A que no sabe nada mal.

—Me gusta —aceptó ella con labios curvados—. Sabe bien —Luego paseó la mirada por el lugar, fijándose en las parejas, en cómo se movían de modo extraño y a veces embarazoso y sin ritmo. Se dirigió a Dean otra vez — ¿Qué hacen? —Cuestionó apuntándoles—. ¿Por qué se mueven de esa forma, están enfermos? —Dean rió dejando el vaso vacío en la barra.

—No Cas, no están enfermos. Están bailando —contestó aproximándose un poco más que las otras veces, un aroma suave y dulce ingresó a sus fosas nasales. ¿Cas estaba usando perfume? _No_ , se dijo, _huele como siempre, solo que ahora lo siento con más fuerza porque estoy casi encima de ella._

— ¿Bailando? —dándole el último trago a la _Primavera_. Después de todo, a ella no le afectaba el alcohol, a menos que se bebiese todo la barra… Recordó la vez que se bebió toda la licorería. El dolor de cabeza había sido terrible.

—Sí. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —le animó sintiendo una vez más las miradas de tanto tíos como tías clavadas en ellos. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que estaban juntos?

— ¿Vamos a vernos como ellos? —apuntó a una pareja descoordinada que parecía bailar su propia canción.

—No —rió mirándola a los ojos, casi nulos milímetros les separaban, su mano izquierda le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja—. Para nada, no soy tan malo. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago, Dean —Musitó sobre su boca—. Siempre —Dean sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole su mano. Avanzaron con cuidado hasta dar con un espacio lo suficientemente grato para no chocar con nadie.

—Ok, aquí vamos —suspiró él poniendo las manos de Cas tras su cuello y las suyas envolviendo su cintura. En ese momento las luces bajaron y una nueva canción empezó a sonar por todo el lugar. Dean la reconoció de inmediato, era _Hotel California_ de los Eagles—. Qué suerte —comentó ante el ininterrumpido escrutinio de Cas—. Esta me gusta —y comenzó a moverse con el ángel en un definido y gentil balanceo. De pronto todo el gentío se volvió una unica voz que coreó el estribillo.

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year (Any time of year)  
You can find it here_

Cas cerró los ojos de un momento a otro, apretándose contra Dean, descansando su mejilla en la barbilla de él. Pero el Winchester parecía ansioso por algo más. Y cuando la música pareció anunciar su mediato clímax, Cas no se sorprendió de que aquella cálida prisión de brazos se afianzara mientras las paredes y los demás humanos comenzaban a desaparecer para ella.

_You can check-out any time you like,  
But you can never leave!'_

Cas se vio sacudida por esas palabras, pero no pudo preocuparse menos por ese súbito pánico que la envolvió, no cuando que la boca de Dean recorrió su rostro con breves besos en busca de sus labios.

Entonces el gemido que dio la canción en forma de un solo de guitarra, tan lleno de nostalgia y anhelo tocó hasta el más ínfimo vello de ese cuerpo femenino, y el ángel lo sintió hasta su esencia más básica y pura, tan latente y agónico. Cas atrajo a Dean de la nuca y sus labios se tocaron apenas antes de volver a encontrarse, abriéndose para danzar con tranquilidad y sin prisas, los sabores mezclándose para dar uno original e indescriptible pero tan delicioso…

 _Me siento como un mar embravecido_ , fue la comparación más acorde que ella pudo hallar, porque no podía explicarse como de un momento a otro la sangre comenzó a hervirle en las venas y ese calmado beso le pareció poco, de pronto demasiado hambrienta por más de el cazador.

La canción terminó y la iluminación cambió, un suave tono celeste redefinió a todos los presentes, algunas parejas retirándose a coger un poco de aire o en busca de un refresco mas ellos se quedaron ahí, detenidos, enfrascados en ese beso de múltiples matices.

—Humph —bufó Cas cuando algo en el bolsillo de Dean vibró y pese a que él se apartó un poco para alcanzar el celular, Cas se le pegó sin dejarle alternativa. Optó por cortar el beso, pero en cuanto echaba hacia atrás la cabeza, Cas se ponía de puntillas para seguirle. Al final, Dean tuvo que cogerle de las mejillas para apartarse y recuperar el aliento; los labios hinchados y el brillo en ellos debido sus besos le hicieron tragar duro.

—Cas… —le llamo con tono agitado—. Por poco y me matas —bromeó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó soltándole—. Pero me gusto el sabor del whisky en tu boca, Dean.

El hombre sintió un escalofrío bajarle desaforado por la espalda y descubrió que estaba sudando y que un cosquilleo se le instalaba en el bajo vientre. _Oh joder…_

Iba a besarle de nuevo, se estaba acercando a ella haciendo vista gorda a los muchos espectadores que de pronto les rodearon, pero el celular volvió a replicar en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. En cuanto vio quien le llamaba con tanta insistencia, simplemente no se pudo negar y contestó la llamada.

— ¡Dean! ¿Dónde mierda has dejado mi laptop? —el nombrado alejó el móvil de su oído cerrando un ojo.

—Sí, hola Sam, también me da gusto escucharte —le picó guiñándole un ojo a Cas mientras le tomaba la mano y regresaban a la barra.

—Muy gracioso Dean. ¡Te has pasado tres pueblos con esto! Ni siquiera me dejaste mis cuentos infantiles, ¿cómo carajo voy a quedarme dormido hoy?

—No sé, tal vez con uno de esos trucos hippies tuyos —ironizó—. No me jodas, Sam. Tú llevas meses reventándome los huevos, era hora que te la cobrara.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —Cambió de tema atento al bullicio del bar—. ¿Estás de juerga con Cas?

—No te incumbe —gruñó. Pie Grande soltó una risita burlesca.

—Eres adorable, sales con tu prometida. Si no me hubieses quitado la computadora estaría allá dándote de ostias por gilipollas.

—Fue precisamente por eso que te la quité. Y el GPS. Y los CDs de música country —le atajó.

— ¡¿Qué? —Se escuchó por el fono un ruido estrepitoso, como si estuviese hurgando—. ¡Ahora sí que si! ¡Esto es la guerra, Dean!

—Oh, vamos Sammy —canturreó mientras acariciaba a Cas en la cabeza—. Sabes que las tienes de perder, si intentas cualquier cosa tu laptop la pagará.

— ¡Dean! —Rugió Nessie.

—Nos vemos más tarde —cortó Dean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Tal vez… —vaciló Cas—. Deberías devolverle sus cosas.

—No —frunció el ceño—. Al menos no por ahora —relajó su rostro—. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Te apetece otra _Primavera_?

—No —bisbisó—. Quiero besarte.

— ¿Qué te lo impide? —susurró inclinando su cara hacia ella.

—La forma en que nos miran —señaló incomoda. Dean se giró con disimulo y se topó con al menos cinco alcornoques mirando sin pudor lo que hacían. Puede que haya dejado fuera de combate a Gigantón, pero los voyeristas, al parecer, les iban a perseguir a todos lados.

—Joder —masculló por lo bajo repartiendo miradas fulminante a los buitres.

En ese momento Cas le tocó el brazo y de un segundo a otro estaban junto al Impala.

—Buena jugada —elogió Dean al darse cuenta de donde estaban.

—Sentí tu rabia —explicó el ángel—. No me gusta verte con esto —dijo acariciándole el ceño fruncido con movimientos circulares. La sensación se le hizo conocida al Winchester aunque no pudo recordar en qué momento le hubiesen tocado allí—. ¿Dean?

— ¿Uhmm? —volcó su atención a Castiel, quien posó sus manos en su pecho, estrujando la tela de su chaqueta, y le besó. Sonrió contra los labios que le acariciaban con ternura y se apartó—. Vamos a casa antes de que Sam se transforme en Carrie y nos convierta en cenizas —bromeó besándole en la frente antes de subirse a su nena.

**OoO**

Cuando volvieron, Sam les estaba esperando en el aparcadero. Tenía una mirada desquiciada digna de Jack Nicholson en _The Shining_ y se abalanzó sobre Dean gritando _¡Devuélveme mi computadora!_ Pero Cas fue más rápida y le detuvo a medio camino con sólo una mano en ese pecho enorme. Los hermanos quedaron a cuadros.

—Tranquilízate, Sam —Cas habló con voz grave, ceñuda—. Dejé tus cosas en la sala de estar —ante esa información Dean miró de soslayo el asiento trasero del Impala. Alzó las cejas al comprobar que no estaban. ¿En qué momento…?

Sam, todavía anonadado por la actitud del ángel, no se lo pensó dos veces y se devolvió a la casa dando zancadas.

—Eh… ¿Gracias? —Balbuceó Dean inseguro. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Cas en plan de 'soy un ángel del Señor y no me hinches las bolas o te pulverizo' porque generalmente se mostraba apacible y dócil, pero con esto estaba seguro que no se le iba a volver a olvidar. Entonces Cas le miró con el rostro ladeado como si nada hubiese pasado, sus ojos encendidos con un misterioso y juguetón brillo en tanto caminaba hacia él y Dean olvidó _todo_.

—De nada —murmuró hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, rodeándole cintura con sus brazos. Al cabo de unos minutos soltó una risita—. Estaba bromeando, Dean. Pero la cara que puso Sam fue muy chistosa.

 _Oh, he creado a un monstruo alado_ , pensó Dean relajándose en el abrazo. Sonrió y la apretó a gusto mientras reía al evocar el rostro de borrego decapitado de su hermanito.

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se sentó a una distancia prudente de Cas y no hizo ningún comentario sobre la salida de la parejita. No quería volver a tener pesadillas con Castiel quemando sus cuentos infantiles.


	22. Capítulo 22

El aire viciado y la tétrica oscuridad que sumía aquel galpón abandonado era una perfecta guarida para hacer rituales satánicos. El olor era nauseabundo y tan asqueroso como la combustión de compuestos sulfurados.

Con pasos sigilosos, Sam avanzó seguido de Dean y Cas cubriéndoles las espaldas. Habían pasado tres días desde que la parejita se fuera de juerga y en vista que tenían hasta el hastío al pobre de Bobby, los Winchester decidieron volver a la caza, viajando sin dejar de buscar nuevas opciones para solucionar el problema de la programada partida de Castiel.

Y ahora estaban en ese mugroso lugar de Nebraska para cazar un demonio que había estado matando a jóvenes parejas.

A medida que se desplazaban fueron encontrando cadáveres, probablemente de días, manchones de sangre por todos lados y símbolos hechos con spray en las paredes.

Cas se detuvo entornando los ojos, cogiendo la manga de la chaqueta de Dean. Él entendió el mensaje y le dio un inofensivo golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

—Por fin te muestras —la voz del ángel resonó por las paredes haciendo eco. Ante ellos apareció una chica de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes y un largo vestido negro. Sonrió con malicia.

— ¿No es adorable? Un ángel haciendo de mascotita de unos humanos —hizo una mueca de asco—. Es repugnante.

Dean se adelantó llevándose una mano a la espalda, donde guardaba el cuchillo de Ruby, pero Cas estiró un brazo deteniéndole.

— ¿Dónde están tus amigos? —Preguntó con voz grave, monocorde—. ¿Se esconden como las ratas que son?

—Es gracioso que tú, Castiel, emitas juicio… —rió el demonio—. Tú, que te has convertido en la puta de ese humano —finalizó señalando a Dean.

—De esta puta del demonio me encargo yo —rugió Dean exponiendo el cuchillo, presto a atravesarla. Pero no tuvo necesidad, puesto que Cas estiró su mano y la mandó propulsada hacía el fondo del galpón.

—Sam, Dean, los demás están escondidos en el segundo piso —informó el ángel y desapareció. Seguidamente un grito y luz blanca y pura provino de la parte trasera de la estancia. Cas se había cargado a la demonio.

—Recuérdame no volver a hacerla enojar —dijo Sam sin voz a su hermano, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera hacia las escaleras.

Dean hizo amago de cerrar la boca temiendo que una mosca se le metiera. Y pensar que ese ángel era el mismo que se acurrucaba por las noches en su pecho… Sí. Nada de molestar a los ángeles nerds, se dijo al recordar esa vez que él le mandó a Oz y Cas le encontró y le dio tamaña paliza. Y ahora que, viendo el modo maratónico en que redujo a esa zorra, era evidente que tenía más mojo que antes y ciertamente no quería terminar siendo papilla de Winchester.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras cuando vio la figura de Sam perdiéndose en lo más alto. En cuanto llegó al segundo piso casi choca con Nessie, quien parecía pegado con cemento.

—Sam, ¿qué mierda? —Se hizo a un lado para poder ver qué rayos pasaba, pero se topó con Cas dándole el tiro de gracia a un demonio con tal frialdad que se le entumecieron las ideas.

El mayor de los Winchester vislumbró que detrás de un pilar había un demonio escondido y en cuanto Cas le dio la espalda éste se fue arrastrando en la oscuridad para atacarle. Dean se aproximó con cautela, valiéndose de las sombras. Sam se quedó parado por segundos, inseguro de qué hacer, no obstante, optó por seguir a su hermano. No podía hacer mucho puesto que Dean tenía el cuchillo de Ruby y estaba claro que con su revólver no iba a hacer mucho.

Entonces, un parpadeo y Dean vio como el demonio se lanzaba sobre el ángel y todo lo que pudo hacer fue abalanzarse sobre ese hijo de puta, encajándole de lleno el cuchillo. Cas se volteó rápidamente ante el sonido amortiguado de la caída del cazador sobre su presa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando advirtió que otro se materializó sobre Dean, alzándolo en vilo del cuello y obligándole soltar el arma.

Sam se posicionó a la derecha de Cas, mirando intermitentemente el cuchillo como trazando en su mente el modo de recuperarlo. El hombre poseído le miró con ojos negros y curvó los labios complacido cuando aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, sacándole un quejido ahogado a Dean, como diciéndole a Sam 'ni lo intentes'.

—Suéltalo —ordenó Castiel, la potencia de su amenazadora voz hizo que las ventanas que habían sobrevivido al abandono se trizasen en segundos—. No lo volveré a repetir.

—Castiel —meneó la cabeza soltando una risita—. Al parecer los rumores son ciertos —sonrió con maldad al asfixiar con más ahincó al humano. Cas dio un respingo y Sam hizo crujir la mandíbula—. El ángel que mandó a dormir a Rafael y que le cedió el control del Paraíso a Gabriel no es más que una ramerita que se revuelca con Dean Winchester.

Sam le miró atónito y pese a que Dean ya había dejado de pelear, demasiado cansado y casi sin aire, abrió los ojos con pavor al oír aquello.

Cas frunció el ceño como si fuese una sola línea y de pronto el demonio empezó a expulsar sangre a presión de la boca.

—Te lo dije, no lo iba a repetir —sentenció el ángel con voz de ultratumba, colérico. El demonio empezó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar soltando de sopetón a Dean. Castiel apareció detrás suyo y le tapó los ojos con ambas manos—. Y por la osadía que has tenido, no te regresaré al pestilente pozo del que saliste —susurró en su oído con fingida dulzura—. Te haré polvo —de pronto el demonio empezó a sacudirse despavorido y como si un rayo le hubiese azotado de la nada se quedó rígido y fue desmoronándose hasta formar un montoncito de polvo, tal como Castiel había dicho.

Ella se movió veloz, agachándose junto a Dean que todavía tosía y se había hecho unos cortes en el rostro con la caída.

—Dean —le nombró posando su palma sobre las heridas de su mejilla, sanándole— ¿Estás bien? —Sam se acercó, acomodó su brazo detrás de su cuello y le pasó el brazo por la cintura para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Es cierto, Cas? —Inquirió el Winchester con voz rasposa, ya manteniéndose de pie por su cuenta—. ¿Es verdad lo que esa basura dijo?

Castiel le contempló con un deje de tristeza antes de tocarle en el pecho, concentrándose en curarle los posibles daños internos.

—Dean… —intervino Sam—. Ahora no es el momento.

— ¡¿Y cuándo lo es? —Le espetó a su hermano—Cas —le miró con reproche—. Me prometiste que no habría más secretos.

—No necesitabas saberlo —respondió ella en un suspiro, desviando la mirada y alejándose de él—. Dean… No me enorgullezco de eso. Y no es como si hubiese querido ocultártelo, simplemente no… era algo relevante.

— ¿Qué no es relevante? —Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad—. Cas, eso quiere decir que tú tendrías que estar de Gerente allá arriba, ¡¿y pensaste que no es importante?

—Basta, Dean —le sujetó Sam observándole severo—. Hemos terminado aquí, volvamos al motel y discutamos esto con calma.

**OoO**

____

—Ok, hablemos —dijo Dean en cuanto cerró la puerta del cuarto de motel tras de sí. Caminó hacia su cama, pasando por el lado del ángel y su hermano, y se dejó caer en ella con expresión cansada, sus ojos carentes de brillo y el aura malhumorada que le rodeaba hizo que Castiel se detuviese en el centro de la habitación, sin atreverse a dar siquiera un paso más. Sam le acarició los hombros y con una sonrisa le guió hacia su cama, sentándose a su lado—. Te lo advierto, Sam. No le defiendas.

— ¿Podríamos escucharla primero y emitir juicios después? —le riñó mirándole con censura. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel—. Dinos Cas, ¿es verdad lo que ese demonio dijo? —Ella miró a Sam avergonzada y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los de Dean, la expresión de dolor en su tez se hizo más nítida.

—Sí —murmuró bajando la vista—. Acabé con Rafael.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza, y exhaló con pesadez.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste? —Preguntó sin voz el mayor de los Winchester.

—No te he mentido, Dean —se justificó Cas—. Gabriel es quien está a cargo en el Cielo. Yo sólo fui un soldado que participó en la Guerra.

—Lo que no me queda claro es… —continuó Sam—. ¿Cómo es que no fue Gabriel quien ganó?

—Rafael iba a matarlo… —susurró el ángel—. Yo…. Sólo…. Lo evité. Pero nunca quise ese puesto —miró suplicante a Dean—. Lo único que quería era volver a la Tierra para poder verte. Quería cumplir la promesa que te hice, Dean.

— ¿Por eso le cediste el lugar a Gabriel? —Inquirió Sam con voz suave. No podía culparle, no después de demostrarle una vez más a cuanto amaba a su hermano mayor.

—Es un arcángel, era lo correcto según la cadena de comando. Tampoco tenía intenciones de dirigir el Paraíso —contestó ella, esperando que el humano frente a si le dedicase siquiera una mirada. Pero Dean se pasaba la mano por la cara y sacudía la cabeza como si todo lo que escuchase del ángel le causase sufrimiento.

—Dean —habló Sam con cautela—. ¿Cuál es problema? Cas estaba haciendo su trabajo, nada más.

Dean abrió los ojos y miró por intensos segundos a su hermano menor. Para cuando separó los labios, Sam ya había anticipado el siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas? —Sam asintió y le dio unas gentiles palmaditas a Cas en la cabeza antes de salir cerrando la puerta en un mudo sonido.

Dean se puso de pie, sus pisadas replicando en el piso de madera de la estancia. Cas se mantuvo estática, sólo atenta al ruido del refrigerador abrirse y cerrarse, y luego el crujir de una tapa de, probablemente, un botellín de cerveza al ser destapada a presión.

— ¿Qué otra cosa no me has dicho, Castiel? —Un escalofrío le embargó cuando él le llamó por su nombre completo en aquel tono muerto—. ¿Compraste los derechos Microsoft o algo peor? —ironizó con voz pastosa, como si acabase de beber un trago.

—No quieres saberlo… —musitó el ángel.

—Oh, _sí_ quiero saber —replicó con amargura—. No más secretitos, Cas —anunció arrastrando una silla hasta dejarla frente al ángel y sentarse en ella—. Adelante, dispara.

— ¿Qué quieres oír? —Alzó la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos con una mezcla de agonía y rabia y si no fuera porque Dean jamás le había visto llorar por no ser humana, juraría que estaba a punto—. ¿Quieres saber a cuantos ángeles maté durante la Guerra Civil? ¿A cuántos renegados más tuve que aniquilar para conseguir más tiempo acá abajo?

—Quiero la maldita verdad, Cas —siseó destrozado.

— ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Mate a muchos de mis hermanos para poder estar aquí contigo! —Tragó saliva—. ¡Y no me arrepiento de ello! ¡Pero tampoco me enorgullece!

El humano se mordió el labio inferior digiriéndolo todo. Dimensionar aquel sacrificio era demasiado, y por un segundo se sintió tan jodidamente insignificante. Era sólo un hombre, uno que la había cagado de mil formas a lo largo de su vida, alguien que anteponía a los demás antes de sí mismo por considerar que no lo valía. Las almas que mancillo en el Infierno… aún cargaba con esa culpa y por mucho que se esforzase por remediarlo, si ahondaba en lo profundo de sus recuerdos… aún podía oírles gritar.

—No lo hagas, Dean —rogó Cas con ojos apretados, leyéndole el pensamiento—. No vuelvas ahí.

— ¿Cómo has podido…? —Se masajeo el puente de la nariz—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Cas, yo no lo merezco.

No podía soportar que otro cruzara el río por él. No podía concebirlo. Pero Cas… Cas había dado más de lo que nunca jamás podría retribuirle, ni siquiera si escogiese morir.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Cas con pavor, cogiéndole de las manos—. ¡Nunca te dejaría hacerlo! ¡Prefiero caer a verte muerto!

— ¿Qué crees que sentiría si caes? —Le cortó con tono taciturno—. ¿Qué pasa si nunca te encuentro? —Se inclinó hacia ella, quedando sentado en el filo de la silla—. Y en caso de que llegase a encontrarte, no recordarías nada. ¡¿Cómo quieres que te espere dieciocho años si ni siquiera tolero estar sin ti? —una escurridiza lágrima rodó por su mejilla, y luego otra, y otra más. Cas le contempló con genuino terror, su mano indecisa en tocarle. Al final, ella atrapó el recorrido de una lágrima con su dedo índice y la miró como si no quisiese que estuviese allí. Entonces el contorno de sus ojos se tornó rojizo y el ángel lloró en silencio.

—Sólo… —sollozó—. Sólo hay una cosa que sé con certeza en este mundo, Dean —le pasó el dorso de su mano con mimo, enjugándole las lagrimas—. Te amo. Cada segundo a tu lado ha sido el más feliz de toda mi existencia…

En el punzante dolor, Dean le atrajo a sus brazos con rudeza, rodeándole como si quisiera fundirla en su piel. Cas le correspondió con igual o mayor intensidad, enterrando su rostro en su camisa, mojándola con aquellas lagrimas que ahora no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos. El cazador se impulsó lo suficiente para tumbarle en la cama, aplastándole sin reparos, trepando por ese suave cuerpo, reconociéndolo totalmente confiado en las sensaciones, a ojos cerrados. El ángel le recibió sin más, estrechándole con firmeza, acoplándose a sus movimientos y saliendo al encuentro de sus labios con los propios.

Y ese beso, lleno de devastadora tristeza y ansiedad, le supo a sal y a amor.

Desde el fondo de sus entrañas, el deseo emergió. Nada de delicadeza, nada de paciencia. Solamente manos arrancando ropas, palpando piel desnuda, marcándola como si la vida misma dependiese de ello. Y la angustia flotó sobre sus cabezas cuando la carne se volvió una sola, recordándoles que el reloj seguía avanzando, restregándoles a la cara que aquello que les remecía el suelo, ese sentimiento potente e ineludible, el mismo que les ha hecho reír y suspirar de alegría, sería el mismo que les consumiría en el final. El mismo que les condenaría al sufrimiento.

—No te vayas… —gimió Dean en su oído antes de alcanzar la liberación, embistiendo por última vez con fuerza. Cas se retorció ante el calor que le inundó, escurriendo como lava liquida en el centro de sus temblores, conteniendo sollozos malamente.

—No quiero, Dean —susurró envolviéndole en un abrazo asfixiante—. No quiero…. —dijo en un gemido estrangulado.

El Winchester se incorporó para mirarle a los ojos; sintió como si le hubiesen clavado una daga en el pecho cuando vio las lágrimas secas en esa tez angelical. Besó cada una de esas marcas, bebió las lágrimas que seguían cayendo y finalmente besó los parpados húmedos de pena. Tironeó de las sábanas hasta que pudo cubrirles, acunando a Cas en su pecho, peinando sus cabellos con los dedos. Ella pegó un oído en el tórax, justo en su corazón.

Las horas fueron lentas y tristes, pero aquel latido fue como un rayo de luz en la oscuridad.


	23. Capítulo 23

Dean corría. El sonido de sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por las hojas que cubrían la tierra, la lluvia caía con fuerza y de pronto era dificultoso respirar. El vaho que borboteaba de sus labios formaban ilegibles volutas que se esfumaban cuando alcanzaban cierta altura; las ropas empapadas se le pegaban al cuerpo como si fueran plástico transparente, trasluciendo las curvas de su pecho y sus piernas.

No había salida. Ante él el camino se convirtió en concreto resquebrajado, como en esas pelis de Indiana Jones cuando cortaban el endeble puente que unía dos precipicios. Probó a la derecha pero se topó con una rejilla con corriente que decía _Prohibido El Paso_ , soltó un taco y deshizo el trayecto, yendo en dirección contraria, pero sólo se topó con el mismo escenario.

 _Estoy atrapado_ , se dijo. Corrió hacia el fondo, y giró en el recodo de un edificio hacia la derecha. Se permitió una escueta sonrisa de alivio cuando vio la puerta de la rejilla abierta y sin pensárselo dos veces la atravesó.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Gabriel estaba allí, dándole la espalda y platicando con alguien a quien no podía ver. _¿Qué mierda hace Gabriel aquí?_ Dean se ocultó tras la muralla.

— ¡No! —Gritó alguien que venía desde el otro extremo y se detuvo frente al arcángel—. No puedes llevarte a Cas.

 _¿Ese… soy yo?_ Quedó perplejo cuando se vio a si mismo ante el ángel encargado del Paraíso. _¿Acaso fui arrastrado al futuro como esa vez?_

—Lo siento, Dean —habló Gabriel—. Pero el plazo se ha cumplido. Cas debe volver.

Castiel, a quien Dean no había podido ver con anterioridad, se acercó a su otro yo y le acarició la mejilla.

—Sabes que quiero quedarme —susurró ella con tristeza—. Daría lo que fuera por quedarme…

—Entonces, hazlo — respondió el cazador. Castiel le contempló taciturna.

—Ya no hay tiempo. Ya no hay nada que podáis hacer… —intervino Gabriel—. De verdad quisiera ayudaros, pero el contrato sigue en pie —se acercó a Cas y la tomó del brazo—. Es hora de irnos.

—Un segundo —ella miró suplicante a su hermano—. Por favor…

Gabriel asintió y les dio la espalda, lo que Cas aprovechó para echarle los brazos al cuello y besar a Dean entre ahogados 'no, no'. El humano le abrazó con fuerza, reteniéndola en sus brazos, cuando alguien, probablemente Gabriel, jaló de ella.

—Castiel. Ahora —retumbó la voz del arcángel a sus espaldas.

—Te amo Dean Winchester —musitó Cas en su oído antes de que pudiesen arrebatársela de los brazos. Un estallido de luz le cegó por instantes, y el aminorado sonido de la lluvia colándose por sus oídos le indicó que todo había pasado. El otro Dean miró hacia el cielo, las gotas de agua ácida cayéndole sin contemplaciones en la cara.

— ¡CAAASSS! —gritó a todo pulmón como un animal herido.

Dean vio la escena desoladora y sólo pudo dejarse caer en el suelo, su espalda raspándose contra la pared de ladrillos, y las manos en su rostro.

—Esto es lo que pasará si no lo consiguen —replicó una voz cerca de él. Dean alzó el rostro topándose de lleno con Gabriel.

—Esto… ¿tú me trajiste aquí? —Inquirió casi sin voz.

—No —respondió ofreciéndole una mano para ponerse de pie. El humano la cogió—. Pero quisiera saber quién ha sido.

—Tú… tú vendrás a llevarte a Cas, ¿verdad? —Sus ojos verdes recorriendo el lugar. No, no se le hacía para nada familiar.

—Sí —bajó la vista—. No quisiera, si te sirve de algo. Pero el protocolo me obliga a hacerlo.

— ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí? —pidió el Winchester mirándole como si estuviese totalmente perdido. Gabriel se limitó a chasquear los dedos.

El escenario había cambiado. Ahora estaban en la playa, advirtió Dean reconociendo de inmediato el paisaje, la misma a la que Cas le había llevado antes. Empezó a encajar las piezas del puzle.

—Estoy soñando, ¿no?

—Correcto —afirmó el arcángel—. Se supone que Cas evita que tengas visitas, quiero decir, desde que Balthazar te hizo ese burdo ofrecimiento es que ha empezado a chequear que nadie viole tu privacidad, pero sea quien sea que te haya hecho ver ese futuro, tiene que ser alguien con rango.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que Cas vigila mis sueños? —frunció el entrecejo pensativo—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Balthazar? ¿Y cómo sabes tú todo eso?

—Verás, Dean —le sonrió amistosamente, sentándose en la arena—. Nosotros, ángeles, siempre nos estamos comunicando. Y como soy la niñera de todos mis hermanitos —rio— sé cuando han hecho travesuras. Balty aquí hizo algo muy malo —le observó fijamente—. ¿Sabías que está prohibido que nos apropiemos de almas humanas? —Dean abrió los ojos de la sorpresa—. El que te haya convencido a darle tu alma a Cas fue una artimaña muy baja, pero se valió de que tú estabas desesperado. Como sea, —suspiró—no tuve necesidad de darle una regañina. Cas se encargó de ello. Y hasta exageró un pelín.

— ¿Qué? —se le desencajó la mandíbula.

—Oh, ¿no te lo contó? —Arrugó los labios—. Ups, creo que he metido la pata —se encogió de hombros—. Deberías preguntarle esos detalles a Cas. No quiero ser responsable de otra pelea entre ustedes. En serio, parecen matrimonio —canturreó.

—Eh… ¿Sabes eso también por la radio ángel para chismosos? —vaciló.

—No —entrecerró los ojos, de súbito serio—. Lo supuse por la tristeza que exuda Cas —Dean desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable por eso—. Y… porque estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones personales.

—Eres un voyerista como el capullo de Balthazar —le espetó sin verle.

—Pues, no —sonrió misteriosamente—. Ya me conoces, prefiero protagonizar mis propios videos. Pensaba en sacar otro volumen de Casa Erótica en cuanto las cosas estén más tranquilas —Dean rodó los ojos—. Como iba diciendo, —volcó su atención al mar— desde el incidente con Balthazar, Cas pone las alitas en estado de alerta apenas te duermes, de modo que tuve que pedirle permiso para hablar contigo.

—Entiendo… creo —pestañeó reiteradas veces macerando la información.

—Lo que vine a decirte, Dean —hundió el índice de su diestra y empezó a hacer dibujos en la arena—es que no tengo intenciones que quitarte a Cas. Es más bien lo inverso.

— ¿Por qué? Balthazar dijo que quería ayudar, pero demostró sobre la marcha que sus intenciones eran otras.

—Supongo que tienes motivos para desconfiar, pero has de entender que no le agradas a Balty —le miró con un brillo reflexivo en esas irises color miel—. Balthazar te ve como el humano que ha corrompido a su hermano favorito. El crío este no dimensiona, ni quiere intentar, que lo que Cas siente por ti es _en serio_. Está convencido de que Cas está confundido y si ha intervenido ha sido para sacarte de en medio.

Dean arqueó las cejas atónito. Captaba hasta cierto punto que no le agradaba al ángel, es decir, él mismo lo detestaba, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que la aversión que sentía por su persona llegase a tal nivel. Se dejó caer en la arena, a una distancia prudente del Trickster.

— ¿… Está… celoso de mí? —Inquirió dejando ir las palabras como si no las hubiese usado antes.

—Sí, creo que ese es el término técnico —rió al verle a cuadros—. Por mi parte no hay drama —dijo con voz suave—. El tiempo que pasé aquí de incognito fue bastante bueno, y aunque no me creas realmente no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, los humanos. Y en vista que le debo una enorme a Cas…. —le sonrió ampliamente—. Quisiera que se quedase aquí contigo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa que quiero ayudar.

—Pero no es el único motivo —le observó con un deje de reproche—. Lo que de verdad te interesa es que Papi te preste atención en tu pataleta sobre el libre albedrío para ángeles.

—Sabes que realmente el último que tiene la palabra en tu sufrida historia de amor de telenovela es mi Padre —replicó ofendido—. Y si eres inteligente, sabrás que debemos llamar su atención.

—Sé claro, Gabriel —le exigió.

—Permítele a Cas que intente alterar el pasado.

— ¿Te volviste loco? —graznó—. Si le atrapan le harán daño.

— ¿Se te olvida que soy el Jefe temporal allá arriba? —Le arqueó una ceja con escepticismo—. Intervendré antes de que el asunto se vuelva grave. No dejaré que le hagan daño.

— ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

—Hagamos una promesa —ofreció.

— ¿Qué, nos tomamos del dedo meñique y brincamos como dos nenazas? —Ironizó viéndole con acidez—. No me jodas con eso. No pienso dejar que Cas se arriesgue más.

—No, idiota —le riñó—. Hablo de una promesa de verdad —Cerró los ojos concentrándose, una mueca de dolor cruzó sus facciones. En sus manos apareció un pluma negra—. Esto —se la enseñó—. Duele un infierno arrancarse una —contó—. Pero esta es la prueba que te doy de mis palabras: No dejaré que nada le pase a tu novia. Te lo prometo —se la tendió—. ¿Aceptas?

Dean la tomó entre sus dedos.

—Si algo le llega a pasar a Cas, créeme, encontraré el modo de hacerte mierda —amenazó.

—Pasaré eso por alto, Dean —indicó con voz melindrosa—. No se te olvide que soy el puto Trickster, y pese a estar ocupado mi imaginación regresó intacta. Puedo ser mezquino si quiero.

El cazador despertó.

La habitación estaba bañada por un tono celestino, indicando que faltaba poco para el amanecer. Dean enfocó la mirada hacia el frente, encontrándose de lleno con la mirada melancólica de Cas.

— ¿Estás bien? —suspiró ella con voz vacía.

—No —exhaló con ojos cerrados—. Me mata verte así…

—Lo… siento —se disculpo con la cabeza gacha.

—Quien lo siente lo yo, Cas —le contempló apenado—. Como te traté ayer… no te lo merecías. Pero estaba tan molesto…

—Comprendo… —desvió la mirada—. Yo… esperaba que al enterarte de lo que había hecho te enfadaras…

—Me estás malinterpretando, Cas —posó ambas manos en sus mejillas y le acercó, logrando que volviese a mirarle a los ojos—. No fue lo que hiciste, fue el que no me lo contaras lo que me sacó de mis casillas. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que me he equivocado, joder, me sacaste del Infierno… Y si yo hubiese estado en tu lugar… también lo hubiera hecho. Sin dudar.

—Dean…

—Y eso que vigilas mis sueños… —soltó recordando la conversación con el arcángel.

— Así que Gabriel te lo dijo… —musitó con las manos en la masa.

—Sí —Dean se sentó apoyando la espalda en la marquesa de la cama, quedando de frente al ángel—. Y lo de Balthazar también…

—Yo no quise… ocultártelo… —se defendió.

—Cas —le tomó la mano, dándole un confortable apretón—. No estoy recriminándote nada… Pero admito que me siento agradecido de que impidas que intrusos se metan en mis sueños, joder, la privacidad no es un privilegio, es un derecho. A menos que empiece a cobrar entradas por el espectáculo —bromeó sin ánimo.

—Balthazar quería lastimarte, no se lo iba a dejar pasar —musito ella acariciando la mano de Dean, sus ojos admirando la alianza en la mano del cazador—. Pudo hacerte mucho daño con ese hechizo… —frunció el ceño—. Aunque sea mi hermano… no lo olvidaré.

Dean le observó anonadado. ¿Cas guardaba recelo ante uno de sus hermanos? ¿Estaba dejando implícito que no le iba a perdonar por eso? _Tal vez sí… le he corrompido_ , pensó con algo de tristeza.

—Te equivocas —sacudió la cabeza—. No has influido en mis acciones. El miedo a perderte es lo que me ha hecho actuar así…

—No me perderás —aseguró Dean, una convicción salida de la nada le embargó. ¿Por qué iba a desmoronarse ahora? No era la primera vez que estaba al filo del abismo, y como tantas otras veces iba a salir bien parado. Palabra que sí.

Cas le miró a los ojos, suplicante, como si necesitase fervientemente que le dijera que era verdad. Y él lo hizo a su modo. La confianza exudando de sus poros, la mirada verde intensa y segura, su cuerpo buscándole hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella.

—Cas… —susurró, sus labios navegando hasta llegar a su oído— Yo te… —las palabras brotaron nítidas y dulces y el ángel del Señor sintió que el pecho se le apretaba y algo cálido y suave emanaba de él. Giró con brusquedad el rostro para mirarle a los ojos, sorprendida y embelesada a partes iguales—. Esa es la razón por la que no descansaré hasta asegurarme que te quedes conmigo —le tomó la mano izquierda, poniéndola ante ella. El anillo en el dedo anular emitió destellos entre la débil oscuridad—. Esta promesa es todo lo que me mueve ahora, Cas, y créeme cuando te digo que pienso cumplirla.

—No pido más —murmuró ella contra su boca, la tristeza abandonando sus sublimes facciones, una sonrisa instalándose en sus labios. Los ojos azules retomando ese matiz místico que lograba que Dean pasase horas perdiéndose en ellos.

El cántico de los pajaritos comenzó a entonarse y pequeños y frágiles rayos de luz amarillentos con bordes anaranjados empezaron a traspasar las cortinas.

—Tengo una duda, Cas —recordó de pronto el Winchester.

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —aseveró rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos—. Te lo debo, nada de secretos.

—Bien —inspiró lentamente—. En el galpón te deshiciste rápidamente de esos demonios, imagino que eso es porque tienes más mojo que antes —Castiel asintió—. Hipotéticamente si hubiera que ponerte un rango, ¿cuál sería?

—Pues… —meditó su respuesta—. Podrías decir que si Gabriel es General del Ejército, yo sería como su Teniente General.

Dean le miró con ojos desorbitados. Eso quería decir que…

— ¿Serías como un arcángel? —la interrogante le salió un poco estrangulada por el asombro aún atañéndole.

—Algo así… —parpadeó con pereza—. Sería uno si hubiese quedado a cargo del Paraíso, pero realmente no me importaba ese título.

— ¿No te arrepientes? —Preguntó con cautela.

—Para nada —ronroneó apretándose contra él—. Nada puede compararse a estar así contigo, Dean. Me gusta cómo se siente tu piel contra la mía —suspiró. Dean asintió en silencio. Tenía que reconocerle eso, estar así de pegados era exquisito. La estrechó un poquito más, dedos bajando por la espalda hasta contonear la sensual curva de su cadera. Sus ojos repararon en las sábanas arrugadas a los pies de la cama. Volteó a ver la ventana. Aún era tiempo.

Se apartó de Cas, quien le miró con reticencia ante la ausencia de tacto y se puso de pie. Tomó las sábanas y se cubrió las espaldas, como si éstas fuesen una capa. Abrió las cortinas dejando que el cuarto se iluminase un poquito más y contempló a Cas detalladamente. Su desnudez fue más evidente, pero a sus ojos estaba más hermosa que nunca con las mejillas arreboladas y el cabello desordenado. Le ofreció la mano, poniéndola de pie y la acomodó en su pecho, tapando a ambos con las sábanas.

—Esto es algo que los humanos hacen de vez en cuando —explicó en susurros—. Imagino que lo has visto antes, pero…

Cas torció el cuello para verle. Sus ojos le traspasaron inmediatamente, leyendo en su alma. Sonrió cuando lo tuvo claro y se puso de puntillas para besarle brevemente en los labios y fijar nuevamente la atención a la ventana.

—Tiene más significado ahora —habló con tono apacible, sus manos bajo la tela buscando las del humano que se enlazaban en su cintura. Dean suspiró aliviado, hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos era algo abrumador, mas, cuando se trataba de Castiel, él… podía lidiar con ello. Sí, aunque se estuviera convirtiendo en un jodido osito cariñosito… Bueno, Sammy no necesitaba verle así, rió para sus adentros, el tramposo de su hermanito de seguro le haría morder el polvo si le pillaba en uno de esos arranques de cursilería.

El sol fue despuntando en el alba, imponente y majestuoso, llenado todo de vida. Cas sonrió ampliamente cuando se instaló por fin en el oriente y Dean recostó su cabeza en su cuello, depositando vagos besos por su piel. Ella suspiró con ojos cerrados ante la sensación y estiró el cuello, permitiéndole tener más acceso, dejándose ir entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cas?

— ¿Sí?

—Respecto a lo que me dijiste la otra vez… —hizo una pausa al sentirla moverse entre sus brazos, volteando sin quitar las manos de Dean sobre su cuerpo, para admirarle sin trabas—. Eso de viajar al pasado…

—No he intentado hacerlo —aseguró posando ambas palmas en su pecho—. Dijiste que no estabas de acuerdo y yo no quise pasar por encima de tus deseos.

—Lo sé… —concedió—. A lo que iba… Gabriel conversó conmigo y dijo que quería ayudar con eso.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Cas ladeó la cabeza.

—Quiero decir que… —le apartó el cabello de la cara con un ligero movimiento—. Estoy adentro. Intentemos eso. Gabriel me prometió que no dejaría que te lastimaran.

—Dean… ¿Estás seguro? —arrugó las cejas. Él asintió.

—Tengo una condición, no obstante —atajó buscando con los ojos la pluma de Gabriel; para su suerte estaba en la mesita de noche, cerca de ellos. Se agachó para enseñársela a Cas. El ángel se mostró gratamente asombrado.

— ¿Cuál? —Inquirió prestando atención a Dean.

—Iré contigo.

Castiel se mordió el labio inferior al instante. Era muy peligroso.


	24. Capítulo 24

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Cas mirándole con seriedad—. Es arriesgado.

— ¿Por qué? —Graznó Dean mirándole con una ceja arqueada—. No irás a darme la excusa de que soy humano y soy frágil y toda esa mierda, ¿verdad? —Cas asintió con un deje de disculpa—. Tienes que estar de guasa…

—Si en caso hipotético descubrieran que intento doblar el tiempo sin permiso van a castigarme, y por mucho que Gabriel abogue por mi va a hacerlo ver como un castigo ejemplar para mostrarse imparcial y consolidarse como líder. Si te llevo conmigo y te atrapan, yo… —sacudió la cabeza como espantando esa idea—. Podría soportar un castigo, pero no soportaría que te lastimasen —le miró a los ojos—. Eres mi punto débil, Dean, y por esa razón no voy a exponerte.

—Lo haces ver como si fuese la jodida Mary Jane Watson, Cas —le frunció el ceño— y no me gusta.

—No pretendo ser Spiderman, Dean —le aclaró acunando su rostro en sus manos, sus labios apretados—. Pero eso no quita que voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerte…

El cazador suspiró con pesadez. No le gustaba nadita dejarle ir, al menos no sola, pero por mucho que insistiera la expresión decidida de Castiel le decía que no iba a ceder, al menos no en esto.

 _¿Así que soy su punto débil?_ Después de ver tal desplante de poder se le hacía irónico que un ángel con tanto mojo pudiese tenerle a él como punto ciego… Y al mismo tiempo un cosquilleo le bajo por la espalda. No dejaba de sorprenderse de la facilidad e ingenio con que el ángel le demostraba a cada segundo que tanto le amaba. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan amado? ¿Tal vez cuando su madre Mary aún vivía? Desde aquello había pasado toda una vida, y sentir todo eso de nuevo, ahora con tal intensidad, era maravillosamente abrumador.

 _Ok, entonces,_ se dijo mientras relajaba los músculos de su cara, si _no voy a serle útil…_

—Está bien, Cas —exhaló derrotado—. Pero más vale que regreses pronto…— Castiel asintió aliviada—. Bien… Creo deberíamos esperar a que Sam se aparezca para protagonizar _Viaje al Pasado_ —él ángel aceptó y él se inclinó hacia ella, sus narices rozando—. Imagino que falta un poco para eso, así que podríamos…

—Sam está en la habitación 208, a tres habitaciones de esta —aseveró Cas—. Aún duerme.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?—Alzó las cejas divertido—. ¿Estuviste jugando a la espía mientras dormía?

—Supuse que querrías saber donde estaba Sam… —calló entrecerrando los ojos cuando las manos de Dean se deslizaron con tortuosa lentitud por su espalda hasta donde pierde el nombre, dibujando las curvas de sus posaderas. Suspiró ante la caricia, de pronto sintiendo la piel reactiva a las manos del humano en ella.

—Buen trabajo —susurró contra su boca antes de besarle. Al principio fue muy delicado y suave, sin profundizar, pero luego su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de ella y Cas soltó un gemidito, dejándole el paso libre. Aquel travieso musculo recorrió con pereza su cavidad bucal, recorriendo con excitante presión su paladar duro para luego degustar su lengua, enroscándose a ella. Castiel volvió a emitir otro ruidito de gozo aferrándose a los hombros de Dean, quien parecía empeñado en hacerle el amor a su boca. La ansiedad hizo mella en Cas, instándole a volver aquel enlace en algo precipitado, pero el Winchester mantuvo el ritmo sosegado, haciéndole rogar con su cuerpo por más, logrando que ella se apegase más a ese acogedor pecho, pero él fue cruel y cuando frotó su rodilla contra su entrepierna ella se deshizo ante el tacto.

—Dean —suplicó apartándose a penas de esos labios que le enloquecían—. Por favor…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó en su oído con voz ronca, sus manos en su trasero la atrajeron más a su cuerpo, logrando profundizar el roce.

—A ti —jadeó con ojos entrecerrados—. Sólo a ti… —el hombre sonrió satisfecho.

—Me tendrás —murmuró mirándola a los ojos con hambre—. Pero no todavía —le cubrió la espalda con las sábanas y la levantó, cargándola a horcajadas hasta sentarse en la cama con Castiel encima. Volvió a besarla con la misma desquiciante lentitud de antes mas sus manos le recorrieron con anhelo, apretando sus senos o sus nalgas, arrancándole guturales gemidos, como queriendo decirle, reiterarle las palabras que le dedicó hace algunos minutos atrás. Ella no se quedó impávida y le tocó sin tapujos dejándole sus uñas impresas en distintas partes hasta que llegó a esa zona, donde el miembro de Dean comenzaba a reaccionar. Lo tomó sin dudar y lo recorrió con sus dedos con la misma desalmada lentitud con que él le besaba— Cas —jadeó ahogadamente sin romper el beso, apresándole de las caderas y iniciando un vaivén.

— ¡Ah! —El ángel cortó el beso para gemir a gusto en su oído, balanceando sus caderas en busca de más contacto, su mano estática—. DeanDeanDean.

—Te necesito —jadeó él en respuesta, sus ojos verdes dilatados y su respiración errática.

—Sí —bisbisó apretándose contra la erección que le golpeaba en el vientre, sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y sus labios en la curvatura de su cuello, caldeando su piel. El Winchester le cogió de la cintura y de una estocada se adentró en ella— ¡Ahhh! —gritó y le mordió con fuerza sacándole un exquisito gemido.

—Muévete para mi, Cas —le pidió él con voz grave, buscándole con la mirada. Castiel se incorporó para contemplarle respirando agitada, sus ojos azules vedados en deseo, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados y rojos, apetecibles. Asintió imperceptiblemente, pegando sus frentes y apoyó las manos en sus hombros empezando a dirigir las embestidas. Al principio éstas fueron tentativas, y Cas se concentró en la sensación de dominio que le inundó de pronto, pero luego se enfocó en la respuesta de Dean, en cómo sus jadeos se tornaban sucesivos, en esa singular caricia suya en sus omoplatos que le hacía arquearse inevitablemente y cuando él le nalgueó sólo pudo acelerar perdiendo el control, hundiéndole los dedos en la carne de sus hombros.

— ¡Dean! —Advirtió al cabo de unos minutos, sacudiéndose por completo. Él comprendió de inmediato y la alzó encontrándole frenético, y solo el choque incesable de sus cuerpos primó por sobre los gemidos y las suplicas. El cazador se empinó y le mordió en el lóbulo de la oreja y Cas se crispó enterrándole las uñas hasta sacarle sangre.

—Córrete, Cas —su aliento caliente le hizo estremecerse y bastó que Dean se tumbase en el colchón atrayéndole consigo sin dejar de penetrarle, pillando ese punto que le hacía estallar, para que ella vociferase con fuerza, alcanzando el clímax. Dean le siguió, soltando un gruñido tan erótico que Cas tiritó al solo oírle mientras sentía la explosión en su interior, su semilla llenándole.

Castiel se dejó ir contra el cuerpo de Dean, tratando de calmar el desaforado latido de su corazón, en busca del aire que se empeñaba en burlar sus pulmones. Dean le despejó la espalda de su larga cabellera, dejándola a un costado, y le rascó en la nuca, sobreviviendo a duras penas al orgasmo que acababa de tener. Una sonrisa espontánea se hizo de las comisuras de sus labios; cada vez que estaban juntos era mejor que la anterior, definitivamente.

—Dean… —llamó casi sin voz, arrastrándose por su piel hasta estar cara a cara.

— ¿Si? —se llevó una de sus manos a los labios, besándola con mimo.

—Te amo —confesó con una tímida sonrisa, su pecho en un errático sube y baja y los ojos azulísimos brillantes y felices, como un día soleado.

Dean le besó en la frente y la estrechó con ganas, dibujando círculos en su espalda. Giró un poco el cuello y le besó en la boca respondiendo sin palabras a su confesión.

**OoO**

—Entiendo… —balbuceó Sam una vez que escuchó el plan de ir al pasado desde la primera fuente, Dean—. Es esperable que en caso de fallar Gabriel tendrá que interpretar su papel de mandamás, pero lo que me sorprende es que tú, Dean, estés de acuerdo con que Cas vaya sola…

—No lo estaba —intervino el ángel—. Tuve que convencerle.

Sam hizo un morrito al mirar a su hermano, pero verle con esa aura radiante y calmada, todo lo contrario a como estaba ayer en la noche, le hizo cuestionarse qué métodos habría usado Castiel para hacerle entrar en razón.

—Oh, sí que lo _hiciste_ —dijo con retintín el mayor de los Winchester—. Así da gusto negociar, Cas —le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa a su novia.

—Ok —cortó Sam—. Ya me quedó claro, no tienes que ahondar en detalles —Cas ladeó el rostro ante la expresión de pánico que vislumbró pequeño cazador, pero ante la risa de Dean perdió el interés en preguntar.

—Tú te lo pierdes —señaló guiñándole un ojo a Cas que le miraba curiosa, sentada a su lado. Dean le acercó rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y le besó en la cabeza.

Sam arqueó una ceja en desconcierto. Hasta ahora su hermano había sido reservado en cuanto a muestras de cariño en público, pero ahora parecía importarle menos. Sonrió, contento por ver lo mucho que había cambiado en estas semanas gracias a la compañía de Cas.

—Bien —resopló Sam—. ¿Y cuando te vas de viaje, Cas?

—Ahora —indicó ella poniéndose de pie—. Esperaba a que regresaras —Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tan pronto? —preguntó su novio sin intentar reprimir la decepción en su voz.

—Mientras antes mejor —replicó el ángel—. Me tomará tiempo poder escabullirme sin que me descubran.

— ¿Y qué harás cuando estés allí? —preguntó Sam

—Trataré de impedir que mi yo pasado vaya a la Guerra —explicó con tono profesional—. O al menos que no participe activamente, así podré alcanzar las expectativas de Gabriel.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas expectativas? —quiso saber Samuel, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Llamar la atención de Dios —respondió su hermano mayor—. Gabriel cree que esa es la manera de sacar algo en limpio.

— ¿Y tú le crees, Dean?

—Hicimos una promesa, dudo que esté mintiendo, Sammy —le mostró la pluma negra.

—Eso es… —la tomó en sus manos, estudiándola con fascinación. Era hermosa; con destellos azulados y verdosos y sumamente suave, como la seda.

—Sí —confirmó Cas—. Arrancarse una pluma supone gran dolor. Es la prueba sólida de la promesa de mi hermano —se volteó a contemplar a Dean, como diciéndole 'he de partir'. El cazador se puso de pie y le besó brevemente en los labios.

—Ten cuidado —musitó él acariciándole la mejilla.

—Siempre —sonrió Cas esfumándose, sacudiendo el viento con ella.

—Vaya… —exhaló Sam por la escena—. Como en Shakespeare Apasionado, Dean, aunque sin esas pintas.

Dean ignoró el comentario y le observó con seriedad.

—Hay algo que no te he contado, Sam —caminó hacia su cama, dejándose caer en ella. Fijó los ojos en el suelo preparándose para soltarle aquello—. Antes de hablar con Gabriel, alguien me hizo una visita.

— ¿Quién? —Apoyó los codos en sus muslos, atento a su hermano.

—No lo sé —se lamió los labios— pero me mostró lo que va a pasar si no lo conseguimos —clavó sus ojos en los de su hermano y Sam se sintió tocado por la angustia que emanó de ellos—. No fue agradable, Sam —se pasó una mano por el rostro— Daría lo que fuera por no vivirlo…

—Encontraremos la manera —le animó Sam dándole palmaditas en el hombro—. Saldremos de esta… —Dean miró a su hermano a los ojos y deseó creerle.


	25. Capítulo 25

Castiel se movió con elegancia entre los vehículos chatarra, sus ojos fijos a cualquier signo. Le había tomado muchísimo tiempo doblar el tiempo puesto que no quería levantar sospechas, de modo que fue yendo con calma hasta dar con el día en el que ahora se hallaba: él día que se despidió de Dean.

En cuanto le vislumbro por la ventana, absorto en como su botellín de cerveza refractaba la escasa y débil luz que se colaba, sonrió con nostalgia. Ese día no le era muy grato; recordaba la insondable tristeza inundándole cuando se apareció en las puertas de la cocina de Bobby, diciendo aquellas palabras que no quería pronunciar, tratando de poner una fachada de calma tan endeble que se desmoronó antes de exhibirla.

Logró entrar en la casa, deslizándose por los recodos silenciosamente. Dean estaba dándole la espalda y la urgencia inmediata de tocarle le azotó por segundos antes de poder sosegarse. No podía permitir que este Dean le viese, le perturbaría en demasía verle y de seguro apostaría a que era Claire Novak dándole una visita indeseada, eso sin contar qué tanto cambiaría el futuro. Agudizó sus sentidos y al cabo de unos minutos, luego de ocultarse debajo de las escaleras, reconoció su propia esencia cargada de tristeza aproximándose hacia la casa. Dean se encaminó hacia la cocina y esa fue la señal para que Cas actuase, saliendo al encuentro de su yo pasado. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, los ojos azules del cuerpo de Jimmy le contemplaron con extrañeza, estudiándole con intensidad, y para cuando ella asintió en un ligero cabeceó, el hombre frente a ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Había visto en ella y no podía darle crédito a toda esa avalancha de imágenes y sentimientos que fluyeron hacia él, como una ráfaga salvaje dispuesta a derribarle. Estaba frente a sí mismo, unos meses en el futuro.

— ¿Cómo…? —El contable ladeó la cabeza, completamente desorientado.

— Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas —dijo ella dando un paso hacia sí misma en aquel golpeado recipiente—. Dean… —aquel nombre fue como un pinchazo en el pecho de su masculino envoltorio y Castiel fue capaz de ver más allá de si, encerrado en ese cuerpo vacío de mujer.

— ¿Yo… y Dean? —Preguntó sin voz, sacudido por toda la dulzura del amor correspondido que atisbó, por todos los besos y abrazos que ansiaba sentir pero que no veía viables hasta… ahora.

— Sí, por esa razón no debes ir a la Guerra —exigió con premura sintiendo como una fuerza extraña empezaba a jalarle. Su otro yo frunció el ceño ante el hecho pero no pudo reconocer al culpable y para cuando iba a responderle una luz blanca y muy pura lo llenó todo y absorbió a Cas, sacándola de cuajo de ese espacio temporal.

— No puedes hacer eso, Castiel —reprendió una voz amistosa. El ángel se encontró en un lugar vacío, adimensional, donde ninguna ley física se regía ni tenía valor. Giró sobre sí misma en busca del origen de esa voz, pero entonces Joshua se mostró ante ella y le sonrió con pesar.

— Joshua… —musitó en sorpresa—. ¿Nuestro Padre te ha enviado otra vez?

—Así es —se acercó—. He venido a recordarte algo que al parecer has olvidado…

—No —negó meneando la cabeza—. No lo he olvidado.

—Castiel… —le puso las manos en los hombros y le observó con suavidad—. El destino no puede ser cambiado. Esto estaba escrito así.

—Debía intentarlo…—Cas desvió la mirada—. Tenía que…

Bajó la cabeza derrotada y descubierta. Había fallado en su misión. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Dean a la cara ahora? Él se había había jugado al pretender venderle su alma, y aunque hubiese estado muy mal, lo había hecho por querer salvarle. Y cuando le tocaba a ella intentarlo, dar el brinco, ni siquiera podía _auto convencerse_ de no… ser tan obediente. Joshua suspiró, y le cogió del mentón para que pudiese mirarle a los ojos, un atisbo de advertencia y disculpa se dibujaron en sus achocolatadas irises.

—Esto es lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese anulado tu indiscreción —Joshua hizo una floritura con la mano y de pronto se encontraron en una noche fría y lluviosa. Él le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y Castiel obedeció dejando algunos centímetros de distancia entre sus avances.

Unas voces resonaron desde el callejón entre dos edificios. Los ángeles se pusieron a cubierto pese a estar conscientes de que no serían vistos.

—Dean, espera por favor…

Cas entornó los ojos en un intento de identificar aquella voz, pero en cuanto el cazador apareció en su campo visual seguido de una muchachita de largo cabello rubio no tuvo necesidad. Contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Qué quieres Claire? —espetó el Winchester volteando a verle—. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? ¡No me interesas!

—Ya lo sé —musitó ella herida—. Es sólo que… Yo también le extraño —arrugó los labios—. Extraño a papá y no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ni él ni Castiel volverán…

Dean exhaló con ojos cerrados, meneando la cabeza, estático, sin reparar en el aguacero que les empapaba hasta los a huesos a Claire y a él. Se acercó a la chica y le tomó del antebrazo. El cazador no quería llegar a ese punto, ya le era muy duro tener que lidiar por su cuenta con la partida de Cas, no quería cargar con el sufrimiento de Claire, pero se veía tan frágil e indefensa… _Joder._ Sin notarlo se había acercado a la chica.

—Claire, deberías volver a casa —susurró él tirando de ella con cuidado—. Tu madre ha de estar muy preocupada por ti.

—No quiero regresar —apartó su mano—. Ya no quiero verla atorándose a calmantes y llorando sin cesar… No lo aguanto —le miró a los ojos suplicante—. Por eso quería verte… pero —le dedicó una sonrisa rota que a cualquiera hubiera calado a hondo—. Supongo que dos rotos no hacen un cosido —dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Claire…

— Lo entiendo bien, Dean. Soy una molestia para ti. Una niñita que no tiene ni puta idea de nada —continuó retrocediendo—. Pero si fuera Castiel… si él estuviese aquí —se señaló el pecho—. ¿Me aceptarías?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —se justificó el cazador avanzando hacia la Novak, pero esta se empeñaba e rehuirle.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tiene todo que ver! —Gritó sintiendo como algo el corazón se le desgarraba a cada palabra que salía de su boca—. ¡Porque lo amabas y no fuiste capaz de decírselo! ¡Ahora que está muerto no puedes perdonarte por eso!

— ¿Qué…? —Cas dijo en un murmullo, de pronto entumecida como si fuese capaz de sentir el frío. Miró a Joshua interrogante.

—Sí… De no haber participado en la Guerra, Rafael hubiese ganado y una vez de haber ejecutado a todos tus simpatizantes habría bajado a la Tierra a por ti —explicó con pesar. Ambos enfocaron una vez más su atención a lo que ocurría unos metros más adelante.

Por algún motivo, Claire se fue corriendo, el sonido de charcos pisoteados le acompañó. Dean se fue raudo tras ella pero pese a que daba zancadas, la chica era más ágil y le dejó atrás con vergonzosa facilidad. Un gruñido que brotó de su garganta llenó el vacío, impulsándole a esforzarse más; para su suerte le dio alcance empero para entonces Claire no estaba sola. Unos tipos de mala clase le habían rodeado y cuando Dean advirtió la situación soltó un taco preparándose para la acción.

No muy lejos de ahí, Cas observaba todo con detalle, deseando poder intervenir, pero la mirada de aviso que Joshua le dedicó, como diciendo 'es inútil', no le sosegó ni un poco. La situación se tornó grave en cuestión de segundos. Los maleantes pasaron por alto la amenaza del cazador y sin pudor comenzaron a denostar a la jovencita, tratando de desnudarle ahí mismo. Castiel no se detuvo a estudiar la censura en el rostro de su hermano y acabó con las distancias, acercándose a los humanos para auxiliar a Claire, pero por mucho que lanzaba embates, todos les atravesaban, como si ella estuviese hecha de aire. La pequeña Novak comenzó a chillar entre incontenibles sollozos y Dean hacía lo imposible por librarse de los otros dos le cerraban el paso. Entonces, el Winchester le dio un feroz puñetazo a la cara a uno y le hizo una tacleada a lo otro, moviéndose ágil y rápido hasta uno de los hostigadores. Claire le gritó 'Cuidado' y quedó helado y sin aire. Bajó con temor la vista y sólo el filo de la katana que le atravesó de lado a lado emergiendo de su vientre fue la justificación al punzante dolor que le sacudió las entrañas. Escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas, la vista nublándosele y sus manos tratando de tocar a Claire que parecía cada vez más borrosa. La Novak forcejeó por librarse, sus gemidos tocaron tonos más agudos y desoladores cuando vio como el malhechor le arrancaba sin contemplaciones el arma, logrando que el cazador se deshiciera en la acerca mientras la sangre escurría libre fuera de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dean! —Exclamó Cas corriendo a su lado. Trató de acunarle en su pecho, pero como a los otros humanos, sus manos le atravesaron y el ángel sacudió la cabeza en desesperación—. No. No. No. Dean, mírame… —el humano hizo amago de levantarse, ajeno al ángel junto a él, pero sobrevino un chirrido y un balazo y ya no volvió a escuchar a Claire. Castiel fijó los ojos en la Novak e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Los asesinos se largaron en cuanto oyeron a la distancia la sirena de una patrulla de policía, dejando atrás el cuerpo mancillado de Claire y dos ríos de sangre de distintas fuentes se unieron. Bajo la vista hasta Dean descubriendo que ya no respiraba, una expresión retorcida en sus facciones y un hilito de sangre escurriendo por su barbilla—. ¡NOOOO DEEEAAAAN! —Explotó en llanto impotente, buscado el modo de tocarle pero si conseguirlo y la lluvia… la lluvia se volvió incesable e inmisericorde.

Joshua chasqueó los dedos y regresaron al espacio en blanco.

— ¿Lo has comprendido, hermano? —La pregunta fluyó sin peso, sin significado—. El tiempo en que el estuviste en el Paraíso luchando… era necesario. De ese modo los Novak pudieron volver a reunirse.

—Pero Claire…

—La vida de Claire Novak debía terminar esa mañana, Castiel. No había nada que hacer para evitarlo —habló con tino—. Y aquel desenlace violento que has visto hubiese arrojado al suicidio a su madre.

—Dean. ¿Por qué Dean? —Inquirió compungida.

—Si no te hubieses ausentado ese mes, hubieran pasado algún tiempo juntos, pero él jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y mucho menos hubiese cedido a sus impulsos, no con el huésped de tu recipiente ahí —hizo un gesto de disculpa—. Y mucho menos te hubiese visto morir…

Cas agachó la cabeza, superada por toda la información. Ver a Dean morir aún le escocía en lo profundo de su Gracia y no podía apartar la imagen de él cubierto de sangre expirando. No quería imaginar cómo hubiese sido para él verle morir…

—Todo esto fue dispuesto para que ustedes pudiesen estar juntos, Castiel —bisbisó Joshua—. Nuestro Padre así lo quiso.

— ¿Y por qué me castiga? —Preguntó ella con voz estrangulada, mirándole con ojos acuosos—. ¿Es porque ya no le amo como antes? ¿O es porque le prefiero a él antes que a toda la humanidad?

—No te está castigando, hermano —negó con la cabeza—. Si ese fuese el caso, nunca te hubiese dejado conocerle.

—Entonces…. ¿Por qué quiere apartarme de Dean? —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. ¿Por qué dejó que sintiera todo esto si estaba condenado?

—Ya sabes por qué —Joshua le enjugó las lágrimas que fluían libremente de sus ojos.

— ¿Cuál es la lección? ¿Cuál es el fin de esto? —Apretó los ojos y se mordió los labios—… ¿Por qué nuestro Padre no me escucha?

—Lo hace —le confortó dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—. Nunca dudes de eso, Castiel —un destello le envolvió por completo, ante sus ojos azules Joshua lucia como un fantasma—. Es hora de que regreses a tu presente, hay alguien que te espera.

—Aguarda —se aferró a su hermano en cuanto esa ya conocida fuerza comenzó a succionarle—. ¿Cómo puedo salir de esto? ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora?

—Lo que va a pasar es lo que debe pasar —sonrió gentilmente—. Todo irá bien, Castiel. Nuestro Padre no te ha abandonado.

Aquella fuerza le arrastró con más ahínco y al final Cas cayó en aquel remolino imparable. Su único pensamiento mientras sentía que desdoblaba el tiempo era _Dean está vivo, está vivo…_

**OoO**

—Dean, ¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas? Vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo.

—Oh, cállate Sam —gruño apretando la lata de cerveza. Estaba con los nervios de punta; había pasado un día desde que Cas se fue y la falta de sueño sumada a la interminable e inagotable preocupación que le atenazaba le tenían con la paciencia en un hilo. Recordó aquella vez cuando ella se fue a hacer un reconocimiento y volvió al amanecer del otro día. Le había importado un carajo en aquel entonces que Sam le viese y sentía que en este momento, si su ángel aparecía, iba a dar un espectáculo y lo sentía por su hermanito pero tenía que compensar todas esas horas en agonía.

Sam se encogió de hombros y volvió a su computadora. Tenía el abierto el iTunes y estaba sincronizando su iPod con música nueva, y de paso respaldando los CDs que Dean le había quitado la otra vez en caso de que a su adorable hermano mayor tuviese ganas de volver a jugarle una bromita de ésas. Escuchó el sonido del trajín en la bolsa de viaje y levantó la cabeza. Dean había sacado el iPod rosado de Castiel y lo contemplaba con connotado anhelo, como si de ese modo pudiese hacer que el ángel regresase…

—Hey, Dean.

— ¿Sí? —Balbuceó colocándose los auriculares en las orejas, mirándole con una ceja encarnada.

— ¿Has pensado que harás si Cas se queda? —Cuestionó cerrando la laptop.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Frunció el ceño, poniéndole pausa al intro de High Voltage de AC/DC.

— ¿No te has proyectado…? Ya sabes…. ¿Con… Cas? —Se acomodó en la silla, girando un tanto para poder mirarle sin problemas, reposando sus manos en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio? —Rodó los ojos, haciendo amago de sacarse los audífonos, pero al final se los dejó en caso de necesitar hacer una maniobra evasiva ante una posible pregunta incomoda.

—No, Dean. Es mera curiosidad y planificación —sonrió conciliadoramente—. Tranquilo, hombre. No voy a darte de ostias, sólo quiero saber a qué atenerme —echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Pienso que podríamos seguir cazando en compañía de Cas, pero estoy seguro que querrías algo más que esto —abrió las manos indicando el cuartucho de motel.

—No había pensado en ello, Sam —confesó el otro cazador con ojos cerrados y facciones serenas—. Pero… Si pudiera… Sí, querría algo más que la carretera —abrió los ojos y negó con un meneo de cabeza—. Pero sólo es un pensamiento. La otra vez intenté vivir una vida normal y digamos que no… es lo mío.

—Es distinto, Dean —interceptó Sam—. Fuiste con Lisa porque te lo pedí. Ahora estás con Cas porque quieres y… —vaciló—. Asumiste cierto compromiso con ella. No recuerdo haberte visto tan en serio con una chica antes…

_Ah, lo que me temía…_

—Sam… —se masajeó el puente de la nariz—. Lo mío con Cas no es algo que…

—Está bien —levantó las manos—. Está bien. No voy a presionarte pero quiero que sepas que… Te apoyaré en lo que decidas —sonrió marcando esos tiernos hoyuelos que ponían a las chicas a derretirse a fuego lento—. Eres mi hermano y quiero que seas feliz.

—Ok, Grandulón, ya capté la idea pero ni creas que te voy a abrazar —graznó ocultando un casi invisible rubor, fingiendo un repentino interés por el iPod que descansaba en sus manos. Pasó por las canciones y cuando se topó con _All Of My Love_ no contuvo una sonrisita al recordar el rostro desbordante de alegría de Cas cuando le hizo escuchar esa canción la noche que salieron juntos a divertirse.

Entonces un estruendo retumbo a sus espaldas y tanto Dean como Sam se levantaron de sopetón y dieron zancadas hasta la cocinilla. Un vapor rodeó la estancia por segundos y cuando fue menguando fue dejando al descubierto cabello rubio ondulado, jeans y una remera verde.

— ¡Cas! —En cuanto le vio tambalearse Dean le atajó con sus brazos—. ¡Cas, ¿estás bien? —Le envolvió la cintura con un brazo y le tocó en la mejilla.

—Dean… —el ángel parpadeó reiteradas como convenciéndose de que no alucinaba, sus ojos dilatados y la punta de la nariz roja fue un mal indicio para el cazador. Ella posó sus palmas en su pecho, estrujando la tela y hundió el rostro en su cuello—. Estás bien… Estás vivo… —resolló en tono roto.

—Sí… —suspiró el Winchester sin entender nada. ¿Habría pasado algo malo allá en el pasado? Sam se acercó a su hermano y le acarició la cabeza a Cas.

—Iré a dar una vuelta para que puedan conversar —musitó Sammy mirando con preocupación al ángel—. Llámame cuando esté mejor; quiero saber que pasó para dejarle así.

—Sí, gracias hermano —agradeció con una sonrisa de circunstancias, frotándole la espalda a Cas que no aligeraba ni un milímetro la fuerza de su agarre. La puerta se cerró detrás de Gigantón y Dean le masajeó en la nuca—. Cas, me estás asustando. ¿Qué tienes?

—Vi… muchas cosas —su voz sonó temblorosa y amortiguada pero aún así clara. Un tiritón le recorrió por completo y en respuesta el humano le apretó contra su cuerpo—. Yo… te vi morir, Dean —el cazador iba a preguntar cómo cojones era eso posible si estaba aquí sano y salvo, pero ella calló tratando de luchar contra los entrecortados sollozos que se esforzaban en escaparse de su control y su cuerpo no quiso obedecerle y persistió en sacudirse por sí solo.

Dean supo de inmediato que detrás de esa conducta no habían buenas noticias y se limitó a estrechar a Cas con fuerza hasta que se tranquilizó.


	26. Capítulo 26

Dean se movió con Cas a cuestas, retrocediendo paso a paso, sólo moviéndose al compás de ella. No había hablado desde entonces y el mutismo que había generado de pronto le estaba inquietando, pero como aún estaba tensa, con las manos crispadas en su ropa, se armó de paciencia y no le presionó.

Cuando llegaron a su cama, el Winchester sacó unas monedas de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y las echó en una ranurita que estaba por sobre la marquesa; el que las camas contasen con _dedos mágicos_ ahora le veía como anillo al dedo y en vista que eso le relajaba a él, quizás también funcionaría con Castiel. Con cuidado se sentó, acomodando a Cas en su regazo, y se tumbó con ella hecha un ovillo encima suyo. En cuanto la cama comenzó a mecerse, ella dio un respingo, pero las caricias de Dean la tranquilizaron y en cuestión de minutos fue estirándose, relajándose contra el cuerpo cálido del cazador debajo del suyo.

—Cas… —musitó cuando los dedos mágicos cesaron en su labor, llenando la habitación de un pesado silencio—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

El ángel se apoyó en sus antebrazos y se incorporó, mirándole por primera vez en todo este tiempo; sus ojos seguían opacos y sin vida, como drenados, los vestigios de las lágrimas secas marcaban sus mejillas pero sus facciones estaban serenas. Acercó con temor su mano, como si en el mero intento fuese a atravesarle otra vez, mas Dean cogió su extremidad al vuelo, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Cuéntame —pidió él en un susurró, sus ojos verdes encendidos y expectantes. Cas suspiró con ojos entrecerrados y subió otro poco, lo suficiente para respirar sobre su boca.

—Fallé —declaró con voz muerta—. Me atraparon.

— ¿Fue Gabriel? —Cuestionó con cautela, mirándole a los ojos sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda.

—No. Joshua —arrugó las cejas por segundos—. Mi Padre le envió.

—A este paso Joshua pasará a ser una versión menos deforme de Igor, Cas —indicó tratando de sonar gracioso, pero ella estaba lejos de prestar atención a ello, demasiado ensimismada en las imágenes de lo ocurrido rondando sin cesar por su cabeza, atormentándole.

—Me mostraron lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese peleado en la Guerra, Dean —su tez se ensombreció—. Y de haber alterado el pasado, ninguno de los dos estaría aquí…

—No entiendo… —parpadeó mojándose los labios—. ¿No se suponía que no tendrías tantas responsabilidades de no haber ido?

—No… —negó con la cabeza—. Yo… subestimé mis opciones —sus hombros se tensaron y la mano que tenía en la colcha del lecho se convirtió en un puño—. No puedo… —resolló—. No puedo dejar de verte morir en mi cabeza…

—Hey… —acunó su rostro entre sus manos—. Estoy aquí —le besó en la frente—. Estoy aquí —guió sus manos enlazadas a su corazón, haciéndole sentir los latidos por sobre la tela de la camisa—. Estoy bien —Cas apretó los ojos y los labios, como ahuyentando los recuerdos frescos, imprimiéndole más profundidad a sus respiraciones. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no vio a Dean cubierto de sangre, le vio hermoso, sano y salvo, sus ojos con un velo denso de preocupación e impotencia por no saber como ayudarle a sobrellevar todo. Asintió dejándose ir contra él, respirando en su cuello, su mano libre dibujando la curva de sus labios impolutos del carmín—. Cas —ella se apretó más contra él en respuesta—. Si no puedes hablar de esto… ¿no podrías… mostrármelo? —El ángel se tensó nuevamente.

—Por favor… no me pidas eso —suplicó.

—Claramente no puedes hablarlo —giró quedando recostado de costado con ella en sus brazos—. Y de verdad esto me supera. Necesito saber qué mierda te tiene así —llevó su mano a su sien—. Tengo derecho a saberlo Cas —sus pupilas se dilataron y su ceño se alisó—. Así que… muéstrame —dijo con suavidad. Castiel se mordió en labio buscando como rehusarse, pero la forma en que Dean le observaba, la fuerza de la demanda impresa en el verde intenso de sus irises no le dejo alternativa y descansando su frente en la del Winchester cerró los ojos y le transmitió todo lo que había visto.

Dean se quedó quieto unos segundos, arqueando una ceja con la rapidez en que el ángel había quitado sus dedos de su sien, a punto de preguntarle por qué no veía nada. Entonces sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza y de pronto estaba saturado de imágenes y sentimientos. Un collage donde Joshua, Cas, Claire y él mismo pintaban con sufrimiento, con lágrimas y con sangre, y así vislumbró lo que era esa realidad, ese mundo donde había visto a Cas perecer de la mano de Rafael, donde él se ahogaba a cada segundo en la desolación. Vio a Claire, enterrada en lo profundo de sus demonios, buscándole como si fuese el salvavidas hecho a su medida, empero sólo era uno sin aire que le hundió hasta las profundidades de un mar en plena tempestad. Se revolvió cuando llegó a la parte donde iba tras la Novak, azorado por sus palabras, demasiado temeroso para admitir que lo que le dijo era la pura verdad. Apretó a Cas contra su pecho con ojos cerrados cuando se vio peleando contra esos hijos de puta que entintaban la noche con los gritos de la jovencita y cuando sintió la puñalada en su mismísima carne Cas jadeó hundiéndole los dedos en la cintura, como si estuviese reviviendo con él aquella pesadilla. Y la lluvia cayendo, agónica como él mismo, burlándose, despidiéndose, empapándole, arrebatándole el aire y despojando a Claire de la vida; sólo el grito de Cas arrodillándose a su lado, invisible, impotente y destrozada, tratando de tocarle, fue como un relámpago partiéndole en dos.

La luz borró todo, redefiniendo a Joshua en el espacio, y pese a que flotaba en la nada, el ángel se vio majestuoso e imponente.

_Todo esto fue dispuesto para que ustedes pudiesen estar juntos, Castiel. Nuestro Padre así lo quiso._

Dean volvió a la realidad de un sobresalto, su respiración agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Miró a Cas como si no pudiese creer que estuviese ahí, bombardeado por la estela de su alternativo desenlace. Si Cas nunca hubiese ido a la Guerra, ellos jamás…

—No… —dijo el ángel con voz rasposa, leyéndole el pensamiento—. No puedo concebir un mundo donde no pueda tocarte, Dean. Y por muy contradictorio que esto suene, me conforta el que Joshua haya anulado mi intervención.

— ¿Qué es lo que Él quiere de nosotros, Cas? —Inquirió Dean meneando la cabeza, sin poder entender cuál era el punto en todo esto. El Gran Jefe le ponía un plazo a Cas y cuando intentaban anular esa cláusula pensando que Dios no aprobaba su relación entonces les daba a entender algo completamente distinto, pero el reloj de arena seguía en la escena, arruinando el panorama y si Dios estuviese de acuerdo con esto, ¿no facilitaría las cosas?

—No lo sé —murmuró Castiel y tiró del cazador hasta que le tuvo sobre si, aplastándole, y dirigió sus dos manos a su pecho—. Tócame, Dean —susurró con un rubor cubriéndole las mejillas—. Necesito saber que estás aquí.

Dean se agachó y le besó hasta que él también se convenció de que Cas estaba ahí con él.

**OoO**

—No es correcto husmear a los demás, ¿no crees, Balthazar?

El ángel dio un bote, encarando con cara ácida a su hermano Gabriel.

—Estaba preocupado por Cas —respondió cuando el arcángel le arqueó una ceja, interrogándole en silencio—. Su Gracia ha perdido parte de su brillo y quería ver si era por culpa de ese mono sin pelo.

—Y los has pillado en… algo comprometedor, ¿no? —señaló Gabriel con burla apuntando hacia la ventana.

—No entiendo cómo lo soportas —Balthazar le recriminó con el ceño fruncido—. Castiel se esta rebajando a un nivel primitivo y parece no importarte, Gabriel.

—Cas está _enamorada_ , Balthazar —dijo con tono serio e irreprochable—. Y lo que está haciendo ahora, eso que te espanta, es la demostración de ello.

— ¡Se revuelca con ese humano como si fuese como él!

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? —atajó con sus ojos miel entornados.

— ¿Y más encima me lo preguntas? —Ironizó con acidez—. Porque por esos _sentimientos_ que dice tener por Dean va a ser condenada, Gabriel. Tú y yo sabemos que esa novelita que se están montando no tiene final feliz y aún así no haces nada por impedirlo.

—No, porque estoy esperando ver como le sacan la lengua a nuestro Papi, Balthazar —sonrió con arrogancia—. Cas nos salvó el pellejo a ambos, hermano, ¿no crees que lo mínimo que se merece es que le devolvamos la moneda?

—No… Tú también simpatizas con este sinsentido —acusó como si fuese algo imperdonable—. Esto es inaudito, Gabriel. Quien diría que también eras uno de esos fanáticos de estos gusanos.

El arcángel lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y le perforó con la fuerza de su mirada.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Balthazar —siseó—. Los humanos pese a todas su fallas son creación de nuestro Padre, y después de que fue misericordioso contigo y te permitió volver al Paraíso pese a todos tus errores, yo que tú no me atrevería a blasfemar.

—Jamás aceptaré que mi hermano esté con ese humano —masculló entre dientes,

—Entonces, atente a las consecuencias —sentenció el encargado del Cielo—. Porque no permitiré que te inmiscuyas en esto otra vez —le soltó de sopetón, haciéndole caer desastrosamente en el suelo—. Y yo no soy tan considerado como Cas; no aviso, actúo.

Más allá, dentro de las paredes del cuarto de motel, Castiel respingó, rompiendo el beso. Dean le miró confundido, despejándole el rostro de aquellos mechones rubios que le cubrían la frente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —bisbisó. Ella miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar la locación de aquellas esencias que había sentido segundos atrás—. ¿Cas?

—Tenemos visitas —declaró sentándose en la cama, su vista enfocada en la ventana.

— ¿Quién?, ¿Gabriel?

—Sí, está acompañado —en un parpadeo Cas se desvaneció, desordenándole el cabello a Dean de paso.

—Genial —gruñó el cazador—. Putos ángeles voyeristas.

**OoO**

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Interpeló Castiel molesta, pero en cuanto vio a Balthazar con cara de haber sorbido limón, mirando con censura a Gabriel, se frenó, comunicándose en silencio con su superior. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la información que fluyó de Gabriel hacia ella—. ¿Balthazar, por qué…?

—Muchas gracias, Gabriel —escupió el ángel mirando a su hermana.

— Cuando quieras, hermano —habló el arcángel con sarcasmo, contemplando a Castiel de modo transparente—. Creo que iré a ver como está mi cuñado favorito —dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias con un resoplar se esfumó.

Balthazar y Castiel quedaron viéndose con fijeza, sin mediar palabras.

—No iba a hacerle nada, Cas —se defendió cuando ella agudizó su mirada, clavándosela con rabia—. No cuando descubrí que él no era el causante de tu tristeza. Y definitivamente no iba a arriesgarme a que me aniquilaras… —Cas quedó cabizbaja, de pronto arrepentida de su juicio acelerado de la situación.

—Dean nunca me lastimaría —su voz firme y su cuerpo derecho, enfrentando a su hermano.

— ¿No? —Achicó los ojos, incrédulo—. ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Cas se llevó una mano a la zona mencionada, tapando un chupetón que Dean acababa de hacerle.

—No es lo que crees —justificó—. No me ha forzado, yo lo he querido —Balthazar se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndosela como si fuese a caérsele del coraje.

—Cas, ¿cuándo lo vas a entender? Dean Winchester es nocivo para ti.

—No, Balthazar —caminó hacia él cogiéndole del brazo para ponerle de pie—. Es nocivo para ti, porque le ves como una amenaza.

—No digas tonterías, Castiel —evadió su azul mirada.

—Aún te amo hermano —susurró ella posando sus manos en los pómulos dorados de Balthazar—. Y me duele que no me comprendas…

—Le amas más a él —cortó el ángel tratando de huir de tacto suave de sus manos, pero por mucho que se obligó a retroceder, la calidez que le embriagó le resultó agradable y simplemente no pudo apartarse.

—No es lo mismo —aseveró, sus cejas formando una sola línea y el azul de sus ojos cual líquido escurriendo—. La forma en como lo percibo, en como lo vivo, no es igual —cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensaciones que le inundaron minutos atrás. La pena, el dolor ante esa posible realidad alterna, y luego el calor, la ternura y la dulzura al tener a Dean a su lado, vivo, tocándole de un modo que hasta la más infimita terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo vibró de alegría, él besándole con calma, como buscando beberle todo el sufrimiento de aquellas insufribles imágenes, como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo de ese mundo donde nunca hubo un nosotros.

Balthazar se vio sobrepasado por las sensaciones, las emociones, los sentimientos…

Rompió el contacto como si le hubiesen electrocutado con una descomunal potencia.

— ¿Qué….Qué fue eso? —Preguntó sin voz, sin aliento. El choque había tan intenso que aún no podía reponerse.

—Eso es lo que siento —contestó con simpleza—. Cada segundo al lado de ese humano es así para mí. A cada segundo se hace más fuerte…

Bathazar dio un paso hacia atrás. No. No. NO. Ningún ángel era capaz de sentir, menos algo de ese calibre.

—Hermano… —rogó cuando al tratar de acercase, éste siguió retrocediendo.

—Lo siento Cas —habló con voz desestabilizada—. No puedo.

Y cuando Balthazar se fue, Castiel sintió una opresión en el pecho difícil de obviar.

**OoO**

— ¿Dónde está Cas, Gabriel? —exigió Dean cuando el arcángel hizo acto de presencia.

—Tranquilo, cuñadito —sonrió—. Cas está conversando con Balty. Ya va siendo hora de que terminen con sus diferencias.

—No te hagas el payaso —le espetó Dean—. El muy capullo de Balthazar me debe en grande y si le hace algo a Cas lo voy a pulverizar —Gabriel silbó.

—Whoah, vaquero —alzó las cejas divertido—. Tienes una manía muy fea de amenazar a cuanto ángel se te cruza, ¿te has fijado? —Se aproximo a Dean con un lento andar gatuno, como si fuese un felino a punto se lanzarse en picada para atrapar un ratón—. No se te olvide que hay ciertas características que no tienes y nosotros sí —le sonrió ampliamente—. El mojo no lo tenemos de adorno.

—Ha de ser porque para ser hermanos de Cas sois todos unos gilipollas —entrecerró los ojos sin amedrentarse—. Soy humano, lo sé, pero también soy cazador, Gabriel. Soy bueno degollando gargantas —el arcángel le mantuvo la vista por unos segundos más hasta que explotó de la risa. Dean le miró como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo en una de las alas cuando este le palmeó amistosamente en la espalda.

—Me caes bien, Dean —rió sacando de la nada una barrita de chocolate, sereno como si nunca se hubiese enfadado ante la falta de respecto del hombre ante él—. Me hago una idea del porqué le gustas tanto a Cas… —apuntó antes de darle un mordisco al dulce.

El Winchester pestañeó mirando a cualquier parte menos al chocoarcángel frente a sí. Y es que de pronto que a todo el mundo le diese por meter las narices y opinar sobre las mil y una razones de porqué los planetas se alinearon como si se hubiesen ido de juerga, o que dieran hipótesis sobre qué rayos se tomó Dios para juntar a un ángel y un ser humano, si es que no fue por aburrimiento, era algo que ya empezaba a cabrearle. Pero iba a tener que morderse la lengua, porque la familia de Cas era extensa y no quería echarse encima a guarniciones de ángeles enfurecidos o al mismísimo Dios para que le reduciera a polvo cósmico con el mero pensamiento.

—Mi Papi no es tan malo, Dean-o —canturreó Gabriel husmeando en su sesera, su rostro en éxtasis por niveles de azúcar disparándose en su cuerpo—. Si te odiara te estaría metiendo una piña por el culo ahora mismo.

—Muy chistoso, hiperglicémico —masculló—. De casualidad, ¿podrías no meterte en mi cabeza?

—Lo siento, mala costumbre —hizo como si se diese un coscorrón en la cabeza—. Pero lo digo en serio —continuó—. Por muy complicadas que estén las circunstancias, tú prefieres este presente. Y si te hubiesen dado a elegir, apostarías por dos meses con Cas a nunca tenerle. ¿Estoy equivocado?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, Gabriel?

—Muy en el fondo —dijo mientras abría otra barrita de chocolate, pero esta venia con cereal crocante—. Tú y Cas están agradecidos con Dios aunque no entiendan de qué va todo esto.

—Déjame adivinar genio, ¿tú si lo sabes?

—Me hago una idea, sí

Y cuando Gabriel iba a sacarle de la duda, Castiel se materializó ante Dean.

—Creo que es hora de que llames a Sam, Dean —dijo ella mirando de reojo a Gabriel, como reprendiéndole con los ojos por la pila de envoltorios vacíos que sobresalían del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Oh, vamos Cas —hizo un puchero—. Sabes que ya no puedo comer tantos dulces como antes, déjame ser.

—Eso es gula Gabriel —le observó severa.

—Tú también sufres de gula, hermanita —acusó con retintín—. Aunque en tu caso no sea por comida…

Dean quedó con la boca abierta y el celular a medio camino de su oreja, azotado por el doble sentido en la frase del arcángel. Cas ladeó la cabeza sin entender y cuando separó los labios para preguntarle a su hermano su novio se acercó a ella y le tapó los oídos.

—Olvídalo —gruñó a Gabriel—. Por su propia curiosidad ya es problemática, no le eches leña.

—Pero si sólo iba a explicarle el por qué de sus reacciones fisiológicas cuando le mimas en exceso, Dean. No es nada grave.

El cazador le miró escéptico, moviendo el hombro donde se había acomodado el celular. Entonces, antes de poder objetar, la voz de Sam se oyó desde el auricular del mismo.

—Ah, Sammy. Ya puedes regresar.

—Oh, no hay problema. Ya le traigo yo —se ofreció Gabriel, que sin esperar confirmación se fue dejando tras de si una pila considerable de envoltorios vacíos.

— ¿Dean? ¿Ese era Gabriel? —Preguntó Sam por el móvil ante el repentino silencio en su hermano.

—Eh, sí. Cuando regreses te lo explico. O, mejor dicho, cuando te traiga.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya lo verás —dijo y cortó la llamada como pudo. Cuando liberó a Cas, ésta le miraba ansiosa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó guardándose el aparato en el bolsillo trasero.

—Entonces… —balbuceó como si estuviese hallando las palabras en su mente—. ¿Sufro de gula?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque siento ganas de morderte cuando me besas aquí —apuntó con el dedo índice su vientre.

— ¿Qué, ahora me ves como comida? —bromeó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

—Tu piel sabe bien —respondió pensativa—. Pero tus labios tienen mejor sabor.

—Ah, Cas. No tienes idea de lo que dices —se agachó dándole un breve beso en la boca—. Oye… —bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, donde aquella marquita que le había hecho seguía roja, besándola con ternura.

—Dime… —suspiró estirando el cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se aferraba a los brazos de Dean.

— ¿Tú y Balthazar discutieron de nuevo?

Silencio.

Castiel contuvo el aliento por segundos.

—No…

— ¿No qué?

—No discutimos. Pero él no va a ceder —suspiró cuando el cazador empezó a succionar la piel entre sus labios—. Y yo… tampoco.

—Cas…. —Se incorporó mirándola a los ojos por largos minutos—. Lo que viste… —Cas espiró en su boca con pesadez—. No vale la pena recordarlo, ¿vale? —el ángel asintió.

—Hazme olvidar, Dean —le enterró una mano en sus cabellos cortos y suaves—. Por favor… —susurró antes de besarle.

Él obedeció, rozando sus labios lentamente con los de ella, afirmándole que esta era la verdad, que este era el presente, que por mucho que le atormentase lo que había visto, por muy vívido que fuese, no era real.

—Ups, Sammy, creo que deberíamos volver más rato —la voz de Gabriel resonó a las espaldas de Dean, quien maldijo en su mente antes de soltar a Castiel. Ella asomó el rostro por fuera de esa prisión de brazos y le dedicó una escueta sonrisa a Sam.

El pequeño Winchester sonrió en respuesta, aliviado al verle en mejor estado. Sabía todo gracias a Gabriel, así que entendía perfectamente lo angustioso que debió ser para el ángel ver todo eso con las manos atadas, sin poder intervenir.

Pero al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que esa noche Dean durmió placidamente acurrucado en su pecho, sosteniendo su mano como dándole a entender que no tenía planeado irse a ninguna parte.


	27. Capítulo 27

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Dean miraba a Sam dormir, sentado a los pies de su cama, una capa de sudor perlando su frente y algunas gotitas bajando por sus sienes hasta perderse en su cuello.

— Lo siento —una voz provino detrás de él. El mayor de los Winchester volteó a ver, topándose con Cas parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño, vistiendo una pijama de pantalones largos de color azul cuya polera era de media manga color calipso y en el centro blanco tenía a Mickey sonriendo. Su novio quedó en silencio contemplándola, gratamente sorprendido por las ropas que llevaba, no obstante, la expresión arrepentida en la femenina tez le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— No es tu culpa, Cas —musitó él meneando la cabeza—. Si no fuese por ti, hubiésemos caído en la trampa de esos hijos de puta. Nos salvaste.

— Pero Sam… —replicó cabizbaja—. Debí haber sido más rápida.

— Ven aquí —pidió luego de un largo escrutinio, tendiéndole una mano. El ángel caminó hacia él, tomando su mano en cuanto llegó hasta ella. El cazador la acercó un poco más sentándole frente a sí—. No tenías como saber que la Lamia que perseguimos hasta su escondite tenía refuerzos, y que esos refuerzos nos esperaban.

— Pude haber ido al frente —dijo ella en tono bajo para no despertar a Sam—. Las dagas envenenadas no me afectan, Dean.

— Teníamos un plan —contra argumentó él—. Sólo te apegaste a ello.

— Y de paso dejé una brecha para que atacasen a Sam.

— Le curaste —entrecerró los ojos al recordar cómo su mojo hizo que su hermano vomitase hasta las tripas para sacar la ponzoña de su organismo. Meneó la cabeza—. Además, yo estaba cerca de Sam, también fue fallo mío.

— Pero-.

— Nada de peros, Cas —interpeló ceñudo quitándole las ganas de debatirle—. Gracias por salvarle el pellejo a Sammy —sonrió mirando a su hermano.

— Sam es mi amigo, Dean —susurró girándose, posando una mano en el pecho del dormido cazador para comprobar su condición—. Sé lo importante que es para ti —sonrió al verificar que no había huella alguna de la toxina, induciéndole un apacible sueño.

— Cas… —le llamó en aras de recuperar su atención. Castiel se incorporó enfocando su completa atención en el hombre ante ella. Dean suspiró con pesadez—. Ya sólo queda un mes… —le señaló apretando la mano de ella que aún sostenía. El ángel arrugó los labios en un inmediato reflejo.

— Lo sé —dijo con voz reseca, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. Habían estado viajando ininterrumpidamente estos últimos días y no habían dado con soluciones mas si con seres sobrenaturales que cazar. Un escozor se alojó en su pecho ante la incertidumbre que ganaba peso y terreno en su mente conforme el paso de los minutos.

Dean se puso de pie atrayéndole a su cuerpo con la diestra.

—Hey… —le frotó la espalda—. Bobby está día y noche investigando sin descanso, y mientras queden estados que visitar aún hay una oportunidad —se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos—. Y mientras tengas a Mickey ahí, pues podremos dormir tranquilos —rió bajito y ese sonido fresco y armonioso le sacó una sonrisa a Cas, quien le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apegó la mejilla en su pecho. Dean fue a envolverle con sus brazos pero el mero amago le dejó con el brazo izquierdo congelado y soltó un taco ante el ardor que sobrevino con el ínfimo movimiento. Castiel se apartó, estudiándole confundida.

— ¿Dean? —Vio como intentaba mover la extremidad sin conseguirlo, cerrando un ojo en una mueca de dolor—. ¿Qué tienes?

— No tengo idea, pero -¡Ouch! —Exclamó en cuanto ella posó delicadamente su mano en la zona. Cas, rauda y gentil, le remangó la manga de la camiseta y descubrió un corte cuyos bordes lucían de un tono amoratado poco saludable visible incluso con la escasa luz.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hirieron? —Le observó con un deje de reproche.

— ¡No me había dado cuenta! —Se quejó. Cas se llevó el dedo índice de la siniestra a los labios, señalando con la cabeza la cama de Sam. Dean se encogió de hombros arrepentido. El ángel le arrastró a la cama que compartían y le hizo tumbarse, sus facciones tensas—. Cas, estás exagerando. No creo que sea nada.

—Lo dudo —contestó con ojos cerrados, un destello emergió de su palma izquierda y la dirigió a su pecho en busca de daño—. Menos mal —suspiró aliviada—. No se ha extendido…

— ¿El qué? —Dean se crispó cuando Cas se inclinó hacia la herida, sus labios bajando en picada hacia ella—. ¡¿Qué haces?

—Sacar el veneno —explicó—. El corte es superficial por suerte, pero se ha necrosado algo de piel y no voy a esperar a que invada tu torrente sanguíneo.

—No quiero vaciar el estómago, Cas —se negó con un rictus de desagrado. El ángel le frunció el ceño.

— No será necesario, lo succionaré —y sin esperar más besó la zona. Dean trató de forcejear, pero Castiel hizo exhibición de su superior fuerza física y con sólo un movimiento le dejó quieto contra el lecho en tanto succionaba ajena a lo mucho que el humano le decía que no lo hiciese. A los pocos minutos, luego de asegurarse de que Dean estaba limpio, le besó con mimo allí, cerrando la epidermis como si nunca la hubiesen lacerado.

— No tenías que hacer eso… —indicó su novio con algo de reproche, sentándose en la cama.

— Ya te lo dije antes, Dean. Haré lo que sea por salvarte —deslizó el dedo corazón por sus labios, quitando cualquier rastro de toxico en ellos—. Soy inmune a los males que aquejan a los humanos, no corría peligro haciendo esto.

— Pero no por eso vas a lanzarte siempre al matadero, Cas.

— ¿Estás molesto? —Castiel ladeó la cabeza sin enterarse del porqué de su reacción.

— ¡Sí! —Aseveró el Winchester—. Siempre me salvas y ninguna puñetera vez he podido hacer lo mismo por ti.

— No es cierto —refutó con la cabeza—. Lo has hecho.

— ¿Cuándo que no me avisaron? —ironizó. Cas gateó hacia él y tomó una de sus manos y la dejó sobre su corazón.

— Aquí —murmuró—. Si no fuera por ti, no estaría latiendo —relajó su rostro—. Si no fuera por ti, estaría allá arriba sin nunca haber _sentido_ nada lo suficientemente valioso como para arriesgarlo todo. Dean, me has _salvado_. Conocerte me ha hecho ver a la humanidad como nunca antes la había vislumbrado, me hizo entender porque mi Padre los ama tanto. Conocerte me hizo amar _de verdad_ —espiró lentamente—. ¿Cómo no voy a aferrarme a ti?

Dean la admiró en silencio, azorado por la potencia con que el corazón bajo su palma latía, dándole significado a cada una de sus palabras. Exhaló, sus ojos verdes fundidos, brillantes y devotos al ser celestial que le profesaba amor incondicional, ese ángel que no tenía por qué haberse fijado en él, un humano para nada ejemplar cuyo estigma le había arrebatado a tantos amigos, a tantos seres queridos. Pero Castiel había perdurado pese al transfondo, a sabiendas de lo que se hallaba detrás de esa apariencia, de ese cascarón de cazador. Y si fuera de por fin darle crédito a la existencia de los milagros, que Cas le amase de esa forma, serena y sólida, era sin duda un milagro.

— No deberías —bisbisó Dean contra su boca—. Pero me alegra que lo hagas, aunque eso me convierta en el bastardo más egoísta sobre la faz de la tierra.

— Olvidas que soy egoísta también —atajó en un murmullo, sin parpadear—. No quiero cederte ante nadie…

— Me parece justo —sonrió travieso—. Por cierto… —vaciló, sus manos vagando por su silueta—. ¿No pasa nada si te beso?

Castiel se relamió los labios ante la mención, captando la idea al hilo, logrando que el Winchester se mordiera el interior de la mejilla.

— Ahora sí —le instó—. Ya es seguro —se empinó y le besó con énfasis, recostándole en el colchón.

— Cas.

— ¿Uhmm? —ronroneó besando su mejilla.

— Tengo frío —habló con malicia, colando sus manos bajo sus ropas, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos su vientre suave y liso—. ¿Me darías calor?

— ¿Quieres que nos metamos debajo de las mantas? —sugirió ella irguiéndose.

— No, boba —rió jalándole de regreso—. Quiero que me hagas entrar _en calor_ —apuntó con tono sugerente, guiando una de sus manos e introduciéndola dentro de su camiseta.

Cas abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando entendió el mensaje; generalmente sus encuentros eran espontáneos, se daban solos luego de un jugueteo mutuo, pero ahora era distinto. Ahora era Dean diciéndole 'hazte cargo', entregándose y no tomando lo que desde hace un mes era suyo. Sin darse cuenta su respiración se aceleró de la expectación, la sangre viajando veloz por sus venas para iluminar sus pómulos y la piel cubriéndose de campos magnéticos que chocaban furiosos entre ellos, haciéndole temblar.

— ¿Cas?

— Sí quiero —se encontró diciendo antes de terminar el pensamiento, subiéndole la prenda para luego tenderse completamente sobre él—. Te quitaré el frío, Dean.

El Winchester sonrió cómplice. No esperaba menos.

**OoO**

Sam caminó por la estancia, sus pasos generando un eco vacío y taciturno. No era la primera vez que estaba allí. Últimamente soñaba seguido con aquel lugar; el departamento donde vivió con Jess.

Al llegar a la cocina, tal y como la recordaba, se topó con ese platillo con galletas, las mismas que vio esa noche cuando halló a su novia pegada al techo de la habitación antes de incinerarse.

— ¿Nostálgico, Sammy? —Sam exhaló con ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué has venido, Gabriel? —El arcángel avanzó hasta pararse frente a él, una sonrisa cálida en sus labios.

— Supe por ahí que te hirieron en batalla, así que vine a ver que mi Winchester preferido estuviese bien —un brillo de diversión iluminó sus ojos—. Cas hizo un buen trabajo, —indicó— yo mismo lo verifiqué. Ni rastros del corte que te hicieron en la espalda.

— ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? —Reiteró obviando el comentario anterior, sintiéndose incómodo en cierto modo.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Sam —entornó los ojos—. ¿Por qué revives el pasado?

El cazador bajó la mirada y caminó hacia el fondo del departamento, hacia la recamara, sin detenerse a ver si el arcángel le seguía o no.

—Esto —musitó, sus brazos abarcando el lugar —. Sé lo que es vivir una vida normal, tener de preocupaciones el estudio y el trabajo, regresar de noche sabiendo que alguien está esperándote dispuesto a escuchar cómo fue tu día. No siempre he sido cazador, y de no ser por haber perdido a Jessica, jamás hubiese abandonado esta vida —meneó la cabeza ahuyentando los dolorosos recuerdos—. Dean no. Optó por ser el soldadito fiel de papá en su cruzada, dejando de lado su derecho de elegir. Y ahora cuando se decide a dar el paso, ser hombre en vez de héroe, resulta que tiene los días contados… —miró al ángel a su lado, rabia e impotencia a partes iguales—. ¿Estoy equivocado al pensar que es jodidamente injusto, Gabriel?

El aludido arrugó las cejas, bordes de disculpa en el gesto.

—Tú quieres lo mismo, Sam —adjudicó luego de contemplarle en silencio—. Lo extrañas, por eso regresas una y otra vez aquí. Pero después de todo lo que has visto, sabes que la definición de 'normal' no tiene cabida en tu diario vivir…

—Si tuviese una mínima oportunidad, lo intentaría.

—No —negó—. Si Dean y Cas no están en el paquete no lo harías.

— Dime como incluirlos —pidió con voz rota—. Si sabes cómo, dime qué hacer…

— Si estuviese en mis manos, cumpliría el deseo de Castiel, Sam. Pero mi mojo no da para eso…

— ¿Cuál deseo?

— Mi hermana quiere ser humana —susurró Gabriel, abatido—. No quiere lidiar con un Paraíso patas arriba, tampoco dirigir tropas celestiales. Quiere dormir, soñar con tu hermano… Cada vez que Dean se queda dormido en sus brazos ella lo anhela más.

— Y el único medio para lograrlo es que caiga, ¿no?

— Pero no lo hará —sus labios formando una insípida línea—. Y tú sabes porqué.

Probabilidades, se dijo el Winchester. Si Dean encontrase a Cas tendría que esperarla hasta que fuese un adulto y para entonces su hermano no sería un jovencito, lo que reduciría mucho el tiempo que pasarían juntos, si es que conseguía que Castiel le recordase... Por donde lo viese, aquella opción era contraproducente.

— Sam —suspiró Gabriel—. Me gustaría poder decirte algo distinto. Aún así, sigo apostando por ustedes —le guiñó el ojo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo—. Sé que eres el listo de este trío de superhéroes, así que… —le sonrió—. En vez de venir aquí, ¿por qué no cambias de aires? —Samuel rompió el contacto visual, sin saber que decir, lo que el arcángel interpretó como señal de retirada. Para cuando enfocó los ojos a sus alrededores el paisaje había cambiado.

— Tal vez tengas razón, Gabriel —musitó, un esbozo de sonrisa apropiándose de las comisuras de sus labios ante la imagen sublime de un parque, aquel que le cautivó en algún pasaje perdido de su infancia.

Y con la estela de la paz que le bañó por aquel lienzo pintado para él, Sam despertó. Sus ojos verdes perfilaron el techo de la habitación, parpadeando lentamente para aclarar las formas.

— Buenos días, Sam —la voz de Cas le hizo girar el cuello hacia su izquierda, topándose con ella enfundada en un adorable conjunto, la luz iluminando sus rubios bucles y una escueta sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sam se sentó en la cama con parsimonia, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y la envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

— Gracias, Cas —dijo aspirando la fragancia de su cabello—. Gracias — _Gracias por estar aquí, por querer renunciar a todo por Dean._

— ¿Sam? —balbuceó el ángel, correspondiéndole torpemente. Había detectado a Gabriel merodeando al pequeño Winchester, pero no se había atrevido intervenir, y ahora tampoco encontraba apropiado mencionarlo para no alterarle considerando el estado en que se hallaba. Sí sólo le leyese la mente…

En ese instante, Dean salió de la ducha vestido al estilo de siempre, el cabello húmedo y desordenado. Cas viró apenas el cuello, la desconcertada mirada azul en su mirada verde interrogante y preocupada. Decidió acercarse, tocando a su hermano en el hombro.

— ¿Sam, te sientes mal? —El nombrado soltó a Castiel, fijándose en su hermano mayor. Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo pensar en ese futuro que le había confidenciado, ese futuro que amenazaba con hacerse realidad.

—No —dijo abrazando a Dean—. Ahora estoy bien —El mayor de los Winchester parpadeó desconcertado por su actuar, mirando de soslayo a Cas. Ella sacudió la cabeza, su vista deteniéndose en algo que sobresalía debajo de la almohada que había usado Sam para descansar. Deslizó una mano movida por su irrefrenable curiosidad.

Entre sus dedos una pluma negra relució.

 _Gabriel…_ , pensó ella al reconocer la esencia de su hermano en ella, _¿Te preocupaste por Sam?_


	28. Capítulo 28

_Una semana después._

Estaba desierto, el silencio era pesado y el aire viciado. Una fábrica abandonada.

Según la información que habían recabado, Cas siguiendo rastros y los Winchester haciéndose pasar por agentes federales, el _Shapeshifter_ usaba esa fábrica perdida en los límites de Michigan para cambiar literalmente de piel, matando a sus víctimas luego de transformarse ante ellas, la cantidad de cadáveres mancillados no mentía.

Una ampolleta que colgaba asimétrica del techo titiló cuando Dean pasó bajo ella, armado de un cuchillo de plata, Sam y Cas inspeccionaban los otros sectores, equipados y alertas.

La luz se fue de un momento a otro.

—Dean, ¡CUIDADO! —El grito de Castiel le hizo girar asustado, observando con dificultad a sus alrededores sumidos en una completa oscuridad. Desde algún punto desconocido un chasquido de dedos encendió todos los tubos fluorescentes al mismo tiempo y el Winchester pudo apenas ver a Cas lanzándose sobre él, propulsándolo hacia un poste mientras un tío detrás de ella le insertaba una espada que sólo ángeles portaban y luego la quitaba con saña, gotas de sangre estáticas en el aire, el tiempo congelado.

— ¡CAS! —Exclamó el humano reincorporándose a duras penas del azote, viendo en cámara lenta como ella gemía de dolor antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

De pronto Sam estaba ahí, haciéndose de la espada que Cas dejó caer antes de poder usarla para defenderse, moviéndose raudo y preciso, dirigiéndola al ángel enemigo.

—Sam, cierra los ojos —escuchó detrás de sí, una mano desconocida cubriéndole los ojos y otra mano en la suya, enterrando el arma en el ángel agresor. Y sobrevino la sensación de suavidad, un olor familiar y una calidez que Sam había sentido antes. _Alas_ , pensó cuando algo terso como la seda rozó sus mejillas protegiéndole como un escudo, y una luz lo llenó todo. _Gabriel_ , le reconoció luego de rememorar la sensación de su pluma entre sus dedos y identificarla en la actual, entonces hubo un chillido, seguramente del ángel caído, que fue bajando de volumen hasta perderse.

— ¡Gabriel, ven aquí! —Samuel escuchó el grito desesperado de Dean antes de hallarse libre, sus ojos abriéndose de sopetón. Vio al arcángel al lado de su hermano quien sostenía entre sus brazos a Cas, la sangre del ángel manchándole las manos, la remera que Castiel llevaba empapada de carmesí—. ¡Sánale ahora!

—Estoy aquí hermana —susurró el encargado del Paraíso en tono conciliador, su mano en el pecho de ella, una luz pura y blanca emergiendo y Castiel rechinando los dientes, revolviéndose. Sam dio zancadas hacia ellos, hincándose en el suelo y tomándole una mano a Cas, mientras Dean sostenía la otra y trataba inútilmente de mantenerla quieta.

— ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar, Gabriel? —Espetó Sam, sobrepasado por el olor metálico de la sangre que inundaba todo el lugar.

—Lacayos de Rafael —dijo sin mirarle, un rictus de concentración total en su hermana, sus cejas convertidas en una sola línea mientras ejercía más presión con su mano—. Cas informó que no había dado con todos la vez que tuvimos junta corporativa —trató de quitarle el sin sazón a la situación pero ni a él ni a los humanos le interesaba notar el esfuerzo—. Estos lameculos de Rafael se han estado escondiendo bien y por mucho que les buscásemos no habíamos dado con ellos. Al parecer llevaban tiempo planeando cómo vengarse de Cas y se las arreglaron para pillar su punto débil, atrayéndoles con una puesta en escena que ningún cazador pasaría por alto —su rostro se relajó de pronto y retiró su mano, mirando a Dean—. Tranquilo, no alcanzaron a perforar su Gracia, pero la han fisurado. He reparado lo que he podido, ahora queda en Cas hacer el resto.

—Habla claro Gabriel, ¡no tengo los cojones para empezar a descifrar tus putos acertijos! —Se quejó el cazador mayor, acunando al ángel herido con cuidado en su pecho y así ponerse de pie. El arcángel no se mostró ofendido pese a todo y suspiró haciéndose de paciencia.

—No va a morir, Dean. Pero requiere de reposo —señaló irguiéndose, exhalando lentamente—. Bien, hora de jugar a policías y ladrones.

—Espera —Sam le cogió de la chaqueta, captando su atención, sus ojos miel en su persona. El Winchester le miró severo—. Más vale que les castigues.

—Descuida, Sam —sonrió de un modo que le crispó el vello de la piel—. Me encargaré personalmente de ellos. Nadie ataca a mi hermanita sin pagar por ello —varios ángeles armados aparecieron detrás del arcángel—. Ok, chicos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El viento se agitó y con ello los ángeles se desvanecieron.

—Sam —llamó en tono estrangulado el otro cazador, su mirada preocupada y angustiada en Castiel—. Coge las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo.

Sam obedeció y se le acercó, hurgando en sus bolsillos mientras le observaba de soslayo, pero su hermano parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía, sus facciones pálidas y sin vida.

—Es mi culpa —murmuró, todo su cuerpo contorsionándose.

—No digas eso, Dean —le cortó su hermano pequeño—. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que el metamorfo estaba coludido con ángeles fugitivos? —El tintinear de las llaves del Impala llenó los espacios vacíos. Le palmeó en la espalda—. Vamos —dijo estudiando el costado de Castiel donde la hemorragia no parecía detenerse—. Cas sigue sangrando, tenemos que curarle.

—Ayúdame a sacarme la chaqueta —pidió con voz muerta. El menor de los Winchester sopesó decirle que podrían cubrirla con la suya, pero viéndole en ese estado… Lo mejor era darle en el gusto para no frustrarle más. Le bajó la prenda por los hombros y luego jaló cuando Dean estiró apenas un brazo y repitió la operación con el otro. Una vez la tuvo la colocó sobre el ángel, tapándole lo mejor posible; notó que un hilito de sangre seco bordeaba su mentón. Desvió la mirada y se adelantó hacia el vehículo seguido por su hermano bajo tétrico y pesado cielo nocturno carente de estrellas.

**OoO**

Cas yacía tendida de lado en la cama, inconsciente. La zona izquierda del plexo lumbar expuesta, Sam limpiando el corte mientras Dean pasaba una toallita húmeda por su rostro borrando las estelas de la sangre y finalmente aplicaba pomada cicatrizante en los rasguños.

—Joder —masculló Sam, tirando al trasto a sus pies otro algodón empapado de sangre—. El corte es profundo, hay que suturar.

Dean se paró de la silla, dirigiéndose al otro extremo de la cama, y se aproximo a él, sus pasos resonaron amplificados en el piso de madera del cuarto de motel.

—Yo lo haré —aseveró con voz plana, su tez carente de emoción como si estuviese tan destrozado que había olvidado sentir. Su hermano reparó que la mano le temblaba ínfimamente al tomar los implementos.

—No —interceptó sus manos con las propias—. Tío, mírate. No estás en condiciones.

—Puedo hacerlo —trató de zafarse, pero Sam no cedió.

—Dean —gruñó consiguiendo que éste le dedicase una mirada—. Sal del cuarto.

— ¿Qué mierda, Sam? —Interpeló con voz ronca y estrangulada, como si le hubiesen dado una descarga de corriente.

—Tengo que cerrarle la herida y no podré hacerlo contigo aquí —le frunció el ceño—. Así que, sal.

— ¡Ni de joda! ¡Ni creas que dejaré a Cas sola!

—Hermano —Sam dejó el hilo y las pinzas dentro del improvisado botiquín que tenían a los pies de la cama—. No estás pensando con claridad y como estas no le eres de ayuda a Cas —bisbisó mirándole suplicante—. Permíteme ayudarle, Dean.

Dean sacudió la cabeza con ojos apretados, espirando como si llevase conteniendo el aliento por mucho tiempo. Tenía razón, estaba con los nervios de punta y sólo podía pensar en que Castiel estaba malherida por su causa…

—Llámame cuando termines —aceptó alejándose a zancadas—. Estaré aquí afuera —Sam se limitó a asentir en tanto se desinfectaba las manos. La puerta se cerró con un sonido seco y el Winchester se dejó caer abatido en la silla en la que había estado Dean, situándose donde le era más fácil alcanzar la zona a tratar, tragando saliva con ojos apretados.

— Vamos, Cas —dijo mirándola—. Tienes que volver pronto —inspiró profundamente y cuando se sintió seguro y calmo se puso a manos a la obra, insertando el hilo en el borde superior y manipulándolo con las pinzas con movimientos finos y rápidos. En cuestión de minutos ya había suturado toda la extensión y hacía unos cuantos nudos antes de cortar el hilo. Pasó gaza húmeda quitando los excesos de povidona del contorno y procedió a poner gaza seca y parchar. Se arrastro silla incluida hasta la cabecera, contemplando su rostro sereno e ido. Le besó en la frente pidiendo en silencio que se repusiera porque verle así le dolía más de lo que había demostrado para no contribuir a la histeria de su hermano mayor. Se levantó cogiendo todo para despejar la cama y cuando tiró los algodones y las gazas usadas en el basurero del baño y limpió y guardó los implementos en el bolso de viaje se encaminó a la puerta, asomándose por el pasillo buscando con la mirada a Dean. Éste estaba sentado en el suelo, a un costado de la puerta, cabizbajo—. Ya acabé, puedes entrar. Necesito que me ayudes a ponerle la pijama.

Dean cabeceó en un sí, ausente, antes de adentrarse a la habitación.

**OoO**

—Iré a la tienda a comprar algo para comer, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? —Inquirió Sam después de apagar su laptop, echándose las llaves del Impala en el bolsillo superior de la cazadora. Dean negó con la cabeza, rígido en la silla pegada a la cama donde Cas yacía, sus brazos sobresalían de debajo de las mantas y cientos de Mickey en miniatura pintaban la tela del pijama que usaba. El menor de los Winchester suspiró antes de salir, vislumbrando fugazmente a su hermano moverse inclinándose hacia el ángel, tomando su siniestra entre sus extremidades y fijando sus ojos en la alianza en el dedo anular de ella—. Ya regreso —avisó Sam cruzando el umbral. Dejó caer la nuca detrás de la puerta cerrada, exhalando con fuerza. Se desplazó por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, pero alguien le esperaba apoyado sobre el mando de éste, sus brazos laxos a sus costados—. Gabriel…

El arcángel alzó la vista, estudiándole de un modo indescifrable. Se impulsó hacia adelante y dio unos escuetos pasos hacia él.

—Vine a comunicarte que los responsables fueron ejecutados —dijo en tono serio— y de paso ver como seguía Cas.

—Ya… —musitó de pronto incómodo—. Ella sigue inconsciente; la herida era más profunda de lo que pesábamos y tuve que suturar…

—Lo sé, Sammy —le miró divertido por la actitud del humano—. Acabo de salir de allí.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si no te vi.

—Harry Potter no es el único con capa de invisibilidad —le guiñó un ojo—. Como sea, Dean quería tiempo a solas con su chica, así que salí un poco antes que tú.

— ¿Estabas esperándome? —su voz cargada de incredulidad.

—Sí, bueno, pude haber intentado conversar con Dean, pero está en piloto automático y me exaspero cuando no me prestan atención —rió ladeando la cabeza, un gesto que le recordó inevitablemente a Castiel—. ¿Ibas a algún lado?

—Sí… —afirmó azorado. De repente evocó la sensación de sus alas rodeándole; frunció el ceño—. Hay algo que no me calza, Gabriel.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué me protegiste? —Preguntó casi sin voz, como si estuviese diciendo algo tan descabellado como que dividir por cero daba uno. El arcángel tensó el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué tomaste el arma de Cas y atacaste? —contra argumentó reduciendo un poco más la brecha que les separaba.

—Fue un impulso —contestó de inmediato, sin dudar—. Además, Cas me salvó una semana atrás, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella —Gabriel sonrió al oírle.

—Fue un impulso, Sam —imitó sus palabras—. Cas pudo usar sus alas para amortiguar el embate, pero no lo hizo para no dañarles la vista al mostrar parte de su verdadera forma. No contaba con tiempo para proyectar una porción que le sirviese de escudo sin lastimarles a ustedes. Y en vista que se sacrificó por eso, no iba a actuar sin honrar su esfuerzo.

—Eso explica que me taparas los ojos, no que usaras tus alas para cubrirme —rebatió sin pereza, ceñudo—. No me debes nada, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—O sea, ¿actuaste porque sentías que le debías algo a Cas? —Gabriel le arqueó una ceja con puya.

—No, Cas es mi amiga. Lo haría sin pensarlo.

—Supongo que es porque te veo como un _amigo —_ concluyó al cabo de unos segundos, satisfaciendo la verde mirada demandante de Sam. El Winchester abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ensanchando la sonrisa en los labios del ángel—. ¿No tenías que salir? —Le recordó de pronto, cambiando drásticamente de tema.

—Eh, sí. Cierto —meneó la cabeza como convenciéndose de ello, aún anonadado por la confesión del Trickster.

—Anda, yo te llevo —ofreció de buena gana.

—No hay problema, puedo conducir.

—Sam —arrugó los labios fingiendo un puchero—. ¿Qué transporte puede ser más expedito y seguro que este? —le codeó amistosamente—. Te haré un reembolso si no estás conforme con el servicio —bromeó.

El cazador meditó la oferta en detalle. Ahorraría aproximadamente veinte minutos entre conducir de ida y vuelta, tomando en cuenta lo que tardaría en recordar todo lo que mentalmente había anotado que necesitaban. Sí, no era mala idea.

—Perfecto, vámonos —prorrumpió de pronto el arcángel, cogiéndole de la manga de su chaqueta sin esperar respuesta. Claramente le había leído el pensamiento—. Y ya que estamos, puedes pagarme con una bolsa extra grande de M&M. Hacer de alguacil me _da hambre_ —y con una brisa se esfumaron.

**OoO**

Dean se llevó la mano de Cas a los labios, necesitado de sentirle de algún modo, de percibir el calor de su cuerpo para poder confirmarse que seguía ahí. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el frio proveniente de su anillo en los labios, entremezclándose con la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Gimió de la impotencia.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Dios? —Masculló, su voz rasposa y amortiguada por la mano del ángel allí—. ¿Por qué putas quieres quitarme a Cas? ¿No te basta con haberme arrebatado ya casi todo lo que tenía? ¡Responde hijo de perra!

—No… digas… eso —los dedos de la mano de Castiel se contrajeron muy poquito, lo suficiente para que Dean reaccionase de golpe, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente para clavárselos al ángel, atraído por su voz. Cas le contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por mantenerse consciente, sus cejas arrugadas por las oleadas ininterrumpidas de dolor que le lamian como lenguas de fuego.

—Cas... —apoyó los codos en el colchón, usando su mano libre para acariciarle la cabeza—. No te muevas —susurró cuando ella hizo amago de acercársele—. Podrías abrir los puntos.

— ¿Pun…tos?

—Sí, el hijo de puta que te atacó te lastimó muy feo —sus dedos bordearon su mejilla, procurando no tocarle en las magulladuras—. Sam tuvo que cerrar la herida con sutura porque tu mojo se fue de vacaciones —ella asintió al comprender.

— ¿Tú estás… bien? —Sus dedos rodearon muy lenta y superficialmente los suyos.

— ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? —Entornó los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. Cas, deberías preocuparte por ti.

—Me importas…tú.

—Y por eso estas así —le reprendió—. Júrame que no lo volverás a hacer.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Arriesgarte por mí de forma temeraria y estúpida.

—No —sacudió la cabeza, su respiración agitándose—. No… lo… haré, Dean. Volvería a hacerlo… mil… veces —frunció el ceño e instantáneamente quedó tiesa ante una punzada de dolor, soltando un gemido mudo.

—Cas —se alarmó el Winchester, sentándose en el borde de la cama, moviendo las manos por su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer—. Tranquila, no te muevas.

—Dean —murmuró con ojos cerrados, el sube y baja de su pecho sosegándose una vez que el dolor cedió.

—Dime.

—Acércate —su novio acató, las puntas de sus narices se rozaron. El ángel abrió los parpados, sus pestañas cosquilleando su piel, el azul intenso de sus irises resplandeció cuando se vio reflejada en esos expresivos ojos verdes. Posó su mano en su mejilla, hundiendo con suavidad las yemas de sus dedos en sus pecas y luego los sumergió en los cabellos de su nuca atrayéndole, y adelantó sus labios pidiéndole en silencio que la besara. Dean presionó con ligereza sus labios en los de ella, sintiéndolos tiernos, blandos, como tarta de manzana. Cuando dio por terminado el beso, Cas _dormía_ con una sonrisa en los labios y sus facciones serenas.

Dean dejó ir el oxigeno de sus pulmones con parsimonia, disfrutando del alivio bañándole.

—Te amo, Cas —susurró bajito en su oído, y después procedió a trazar un sendero de besos que desembocó en su sien y se perdió en sus labios. Se empinó un poco para apagar la lamparita de la mesita de noche, y con cuidado le subió las mantas hasta el cuello.

Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería ver a Cas dormir y pese a que las circunstancias no eran gratas, pese a las finas cicatrices nublando la belleza de su rostro, aquella apacible sonrisa mejoró con creces la imagen, haciendo que Dean se sumergiese lentamente en sus fantasías donde Castiel era humana y nada ni nadie trataba de arrebatársela. Y sin darse cuenta fue quedándose dormido sosteniendo su mano.


	29. Capítulo 29

La sensación de frío no aminoró. Su resentida espalda se quejó sacándole de sopetón desde lo profundo de sus sueños. Un par de ojos verdes saludaron al mundo minutos antes del amanecer.

Dean casi no se movió cuando reparó en la posición que se hallaba. En algún momento de la noche, después de haber hablado con Cas, se había dormido y su cuerpo había encontrado por si solo el camino hacia el ángel acobijándola en su pecho como siempre. El que estuviese en la orilla, a punto de caerse de bruces fue un detallito insignificante cuando notó que aún en la inconsciencia ella le había reconocido y sus manos se aferraron a sus ropas como evitándole caer. Sonrió escuetamente y le acarició la cabeza con mimo, un toque muy superficial para no despertarle. Se fijó en su rostro. Sus facciones exudaban paz y con el transcurso de las horas su sonrisa se había ensanchado.

— ¿Estarás soñando, Cas? —Musitó para sí mismo, delineando con el dedo índice su nariz. La luz dorada del naciente sol fue colándose por las cortinas, llenando el cuarto de claridad y dándole un nuevo matiz a la imagen. Dean agudizó la vista y se relajó cuando ya no vio cicatrices en la piel de sus mejillas; su mojo había regresado y estaba haciendo su trabajo. Se atrevió a apretarla un poquito, procurando no tocarle el plexo lumbar. Puede que los rasguños no estuviesen pero no hacía daño ser precavido puesto que la herida había sido profunda.

Cas se movió arrugando la nariz, girando para quedar recostada sobre el pecho del Winchester, destapándose y cubriéndole a él con las mantas en el proceso. El cabello de Castiel le cosquilleó la piel del cuello y sus manos vagaron por sus costados hasta descansar en sus hombros. El cazador la envolvió con sus brazos, un suspiro flotó en el ambiente en respuesta.

—Dean… —Sus oídos captaron una vocecilla adormilada y melodiosa. Cas se frotó contra él como un gatito.

—Buenos días, Cas —murmuró él en respuesta, divertido por la expresión grogui en su tez cuando se incorporó para verle—. Anda, quién diría que llegaría el día en que yo te diera los buenos días —señaló con puya jugueteando con sus bucles. El ángel parpadeó en un intento de despertar por completo, entonces su boca se abrió por si sola y bostezó. Ella frunció el ceño confundida por lo que había hecho y ladeó la cabeza en ese gesto que tanto le gustaba al humano. Dean rió—. Epa, ¿aún con sueño pequeña perezosa?

—No sé… —clavó sus ojos azulísimos en los suyos, como tratando de descifrar un complicado enigma—. ¿Qué fue lo de recién?

—Bostezaste, algo muy humano —contestó sonriendo, acariciándole la mejilla. Cas se apoyó en su palma y cerró los ojos concentrada en las sensaciones que le provocaban esa mano cálida—. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó luego, su otra mano deslizándose por la espalda de Castiel hasta posarse con ligereza en la zona lacerada—. ¿Te duele si te toco aquí?

—No, ya estoy bien —espiró, un hormigueó subió por su espalda cuando Dean le tocó allí y un nudo se le instaló en el pecho—. Dean —susurró en tono casi exigente. Inclinó su cara hasta dejarla a milímetros de la del hombre. Un brillo inusual, como vidrioso, destiñó el color de sus irises.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Inquirió en un murmullo, la mano en su cabello descendió colándose en la curva de su nuca. El ángel le respondió sin palabras, atrapando sus labios con los propios, recorriéndolos ansiosa y pillando desprevenido al pobre humano, incitándole con esa lengua traviesa tanteando en su boca—. Hey… —exhaló rompiendo el beso cuando el aire le hizo falta—. ¿Dónde está el fuego?

—Tuve miedo, Dean —musitó mirándole a los ojos—. Pensé que ese ángel iba a matarte.

El Winchester entrecerró los ojos dejando caer sus brazos al lecho, laxos. Cas se sentó a un lado de su cuerpo, permitiéndole incorporarse. En cuanto se miraron a los ojos el ambiente cambió.

—Cuando te vi caer malherida… —habló lento y pausado, mojándose los labios resecos—. Me cagué de miedo, Cas —sacudió la cabeza mordiéndose los labios—. Pensé que todo se iría por el desagüe… Que estaba viendo una versión alternativa de cómo terminaría todo si fallaba.

—Dean… ¿Qué quieres decir? —Arrugó las cejas intrigada por sus palabras.

—Me mostraron el futuro, Cas —alzó la vista dibujando sus sublimes formas—. No tengo idea quién fue, pero lo que vi no fue agradable… —arqueó las cejas—. Siempre he asumido que por el hecho de que tienes alas nada podría borrarte del mapa, pero fui arrogante al olvidar que por ser tu punto débil podrían usarme para herirte. Cas, lo que ha pasado…

—Dean —arrastró las rodillas un poco, sus manos acunaron ese rostro tan amado con la ternura que sólo un ángel podía transmitir con toques tan ínfimos—. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. No me arrepiento de ningunas de las cosas que he hecho para tenerte acá conmigo. Todas han valido la pena porque al final, poder tocarte es la mejor recompensa a la que puedo aspirar. Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero… no dejaré de hacerlo porque tu vida es lo más valioso que tengo. Y sin importar qué hayas visto, no concebiré un futuro donde no existas… mucho menos uno donde no pueda estar a tu lado.

—Eres una obcecada, ¿lo sabías? —indicó con una sonrisa.

—Aprendí eso de ti, Dean —picó con la nariz arrugada—. Por cierto —coló una de sus manos por su espalda—. ¿No te duele? —Cuestionó tanteando los alrededores de la columna—. No tuve tiempo de controlar mi fuerza cuando te empujé, lo siento.

—No es nada —la tomó de la cintura y la acomodó en su regazo, dejado su espalda contra su pecho. Le rodeó con un brazo mientras una mano le acariciaba el vientre—. Ya no me duele.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿Si?

—Escuché lo que me dijiste al oído… —sonrió echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplarle.

El cazador se quedó rígido de la sorpresa. Vamos, que no había sido la primera vez sino la segunda… Se sintió idiota por la vergüenza que le templaba las mejillas. Castiel se lo había dicho infinidad de veces sin tapujos, ¿por qué le costaba tanto a él decírselo si lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser? _Porque siempre que he sido sincero termino dañando a alguien o en su defecto alejándole de mí_ , se dijo con pesar. Ahí fue cuando profundizo el escrutinio en Cas, quien parecía expectante; ella merecía oírlo. El único error que Castiel había cometido para ser ángel era amarle de modo que merecía que él le correspondiera con la misma intensidad. Inspiró con parsimonia, sin dejar de verle, sin dejar de sostenerle… sin dejar de amarle.

—Te amo —soltó de pronto disfrutando de la expresión desencajada de ella, sus ojos azules se habían achicado de la impresión. Sonrió con puya—. Como un imbécil. Como un jodido y cursi imbécil —aclaró luego—. Joder, me estoy convirtiendo en un blandengue —fingió preocupación.

—Te amo, Dean —dijo con voz tersa, los ojos dilatados de la devoción. Giró y trepó por su cuerpo hasta su boca, besándole con premura pero Dean fue más osado en la caricia y de pronto le dejó recostada sobre su estómago, sus manos subiéndole la prenda del pijama hasta exponer el parche. Con cuidado tiró de uno de los extremos de la cinta adhesiva hasta despegarlo, repitió la acción con los restantes hasta retirar la gaza por completo, dejando al descubierto la piel libre de sutura, lisa y suave aún pintada con la povidona. Evocó como lucia con el corte y comenzó a besar la estela nula de ella en su piel como diciéndole adiós en tanto una mano ascendía por su vientre tortuosamente lenta y se detenía en la curva de un seno—. Dean… —suspiró el ángel en tono lastimero.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en su oído, sus piernas a cada lado de las de ella confinándola al colchón sin libertad de movimiento.

—Quiero hacerlo —confesó con timidez, sus mejillas espolvoreadas con un sutil rubor.

—Cas… —su aliento caliente le golpeó en la nuca consiguiendo que un estremecimiento le recorriese todo el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar—. No creo que sea buena idea, acabas de recuperarte…

—Dean —se mordió el labio ante la sensación inefable que le estrangulaba el pecho y esa sensación incomoda, como si necesitase con urgencia algo en especifico, en su centro de estabilidad que no podía ignorar—. Yo… —hizo amago de remecerse, lo que el humano interpretó a tiempo, dejándole espacio para quedar de espaldas en la cama, anclando sus ojos nublados de un no-sé-qué en los verdes y desconcertados de él—. Dean… —tomó una de sus manos y la metió dentro de su pantalón de pijama reposándola sobre su ropa interior. El Winchester trató de quitarla pero el agarre del ángel era firme y terco—. Aquí —musitó—. Me siento extraña.

Estaba húmeda, se percató el cazador maldiciendo internamente. ¿Por qué siempre hallaba el modo de volverle loco? De repente se sintió sofocado dentro de sus vaqueros. Miró de soslayo la habitación. Sam dormía sepultado bajo las mantas de su cama, su cabello apenas visible y por el lánguido sube y baja de su cuerpo bajo las sábanas estaba en el séptimo sueño. Volvió a contemplar al ángel que le esperaba dispuesta; era una vista tan erótica pese al pijama de Mickey que le tapaba sus vergüenzas…

Y la quería. Quería tomarla en ese preciso segundo aún cuando su cerebro le alegase que sólo un enfermo haría eso con un convaleciente.

—Haz que se detenga, Dean —suplicó cuando la mano del cazador contorneó su intimidad por sobre la tela de la braga. Generalmente él era el de la iniciativa, quien la llevaba a donde quería en cuanto sentía que su piel clamaba por la de Castiel, pero esta era sin duda la primera vez en que ella demostraba abiertamente que le deseaba y ese modo inocente de comunicárselo… ¿Quién podría ignorar aquello? Dean no, que no era de piedra. Tal vez si le complacía a ella…

Le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en la siniestra, mientras la diestra retomaba su lugar anterior, oculta tras la tela de la ropa intima de encaje. Se perdió en sus ojos derretidos de la lujuria y empezó a acariciarle bebiendo su aliento. Ella se sacudió ante el tacto pero se las arregló para no cerrar los ojos. En poco tiempo la respiración agitada de Castiel fue todo lo que se escuchó, esporádicamente un gemido gutural luchaba por salir pero ella se mordía el labio refrenándolo y Dean sentía una nueva punzada en su miembro ante ese sugerente gesto pero profundizaba su respiración en pos de serenarse. Aquello tenía como única finalidad satisfacer a Cas, él podía aguantarse… o eso creía. Su determinación tambaleó cuando el ángel le echó los brazos al cuello para atraerle, deslizando sus labios por la epidermis hasta el oído.

—Dean, por f-favor —siguió un gemido—. Te necesito.

—Joder Cas —siseó frustrado—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Gruñó con fuerza rechinando los dientes cuando una de las piernas de Castiel rozó su cadera, invitándole. Derrotado se apartó lo suficiente para sacarle la ropa y desnudarse él. Se acomodó las piernas de Cas en sus hombros, esparciendo el líquido pre seminal por la extensión de su miembro y de un empujoncito se adentró en ella. El ángel arqueó la espalda tapándose la boca con las manos conteniendo un sonoro gemido; Dean curvó las comisuras de sus labios con malicia y se adelantó, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarle del todo, hablando sobre sus manos—. Bien hecho, Cas. No queremos despertar a Sammy, ¿verdad? —Ella retiró las manos de su boca y se las enterró en los cortos cabellos, besándole con hambre, ahogando los gemidos que emergían con cada embestida que Dean le proporcionaba.

— ¡AH! —Se le escapó a Castiel de pronto. El ángulo de la penetración era totalmente nuevo para ella y la abrumadora intensidad era demasiado al punto que sentía que Dean se abría paso más profundamente en su interior que en otras ocasiones—. ¡Dean! —gimió retorciéndose sin alcanzar a reprimirlo.

—Shhh… —le calló con un breve beso—. Déjalo ir, Cas —hundió la tez en su clavícula, mordiéndole ligeramente como modo de hacerle frente a los gemidos que se le atoraban en la garganta, haciendo que éstos perdiesen su volumen mientras sus caderas aceleraban la moción.

— ¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Dean! —Jadeó ella amortiguadamente bajo su propia palma, enterrándole las uñas en los hombros al cazador. El Winchester empuñó las manos, estrujando las sábanas, sintiendo que estaba a punto de derramarse, sus embistes perdieron el ritmo pero no perdieron efectividad y la forma en cómo Cas gemía, ahora de manera sucesiva, le indicó que ella también estaba cerca.

—Cas —gimió quitando su mano de la boca para besarle—. Cas, _despierta_.

Castiel apretó las mandíbulas sintiendo el clímax azotarle, pero en cuanto la voz de Dean pareció alejarse, el ángel se dejó llevar por el vehemente impulso de abrir los ojos.

Dean ya no estaba aplastándole, haciéndole el amor hasta hacerle perder el sentido. Estaba sentado en una silla pegada al costado de la cama. Le miraba preocupado, tenías marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y el pelo se le pegaba a la frente. Su cara se iluminó pese al cansancio visible en ella cuando Castiel parpadeó lentamente, consciente de pronto de la mano del humano en la suya. Entonces se dio cuenta que había _soñado_ con Dean… un escalofrío le recorrió de repente, sin saber si alegrarse por haber cumplido uno de sus deseos o porque ello significaba que sus poderes aún no regresaban debido al daño recibido.

—Dean… —suspiró tratando de sentarse pero un aguijón de escozor la dejo inmóvil.

—No te muevas —pidió poniéndose de pie para sentarse en la cama, sobándole en el hombro izquierdo—. Aún estas débil, Cas. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Analgésicos tal vez?

El ángel se disponía a responder, pero el sonido de la puerta principal llamó su atención.

—Hey —saludó Sam a su hermano mayor, en su diestra sostenía una bolsa.

—Hey, Sammy —sonrió apenas el otro Winchester—. Cas ha despertado —anunció luego. El pequeño cazador dejó la bolsa en la mesa del comedor y dio zancadas hasta llegar a la cama. Sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los ojos azules del ángel. Se sentó en la silla que antes había usado Dean y le acarició la cabeza.

—Hola Cas, ¿qué tal estas?

—Estoy bien —contestó con voz rasposa. Los hermanos no le creyeron.

—Creo que podríamos darle unos calmantes, Sam. Sigue adolorida —sugirió Dean viendo a su hermano menor. Éste asintió—. Ok, ¿le echas un ojo? Iré a comprar algunos.

—No hay problema —aceptó Sam. Dean depositó un beso en los labios de Cas y se puso de pie, cogiendo la chaqueta y las llaves del coche.

—Sam —le llamó ella en cuanto su novio salió del cuarto. El aludido le contempló a la espera, sus facciones neutras—. Dean… —el nombre de su hermano sonó como una oración y el Winchester sonrió ante ese armonioso sonido—. Luce agotado, ¿le ocurrió algo, está herido?

—No —contestó con suavidad—. Es sólo que veló tu sueño toda la noche —explicó—. No se ha movido ni un segundo de tu lado. Le tenías muy angustiado, Cas. Bueno, a mí también —hizo una mueca—. Pero Gabriel nos aseguró que te repondrías cuando usó su mojo para curarte.

— ¿Gabriel?

—Sí, él apareció de inmediato en cuanto te atacaron… —su mirada se situó en cualquier parte ante el recuerdo del arcángel protegiéndole, que fue reemplazado rápidamente por la imagen del Trickster sonriendo ampliamente cuando le compró una bolsa gigantesca de M&M.

—¿… Sam? —Vaciló Cas estirando su mano, sus dedos rozando los del humano—. ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? —El tacto de Castiel le trajo a la realidad—. ¡Sí! Sí, estoy bien, Cas —ella pareció conforme con su respuesta pese a que el hombre no sonaba muy seguro.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sam? —Inquirió con cautela.

—Claro. Adelante —le instó con un cabeceo.

— ¿Por qué la esencia de Gabriel está impregnada en ti?

— ¿Qué?

Sam quedó de piedra pero la mirada explorativa de Castiel le dio a entender que sabía más de lo que estaba contando.


	30. Capítulo 30

—Yo no sé qué quieres decir, Cas —Contestó Sam, sus parpados en un aleteo rítmico. ¿Qué iba a decirle? _Verás Cas, tu hermano Gabriel tiene de hobby husmear en mis sueños y aparecerse en cualquier parte que estoy solo, pero fuera de eso no creo que sea nada, ¿cierto?_ Meneó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, estaba teniendo un "momento Dean" y claramente su hermano mayor era el rey del sarcasmo, no él.

Una ráfaga de viento rozó la piel del Winchester y en cuanto _ese_ olor llegó a sus fosas nasales apretó los ojos. Ahora entendía como debió haberse sentido Dean en el pasado cuando Castiel se le aparecía cuando le daba la gana y sin previo aviso.

—Hola hermana —saludó Gabriel parado detrás de la silla en la que Sam estaba sentado—. ¿No ves que nuestro Sammy aquí se está incomodando con tu pregunta?

—Gabriel —ella le miró con recelo, pero apenas reparó en el humano advirtió que el recién llegado tenía la razón, si no fuese por lo grande que era Sam estaba segura que trataba de encogerse y hacerse invisible. Optó por dejarlo—. Gracias, hermano —sus facciones con un deje de agradecimiento—. Por ayudarme —especificó ante la mueca de desconcierto que el Trickster hizo.

—No hay problema Cas —le guiñó el ojo—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi cuñadito?

—Salió por analgésicos. Cas aún no se recupera —respondió Sam con voz forzada, tratando de sonar calmo. Gabriel le contempló con extrañeza, inconscientemente tratando de acercársele. Y ese mero amago hizo que Castiel lo entendiese todo por fin.

—Sam —musitó el ángel herido, su expresión de disculpa le hizo augurar lo peor—. ¿Me dejarías unos minutos con Gabriel? —se fijó ceñuda en su hermano.

—Seguro —dijo notablemente más aliviado, tenía la excusa perfecta para poder escapar de las tenazas del arcángel y no la iba a desperdiciar. Se pusó de pie y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí con suavidad.

—Explícame de qué va esto, Gabriel —interpeló Cas, profundizando el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Sam. ¿Por qué le merodeas?

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —Se encogió de hombros, dejándose caer con gracia en la silla que antes el cazador había usado—. Yo también tengo derecho a tener amigos humanos, Cas —hizo un falso puchero.

—No es eso —atajó ella suspirando—. La vez que Sam fue malherido le visitaste en sueños y le dejaste una pluma debajo de la almohada.

Gabriel se dio una palmada en el rostro.

—La pluma era para Sam, Cas. No tenias que verla —fingió dramatismo.

—Hermano —su voz se suavizó transformándose en un susurro—. ¿Sam… te parece interesante?

El arcángel exhaló con pesadez, reclinado la espalda en el respaldo, mirándole serio.

—Está bien, Castiel. Lo admito —apoyó las manos en sus muslos—. Sam Winchester es un ejemplar peculiar para mí, así como Dean lo es para ti. ¿Conforme? —Se cruzó de brazos—. No eres la única especial de la familia…

Cas abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Estás… enamorado de Sam? —Inquirió sin voz.

— ¿Qué? —Arrugó las cejas procesando la interrogante—. ¡NO! —Su rostro se desencajó como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo—. Sólo me parece fascinante, nada más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo marcaste?

— ¿No se te va ningún detalle, verdad? —Rodó los ojos—. Fue sin querer —comenzó—. Después de que te atacaron Sammy se las dio de héroe de epopeya y tomó tu arma para arremeter contra el ángel que te hirió, yo sólo le tapé esos preciosos ojos verdes que tiene… No me di cuenta hasta ahora que le impregné mi esencia. Además —le hizo una mueca de enfado— tú también marcaste a Dean —Castiel se sonrojó furiosamente—. ¡Ajá!

—No-No fue intencional —vaciló—. Pero pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y en algún momento…

—Aw, pero si eres adorable hermanita —le picó apretándole un cachete. Cas le miró severa—. Hasta enojada eres mona.

—Gabriel… —habló con tono amenazante.

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió sin amedrentarse—. ¿Quieres que te de una mano con la recuperación?

—No es necesario —se hundió un poquito más en la almohada—. No quiero agotarte.

—Eres una pillina, Cas —señaló Gabriel mirándole con malicia—. Lo que pasa es que quieres que Dean siga mimándote —el ángel pasó por alto el comentario, concentrándose.

—Sólo necesito unas cuantas horas más de descanso —informó luego de comprobar el estado de su Gracia—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Su hermano se mostró intrigado, pero igualmente accedió de buena gana ante la petición.

**OoO**

—Hey Sam.

El aludido dio un bote, aferrándose con firmeza en la baranda de las escaleras. Gabriel echó a andar hacia él hasta situarse a su lado, conteniendo una risita.

— ¿Qué quieres, Gabriel? —Preguntó con algo de rudeza. Cuando el arcángel silbó captó que se había pasado.

—Alguien necesita dormir más horas —rodó los ojos—. Y en vista que no soy bien recibido aquí, me largo —le dio la espalda.

—Gabriel —se apresuró a detenerle. Éste giró sobre sus pasos enfrentándole—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No quise ser descortés, es sólo que…

—Está bien, Sammy —le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, ahondando en las profundidades de su alma con esos ojos hipnóticos—. El tiempo se está acabando y por mucho que quieras aparentar calma para sostener a Dean ya no puedes…

—No quiero perderles —murmuró al cabo de unos minutos, cabizbajo. El Trickster apoyó una mano en pecho.

—No estás solo —musitó. Una reconfortante sensación envolvió al Winchester, una pulsación de tranquilidad fluyó a su corazón.

—Gabriel… ¿Qué…? —Su cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco al punto de hacerle bajar sus defensas, casi recargándose contra esa mano celestial que le sostenía.

—Gabe, Sam —suspiró—Así es como me llamaste anoche en tu sueño. Y me gusta.

— ¿Por qué me persigues? —Exhaló con tono estrangulado, abatido—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

— ¿Por qué me llamas, Sam? —Inquirió ceñudo, exasperado—. ¿Por qué puedo oírte incluso desde allá arriba? ¿Y por qué no puedo ignorarlo?

—Yo no… —negó vagamente, pero sin embargo no hizo esfuerzo por apartarle o alejarse.

—Puedes mentirte a ti mismo, Sam. Pero no a mí —su mano libre hurgó en el bolsillo superior de su cazadora, afirmando entre sus dedos una pluma suya—. Aún la tienes… —señaló complacido antes de regresarla a su sitio.

—Gabriel, suéltame —exigió sin sonar muy convincente, entornando los ojos. Una oleada de pánico le azotó sin misericordia y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que Gabriel lo sintiera, mas la suspicacia explicita en sus facciones le decía que se había dado cuenta. ¡Joder!

—No estoy sujetándote, Sam. Puedes irte si quieres, la pregunta es, ¿por qué no lo haces? —Se acercó un poco más y el cazador sintió con más intensidad su aroma invadiéndole—. ¿Es porque no quieres o porque no puedes? ¿Cuál de las dos es, Sammy? —Una brisa sopló con fuerza, haciendo que el cazador cerrase los ojos, para cuando los abrió estaba solo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mesándose los cabellos mientras recordaba como respirar maldiciendo como nunca al cabecilla del Paraíso.

—Sam, ¿qué haces aquí? —La mirada de desconcierto en Dean se profundizó cuando su hermano menor volteó a verle con expresión se haber visto algo tan espeluznante como Lilith tratando de poner su cabeza en un palo.

—Eh, Gabriel vino a visitar a Cas. Querían discutir algunos asuntos en privado —trató de quitarle hierro al asunto, pero por algún motivo, tal vez esa estela fantasmal en su mirada, le hizo perder credibilidad porque Dean no pareció creerle ni una palabra.

—Ya… —concedió el mayor de los Winchester—. Volvamos a dentro —le instó con un cabeceo. Sam le siguió sin chistar, a sabiendas que sólo Castiel estaría allí. No supo si sentirse aliviado o no por ello.

Para cuando Dean pasó por el umbral de la puerta una especie de prisa le embargó. Sin ser muy consciente de ese hecho avanzó con largos pasos hacia la cama. No supo si calificarlo de una corazonada acertada o de suerte.

— ¡Cas! ¡Te dije que permanecieras quieta!

El ángel dio un respingo ante la voz, quedando con el peso apoyado en su diestra. El humano se paró frente a ella con el entrecejo arrugado, un connotado reproche había en él.

—Dean, yo… Sólo quería sentarme —bisbisó arrepentida, desviando la mirada. Su novio suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo siento, no quise gritarte… —Sus labios en una fina línea—. ¿Todavía sientes dolor?

—Ya no tanto —respondió cuando se sintió capaz de observarle. La culpa le atenazó nuevamente cuando reparó en las ojeras bajo esos expresivos y bellos ojos verdes.

A lo lejos, Sam contemplaba todo con una brillante sonrisa, divertido por esos desplantes sobreprotectores de su hermano para con Castiel.

—Anda, déjame revisar —dijo ayudándole a tumbarse boca abajo en el lecho. Como reflejo Cas se tensó cuando Dean le levantó la polera del pijama, las imágenes de su sueño arremolinándose en su mente al mismo tiempo. Ante ello él se hizo una pausa, viéndole dubitativo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tus manos… —se limitó a decir notando como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas. En ese momento Sam decidió que era hora de comer, por lo que el sonido de la bolsa plástica al ser manipulada se oyó de fondo—. Están frías.

—Oh, disculpa —susurró dándose un puñetazo mental. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? Venía desde afuera donde el día estaba nublado y frío, por supuesto que las manos se le iban a congelar un poquito. Se las frotó hasta que sintió los dedos protestar por el roce brusco y entonces le tocó con el índice, probando. Ella no pareció afectada, por lo que levantó cuidadosamente el parche. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio tras la gaza—. Cas, tu mojo ha regresado —anunció animado—. La herida se ha reducido en tamaño.

—Eso es estupendo, Dean —prorrumpió de lejos Sam, preparándose un sandwich—. De todas maneras deberías cambiarle el vendaje.

—Ok, doc. Lo que tú digas —bromeó—. Y hazme un sándwich también. Tío, muero de hambre.

—Oki doki —dijo Sam poniendo a hervir agua.

Dean se fue raudo hacia el baño, lavándose las manos con esmero. Luego se fue por el botiquín y volvió al lado de Cas con un grácil trote.

—De acuerdo nena —le sonrió—. Cambiemos ese vendaje.

—Dean —le llamó mientras veía de reojo como sacaba una botellita de povidona y le aplicaba un poco con un algodón.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias por cuidarme —indicó con suavidad. El hombre depositó un cuadrito de venda en la herida y le pusó cinta adhesiva quirúrgica a lo horizontal abarcando todo el ancho de la gaza.

—Mejórate, Cas —pidió una vez que terminó y la cubrió con las mantas, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza—. Sólo así podrás agradecerme.

**OoO**

Una vez que los Winchester desayunaron, y que Sam se tendió en su cama diciendo que aún se sentía más dormido que despierto, Dean le propuso a Cas que viesen televisión un rato. Ella aceptó de inmediato, feliz de poder salir de esa cama. El cazador la tomó en sus brazos con cuidado, recomendándole que se afirmase bien en tanto sacaba las mantas del camastro a tirones y cubría al ángel con ellas. Luego tomó el mando de la tele y se acomodó con ella en su regazo en el sillón que había al fondo, frente al aparato. Hicieron zapping por varios minutos, sin decidirse hasta que Cas sugirió que lo dejase en el _Disney Channel_ ante el aviso de que iban a dar un nuevo capítulo de _Phineas y Ferb_. El Winchester le miró divertido ante la rapidez con la que enganchó de las caricaturas y acurrucándose mejor se dispuso a ver el episodio. Se rió cuando apareció _Perry el ornitorrinco_ , sin entender cómo podía ser agente sin levantar sospechas con lo evidente que era.

—Dean —Cas se incorporó, buscándole con la mirada.

— ¿Uhmm? —En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tendría respuesta verbal fijó sus ojos en ella, y eso bastó para quedar mudo. La intensidad con que esas irises azules le contemplaban era tal que creyó que iba a traspasarle. Ella tan solo se movió un poquito y entonces todo lo que Dean sintió fueron sus labios en los suyos, demandantes, acogedores y tan dulces. Dean olvidó por completo lo demás, el barullo de la televisión desapareció de su campo sensitivo y Castiel se apropió de todo, su cuerpo entero convergió en ella, enfocado en solo sentirle. Al cabo de unos minutos Cas se separó, respirando sobre su boca.

—Te amo —confesó flojito, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. Dean atisbó con ojos oscurecidos, aún abrumado por la latencia de los labios del ángel en los suyos. En ese momento Castiel le besó en la sien y el cansancio que había estado manteniendo a raya se quejó, lejos de menguar; sus parpados se tornaron muy pesados y antes de darse cuenta Dean se quedó dormido. Cas sonrió tiernamente, desplazándose con cuidado en el sofá, atrayendo a Dean consigo. En cuanto pudo tenderse de espaldas con el humano descansando en su pecho espiró satisfecha de su labor. Levantó una mano e hizo como que jalaba y las mantas se movieron, tapándoles—. Gracias Gabriel —habló al aire—. Sin tu ayuda Dean se hubiera dado cuenta y no me hubiese dejado usar mis poderes —. La televisión de apagó de repente y frente al artefacto el arcángel se materializó.

—No ha sido nada —respondió sin girar, dándole la espalda—. No es el único Winchester que necesitaba echarse una siesta.

—Lo sabía —apostilló Castiel con tono bajo—. Sam no suele dormir a deshoras.

—Culpable —rió burlonamente por fin dándole la cara. De pronto un ronquido atrajo su atención—. Anda, tu novio está roncando Cas.

—No durmió en toda la noche —le pasó los dedos por los cabellos, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios— por… cuidarme.

El Trickster se puso en cuclillas y puso dos dedos en la sien de Dean.

—No está bien que ronque, no repone energías —explicó mirando a su hermana—. Se lo debo por cuidar de ti, Cas —ella asintió agradecida. De súbito ambos ángeles anclaron la vista hacia el frente, donde se vislumbraba la cama de Sam.

—Ahora comprendo —bisbisó Castiel, mirando de reojo a su hermano—. Es difícil de ignorar.

—No creí que pudieses sentirlo —expresó después de serenarse, de pronto tentado de acudir al llamado del pequeño Winchester. Cas percibió la ansiedad en él, por lo que se decidió a intervenir.

—Ve Gabriel —el arcángel le miró con ojos empequeñecidos de la sorpresa—. No debemos ignorar las plegarias cuando oran en nuestro nombre, ¿verdad?

—Siempre tan obediente, hermanita —rió animoso—. Creo que podrías contagiarme un poco de obediencia, seguro que Papi se alegra.

—No lo sé, hermano —su rostro se ensombreció de tristeza—. No creo que nuestro Padre me vea de ese modo. Sino oiría mis suplicas…

—Hey —le frunció el ceño—. Como tu superior te prohibió tajantemente que hables así —fingió enfado—. Es más, te ordeno que hagas arrumacos con Dean-o en vez de perder el tiempo, ¿entendido Castiel?

—Sí, señor —dijo solemnemente, lo que le sacó una risita a su hermano.

—Ok, requieren de mi presencia. Ya sabes, soy irresistible —presumió con esos ojos color miel predadores en la silueta de Sam. A Cas no le sorprendió cuando el arcángel se esfumó, ni mucho menos cuando ya no pudo percibir el llamado de Sam desde lo profundo de sus sueños.

 _Yo diría que Sam te resulta algo más que fascinante, Gabriel_ , pensó el ángel para sus adentros, concentrándose en el dormido Winchester en su pecho. Dean se remeció apretándose contra ella, sus manos subiendo en busca de tacto. Castiel le tomó una mano con la suya, sintiendo entre sus dedos enlazados el anillo en el dedo anular de Dean. Le dio un ligero apretón cerrando los ojos, percatándose de que ya no sentía cansancio ni mucho menos sueño; el dolor había remetido totalmente de su sistema.

Con el paso de las horas, cuando el reloj marcó la llegada de la tarde, Castiel ya estaba completamente recuperada.


	31. Capítulo 31

El sol fue ocultándose lentamente en el poniente y el cielo fue pincelándose en tonos magenta azulados con locas estelas de dorado. Sam permaneció imperturbable en el taburete dispuesto a captar todo con detalle, sus ojos verdes fijos en el espectáculo. Un ínfimo apretón en su mano izquierda le sacó de su abstracción, haciéndole voltear. A su lado Gabriel sonreía apaciblemente, sus alas desplegadas cubrían a ambos.

—Bonita vista, Sam —comentó el arcángel, la primera estrella apareció en el vasto manto negro atrayendo a cientos de ellas consigo—. Por cierto, volviste a llamarme… —dijo con retintín.

—No sé de qué hablas —evadió el pequeño Winchester, encogiéndose inconscientemente un poquito más en esa sedosa y acogedora prisión de seda.

—Oh, vamos Sammy —rió—. Después de lo mucho que me pediste que ya no te persiguiera reconoce al menos que tú eres quien me busca —indicó con fingido pesar.

—Es mi sueño, Gabe. No tiene que ser lógico —replicó entre dientes, notablemente incomodo.

—Y lo volviste a hacer… —suspiró el cabecilla del Paraíso.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó el cazador sin verle, tratando de enfocarse en el escenario y no en que aún estaban cogidos de las manos. _Jodidos sueños…_

—Llamarme Gabe —el ala que reposaba en la espalda de Sam se tensó, arrastrándole un poco más hacia el ángel, la expresión de pánico en su cara al notar la escasa distancia que les separaba hizo que el Trickster soltase una carcajada—. ¿Cuál es el drama? No voy a hacerte nada Sam, nada que no quieras por supuesto.

—Gabriel. Lejos. Ahora —sentenció en un escuálido intento de sonar amenazante pero la forma telegramática en que las palabras salieron a propulsión de su boca le quitó mérito.

—Ok, no te alteres —habló desde el barandal del mirador en el que se encontraban, poniendo unos buenos metros de distancia—. Humanos —rodó los ojos exasperado.

—Gabriel —le nombro, su rostro bañado en seriedad y su corazón sereno al haber recuperado su espacio personal—. Cas… Si es que no damos con una solución, ¿tú te la llevaras? —Loki apoyó la espalda en la baranda, sus alas desaparecieron, y los brazos cruzados en su pecho le daban un aspecto respetable y prolijo, como un ejecutivo.

—Sí —contestó con voz grave y reseca—. Créeme que no quiero, pero tendré que hacerlo si se da el caso.

—Entiendo —musitó cabizbajo—. Hey, estuve pensado… si Cas debe irse por asuntos de contrato, ¿podría quedarse si tu adquieres otro empleado?

—Uhmm —se llevó una mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo—. Continua.

—Lo que quiero decir es, ¿no hay forma de que Michael salga de la jaula y te ayude a dirigir el Cielo?

— ¿Michael? —Balbuceó sin dar crédito a lo que oía—. ¿Es en serio Sammy?

— ¿Qué? Es sólo una idea, no tienes que ponerte imbécil.

—Sam, Mike ha estado años con Lucy allá abajo, ¿de verdad crees que si lo sacamos va a estar cuerdo? —Echó las manos al aire—. Con suerte será una versión emplumada del jodido Freddy Krueger.

—Tienes… razón, creo —vaciló—. No había pensado en ello.

Gabriel apartó la mirada, sofocado, molesto. No con el humano, sino consigo mismo por haber reaccionado de ese modo para conseguir nada más que alejar al Winchester cuando quería hacer todo lo contrario. Caminó con silencioso andar hasta que quedó frente a él y se agachó, buscándole con la mirada. Sin mucho esfuerzo, los ojos verdes de Sam se prendieron a los suyos, resiguiendo sus movimientos.

—Lo lamento, ¿vale? —resopló—. No suelo alterarme, y lo sabes, pero es que eres tú, Sam… Tú logras que mi temple se vuelva voluble como si fuera una condenada chiquilla de dieciséis años con las hormonas en plena explosión.

— ¿Ahora yo soy culpable de que seas bipolar? —Encarnó las cejas, su nariz arrugada dando a entender que ahora el ofendido era él—. No te atrevas a culparme por esto, Gabriel. Sea como sea, por mucho que inconscientemente te llame eres tú el que acaba viniendo porque en el fondo _así lo quieres_.

—Tú también lo quieres, Sam —alzó la diestra pidiéndole que le dejase a hablar apenas advirtió que iba a rebatirle—. Ambos queremos esto, ¿para qué seguir negándolo? Llevamos una semana así y está claro que yo no voy a darme la vuelta e irme como si esto no fuese nada. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú?

Silencio.

—Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que quiero? —Esquivó el Winchester, ocultando lo mucho que sus palabras le habían calado.

— ¿En verdad tengo que decírtelo? —Entornó los ojos contemplándole intensamente antes de ponerse de pie—. No, yo diría que lo sabes muy bien —y dándole la espalda se esfumó.

Sam soltó un taco maldiciéndose.

**OoO**

El cuerpo de Dean fue reaccionando. Los dedos de sus manos fueron contrayéndose, sus piernas flexionándose, los parpados anunciando el momento de despertar. Y la nariz. El olfato captó al vuelo ese aroma tan especial, canela y tierra húmeda. Cas.

Abrió los ojos. Un cuarto oscuro le recibió, el sonido de una sosegada respiración muy cercana le llamó la atención. Movió la cabeza distinguiendo con algo de dificultad la silueta de un ratón en la tela que vislumbró. Se incorporó de sopetón, quedando sentado de rodillas ante el mensajero de Dios.

— ¡Cas!

El ángel tumbado de espaldas frente a si le sonrió.

—Hola, Dean —musitó con suavidad. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron incluso en la oscuridad al verle.

—Pero- Estas herida y yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Dormí encima de ti?

—Tranquilo —le calmó sentándose, sus rostros enfrentados—. Ya estoy repuesta —le tomó una mano y la dirigió a la zona donde el corte debía de estar, bajo la polera del pijama. Dean atisbó inseguro, pero ante el asentimiento de ella coló un dedo hasta vencer la cinta adhesiva, despegando el parche de una esquina lo suficiente para tocarle. Alzó las cejas sorprendido al notar la piel lisa bajo la yema de su dedo.

—Cas… —sonrió deslizando la palma por la piel de su espalda, acercándola hacia sí—. Por fin…

—Siento haberte preocupado —dijo correspondiéndole, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos.

—Nada de eso importa ahora —entonces la envolvió en un abrazo apretado, depositando un largo y casto beso en su frente. Castiel se apretó contra Dean, deseosa de poder sentirle, de poder tocarle. Su rostro se elevó lo justo para que sus labios se posasen con ligereza en sus mejillas, bordeando la nariz hasta bajar por el mentón, dejando de lado a posta sus labios. Dean le arqueó una ceja ante la actitud juguetona y sin aviso una mano trepó hasta detenerse en su nuca, hundiéndose en esos dorados bucles para mantenerle quieta—. Ni creas que podrás escaparte ahora —amenazó en falso, sonriéndole travieso.

—Atrápame entonces —le instó hablando sobre su boca. Dean se impulsó para besarle pero de pronto la ausencia del calor de Cas le hizo parpadear confundido al hallarse solo. Una fuerza le empujó de súbito, dejándole recostado boca abajo sobre el sofá y cuando una risita cantarina resonó en su oído trayendo consigo un peso en su espalda, no tuvo necesidad de girar el cuello para ver quién era su captora—. Te tengo Dean —ronroneó apegándose a él, su rostro oculto en la curva donde el hombro y el cuello del cazador se unen y sus cabellos escurriendo como oro liquido mimetizándose con la nuca del humano.

—Pequeña tramposa —indicó el Winchester llevándose la mano derecha del ángel a los labios—. No vale si usas tu mojo.

Castiel se removió, reposando sobre uno de los bordes del sillón. Al verse con espacio, Dean se acomodó, sentándose correctamente. Le echó un vistazo rápido al ángel antes de palmearse el muslo, invitándole. Ella no tardó en acudir, dejándose ir en ese regazo cálido y reconfortante.

—Ahora yo te atrapé —susurró el cazador— y sin siquiera tener mojo. Eso es juego limpio.

—No —le corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se aferraba a sus hombros—. Yo me dejé atrapar por ti, Dean —sus irises se dilataron en cuanto su novio le contempló de manera intensa y avasalladora—. Desde el principio te he dejado atraparme sin saberlo, pero ahora que estoy consciente de ello descubrí que quiero que lo hagas.

—Ten cuidado con lo que quieres, Cas —siseó con voz ronca—. Nunca sabes lo que podría hacerte…

—Lo sé Dean, y por eso mismo me dejo —presionó su boca contra la de Dean, llenándose instantáneamente de júbilo cuando el hombre le respondió con ahínco, mordiéndole juguetonamente los labios.

Entonces un gruñido estrepitoso crujió en el silencio. Dean se apartó reticente de Castiel, estirando el cuello para ver por sobre el límite superior del sillón. Desde su posición, Sam, que le daba la espalda, se movía de manera exagerada, sacudiéndose de modo ininterrumpido. Para cuando volvió a gruñir, varios tonos más ascendentes, su hermano mayor abrió los ojos desorbitadamente al comprender el escenario. Rápidamente le tapó los oídos a Cas, poniéndose a cubierto en el mueble.

_Joder Sammy, escogiste la peor ocasión para hacer eso…_

— ¿Dean? —Le acaricio la mejilla y ladeó la cabeza curiosa, éste le observó lívido—. ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?

—Er, bueno… Sam… —Acercó sus labios al oído derecho de ella, destapándolo apenas. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando que decir—. Verás, los tíos a veces sueñan cosas que son muy reales y pues… el organismo reacciona ante eso.

— ¿Te refieres a los sueños húmedos? —Inquirió con un grácil batir de pestañas. Dean quedó de piedra.

— ¿Sabes de eso? —Cuestionó en voz baja y estrangulada.

—Sí, Missouri me habló de eso. Dijo que venían acompañados de la pubertad y el despertar hormonal tanto en chicas como chicos —detalló con voz neutra—. Pero Sam no es un adolescente, así que no me explico esto.

—Eso pasa cuando… —hizo una mueca, sin saber cómo responder. El que Cas fuese ángel y no dilucidara ciertas cosas le exasperaba en momentos así—. Cuando te sientes solo… —tuvo ganas de palmearse en plena cara cuando se escuchó decir aquella tontería.

—No estoy de acuerdo Dean —dijo ella al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, meditando las palabras del Winchester—. Yo tuve un sueño así, pero definitivamente no me siento sola.

—… ¿Qué? —Al cazador se le desencajó la mandíbula de inmediato. Ahí fue cuando la cama de Sam rechinó más fuerte y algunos pasos sobrevinieron. Dean optó por maniobra evasiva número trece: hacerse el dormido. Se alejó de Cas lo suficiente para que le viese, llevó el índice a los labios indicándole que no hiciera ruido y se deslizó silenciosamente, acunándola en su pecho. Para su suerte el ángel atinó a cerrar los ojos y en cuanto las pisadas de Sam se oyeron más próximas, él también cerró los ojos obligándose a relajarse.

Sam caminó a tientas, su abatido y vapuleado andar replicando en el suelo de cerámica barata. Como no vio a su hermano ni a Castiel en la cama de al lado, avanzó buscándoles con la mirada estirando apenas el cuello debido a su estatura. Dio con ellos en el pequeño sofá, según su perspectiva, frente al televisor. Sonrió tristemente cuando les vio felizmente acurrucados y dormidos. Suspiró con pesadez meneando la cabeza, como queriendo alejar las imágenes frescas y nítidas del sueño que acaba de tener. Se dirigió al baño entonces, tan avergonzado de sí mismo por caer tan bajo… Cerró la puerta con un mudo _click_ y le dio un puñetazo al lavabo, gruñendo de frustración.

Esa fue la señal para que Dean dejara salir el aire que retenía a presión, relajando los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Dean? —Suspiró Castiel apoyando los antebrazos en su pecho, mirándole con extrañeza.

—Tú y yo vamos a conversar de ese sueño más tarde —advirtió picándole la punta de la nariz—. Y con respecto a lo de Sam, ni una palabra, ¿de acuerdo? —Cas asintió.

—A propósito —recordó el ángel de pronto—. Escuché lo que me dijiste al oído la vez que me quedé dormida…

— ¿Ah… sí? —Fingió demencia, evitando mirar a Castiel—. ¿Y… qué fue lo que dije?

Cas gateó por su cuerpo cuidadosamente para no aplastarle en demasía. Una vez se halló cara a cara con el hombre, se balanceó de un lado a otro tratando de enganchar la mirada de Dean en la suya y cada vez que erraba profundizaba las arruguitas en su frente. Finalmente el Winchester se compadeció de ella y le miró; le observó de un modo críptico, entre sereno y mesurado con dejes de temor.

—Dijiste 'Te amo' —bisbisó el ángel en tono melodioso, como acariciándole—. Es la segunda vez que me lo dices.

— ¿Qué, llevas la cuenta? —Bromeó él quitándole el peso a la situación, pero Castiel ni se inmutó e inclinó la cabeza hacia la de Dean.

—Me hace feliz oírte decirlo —Cas sonrió ampliamente—. Muy feliz —añadió luego, besándole gentilmente en la comisura de los labios. Dean reculó lo necesario para apresar sus labios con los propios en una caricia lánguida y sublime, fijando sus manos en la cintura del ángel.

Entonces, sin que ninguno de los dos lo previese, las luces se encendieron y Dean dio un bote rompiendo el beso como si fuese un adolescente sorprendido _in fraganti_ con su novia en una pose demasiado indecorosa. Sam se asomó de inmediato, soltando una carcajada que debió haberse escuchado hasta Vancouver.

—Tío, en serio —masculló Dean mirándole con encono—. ¿Era necesario?

—No la cargues conmigo, Dean —rió divertido—. Yo pregunté si estaban despiertos y por la forma… _ruidosa_ en que se hacían mimos imaginé que sí. Ahora que no me hayan escuchado es asunto de vosotros.

—Te voy a moler a palos —Sam ignoró olímpicamente la amenaza, o el esbozo de ella, y se centró en Castiel.

—Hey, Cas, ¿qué tal estás? —Se agachó para estudiarle mejor, desordenándole afectuosamente los cabellos.

—Estoy bien, Sam —aseguró el ángel, acoplándose involuntariamente a la manaza de Sam.

—Ok, ok —apremió Dean incorporándose con su novia en los brazos. Gigantón sacó a pasear esos hoyuelos adorables que se gastaba, dejando fuera de combate a su hermano mayor—. Quedó clarísimo que Cas está como nueva —Sam arqueó una ceja escépticamente.

— ¿Celoso Dean? —Preguntó con puya— Porque Cas tiene onda conmigo también —Se burló Nessie, enfocándose en la desconcertada expresión en la cara de Castiel, guiñándole un ojo ante la censurada mirada de Dean.

— ¿Estas celoso? —Repitió ella casi sin voz, torciendo la cabeza mientras sus manos se aferraban al cuello de la camisa de Dean.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó con facciones crispadas, como si de repente le hubiese salido una tercera cabeza al ángel sentado en sus piernas.

—Si le tiembla el labio inferior es porque miente, Cas —Acotó Sam encaminándose hacia la cocina sin poder contener una sonrisa de triunfo.

— ¡Que te den, Sam! —Vociferó rabioso. Entonces Castiel le cogió de las mejillas, forzándole a verle a los ojos. Su escrutinio era ineludible e implacable, ahondando en las profundidades de su alma.

—Te tiembla el labio —murmuró ella luciendo apenada al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¡Es sólo un reflejo! —Se defendió Dean. Cas se encogió, sus ropas parecieron de pronto dos tallas más grandes de la idónea para su esbelta figura.

—No sientas celos, Dean. Quiero mucho a Sam pero a quien amo es a ti —desde la cocina el sonido de una cuchara impactando el suelo rellenó la pausa. Sam sintió que la quijada se le destornillaba por arte de magia. Tosió escuetamente antes de recoger el cubierto, avanzó con sigilo hasta su bolso de viaje y se conectó el iPod en las orejas, dándole todo el volumen a la canción _You Oughta Know_ de Alanis Morissette antes de retomar la labor de prepararse café bebestible. Dean se tensó al acto cuando Castiel dejó caer la bomba, revolviéndose incomodo. El ángel aligeró el agarre en sus ropas—. ¿Estás molesto?

—No —respondió inspirando como si fuese la primera vez. Reparó en el desconcierto en ella, también en la reacción injustificada de él y evocó sus recientes palabras. No pudo definirlo más que de ridículo. Bufó en un bosquejo de risa—. Ahora que me lo aclaraste no tengo por qué enojarme. Sé que soy más guapo que Sam —le guiñó el ojo coquetamente. La facciones de Castiel se relajaron ante su voz y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una tímida sonrisa—. Me surgió una duda, eso sí…

— ¿Cuál? —Cas apretó los labios a la espera.

— ¿Eres cosquillosa? —No esperó respuesta y se tumbó sobre ella, atacándola con sus dedos en las axilas. El ángel soltó una refrescante carcajada sacudiéndose para zafarse pero sin conseguirlo.

— ¡Dean! —Sobrevino una risotada—. ¡¿Qué-?

—Oh, sí. Eres cosquillosa —canturreó el cazador sonriendo ampliamente sin dejar de buscarle cosquillas.

Sam dejó su pantomima tras el estrepito a sus espaldas. Al principio no creyó que esa risa tan contagiosa fuese de Castiel, el ángel más parco que jamás hubiese conocido antes en su vida, pero en vista de todo lo que habían pasado en este tiempo viajando juntos, se alegró de ver que pese al reloj apremiándoles aún habían segundos para detenerse a reír. Y dejando el iPod en la mesa del comedor, se detuvo un instante a reír ante la feliz imagen de Dean y Cas riendo.


	32. Capítulo 32

_Tres días después._

_Madison, Wisconsin._

El zumbido de la calefacción era lo único que se oía. Dean y Sam esperaban en el Impala refugiándose del frío a que Cas regresase luego de chequear el lugar; después de que ella saliese lastimada cinco días atrás y Sam hace poco más de una semana atrás, los tres decidieron que no querían pasar por esa angustia de nuevo por lo que el ángel les convenció de ir al frente a desmoronar cualquier posible trampa antes de darles el pase.

Dean empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante, notablemente ansioso. Sam le estudió de soslayo, debatiéndose entre compartir con él sus inquietudes o callárselas. Arrugó los labios sopesando sus posibles reacciones; ninguna parecía ser tan terrible como para que su hermano mayor quisiera matarle a palos, pero… ninguna parecía tan buena tampoco. Exhaló lentamente, finalmente rindiéndose a la imperante necesidad de desahogo que le consumía.

—Oye, Dean —el cazador giró el cuello atraído por su voz, lo que motivó a Sam a continuar— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta hipotética?

—Adelante —concedió con un ligero rictus de sorpresa en sus labios.

—Si Cas hubiese regresado usando el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, sin él ahí por supuesto, tú… ¿Aún así estarías con ella?

—Wow… —suspiró noqueado. Honestamente no se esperaba algo así, pero si era hipotética entonces… —. Esto es sorpresivo, ¿problemas de identidad Sammy?

—Limítate a responder por favor —replicó toscamente.

—Bueno… —se reclinó contra el asiento del conductor, sus ojos parecían estar viendo escenas del pasado con detenimiento—. No te negaré que me costó un poco acostumbrarme a ver a Cas como tía, de hecho si no hubiese sido por ti y por… —Frenó abruptamente, rememorando que su hermano menor no tenía ni idea de la intervención de Claire en el asunto.

— ¿Quién? —Apremió Sam destacablemente interesado.

—No viene al caso —gruñó mirándole de un modo que dejaba claro que no iba a decírselo—. El punto es que al final me di cuenta de que la forma en como percibía a Claire y como percibo a Cas pese a estar en ese cuerpo son absolutamente distintas. Recuerdo a Claire pero no puedo sobreponer su imagen a la de Cas. Quiero decir… —sonrió por breves segundos al evocar a Castiel la primera vez que durmieron juntos, cuando estaba a punto de quebrantar el luto auto impuesto. La imagen de ella con el cabello todo enredado era invaluable—. Cas es Cas y el formato en el que esté no importa realmente… No digo que no fliparía un poco al principio ni que no me confundiría si estuviera de tío pero al final, sí… acabaría por saltarle encima —sonrió como el pervertido que admitía ser para sus adentros.

— Dean —Se llevó una mano al rostro, como queriendo borrar el recuerdo que acudió a él con esa frase; pese al intento, _las gemelas sabor_ (1) rieron dentro de su cerebro.

— ¿Qué? Tú querías saber, —se encogió de hombros— no te hagas el mojigato ahora Sam.

—Definitivamente no la parte pornográfica de la situación hipotética, Dean —le observó con censura, lo que ensanchó la sonrisa traviesa en el otro Winchester.

—Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti —se empinó a subirle a la calefacción, hacía un frío que no se aguantaba—. ¿De dónde vino todo eso?

Sam desvió la mirada, enfocando con ímpetu el espejo lateral del coche. ¿Cómo decirle que era acosado por el hermano mayor de su novia sin que Dean pusiese el grito en el cielo? ¿Cómo decirle que empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente que tanto deseaba él que Gabriel le arrinconase en su subconsciente?

—Fue sólo… curiosidad.

—Curiosidad sería querer saber por qué mierda Cas se demora en volver —indicó con algo de molestia—. Lo tuyo tiene un trasfondo, Sam, y créeme que me gustaría saber. Últimamente estás muy callado y empiezo a preocuparme.

—No te va a gustar —musitó mesándose el cabello, nervioso.

—Pruébame —le animó. Gigantón se atrevió a mirar a su hermano mayor y éste le devolvió una mirada llena de genuina preocupación y empatía.

—Está bien —cogió aire—. Creo que… me siento atraído por alguien.

—Vamos Sam, no tienes quince años —le picó con puya—. Sólo suéltalo de una vez —Nessie le frunció las cejas del coraje pero luego de las disculpas de Dean accedió a contarle.

—De acuerdo —tragó saliva con dificultad—. Me persigue sin descanso pero me he habituado a su compañía y creo que…

—Sam —ladró Dean impaciente.

—Gabriel —susurró apenas, resignado.

— ¿Quién? —Interpeló recibiendo un gruñido de su hermanito—. Es que no te oí.

—Gabriel —dijo un poco más fuerte.

—Pues no, que así no te entiendo.

— ¡Joder Dean! ¡Es Gabriel! ¿Ok? ¡El puto Trickster no deja de acosarme en mis sueños y creo que estoy volviéndome loco pero me gusta!

—Oh… —Dean quedó mudo por segundo y medio, luego al asimilar las palabras todos los vellos del cuerpo se le pusieron de punta— ¡¿Qué mierda? ! —Exclamó con ojos desorbitados aguijoneando a Sam con la mirada. El pequeño Winchester rodó los ojos meneando la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, no tenía que decirte nada.

—A ver Sam —se lamió los labios tratando de serenarse, deteniéndose un minuto a respirar—. No me malinterpretes. No es que esté… —se mordió el labio—. Es sólo que esto es… inesperado, ¿vale?

—Sólo di lo mucho que te repugna Dean, lo entenderé —siseó cabizbajo.

— No es eso, Sam —suspiró—. No tengo moral para juzgarte. Yo mismo… Todos los vientos indican que lo que hago con Cas es prohibido o anda saber tú que mierda. Créeme que lo encontraría repugnante si se tratase de un demonio. Otra vez.

— ¿Entonces? —resopló.

—Entonces… —inspiró—. ¿El Trickster? Creí que a ese gilipollas le iban sólo las golosinas, me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que ve a mi hermano pequeño como una.

—Dean… —resolló.

—Y tú… —dijo en un tono más demandante—. ¿Qué le ves? Siempre fuiste el más sensible de los dos pero esto es otro nivel.

—Dean —ladró.

—Lo siento, sólo me metía contigo —se disculpó—. Ya sabes, por todo el tiempo que vienes hinchándome las pelotas.

— ¡No es gracioso, Dean! —Gritó descontrolado—. Llevo días peleando con mi psiquis para que vengas a hacer burla de ello.

—Soy imbécil, ya lo sé —le miró arrepentido—. Lo lamento. En serio. Pero Sam —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que los ángeles no tienen sexo? ¿El que me dijo que me enrollara con Cas porque la onda era mutua?

—Es distinto —atajó—. Castiel está en un cuerpo de mujer, no tuviste que pelearte con tu hombría.

—Sigue siendo un ángel, Sam —se inclinó y le dio un afectuoso apretón en el hombro—. Hermano —le llamó—. Si realmente quieres aventurarte en el mundo de Casa Erótica con Gabriel, no tengo por qué oponerme, no tengo derecho a elegir por ti. Haz lo que sientas que es lo correcto. Sólo… sé sincero contigo mismo —se apartó y bufó frustrado ante el desconcertado Sam que le miraba sin poder hallar el habla, tocado por recibir el apoyo que deseaba pero no esperaba—. Tío, apesto tratando de ser tú —bromeó.

—Cierto —afirmó sonriendo—. Te queda mejor el papel del baboso enamorado hasta lo impensable de su novia con alas.

—Oh, cállate Samantha —fingió molestia.

— _Jerk._

— _Bitch._

El Impala se meció discretamente y los hermanos se movieron sincronizados, echando un vistazo al asiento trasero. Castiel, con el cabello cubierto de unos cuantos copos de nieve les devolvió el escrutinio.

—El lugar está limpio —informó ella con voz plana—. Los vampiros no tienen idea que estamos aquí.

—Ok, creo que tenemos que ir a cortar algunas cabezas —dijo Dean casualmente—. ¿Te apuntas, Sam?

—Dalo por servido —sonrió cómplice. Los hermanos se bajaron del coche motivados pese al inclemente nevazón. Cas torció el rostro de pura curiosidad, pero terminó por sonreír ante la camarería palpable entre los Winchester.

—Andando Cas —instó su novio abriéndole la puerta—. Si acabamos pronto iremos a celebrar —le guiñó un ojo. Ella asintió al acto, tomando la mano que Dean le ofrecía para bajar del vehiculo.

—Al parecer —Sam dijo para sí— tendré que pedir un cuarto para mí esta noche.

—Tal vez podrías tener compañía —sugirió Dean en tono travieso—. Para qué prescindir de ella, ¿no? —Sam le crispó las cejas pero pese a todo pronóstico no descartó la idea.

**OoO**

Dean se sacudió como si fuese un perro San Bernardo, regando el piso del cuarto de motel de nieve. La caza había resultado un éxito y se había hecho de un buen motín en el pub de turno, jugando con maestría al pool entre unos cuantos botellines de cervezas. No podía ser mejor.

Cas cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sacó la chaqueta, quitándole sin tanto esmero la nieve bajo la atenta mirada del cazador. El sweater negro de cuello alto delineaba con elegancia su figura y creaba un contraste novedoso entre su piel y su cabello, el jeans celeste a la cadera se le marcaba sensualmente resiguiendo las curvas de sus posaderas y las botas negras le daban unos cuantos centímetros más de estatura, lo suficiente para besarla sin tener que agacharse tanto. Liberó el aire de sus pulmones con pereza, sin fijarse en que el perchero estaba a su izquierda y no a la derecha cuando hizo amago de colgar su cazadora sin ver. Agradeció en silencio que Sam hubiese pedido una habitación para él solo porque de pronto se percató que quedaban poco más de tres semanas y el deseo de sentirla le abrumó sin aviso y sin misericordia.

—Dean —el hombre sonrió nerviosamente al verse descubierto pero ella estaba lejos de señalar la forma indecorosa con que le miraba—. El gancho está del otro lado —dijo apuntando a su chaqueta.

—Anda, no me fijé —se excusó colgándola correctamente, tomándose más del tiempo estipulado para algo tan nimio. Luego viró, contemplándole como si él fuese depredador y el ángel la presa, y sin ceremonia se acercó a Castiel, alzándola en vilo y echándosela al hombro como si fuese un saco.

— ¿Dean? —Su voz sonó tres octavas más aguda, pero no hizo amago de liberarse cuando anticipo que se dirigían a la cama tamaño King. Dean la depositó con gentileza en el centro del amplio lecho y le quitó las botas antes de quitarse las propias; sería un pecado ensuciar el plumón blanco con las suelas. Se tendió encima de ella, resguardándose en su cuello.

— ¿Qué te parece —respiró embriagándose del aroma inherente de su piel— si me cuentas ese sueño húmedo que tuviste conmigo? —Jaló levemente hacia abajo el cuello del sweater y deslizó sus labios vagamente. Cas estiró el cuello en un reflejo, envolviéndole torpemente con sus manos—. Podríamos hacerlo realidad…

—Dean… —jadeó cuando él usó los dientes, mordiéndole levemente—. Puedo… mostrártelo si lo prefieres.

El Winchester sonrió con malicia contra la epidermis, incorporándose un poco para verle. Torció los labios hacia un lado antes de asentir, reposando los dedos largos y finos del ángel en su sien. En cuanto se sumergió en el sueño de Castiel cerró los ojos, apretándolos como si paladease las escenas mientras sentía como su cuerpo entero despertaba paulatinamente.

—Joder Cas… —murmuró, sus parpados dejaron tras de sí unos ojos dilatados, el verde en conflicto con el color verde musgo que adquirían cuando la lujuria le dominaba—. Tengo que enmendar la interrupción…

Atrapó con sus labios la boca de Cas, vetándole las ganas de responderle en tanto se apretaba contra ella, manos masculinas hurgando ansiosamente en sus ropas palpando sus formas con afán. El ángel tironeó del jersey buscando a tientas subirle la remera negra y en cuanto sintió la piel de su espalda ronroneó feliz, anclando sus piernas en las caderas de Dean, demostrándole lo mucho que le quería. El humano no se quedó atrás, reculando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama con ella sentada frente él, se apartó escasamente para sacarle el sweater negro, hincándole las manos en el trasero para que sus entrepiernas entrasen en fricción. Castiel gimió sin reparos, sus manos se crisparon frenando la labor de desnudar al cazador, la remera atascada en las axilas.

—Cas… —Exhaló en su oído, su aliento caliente le provoco un escalofrío al ángel, quien se contrajo ante la mano que subía por su espalda en busca de los broches del sujetador. Ella entornó los ojos cuando sintió la prenda suelta flotando dentro de su remera negra de manga larga, lo que le sirvió de incentivo para terminar que despojar al humano del jersey y la polera al mismo tiempo. Posó los labios sobre el tatuaje anti posesión de Dean, restregándose mimosa contra su cuerpo, captando el calor del bulto en los vaqueros del cazador—. Castiel…

—Es Cas —corrigió sobre su boca cesando toda moción. El Winchester sonrió y le arrebató el resto de ropa, quedando así ambos con el torso descubierto.

Se abrazaron por algunos minutos, embriagándose de la exquisita sensación de estar piel con piel. Dean hizo presión y cayeron de regreso, él tumbándose sobre el ángel mientras su diestra descendía con parsimonia para abrirle el botón de los jeans, abriendo la cremallera con dedos expertos. Cas le imitó, mas por la prisa tenía dificultad con el cierre que parecía no querer ceder. Dean le besó en la comisura de los labios e interceptó sus manos, retirándolas con sutileza para terminar él mismo la tarea, quedando totalmente desnudo. Con cuidado dejó a Cas boca abajo sobre la colcha, bajándole la tanga juguetonamente con los dientes consiguiendo que ella temblase imperceptiblemente. Se recostó superficialmente encima de ella entonces, repartiendo besos por la extensión de piel y pequeños lunares de su espalda, apoyándose en la siniestra anclada en la cama. Cuando llegó a los omoplatos ella se arqueó levemente, respirando de forma un poco más agitada de lo normal. Lamió ese punto, ganándose un gemido, viendo de soslayo como Cas arrugaba entre sus manos la tela del cobertor. Sonrió triunfal antes de continuar con el descenso, colando la diestra por su vientre, instándola a reposar parcialmente su peso en las rodillas. Cuando llegó a la altura de los senos apretó cariñosamente uno y luego el otro, chocando su pelvis contra su trasero, la completa erección frotándose contra su trasero.

—Dean… —clamó con voz rota. En contestación el Winchester le mordió en el hombro derecho, que estaba despejado de esas ondas doradas que yacían inmóviles a la izquierda de su cabeza, sus cabellos salpicando el blanco puro y monocorde de la cama matrimonial. Dean le dio un apretón a una de las níveas nalgas—. Dean… —apremió echándose hacia atrás para encontrarle, usando los brazos para quedar en cuatro.

—No más esperas —musitó tierno en su oído, finalmente sentándose con las piernas estiradas y acomodándola en su regazo, pegando su espalda a su pecho y enroscando firmemente un brazo en su estomago en tanto se valía de su mano libre para dirigir su miembro a su interior. Cas se movió facilitándole la labor y cuando Dean se halló adentro, confortado por la calidez de aquellas paredes se dejó ir contra la espalda de ella arrastrando con pereza los labios por su piel. Castiel flexionó las piernas usando como soporte los muslos de Dean para impulsarse iniciando un sosegado vaivén. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando los labios de Dean quien adelantó el rostro gustoso, permitiéndole encarcelarle en un beso suave y lento, sin prisas. Ahí fue cuando nada pareció ser suficiente, cuando el peso de sus cavilaciones, de la visión de ese oscuro futuro azotó al humano reduciéndole a un hombre básico e instintivo; la caricia adoptó precipitación bañándose de retazos de tortuosa necesidad y la mano que descansaba inocente en la cadera del ángel ejerció fuerza, los dedos hundiéndose en la carne, y la otra mano en el terso estomago de ella imitó a su gemela, elevando a Castiel para imprimir rapidez a los embistes. Cas enterró las uñas en sus muslos, despegándose de su boca para gemir a placer.

— ¡Dean! —Prorrumpió en tono gutural y ahogado, encendiéndole todavía más. El cazador soltó un gruñido potente y erótico en su oído antes rugir, embistiendo con más fuerza— ¡Ahhhhhh!

—Grrr- Cas. Oh, joder. ¡Cas! —Una de las manos de Castiel se hundió en su nuca, tirando de él hasta volver a unir sus bocas hambrientas y deseosas. Y sobrevino el temblor, ese que decía que el orgasmo estaba próximo y el ángel se dejó arrasar por él, sus músculos apretándose alrededor de Dean mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en su pecho con ojos apretados vociferando la esperada liberación. Dean le siguió después, estrujándole en sus brazos como si requiriese confirmar que estaba ahí. Y cuando sintió las oleadas de satisfacción al sentir como su esencia fluía libremente vació los pulmones con una inmensa sonrisa, besando la rubia coronilla de Castiel en tanto le acariciaba la cintura con ambas manos. Al cabo de los minutos, sumergidos en ese grato silencio y disfrutando de los frutos post orgasmo, Castiel giró unos cuantos grados, sus piernas aplastando la pierna izquierda de Dean, y se acurrucó a tientas con ojos cerrados en la curva de su cuello, envolviéndole la cintura con sus brazos—. Hey… —suspiró estrechándola sin demora, sus labios jugueteando con la punta de su nariz—. ¿Te has cansado? —bromeó al verle tan relajada.

—No —respondió abriendo los ojos, arrugando la nariz instantáneamente—. No siento cansancio.

—Ya lo sé —replicó suspirando—. Dime, ¿al menos te he compensado por interrumpir aquel interesante sueño?

—Sí —se remeció besándole en la barbilla—. La realidad es mejor —Dean rió.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—Que entre imaginar que me tocas y que realmente lo hagas, pues prefiero la segunda —explicó pegando sus labios a los de su novio, en un efímero beso—. Sí… son mejores —dijo refiriéndose a los besos. El Winchester le beso otra vez, recorriéndole con las manos hasta darle una nalgada, lo que forzó a que el ángel rompiese el contacto para suspirar.

—Ese es mi bonus para ti —detalló con una misteriosa sonrisa—. Ni en el mejor de los sueños la sentirás como ahora —ni tonto ni perezoso le dio una nalgada en el otro cachete para después apretarlo cariñosamente logrando que Castiel jadease—. ¿Qué dices Cas? ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo? —Estiró el cuello lo justo para atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, dándole inocentes jaloncitos. En segundos tenía a Castiel a horcajadas, besándole como si su existencia dependiera de ello. Se detuvo unos segundos a contemplarle, inhalando por el placer de hacerlo—. Tomaré eso como un sí.

—Dean —le nombró como la devota que era a su persona, tendiéndose de espaldas sobre las mantas arrugadas y tirando de él hasta ser aplastada—. Hay algo que no te he dicho hoy —confesó sobre su boca.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Enseguida sus cejas se contrajeron.

—Te amo —dijo en un murmullo, enlazando su espalda con los brazos. Dean se destensó entonces, mojándose los labios.

—Y yo a ti —susurró atropelladamente, de pronto cohibido. El admitir ser cursi no implicaba actuar como uno, que todavía le quedaba una imagen que mantener. En ese momento Castiel sonrió y su rostro se iluminó por sí solo. Un calorcito se instaló en el pecho de Dean, haciéndole olvidar todo lo demás que en milisegundos se había vuelto insulso y accesorio, vislumbrando que tan bobo era tratar de valerse de apariencias ante ella. Para el ángel el aparentar era algo insípido, sin peso, entonces ¿por qué no decirlo? Inspiró y exhaló listo para pronunciar las palabras—. Te amo, Cas —moduló calmo y claro. Ella le miró con ojos infinitamente azules y brillantes, mostrando por primera vez hoyuelos y blancos y perfectos dientes al sonreír, vapuleando al cazador de repente ciego por la sublime imagen. Sin duda ella era... —. Preciosa.

—Gracias.

Dean no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que el ángel le agradeció, sumando un beso largo y tendido a ese breve _Gracias_.

En fin, al final descubrió que no era malo expresar sus sentimientos, no cuando disponía de Cas desnuda, una cama grande y toda la noche para disfrutar.

**OoO**

Sam se paseó por enésima vez como animal enjaulado por la habitación, ajeno a su laptop que reproducía _Thank You_ de Led Zeppelin por bendita acción del _Shuffle_ del iTunes y la mano de Dean.

Se sentía más aliviado por el haberle confesado a su hermano lo de Gabriel, pero eso no había disminuido ni por asomo su disyuntiva personal; debatiéndose entre ceder a lo que _sentía_ o seguir mordiéndose la lengua y no hacer nada. Los tiempos no estaban como para embarcarse en... una relación, no con el tema de Castiel a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sin embargo, en lo profundo de su ser sabía que ese _algo_ que empezaba a nacer por el arcángel no tenía pinta de ser pasajero ni tampoco producto de la carencia de chicas en el último año (las chicas con las que se revolcó cuando era un estuche vacío de ser humano no contaban). Percibía las señales que apuntaban a que era serio y no dejaba de atemorizarle porque ¿qué tan lejos podría llegar? Conllevar una relación con otra persona requería de ciertas cosas, como tiempo y compañía, bien que él estaba al tanto, y cada uno de esos requisitos no podrían ser cumplidos. No con él cazando por todo el país y Gabriel dirigiendo un Paraíso.

—Joder —resolló dejándose caer en la cama, abstrayéndose en el techo—. Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—No sé, ¿es imperante que lo tenga? —Replicó una voz conocida. Sam se incorporó de sopetón, topándose de lleno con Gabriel acomodado en la butaca que estaba al frente.

—Tú…

—Sip —sonrió socarrón—. Yo —sus ojos con un destello de diversión.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y voz cortante.

—Me sorprendió no oírte —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, estudiando la habitación— así que vine a ver qué pasaba.

—Para tener que velar por un Cielo en pleno desorden cuentas con mucho tiempo libre, ¿no crees? —remarcó sutilmente. El arcángel arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué estás molesto? —Inquirió poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el Winchester con lento y elegante andar.

—En serio Gabriel, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Dijo desganado, sus manos hechas puños contra el cubrecama—. Esta vez no tiene nada que ver conmigo, así que… ¿Por qué?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —rebatió el Trickster, expectante. Samuel suspiró sonoramente antes de dignarse a contestar.

—Es tu culpa —apostilló levantándose, corroyéndose con toda la frustración y rabia que había estado conteniendo—. Un día decides que estas tan aburrido que buscas una víctima, igual que antes, la única diferencia es que no me has matado hasta el hastío como hiciste con Dean, pero sí te la has pasado en grande al hostigarme pensando que el pobre y estúpido humano es divertido, ¿no? —se frenó a pasos del ángel, imponente y ceñudo—. No lo es, Gabriel. Nada de esto es gracioso.

— ¿Crees que esto es un juego? —Preguntó arrugando las cejas.

—Lo doy por sentado —escupió.

—Te equivocas Sam —indicó melindroso, ladeando el rostro y esbozando una sonrisa falsamente dulce—. Si estuviera jugando habría hecho esto desde el principio —le cogió de las solapas e impactó sus labios contra los de Sam obligándole a retroceder hasta azotarle bruscamente contra la pared, consiguiendo que el Winchester abriese la boca para soltar un quejido de dolor y así aprovechar de colar la lengua. El cazador se resistió, usando sus manos para sacárselo de encima, pero el arcángel era superior a sus fuerzas y luego de tanta lucha, y los labios suaves de Gabriel en los suyos, se entregó correspondiendo tímidamente.

—Hijo de puta —suspiró cuando Loki se desligó por milímetros, permitiéndole respirar.

—Y eso te gusta Sammy —picó burlón antes de volver a besarle, incrustándole las manos en las caderas. El cazador gimió en su boca congelándose, pero rápidamente se recuperó y le enterró las manos en sus cabellos color caoba, desordenándoselos con esos dedos largos y grandes.

Sin duda, esa noche fue larga para los Winchester.

* * *

(1) Capítulo 1 de la tercera temporada de Supernatural.


	33. Capítulo 33

El cansancio fue agotándose, menguando, remitiendo. La sensación de dedos presionando su piel fue gentil, ligera y sublime. Como un ensueño.

Sam abrió los ojos entonces para perderse en unas irises acarameladas que le admiraban con diversión.

—Hola, dormilón —susurró el arcángel sonriendo.

—Gabe... —Sam dijo en tono gutural, aún grogui. Gabriel ensanchó la sonrisa—. ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía?

—Vaya forma de saludar —se quejó con labios torcidos, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No me malentiendas —se apresuró a decir espabilando por fin—. Creí que estarías en el trabajo para cuando despertase...

— ¿Y perder la oportunidad de ser el primero que veas al despertar? Nah. Me quedan unos cuantos minutos antes de irme a la oficina —comentó con facciones serenas— y pensé que... podríamos aprovecharlos —le guiñó un ojo coqueto. El Winchester suspiró resignado—. Oh, Sammy. Después de lo bien que nos la pasamos anoche no sería cortés de tu parte hacerte el desentendido.

—Querrás decir, después de lo mucho que insististe —le corrigió con cejas crispadas.

—Admítelo —rió—. Te encanta que te bese.

—Di lo que quieras —se encogió en las mantas cubriéndose hasta la nariz, apretando los labios ante el recuerdo de los besos largos y lánguidos que compartieron. ¡Maldita sea la hora en que se dejó controlar por el Trickster!

—No, Sam. No te dejaste controlar, simplemente no pudiste resistirte —interceptó bajando las sábanas hasta dejarle expuesto hasta la cintura, la camiseta a cuadros que había usado desde ayer visible. Sin temor a errar, el cazador supo que le habían leído el pensamiento—. Y ya no puedes, no cuando sabes por experiencia de mis dotes —musitó con ojos entrecerrados aproximando su rostro al del cazador.

—Gabriel, alto —amenazó pero fue inútil, el arcángel hizo oídos sordos atrayéndole de la nuca con la diestra enterrada en sus largos y sedosos cabellos, adelantando su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y los labios chocaron inevitablemente en una caricia sorpresiva y ansiada. Sam se encontró flotando en la sensación relajante de la boca de Gabriel haciéndose de él, conquistándole con ternura y calma, sin exigir nada. Se atrevió a corresponder luego de unos cuantos segundos, cuando aquella lengua le dio juguetones toquecitos a su labio inferior pidiendo permiso; entonces el peso del cuerpo del arcángel sobre el suyo le hizo regresar a sus sentidos en cuanto una mano se coló por su camiseta en busca de su piel—. Espera —jadeó deteniendo la mano con la propia. El Trickster cesó toda acción, mirándole interrogante. El Winchester exudó nerviosismo ante el escrutinio.

—Tranquilo Sammy, no voy a robar tu flor —bromeó una vez se tendió de espaldas a su lado—. Al menos no si no lo deseas —añadió en tono más serio.

—Gabriel —tragó saliva—. Es sólo que…

—Está bien —le atajó girando el cuello para verle—. Tienes dudas al respecto. Sólo haz las preguntas y ya.

—Ok —exhaló asintiendo—. Si esto no es un juego para ti, entonces ¿qué es?

—No puedo prometerte matrimonio como Dean-o hizo con Cas, —sonrió divertido ante sus palabras— pero al menos puedo asegurarte que no pretendo pasar el rato contigo para luego desecharte a la primera de cambio —Sam pareció conforme con la respuesta, por lo que pasó a la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¿Y por qué no? —Alzó las cejas decepcionado de oír aquello—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no debería interesarme en ti?

—Varias, en realidad —su rostro se volvió taciturno—. Partiendo porque soy un tío. La adicción a la sangre de demonio, el que haya dejado a Lucifer libre y todas las atrocidades que hice mientras no tuve alma. Creo que eso resume bien todo.

Gabriel soltó unas carcajadas.

—Sammy, Sammy —frunció los labios—. Se te olvida que fui un rebelde, que huí de casa e hice maldades acá en la Tierra —su mirada se volvió tersa y dulce de súbito—. Y el que seas tío realmente no me importa. No soy anticuado.

—La Biblia prohíbe la homosexualidad —bisbisó cabizbajo, rodando hasta yacer de costado sobre el lecho.

—Otra vez olvidas algo —señaló elevando un dedo—. Tú humano, yo ángel. No somos de la misma especie, si se puede decir, así que eso no es válido aquí —se removió quedando de costado, frente al hombre—. Y si tanto te molesta mi envase no me importaría cambiarlo, aunque por ningún motivo aceptaría que me llamaras Gabriela —fingió enfado.

—No es eso —habló con voz baja—. No sé si Dios podrá soportar que dos de sus ángeles se vinculen con humanos.

—Te contaré algo que no le he dicho a nadie, Sam —dijo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, recibiendo un cabeceo del Winchester—. Allá arriba todos mis hermanos me ven con respeto porque ante ellos he sido el líder del que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso. Nadie sabe que Papá me regreso tal y como era —hizo una pausa picándole cariñosamente la nariz con el dedo índice de la diestra—. Ningún ángel me ha visto comer dulces o hacer bromas de mal gusto, esas cosas que hacía cuando estaba de incógnito aquí. Extraño todas esas libertades, por eso bajo cada vez que puedo —hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Verte me recuerda esas libertades y también los errores que no puedo volver a cometer. Si tengo todas estas memorias es porque Papá quiere que las tenga. Porque me ama así y porque sabía de lo que sería capaz si me traía de vuelta sin transformarme en _Robocop,_ porque en parte acepta lo que sea que yo pueda sentir por ti.

— ¿Y qué sientes por mí, Gabriel? —Se apresuró a preguntar el humano sin disimular su interés, calado por su extensa confesión.

— ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta, bobo? —Rodó los ojos exasperado—. Me gustas, Sam. Eres como un inmenso oso de felpa que ningún niño podría dejar achuchar y al mismo tiempo eres como una golosina agridulce. Y ese sabor nunca me aburre…

—No soy un caramelo —entornó los ojos molesto—. Soy persona.

—Sí, claro —le picó—. Más bien como un tremendo oso de goma.

—Capullo —le espetó con falsa rabia.

—Me encanta cuando hablas así —se inclinó para besarle brevemente—. Ok, hora de reportarme en el frente —suspiró sentándose en la cama bajo la fija mirada de Sam.

—Gabe.

— ¿Sip? —Volteó a verle.

—Vas a volver, ¿verdad?

— ¿E ignorar tu llamado, Sammy? —Le arqueó una ceja—. No me lo perdería —le guiñó un ojo—. Me tendrás aquí para darte las buenas noches.

Sam se incorporó entonces, acomodándose a su lado. Le contempló dubitativo, debatiéndose entre entregarse a sus impulsos o retractarse, sin embargo, la cálida sonrisa del arcángel le inspiró confianza y de pronto la incertidumbre que le había atenazado se disolvió en cuestión de segundos. Y antes de poder cuestionarse todas las posibles reacciones colaterales le tomó de las mejillas y le besó rozando ínfimamente sus labios con los de Gabriel, sintiendo la sonrisa traviesa del Trickster antes de corresponderle.

Cuando abrió los ojos el arcángel ya no estaba, pero su olor perduró en las ropas de Sam por horas.

**OoO**

Castiel sonrió cuando sintió como el abrazo de Dean se estrechaba. La respiración caliente de su novio le daba en la nuca y sus piernas se enroscaban en las suyas como tenazas. Cas se echó hacia atrás otro poquito sintiendo la acogedora piel del pecho del Winchester contra su espalda y la prisión de mantas les tapaba a ambos hasta el cuello, protegiéndoles. El sol había despuntado en el oriente hacía solo dos horas y la habitación apenas había ganado algo de claridad en aquella mañana que auguraba ser fría y nublada.

Dean ronroneó, una de las manos que reposaban en su vientre subió perezosa parando donde sus senos convergen y su barbilla se hizo sitio en la cuenca de su cuello.

—Uhmm Cas —balbuceó aún dormido. El ángel estuvo tentado a moverse para acariciarle, pero Dean se hallaba tan a gusto que se contuvo las ganas, no obstante, se conformó con apretar sus manos con las propias mientras cerraba los ojos enfocándose solo en las sensaciones. Cada parte de su cuerpo tomó consciencia de Dean, percibiendo el calor y las formas de cada miembro de su cuerpo, cada milimétrico poro que cubría esa piel ligeramente tostada en comparación a la suya, incluso la mismísima respiración del humano se entremezcló a la propia y la separatidad se anuló mucho antes de poder definirla. Castiel se hundió más en su campo sensitivo hasta el punto de predecir cada latido, cada movimiento. Su entrecejo se tensó por segundos al anticipar que el Winchester presionaría los labios en la línea de su hombro para después gruñir despertando por fin.

El tacto, la caricia la sintió amplificada cuando aconteció pero nada se comparó al murmullo que Dean depositó en su oído con voz ronca y perezosa; eso no tenía precio.

—Buenos días nena —saludó con ojos cerrados, sus manos recorriendo vagamente al ángel.

—Buenos días, Dean —respondió animosa removiéndose en esa prisión de brazos para poder tener ese contacto esencial; para poder navegar en la sutil belleza de sus ojos verdes. Dean sonrió con ojos cerrados cuando advirtió sus labios ligeros y agradables dibujando un sendero en su mejilla hasta desembocar en su boca. Sus manos subieron por la espalda de Cas para zambullirse en las espesas y sedosas ondas de sus rubios cabellos, capturando el aroma de ella al vuelo, apropiándose de él porque todo lo que conformaba a Cas le pertenecía.

— ¿Hace cuanto que amaneció? —Inquirió el cazador en voz baja. Un bostezo se le escapó de repente pero alcanzó a valerse de su palma para camuflarlo. El ángel parpadeó curioso mas prefirió dedicarse a acariciarle la mejilla disponible procurando pasar por cada una de sus pecas.

—Hace dos horas y diez minutos —contestó ella con voz neutra.

— ¿Qué, tienes contador de tiempo incorporado? —bromeó él depositando un beso en su frente.

—No entiendo esa referencia, Dean —confesó con tono apenado.

—Nah, no es importante —rodó hasta tumbarse sobre ella—. Mhmm… que flojera —le besó en los labios brevemente.

—Sería recomendable que durmieras un poco más Dean —sugirió envolviéndole con sus brazos—. Puedo despertarte más tarde si lo prefieres.

—No es necesario —sonrió misteriosamente—. Me apetece hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Cómo qué? —Castiel ladeó el rostro.

—No sé… —dijo casualmente—. ¿Qué tal esto? —La punta de su nariz descendió tortuosamente lenta por su piel, pasando por la mandíbula y contorneando la curva de su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, viró unos cuantos grados ejerciendo una leve presión al arribar en la redondez de un seno dándole el paso a sus labios que se posaron en el pezón, succionando muy suavemente.

—Dean… — Castiel suspiró.

Dean clavó sus ojos en los suyos y sonrió maliciosamente sin dejar de atender su seno con la boca, mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano.

—Dean… —El ángel apretó los ojos para concentrarse en sólo en sentir. En cuestión de segundos su respiración se aceleró tornándose más audible.

El Winchester subió para besarle, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en acariciar su cavidad bucal, remarcando viejos y olvidados caminos en ella. Castiel le apretó contra si, ansiosa de todo lo que él pudiese darle.

Y después de tantos besos, algunos sosegados y otros no tanto, Dean descansó sus labios en la sien de Castiel y ella giró hasta confinarle en el colchón, restregando la nariz contra su mentón mientras él jugaba con una de sus manos.

En ese momento el cazador recordó algo.

Sam.

Gabriel.

Sam y Gabriel.

¿Juntos?

Miró de soslayo a Cas que delineaba vagamente con la yema de su dedo índice su tatuaje anti posesión. Tal vez ella…

—Oye Cas.

— ¿Sí? —dijo sin dejar lo que hacía.

—Verás… —vaciló por segundo—. Ayer Sam me contó algo relacionado con tu hermano Gabriel —en ese momento Castiel se empinó contemplándole inexpresiva pero con un deje de empatía—. Me dijo que Gabriel le busca, ¿sabías tú de eso?

—Sí —respondió sin dudar, dejando al hombre algo descompuesto por la naturalidad con que se lo confirmó.

— ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto? —Arqueó las cejas.

—No me correspondía a mi contártelo, Dean —sus labios se fruncieron en disculpa—. Sólo a Sam le compete hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Sí… creo que tienes razón —comentó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio—. Un segundo, no dije nada de sentimientos, ¿cómo supiste?

—Desde que Sam fue malherido en la cacería a las Lamias, Gabriel le visita en sueños—explicó el ángel—. O en su defecto, Sam le llama.

—… ¿Qué? —Dean parpadeó en un estéril amago de entender lo que acababa de oír—. ¿Estás diciéndome que todo esto pasó en frente de mis narices y no me di cuenta?

—Eso es inexacto —replicó Cas con facciones en plena confusión—. Todo ocurrió en el subconsciente de Sam, el lugar donde todos sus anhelos se visualizan.

—Es un decir, Cas —carraspeó ceñudo—. A lo que me refiero es ¿cómo no me di cuenta?

—No hubieras podido —le confortó acariciándole la mejilla—. Hasta hace muy poco no había reparado en el llamado que Sam le hace a Gabriel.

—Aún no comprendo eso del "llamado" —hizo comillas al aire—. ¿Qué cojones es, o es que de pronto mi hermano pequeño se volvió Sirenito y atrae a Tricksters?

— ¿Sirenito? —Castiel pestañeó aún más perdida. Dean le resumió brevemente la película _La Sirenita_ sin poder resistir la carita que el ángel le puso—. Pues no, no tiene relación a eso —zanjó—. El llamado es una forma en cómo nos referimos a las plegarías.

Dean quedó a cuadros. Sabía que Sam pasó por un periodo de contemplación en donde rezaba, pero de ahí a retomarlo después del Apocalipsis y de cómo acabó todo… Le sorprendía en demasía hacerse a la idea de que Sam estaba más interesado de lo que había dejado entrever.

— ¿Plegarias? —Soltó la palabra como si estuviese tirado una bomba nuclear por accidente.

—Sí —aseveró—. Oraciones, rezos, el sinónimo que más te acomode.

— ¿Y por qué Sam lo haría? —su voz sonó estrangulada, salpicada de genuino escepticismo.

—Dean, no creo que… —le observó indecisa, tensándose. El cazador exhaló y la apegó a su cuerpo. No iba a exigirle que le revelase los más profundos deseos de su hermano menor, joder que él sabía lo feo que era que violasen tu privacidad.

—Está bien, Cas. No tienes que contarme eso —ella se relajó instantáneamente contra su piel—. Sólo quiero saber algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Gabriel… —sopesó las palabras—. ¿Él va en serio con Sam o esto es producto de su aburrimiento como sería de esperar?

—Gabriel está interesado en Sam —Contestó sin demora, sin inseguridad.

— ¿Y cómo es que estás segura de ello? —Inquirió acariciándole la cabeza. Cas se amoldó a su palma de inmediato.

—Porque yo misma se lo pregunté —aseguró ella entrecerrando los ojos. El que Dean le tocase en la nuca siempre le hacía sentir que _volaba_ , y eso que realmente sabía lo que era volar gracias a sus alas—. Y sé que no mentía.

Su novio cabeceó aprobando su proceder.

—Bueno Cas, al parecer de ahora en más siempre contaremos con una habitación para nosotros dos —sonrió besándole brevemente en la coronilla.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque apostaría unos cuantos pavos a que las vistas de Gabriel a Sam se harán más sucesivas y extensas —sus ojos se bañaron en un brillo picaron— y créeme que necesitaran privacidad.

—Es decir, ¿van a dormir juntos como hacemos nosotros? —Cuestionó incorporándose, anclando sus ojos a la mirada del Winchester.

Dean supo que si hubiese estado bebiendo cerveza hubiese muerto ahogado ante la potente imagen mental que se le cruzó por la cabeza como un latigazo inclemente.

—Eh… —hizo el esfuerzo de superar el shock pero no le estaba resultando fácil—. Algo así.

—Luces inquieto —señaló Castiel ante lo incomodo que el humano se veía—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Dean frenó el tren de sus pensamientos cuando le vio preocupada y arrepentida. ¿Cómo le hacía Cas para desarmarle con gestos tan nimios? Con seguridad, ella ni siquiera dimensionaba el poder que ejercía sobre él. Cogió aire y lo dejó ir con parsimonia, notando que Castiel tenía las mejillas arreboladas. De súbito quería besarla todo el día, por todo el cuerpo… Vetó la panorámica de Cas recostada boca abajo, esperándole.

—No, Cas —le apartó el cabello del rostro—. No dijiste nada malo —le besó en la mejilla—. Bien, hora de levantarse —dijo sin entusiasmo. Se bajó de la cama y dio unos pasos hacia el baño pero al sentir la mirada de Cas incrustada en su espalda se detuvo. Sonrió al pensar que el ángel sería la única chica del planeta que no le estaría mirando de forma libidinosa ante la generosa vista de su cuerpo sin tapaduras. Aún así, la fuerza del escrutinio consiguió que Dean voltease encontrándose con el ángel desnudo, arrodillado en las sábanas con las mantas amontonadas rozando su rodilla izquierda, el cabello ocultando su busto, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios apetitosos y los ojos azules e intensos en su figura, tan transparentes.

Dean no se fue con rodeos y avanzó hasta ella. La tomó en sus brazos recibiendo una mirada de grata sorpresa, y le besó en la comisura de los labios.

— ¿Qué te parece si tomamos una larga ducha?

¿Quién necesitaba palabras?, comprendió luego, eran inútiles y vacías si no podían detallar aquella forma tan deliciosamente inefable de Cas al besarle en un inmenso sí.

Horas más tarde, conduciendo el Impala y viendo de vez en cuando a Castiel a través del espejo retrovisor, Dean siguió pensando en ello. En Cas besándole con entrega mientras el agua caliente de la ducha escurría grácilmente por sus cuerpos unidos. Para su suerte, Sam tenía sus propios pensamientos, relacionados con cierto arcángel, que no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de hacer notar la forma bobalicona en que sonreía.


	34. Capítulo 34

_Dos semanas después._

Quedaban 9 días. Nueve días antes de que Castiel abandonase la Tierra para nunca volver.

Habían visitado al menos cinco estados de principio a fin en busca de soluciones, pero nada. Todo indicaba que Dios mismo quería darle un horrible fin a esta historia, y que sus propósitos, ininteligibles para una débil mente humana, no eran más que sádicos.

Dean volvió a ver ese futuro negro. Llevaba días reviviéndolo por las noches, sin descanso, y ya no tenía fuerzas para decirle a Cas que no era nada, que sólo había tenido un sueño raro e ilógico porque él mismo no podía creérselo.

Cazar era una escapatoria, una salida a toda su frustración. Apretar el gatillo, cortar cabezas, asar bastardos, exorcizar demonios. Pero al final del día, cuando se dejaba caer en la cama de turno con el ángel en sus brazos, por horas que pasase besándole, acariciándole, la sensación de estar perdiéndole le retorcía las entrañas…

Y Cas lo notaba. Y se aferraba a su cuerpo con todo hasta que Dean caía rendido en su pecho debido al cansancio. Incluso le abrazaba con dulce firmeza elevando interminables plegarías al Cielo hasta que el sol volvía a salir y llenaba la estancia de luz, hasta que Dean despertaba y la besaba haciéndole olvidar momentáneamente el sufrimiento que les escocía a ambos.

Hasta hoy.

Hasta hoy, cuando Dean no despertó.

Eran las ocho con diez de la mañana cuando Castiel se percató que Dean debió haber despertado hace un buen rato. Levantó la cabeza de su pecho para contemplarle; sus facciones estaban serenas y su respiración era muy tenue.

—Dean —murmuró posando gentilmente su palma en una de sus mejillas—. Despierta —pidió acariciándole. El cazador no reaccionó ante sus palabras, por lo que el ángel se empinó otro poco, trepando por su cuerpo, y le besó en la frente—. Dean —alzó apenas la voz mientras repartía besos por su rostro—. Despierta, Dean. Sam ya va a venir a buscarnos.

Nada.

Optó por moverlo un poco.

—Dean —le puso las manos en los hombros, meciéndole sin llegar a ser brusca—. Por favor, despierta —el humano siguió imperturbable, con el cuerpo laxo y los ojos cerrados. Cas empezó a sentir algo frío bajándole por la espalda pese a que vestía un pijama y las mantas le envolvían. Ejerció un poco más de énfasis en la acción mas no logró lo esperado.

Se preocupó.

Instintivamente una de sus manos se plantó en el tórax en busca de latidos. Ahí estaban, lentos y sosegados. Estaba vivo. Una cuota de alivio le mejoró el temple.

Pero, ¿por qué no despertaba?

Llevó dos dedos a su sien, decidida a introducirse en sus sueños; más tarde se disculparía por ello si era necesario, lo imperante ahora era ver qué le impedía al cazador volver del mundo onírico. Cerró los ojos concentrándose.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos descubrió que no podía acceder. Intentó con más ahínco.

No, el subconsciente de Dean estaba vetado para ella, como un letrero que rezaba _Propiedad Privada_. Aún así no desistió hasta que su Gracia dijo basta a causa del agotamiento.

Castiel entró en pánico entonces y atinó a hacer lo único que pudo procesar.

Llamar a Gabriel.

**OoO**

Sam no había dormido mucho. No por no haber podido sino porque no quería.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que le contase a Dean de su lío con Gabriel y cediese al arcángel. Por una extraña y retorcida razón no se arrepentía. Ni un poquito.

El Trickster le visitaba seguido, todas las noches, y si no tenía mucho trabajo pasaban toda la tarde y la noche conversando hasta que el Winchester se quedaba dormido entre suaves besos.

Hoy en particular, Sam abrió los ojos unos minutos antes del alba. Gabriel yacía tendido a su lado por encima de las mantas y en cuanto se halló descubierto mirándole sonrió ampliamente. El cazador recordó entonces las primeras veces que despertó topándose con aquellas irises color miel, evocó el sentimiento de sentirse vigilado y también rememoró las risas del arcángel ante sus reclamos. Ahora sólo tiene una mera reacción; sonríe también.

Como siempre, Gabriel le desea los buenos días y luego le atrapa. Le doblega con esos ojos traviesos y manipuladores que tiene y en segundos Sam esta besándole de vuelta, rodando hasta aplastarle con ese cuerpo de casi dos metros de altura y el arcángel se burla de él entre beso y beso mientras le insta a ir más lejos.

Sam se entrega a sus impulsos y le besa con calma, usa su lengua para explorar la boca de Gabriel sin prisas, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para degustarle. En segundos es el humano el que está de tumbado en el lecho, sumiso ante la maestría del arcángel; es ahí donde las manos de Sam despiertan, se hunden en ese cabello de caramelo mientras siente como las rodillas del Trickster aprisionan sus caderas sutilmente. El enlace se afianza y Sam gime bajito, desliza las manos por la espalda del arcángel con pereza, casi sin moverse, percibiendo las depresiones de su complexión pese a la tela de la cazadora que le cubre. Así mismo, Gabriel empieza a besarle _en serio_ , con afán, con precipitación y mucha lengua, le aplasta con su cuerpo y Sam vuelve a gemir, más alto ahora, sintiendo el calor del otro invadiéndole, adueñándose de él, inundándole. Y su cuerpo frágilmente humano se siente frío en comparación al otro cuando las manos de Gabriel le acarician el pecho por sobre las ropas. Pausa para tomar aire y vuelven a besarse, retomando lo que dejaron inconcluso.

Aquellas manos celestiales siguen avanzando, siguen marcando a Sam Winchester invisiblemente a fuerza de calor, a base de ansiedad. El cazador se da cuenta que no puede esperar a que le toque al fin, por lo que él mismo guía la mano de Gabriel dentro de su camiseta y en cuanto el contacto se produce Sam siente millones de hormigas recorriéndole la espina dorsal, descargas eléctricas sacudiéndole y un nudo en el estómago. Reconoce lo siente, sabe lo que su cuerpo le está diciendo.

—Sammy —susurra Gabriel casi sobre su boca. Es una advertencia. Esa mirada que le da es un 'Si no quieres continuar detenme ahora'.

—Gabe —suspira ignorando el aviso, jalándole del cuello de chaqueta hasta que sus bocas vuelven a unirse. Lo entiende bien por fin. El cosquilleo, la tensión en su bajo vientre, los escalofríos que las manos del arcángel le producen al vagar dentro de su camisa. Es deseo lo que le aturde los sentidos. Quiere a Gabriel, y ese pensamiento flota hasta salir a la superficie entre el surtido de sensaciones que le abruman.

—Joder Sammy —masculla apretándose contra el joven—. Controla lo que piensas o no podré…

—Silencio —le reprende callándole con su boca, metiendo sus manazas dentro de la remera de Loki. Y eso, Sam tocándole sin disimulo y por propia iniciativa, hace que Gabriel ya no se reprima, que le desabotone con presteza esa camiseta a cuadros que es tan ñoña pero que le hace ver adorable en tanto sus labios se desvían a su cuello, bajando tortuosamente hasta el pecho trabajado y expuesto dando tributo a esa piel tostada y, una vez que la lame, dulce. Sam cierra los ojos exhalando sonoramente—. Gabriel… —el aludido sonríe contra su epidermis mas no se detiene y de repente esta franqueando la pretina de los vaqueros del Winchester valiéndose del mentón para arrugarlos y acceder a más sabor y Sam se tensa de la expectación como nunca antes recuerda haber hecho, siente como algo liquido e hirviendo escurre por su organismo y a tientas busca al arcángel con las extremidades, pero éste anticipa sus intenciones y le atrapa ambas manos con un chasquido de dedos, amarrándolas con sogas sacadas de la nada—. ¡Gabriel! —Protesta sin mucho énfasis, su voz en éctasis al sentir que le han abierto los vaqueros.

—Sam, Sam —bufa incorporándose, su burlón rostro de súbito amargo y sentido—. ¿Hasta cuando piensas hacerme esto?

Sam le observa con cejas arrugas sin entender qué quiere decir o por qué su actitud ha cambiado de forma tan abrupta. Los dedos del cabecilla del Paraíso tocan su sien, el hombre cierra automáticamente los ojos ante el gentil contacto y para cuando los abre ya no hay rastro del ángel encima de él, dominándole. Se sienta con cautela en el lecho, observando a su alrededor. Su boca forma una O cuando advierte que viste un pijama, percatándose de que lo anterior no había sido nada más que un sueño.

—Sinceramente, no sé a qué juegas Samuel —la voz proviene del frente, y al enfocar ahí se topa con el majestuoso arcángel echado contra la puerta de la habitación, su aura es imponente y se ve cabreado. Frustrado, mejor dicho.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunta. Se mueve un poco y algo en la entrepierna le absorbe la atención por segundos. _Joder, estoy en estado de alerta_ , se maldice interiormente dando por perdidas sus intenciones de salir de la cama y acercarse a su huésped con una erección punzante y latente clamando atención. Instintivamente arrugó las mantas entre sus manos como si al hacerlo se esfumase el empalme.

—De _eso_ hablo —señala con tono agrio. De la nada está allí, sobre Sam, confinándole contra el colchón—. Hace dos semanas acepté que pusieras los límites, Sam, porque entiendo que lo que nos traemos no es algo simple. Esperé esa semana pacientemente, sin obligarte a nada. Esta semana he intentado acercarme a ti y al mero roce de mis manos te incomodabas como un animalito maltratado —espiró y su aliento le dio de lleno en las mejillas al cazador—. No soy como Cas que no husmea en los sueños de tu hermano, y no es que haya querido, pero la forma en que me _llamabas_ … Y en cuanto echo un vistazo me encuentro con esto —masculló enterrándole una mano en la entrepierna, haciendo que Sam se revuelva inevitablemente y gima—. Sólo puedo pensar que estás burlándote de mí, Sammy —bisbisó melindroso en su oído—. Y eso me _molesta_.

—Gabriel, no… —su respiración entrecortada, luchando por quitarse al arcángel de encima—. No es… así.

— ¿Ah no? —Inquiere con sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo explicas que tu amiguito allá abajo esté despierto, eh? —Ejerce más fuerza sobre su presa, reduciendo a nada su movilidad, una mano colándose bajo la colcha y bajo el pantalón de pijama del humano, dando velozmente con el elástico de la ropa interior.

—Gabe —jadea con ojos entrecerrados—. No hagas eso o voy…

—Ese es el punto —dice ronco en su oído—. Me cansé de esperar, Sammy. Tuviste tu oportunidad de jugar al gato y al ratón, y yo ya me aburrí de fingir que no podía atraparte —ojos miel se anclan a vidriosos ojos verdes, perforándolos—. Tú me has provocado… no tienes derecho a quejarte —sin demora le besa al tiempo que su mano le toca, y Sam está tan excitado que el liquido pre seminal ya ha salido y los dedos de Gabriel se deslizan sin problemas, recorriendo de manera experta su longitud. Sam se crispa por completo, se aferra a los costados del arcángel estrujando la tela de la chaqueta. El humano no resiste mucho y rompe el beso para soltar un ahogado gemido en cuanto las caricias se vuelven más osadas, adquiriendo un vaivén rítmico.

—Mi-Mi-Mieeerda —gime el hombre mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Gabriel, tú… hijo de… ¡Ah!

—Nada de palabrotas —amenaza con tono cantarín, hundiéndole las rodillas en la carne de las caderas—. Eso no te salvará —dice con voz grave, grabando besos en su barbilla y uno que otro mordisco juguetón. Sam reculó la cabeza hasta enganchar sus labios en los del Trickster, hambriento y sin aliento, tironeando de su ropa en un amago mudo de exigirle ir más rápido.

—G-G-Gabe —gruñó echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando las yemas de Loki trazaron círculos en el glande, incrustándose un poco en la piel reactiva—. Jodeeer —el arcángel sonrió triunfal antes de acelerar la moción, jalando un poco del miembro entre sus dedos. En respuesta Sam gimió alto, fuerte y caliente y por segundos él mismo tuvo que respirar para abocarse en lo que hacía —. Gabriel. Maldita sea Gabriel. G-Ghnnn.

—Joder contigo Sam —gimió en su boca—. Sigues haciéndolo… Sigues… provocándome—resolló antes de liberarle de la prisión que le tenía inmóvil, la siniestra escaló por ese azucarado cuerpo hasta infiltrarse rauda en la camiseta colonizando los pezones del Winchester, pellizcando suavemente al mismo tiempo que la diestra le masturbaba con prisa.

—Aaah. NGHHNN ¡Gabe! —Se arqueó como despedido a propulsión—. Me corro —siseó entre dientes— ¡Joder! ¡ARGHHHH! —Apretó los ojos con fuerzas y entonces lo sintió; la explosión interna antes de sentir como toda la energía acumulada emergía y chorreaba abundante y potente en la mano de Gabriel y todo convergió en blanco dentro de su mente.

Por segundos estuvo tieso y mortalmente quieto, como un enorme muñeco. El aire rehuyó sus pulmones y su cuerpo se tornó tan ligero como una pluma.

—Sammy…

Reconoció de inmediato esa voz que se oía lejana, empero su organismo seguía sin reaccionar a las órdenes de su cerebro. Sobrevino una risita que danzó por el viento hasta dejarse caer con gracia en sus oídos y sin saber muy bien acabó sonriendo, sus labios curvándose apenas. Sus sentidos regresaron paulatinamente luego de unos escuetos minutos, informándole de labios traviesos estampando su cuello. Suspiró, regocijándose de poder inspirar hasta llenar los ahora activos pulmones de oxígeno.

—Ahora es mi turno —canturreó el arcángel. Sam abrió los ojos abruptamente, realizando todo lo que había ocurrido. Reparó en que la colcha había desaparecido y al sentarse vio que Gabriel estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas sin la cazadora, un brillo peligroso bañaba sus pupilas. Pese a la impresión que le infundió, y la timidez también, Sam aceptó de buena gana sus avances, correspondiendo al inofensivo beso que le dio en la boca. En cuestión de segundos el Winchester había perdido la camiseta y los pantalones del pijama, peleando por vencer a un ángel bajito en comparación suya con sus manazas y sus labios carnosos. Mas, Gabriel se escabulle ágil, tanteando en su cuerpo hasta dar con un punto débil, el plexo lumbar, y Sam es derrotado. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sólo es consciente de que Gabriel sin remera es demasiado impresionante, demasiado hermoso, y que sus pensamientos se han vuelto inconexos e ilógicos, que lo único que quiere hacer en perderse en el sinsentido. Y como si Gabriel no intentase ni quisiera negárselo, se tumba aplastándole, frotando sus caderas contra las suyas, y Sam se desvanece al sentir el bulto en sus vaqueros, logrando que él mismo despierte de nuevo. No sabe que es lo que lo incentiva, pero lleva sus manos, sin deje de dudas, a los vaqueros del Trickster abriendo el botón y la cremallera en cosa de milésimas de segundo, bajándoselos hasta los muslos en un ansioso jalón—. ¿Apurado, Sam? —Ríe el Trickster complacido, introduciendo con paciencia las manos en el fin de la columna vertebral del Winchester, recompensándole con un apretón en el nacimiento de los glúteos a la par que muerde en el hombro. Un estremecimiento embarga al humano.

Gabriel se sonríe ante la respuesta de Sam y en un chasquido de dedos están en empatados, cubiertos solamente por la ropa interior. El cazador estira los brazos en un gesto dubitativo como llamándole, la respiración errática, su pecho perlado de sudor, los labios entreabiertos y algunos cabellos pegados a las sienes.

—Sammy —susurra el ángel en una tierna letanía, estrechando sus manos al acto y entrelazando sus dedos. El joven da un respingo cuando Gabriel se hace espacio entre sus piernas, anclándoselas en las caderas—. Sammy —suspira antes de besarle, ambos pares de manos unidas descansando a cada lado de la cara del hombre. Aquel momento no podía ser más perfecto.

No obstante, no podía durar mucho tampoco.

En pronto, una punzada atraviesa a Gabriel de súbito partiéndole en dos. Sus facciones se distorsionan y de ipso facto sus labios abandonan los de Sam, irguiéndose hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Gabe —musita desorientado al verle afirmándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Opta incorporarse, todavía sin obtener contestación, de modo que insiste mientras le acaricia—. Gabe, ¿qué sucede?

—Es Cas —un quejido escapa de sus labios. En un parpadeo está completamente vestido dándole la espalda, su antebrazo apoyado en la pared y su frente recargada contra él—. Algo le pasó a Dean.

— ¿Qué? —Sam se pone de pie como si tuviese un resorte, en medio milisegundo está junto al arcángel, girándole para verle a los ojos—. Dime qué ha pasado.

Gabriel le contempla por unos instantes indeciso, sus labios arrugados. Finalmente se decide y acuna su tez en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciándole detrás de las orejas, lo que consigue inquietar más al Winchester quien frunce el ceño y reitera la interrogante.

—Tu hermano se ha ido, Sam —sentencia con voz plana e inexpresiva. El cazador abre los ojos desmesuradamente, parpadeando y meneando la cabeza como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

—No, debe ser un error —un esbozo de sonrisa torcida—. Si estas bromeando aquí te digo ahora que no es ni por asomo gracioso —sin embargo, la forma seria y rígida con que Gabriel le mira, y en dos semanas él ha aprendido a diferenciar cuando él está dándole de ostias y cuando no, le deja claro que está vez no es una puya como le gustaría.

— Será mejor que te vistas, Cas nos espera.

Era una puta pesadilla.

**OoO**

—Deja de hacer eso Cas, sólo conseguirás hacerte daño.

Castiel no necesitó voltear para saber que detrás de sí se encontraba Gabriel.

Pese a que era el enésimo intento, aún no podía romper la barrera que le impedía ingresar en el subconsciente de Dean. Contempló su novio en silencio, parecía tan en paz… Se agachó para besarle en la boca una vez más, como la infinidad de veces desde las últimas horas de extenuantes intentos fallidos.

Los pasos de Sam resonaron en la madera envejecida del suelo. Se sentó al lado de Castiel, acomodándole detrás de la oreja el cabello que le tapa el rostro, un gesto tan natural en Dean anotó mentalmente ella ante el tacto. Los ojos azules y desvalidos del ángel se posaron en los melancólicos ojos verdes del pequeño Winchester.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Cas? —Preguntó con voz rota, fijando los ojos en su hermano.

—No despierta —bisbisó ella mirando a Dean—. Su organismo está sano y su alma intacta, pero por algún motivo, sin que pudiese advertirlo, le han atrapado en su subconsciente y por mucho que he tratado no puedo alcanzarle para liberarle.

— ¿No sabes quién ha sido? —Interpeló Sam volcando su atención a Cas nuevamente.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Pero ha de ser alguien con estatuto porque no he podido detectarle.

—No es la primera vez que alguien desconocido invade el mundo onírico de Dean —acotó Gabriel sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama, observando a los otros dos interlocutores.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Aventuró Sam. Cas avaló su interrogante con un cabeceo.

—Cas, ¿recuerdas la vez que te pedí permiso para hablar con Dean? —Castiel asintió de inmediato—. Cuando arribé Dean estaba viviendo una profecía.

Cas se tensó al lado de Sam.

— ¿Quién fue? —Graznó en un tono ronco que el joven cazador no le escuchaba en semanas, desde que hizo polvo a ese demonio que había lastimado a su hermano mayor.

—No puedo decirlo con certeza —admitió apenado—. El muy cabrón se largó antes de que pudiese taclearlo —sonrió falsamente—. Como sea, Dean vio el futuro. Y créeme que ni a él ni a mí nos gustó. Quedé como el malo de la película y eso no me va —Sam le regaló un entrecejo crispado, lo que borró sus ganas de bromear.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le mostraron? —Inquirió Castiel mirando suplicante a su hermano. El arcángel mantuvo el contacto visual con ella por extensos segundos, sin siquiera parpadear. Cas pestañeó y entonces estaba temblando gracias a la desoladora visión, encogida en el pijama como si le viniese grande. El Winchester a su lado atinó a rodearle con sus brazos, enfocando a Gabriel acongojado—. Esto es serio. Alguien que no conocemos estuvo merodeándole y yo ni siquiera puede evitarlo.

—Alto ahí, hermanita —atajo el encargado del Cielo—. Guárdate la culpa que no viene al caso —sus facciones endurecidas—. Sea quien sea este Sr Acertijo, es poderoso al punto que escapó fácilmente de mí también. No es como si dejases indefenso a Dean.

Castiel no medió palabra, demasiado concentrada en hallar respuestas en su cabeza. Por algún motivo recordó la vez que soñó con Dean, cuando fue malherida. Profundizó en sus memorias con ojos cerrados.

La voz de Dean resonó dentro de su cabeza con la claridad de siempre.

_Me mostraron el futuro, Cas. No tengo idea quién fue, pero lo que vi no fue agradable…_

Su mandíbula se desencajó al comprenderlo.

—Gabriel —alzó la vista—. Ese alguien también me ha visitado.

— ¡¿Qué? —Exclamaron al unísono Sam y Gabriel.

—Sí, la vez que los renegados de Rafael me atacaron —explicó ella impávida—. Tuve un sueño con Dean donde él me decía que había visto el futuro pero que no sabía quién se lo había enseñado —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto pensativo—. Creí que era parte del sueño pero…

—Esto es la leche —ironizó Gabriel atrayendo miradas—. Ahora resulta que nuestro personaje incognito va tras de ustedes dos, como en una puñetera versión moderna de una obra de Shakespeare.

—Momento —Sam hizo un gesto con la diestra, lo que Gabriel interpretó de inmediato como la señal de 'Genio trabajando', no por nada había pasado tanto tiempo con él. Espero pacientemente a que los engranajes internos de Sammy hilasen todo—. Sáquenme de una duda —comenzó con tono vago—, allá arriba ustedes dos son los ángeles más fuertes, ¿verdad? —Los aludidos asintieron—. Eso quiere decir que no es un ángel el que está detrás de esto.

—Sammy, ve al grano —rodó los ojos el Trickster, adjudicándose una mirada de hastío de su queridísimo oso de goma. Cas observó la escena con interés pero en vista de la complicada situación su curiosidad estaba debilitada, lista a irse de vacaciones.

—Quiero decir que el único más poderoso que ustedes dos es Dios —concluyó con tez pálida viendo de hito en hito a los seres celestiales.

El bello rostro de Castiel se inundó de tristeza al comprobar que Sam tenía razón, pero realmente sintió que su Gracia se apagaba cuando interiorizó la idea de que si su Padre tenía a Dean cautivo dentro de su propia ensortijada mental, entonces ni él ni Gabriel podrían sacarlo de ahí.


	35. Capítulo 35

—Tiene sentido lo que dices, Sam —reconoció Castiel mirando intensamente a Gabriel—. Sin embargo, eso implicaría también que ni Gabriel ni yo podremos liberar a Dean…

El Winchester vislumbró en los ojos miel del arcángel que ella estaba en lo cierto. La quijada se le tensionó dolorosamente.

—No estoy de acuerdo… —rebatió una nueva voz. Cas contrajo las cejas ante ello.

—¿A qué has venido Balthazar? —Inquirió el ángel cogiendo inconscientemente la mano izquierda de Dean que estaba a su alcance, sin voltear a ver al recién llegado. Sam giró escasamente el cuello, sus facciones notablemente hostiles y desde la retaguardia el cabecilla del Cielo le apoyaba con igual expresión. El cuestionable ángel alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones son buenas —ironizó el aludido ganándose más ceños fruncidos—. Lo digo en serio, Cassie —su rostro serio—. Sé lo que le ha pasado a tu… humano preferido y he venido a ayudarte.

Tanto Castiel como Gabriel le traspasaron con la fuerza de sus ojos, leyendo en lo profundo de su Gracia. En cuanto se percataron de que el ángel no mentía bajaron la guardia.

—Ok, Balty —concedió el arcángel—. ¿Y cómo se supone que puedes ayudar?

—Podemos romper la barrera entre los tres —respondió rápidamente, apareciéndose a la derecha de Gabriel e inclinándose hacia Dean, posando una mano en su frente—. Sí, es sólida —murmuró para sí—. Requiere de todo el mojo posible y entre los tres no creo que resulte difícil.

— ¿Por qué me ayudarías? —Preguntó Cas, mirándole tristemente—. No apruebas lo que siento por Dean y has tratado de separarnos antes… No entiendo qué te hizo cambiar de opinión —nuevamente, tres pares de ojos se clavaron expectantes en Balthazar.

—Yo… pensé en la última vez que hablamos, Cas —su tez serena y sincera—. Sigo sin entender cómo es que eres capaz de sentir _aquello_ , pero eres mi hermano favorito y—.

—Ejem —tosió Gabriel recibiendo una mueca de Sam.

—De acuerdo —aceptó resignado Balthazar—. _Hermana_. Como sea, el punto es que no quiero perderte, Cas. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos —Castiel espiró pesadamente, convencida de la honestidad en las palabras del ángel y como modo de hacerle ver que le creía le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias hermano.

—Basta de sentimentalismos —cortó Gabriel—. Es hora de trabajar, tenemos que demoler un edificio.

—Esperen —intervino Sam. Los ángeles le devolvieron el escrutinio—. ¿Qué complicaciones acarrea lo que pretenden hacer? Quiero decir, tanto para Dean como para ustedes.

—Tranquilo, Sammy —sonrió Gabriel, guiñándole un ojo—. Tu hermano estará bien.

—Los únicos afectados seremos nosotros —continuo Balthazar. Gabriel su lado le codeó—. ¿Qué? Tiene que saberlo —vio con enfado a su hermano mayor—. Además, el que tengas fijación por los humanos como Cas y que le hayas marcado no es culpa mía. Le has involucrado y ha de saber que a lo sumo nos agotaremos.

— ¿Marcado? —Parpadeó Sam como descifrando sus palabras. Luego fijó sus ojos verdes y demandantes en Gabriel, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Sí, Cas aquí hizo lo mismo con tu hermano —añadió Balthazar.

—No fue intencional —se defendió ella. Sam insistió.

—Con marcado quiero decir ¡humph! —El Trickster chasqueó los dedos y en segundos una cinta adhesiva tapó la boca del ángel con nombre de santo. Castiel ladeó la cabeza sin entender por qué explicarle al Winchester _eso_ era malo, no obstante, quitó con cuidado la cinta adhesiva a su hermano quien le agradeció con unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Desde que estaba usando ese cuerpo a todo el mundo le daba por sobarle como si fuese un cachorrito, pensó sin mucho entusiasmo. No, la única persona que al acariciarle así le hacía sentir feliz era Dean. Se abocó en el joven que parecía esperar una explicación con urgencia.

—No, Cas. Ni se te ocurra o te haré lo mismo que a Balty —advirtió Loki con voz excesivamente dulce. Castiel desistió, cabizbaja.

—Gabriel… —masculló Sam.

—Ahora no es el momento, Sammy —dijo suplicante, encogiéndose de hombros—. Prometo contártelo después. Ahora tenemos que sacar a Dean de su versión de _Inception_.

El cazador exhaló. No era el tiempo idóneo para interrogaciones, ya le sacaría la verdad al arcángel aunque fuese a la fuerza. Asintió sin emitir palabra, recibiendo una agradecida sonrisa de Gabriel.

Entonces los ángeles rodearon a Dean.

—Sólo necesito que me ayuden a romper la pared, yo me encargaré de bajar a buscarle —indicó Castiel con tono plano.

—Cas, no creo que… —refutó Balthazar.

—Por favor —le contempló decidida—. Quiero hacerlo yo —Balthazar asintió reticente.

—Como quieras, hermanita —sonrió Gabriel tomando la diestra de Dean. Balthazar le imitó al tomar la siniestra y Cas posó ambas manos en su pecho.

Una potente luz blanca emergió de las manos de los ángeles, convergiendo en el pecho de Dean. Cas cerró los ojos con fuerza tomando aire. En cuestión de segundos se vio rodeada de luminiscencia.

—Sam, será mejor que te retires —aconsejó Castiel.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque vamos a valernos de todo, y eso implica que puedes quedar ciego —contestó Balthazar—. Sé que a alguien aquí no le gustaría nadita.

—Silencio Balty si no quieres que te amordace de nuevo —ladró Gabriel.

—Ok, ya entendí —cortó Sam con tono conciliador—. Sólo… infórmenme si resulta.

—Estaré contigo en cuanto todo acabe, Sammy —Gabriel alzó el rostro, sus ojos claros y bellos en él—. Irá bien.

—Seguro —musitó desviando la mirada. El que hubiesen dos ángeles mirando como interaccionaban le ponía algo… incomodo. Optó por salir rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes coger las llaves del coche. Por una extraña razón quería escuchar a Metallica, como si eso le asegurase el regreso de su hermano mayor. _Master of Puppets_ le vendría bien.

Castiel desplegó sus alas en cuanto el humano abandonó el cuarto, los otros ángeles no tardaron en seguirle, exhibiendo toda la perfecta hermosura de su condición celestial en cada pluma contenida en ellas. La luz se tornó enceguecedora y el ángel femenino arrugó los labios en un esfuerzo descomunal, haciendo más presión contra la represa que le impedía llegar a Dean.

—Sólo un poco más… —siseo ella, unas gotas de sangre asomándose desde su nariz.

—Basta Cas, estas excediéndote —rogó Balthazar.

—Balthazar —la voz grave de Gabriel se impuso—. Un último empujoncito, ¿vale? —El ángel se limitó a menear la cabeza de la exasperación, pero igualmente arremetió con todo su poder secundado por el arcángel.

El estrepitoso sonido, como de vidrios estrellándose portentosamente contra el suelo, retumbó en el campo sensitivo de los ángeles. El destello insufrible menguó y Cas cayó como una muñeca de trapo contra el cuerpo del dormido Winchester.

Había conseguido entrar.

Balthazar se dejó caer en el suelo, exhausto, las manos masajeándole las sienes y la respiración agitada. Gabriel apoyó la espalda contra el borde de la cama, una sonrisa satisfecha curvó sus labios pese a que se agarraba el pecho en un intento de calmar su respiración.

—Lo conseguimos, ahora es cosa de Cas terminar el trabajo —comentó el arcángel despejándose la frente de algunos mechones de pelo.

—No debimos dejarle ir sola, Gabriel. No a sabiendas que Papi podría estar allí y darle una zurra —terció su hermano con voz rasposa.

—Castiel no será castigada, hermano —su voz plana y sin matiz—. No merece serlo. No ha cometido ningún pecado.

—No creo que Papá piense así —musitó—. Pero… sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora estas a favor de las relaciones interraciales? —bromeó el Trickster.

—Sigo pensando que es peculiar todo esto, _Gabe_ —le picó; el aludido rió para sus adentros—. Aún así, no puedo ignorar lo que me mostró Cas—. Loki asintió desde el otro lado de la cama matrimonial, dándole crédito.

—Es bastante… impresionante —reconoció Gabriel—. Me refiero a lo que Cas siente.

—Ni siquiera un humano siente con tamaña intensidad —confirmó Balty—. Se volverían locos. No me explico como ella puede.

—Castiel siempre fue diferente —el arcángel cerró los ojos, apoyando la nuca contra el contorno del colchón—. Recuerdo que tú eras el más feliz cuando fue creada.

—Era mi responsabilidad —suspiró el otro ángel—. Luchamos juntos durante la Primera Guerra.

—Sí, claro — el mandamás del Paraíso fingió demencia—. Si fuera por eso no hubieses estado celoso de Dean-o.

—Ambos conocemos el historial de Dean —replicó mordaz—. No es precisamente intachable.

—Y por eso mismo es perfecto para Castiel —rió Gabe—. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas han cambiado desde que están juntos? —Balthazar no dijo ni pio—. Dean dejó de blasfemar en gran medida; estoy seguro que le has escuchado dándole gracias a Papá. Inclusive, sin darse cuenta ha desintoxicado su hígado porque ya no traga botellas de Jack Daniels —Gabriel se apareció junto a su hermano, sentándose a su derecha—. Eso cuenta, ¿no crees? Sin mencionar lo mucho que mima a nuestra hermanita.

—Me es suficiente —dijo luego de unos largos minutos que le mantuvo la mirada al arcángel—. Ya no interferiré, si es lo que te preocupa.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Después de todo, _Cassie_ es tu hermana favorita —Balthazar bufó sin contener una risita—. Muy bien, iré con Sammy.

—Gabriel, ¿vas en serio con el pequeño Winchester o sólo es un pasatiempo? —Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—Sam no es un hobbie —ceñudo—. Es muchísimo más —sonrió traviesamente—. Mejor que una bolsa repleta de m&m y snickers.

—Vale, me ha quedado clarísimo que le ves como… un comestible.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? —Sus ojos bañados de malicia—. Es que nunca quedo conforme, siempre quiero dar otro mordisco.

—Ok, ve con el gallardo humano —hizo una mueca de desagrado—. Te daré un grito cuando Cas regrese.

—Eres _tan_ compresivo —se burló Gabriel antes de desaparecer.

Balthazar rodó los ojos y exhaló pesadamente. _Hermanos_ , se dijo con dramatismo, _¿quién los elige?_

**OoO**

Castiel abrió los ojos de sobresalto. Sus ojos azules vagaron frenéticos por sus alrededores detallando un techo desconocido, su cuerpo reposando en una amplia cama de colcha y sábanas blancas.

Lo había logrado, había ingresado en el subconsciente de Dean. Sonrió; ahora podía salvarle.

Se movió lentamente, echando hacia atrás las mantas y así ponerse de pie. Algo le obstaculizó la rapidez en cuanto a movimientos. Se sentía pesada y el contacto de sus pies descalzos con la madera del suelo le provocó un temblor. Bajó la vista, curiosa por aquella reacción, y se topó con algo que le dejó atónita.

Su vientre estaba abultado. Muy abultado.

Posó recelosa una mano ahí. Estaba turgente y calentito bajo la tela celeste de su camisa de dormir. Deslizó la mano un poco, palpando para hacerse a la idea de que no era idea suya. Un golpecito sobrevino de su panza.

—Vaya, despertaste.

Esa voz…

Castiel le buscó ansiosa y en cuanto la sonrisa de Dean, parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, le acarició a distancia olvidó por segundos la primera impresión, empero otro golpecito le hizo romper el contacto visual. Dean echó a anda hacia ella, arrodillándose y poniendo ambas manos en el redondo vientre.

—Hola —musitó el Winchester acariciándole la panza—. ¿Ya estás dándole patadas a mamá, hijo?

Castiel entendió el panorama con algo de pavor, mas, dejó el temor en segundo plano puesto que la felicidad que el cazador exudaba al hablarle a su barriga de embarazada era algo que le sacudía desde la entrañas, inundándole de ternura.

Todo cobró sentido en ese momento: se encontraba viviendo el deseo más oculto de Dean.

—Dean —su nombre salió estrangulado, cubierto de trazas de miedo. Éste alzó la cabeza contemplándole con ojos verdes rebosantes de orgullo.

—Dime nena —habló sin dejar de tocarle.

Era momento de evaluar la situación para así poder actuar.

— ¿Hace cuánto que soy humana? —Tanteó Castiel.

Él bufó arrugando las cejas.

—Desde siempre —respondió extrañado—. ¿Qué pregunta es esa cariño?

Oh, no. Eso sólo significaba que… Los recuerdos de Dean habían sido alterados.

Ella bajó la cabeza, abrumada por la información. Sería más difícil sacarle de aquí ahora y a este paso se dio cuenta que tardaría muchísimo más tiempo del que había planeado.

Un objeto circular y dorado en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda captó su atención. Alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

— ¿Nos casamos? —Inquirió mirando al hombre, su tono ansioso.

—Hace dos años —dijo con labios torcidos—. Cas, ¿qué te ocurre?

— ¿Cómo me llamo? —Su rostro mortalmente serio y asustado.

—Cassidy —contestó él sin vacilar—. Pero desde el instituto que te llamo Cas —se enderezó, sentándose a su lado y tomándole una mano—. En serio, Cas, empiezas a preocuparme. Dime que pasa.

¿Cassidy? ¿Instituto? En este mundo ella nunca había sido un ángel, y al parecer él nunca había sido cazador.

Volvió a mirar a su _esposo_. Se veía tan… normal. Tan angustiado por ella. Y tan libre también. No había ningún pero aquí que les prohibiese estar juntos, nada sobre un Cielo en reconstrucción ni un Infierno amenazando con demonios dispuestos a perseguirles.

—No es nada… —mintió ella al cabo de unos minutos de meditación, acariciándole la mejilla con el nudo en la garganta atorándosele—. Sólo… tuve un mal sueño.

Dean suspiró aliviado.

—Olvídalo —sonrió besándole en la frente—. No querrás que el pequeño John aquí se ponga triste —señaló su barriguita, apoyando el oído en ella—. ¿Verdad que no hijo?

Castiel apretó los labios, igualmente su mano fue a parar al cabello de Dean, hundiéndose en él con mimo.

Entonces solamente un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Cas.

_Lamento no poder darte esto, Dean. Quisiera poder ser humana… pero al menos aquí permíteme hacerte feliz._


	36. Capítulo 36

—Bien, vamos —instó Dean tomándole de las manos. Castiel ladeó la cabeza enseguida.

— ¿Adónde? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—A la ducha —sonrió—. Es sábado, ¿recuerdas? —Le ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego le acarició el vientre con mimo—. Te toca control.

—Ah… —asintió ella, mirándose la panza con algo de tristeza antes de posar con cautela una mano en ella. Automáticamente otra patadita sobrevino—. Cierto —bisbisó para nada convencida.

— ¿Aún afectada por esa pesadilla? —Musitó su _esposo_ deslizando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla. En respuesta Cas cerró los ojos. La sensación era tan real; podía reconocer la textura misma de la piel de Dean y su calor…

Él rió. Ese sonido infundió tanta paz en Castiel como cualquier alabanza a su Padre. La mano del hombre en su redonda barriga subió lentamente hasta acoplarse a su otra mejilla; Cas suspiró y sólo entonces los labios de Dean tocaron los suyos.

Había echado de menos ese sabor.

No. Alto.

Sus labios ahondaron en su exploración, frotándose con los de Dean de forma más entusiasta.

Algo faltaba. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba como siempre? ¿Qué era lo distinto?

Castiel viajó hacia sus memorias, hace una semana y media atrás.

Sam ya había hecho una costumbre pedirse un cuarto para él, asimismo Dean se había encariñado mucho con el tiempo de caridad a solas con Castiel, hasta el punto de que no había nada que no hicieran juntos. O, en su defecto, que él hiciera sin ser acompañado por el ángel. Aquella noche de jueves, Cas se sentó en el retrete mientras observaba a Dean cepillarse los dientes prolijamente. Hallaba fascinante estudiar el empeño que ponía en esa labor, además de los pensamientos que le embargaban mientras le contemplaba de reojo por el espejo del baño.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Dean? —Inquirió ella una vez vio que había escupido el dentífrico en el lavabo. El cazador giró el cuello aún con restos de pasta en sus labios y el cepillo de dientes la diestra.

—Dispara —dijo sin más, llevándose un vaso con agua en la boca para enjuagarse.

—Sé que lavarse los dientes es un acto de higiene —el Winchester cabeceó antes de ir por el segundo enjuague—. Se supone que quita todo rastro de alimento digerido.

—Seh —avaló con voz gangosa.

—También elimina cualquier sabor, ¿verdad?

Dean se secó la boca con la toalla una vez acabó. Volteó y se apoyó contra el lavabo, dándole toda su atención.

— Todavía no veo el punto, Cas.

Castiel arrugó los labios pensativa.

—Me refiero a que —vaciló por unos segundos— si te besara ahora, debería sentir el sabor del dentífrico, ¿no?

—Eh… sí —alzó las cejas confundido.

—El punto es que no lo hago —confesó—. De hecho, sólo hay un sabor que detecto en tu boca sin importar lo que comas o bebas o lo mucho que te cepilles los dientes.

— ¿En serio? —dijo sorprendido. Castiel meneó la cabeza en un sí—. ¿Y cuál es?

—Tus labios saben a whisky —indicó con simpleza. El humano sonrió al borde de la risa.

—Bueno Cas, eso explicaría porque cuesta tanto despegarte de mí —bromeó gratamente complacido—. Aún así, es la primera vez que me dicen algo de ese estilo. Ni expulsase etanol a propulsión —ella torció el rostro instantáneamente, a lo que Dean se le acercó a desordenarle los cabellos afectuosamente.

—Es extraño, porque no tengo sentido del gusto —comentó ella casualmente. El humano frenó en seco.

— ¿No? ¿Y la vez que salimos a beber algo? —Interrogó saliendo hacia la habitación misma, deteniéndose a los pies de la cama para sacar el pijama y una máquina de afeitar del bolso—. Pensé que le sentiste el gusto a la _Primavera_.

—Lo hice pero fue muy tenue —contestó desde su lugar. En cosa de segundos Dean estaba a su lado sacándose la camisa y la remera y dejándolas en el gancho detrás de la puerta, quedando con el torso descubierto. Le tendió el pijama a Cas, quien lo dejo en sus piernas como si estuviese habituada a ello.

— ¿Hace cuánto que sientes los sabores? —Preguntó abriendo el envase de la prestobarba. Necesitaba afeitarse si no quería parecer un cavernícola de la edad de piedra. Comenzó a aplicarse loción para afeitar que para su suerte había en el estante pequeño a su izquierda; era mejor que usar jabón.

—Desde la primera vez que me besaste.

El Winchester quedó con la afeitadora a centímetros de su espumoso rostro. Sus ojos se clavaron en Castiel. Esa vez era la misma donde intimaron por primera vez. _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ , pensó Dean sin dejar de mirarla intensamente, _si estaba al borde de la demencia._ Tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer desde entonces?

—Captar olores —respondió sin cohibirse ante el implacable escrutinio del hombre—. En realidad, sólo tu olor —el cazador sonrió de un modo que hubiese puesto a arder toda una ciudad.

— ¿Y qué olor tengo? Imagino que aquí funciona igual sin importar si me ducho o no, ¿verdad? —Cas asintió imperceptiblemente antes de contestar.

—A un día lluvioso —Dean entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

—No es muy… común, creo —habló al cabo de unos segundos, regresando la vista al espejo.

—Debe ser porque la primera vez que te vi estaba lloviendo —acotó el ángel para sí, no obstante, el humano le escuchó de todos modos.

—Pensé que eso fue cuando me sacaste del Infierno —dejó la _gillette_ en el borde del lavabo, cerca de la llave del agua y le encaró.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. La verdad es que… me asignaron a ti desde que naciste.

—Oh… —exhaló y enfocó el suelo por unos cuantos segundos, meditabundo—. De ser así, ¿por qué no te apareciste antes?

—Órdenes —desvió la vista—. Destino. Mi intervención debió limitarse únicamente a sacarte del averno y explicarte lo que ocurría, el porqué de todo —hizo una pausa. Dean comprendió inmediatamente que lo que no estaba diciendo era _Pero hice mucho más que eso_ ; ahí fue cuando ella retomó el hilo—. Pero Zacariah cambió de parecer y me autorizó a bajar unos días antes de que el _hellhound_ viniese a por ti —Dean torció los labios, aquellos recuerdos arremolinándose en su cabeza, sin embargo Castiel continúo relatando los hechos—. Esa noche estaba lloviendo a cantaros y tú esperabas a que Sam saliese del mini-market que estaba de paso en la carretera, apoyado contra el coche como si no te afectase el clima. Me acerqué un poco para verte bien y entonces… _sentí_ el olor —Castiel alzó la cabeza, dando de lleno con los ojos verdes de él—. Me… sorprendió porque no estaba usando ningún recipiente, por ende, no era posible que lo sintiese. Y pese a ello, fue tan claro como ahora.

El Winchester bufó.

—Tal vez era tu propio sistema de GPS olfativo —ironizó.

—Puedo ubicarte con la noción del brillo de tu alma, no necesito los sentidos humanos para eso.

—Ya… —se cruzó de brazos—. Si te sirve de algo, yo también… siento tu olor. Pero imagino que eso no es nada nuevo —bromeó.

Cas le miró con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Me sientes olor? —Se puso de pie de sopetón dejando el pijama sobre la tapa del retrete, parándose frente al cazador. Éste parpadeó confundido.

—Sí, pero es normal. Para eso los humanos tenemos nariz, ¿vale?

—Yo _no_ tengo olor —rebatió ella con énfasis—. Ningún ángel posee olor, al menos no que los humanos puedan percibir.

—Anda, entonces es idea mía que hueles a tierra húmeda y canela —dijo con sarcasmo inherente. Castiel quedó rígida.

— ¿Lo sientes? —balbuceó con voz ahogada.

—Vengo diciéndolo hace dos minutos, Cas.

— ¿Y tengo sabor para ti? —Apremió el ángel.

—Pues… —un sutil calorcito le templó las mejillas—. A tarta de manzana —Castiel le admiró embelesada—. He de suponer que tampoco tienes sabor… —ella cabeceó afirmativamente—. Bueno, sólo se me ocurre que cada raro con su pareja. O algo así.

—No entiendo lo que dices —terció ella, las cejas mimetizándose con sus ojos. Dean exhaló y le quitó importancia al cabecear en un no, se adelantó para besarle pero luego recordó que tenía espuma por toda la cara y que inevitablemente iba a ensuciarle.

—No me importa eso —le atajó Cas empinándose una vez leyó en su cabeza—. Tampoco me molesta tu barba —indicó picándole un pómulo con dos dedos; ya no había rastro de la loción, mas la barba seguía intacta.

—Espero que digas lo mismo cuando me vea como Steve Carell en _Evan Almighty_ —el ángel ladeó la cabeza—. Olvídalo —sonrió antes de besarle.

Cas volvió al "ahora".

Este Dean no sabía a whisky ni olía a un día lluvioso. Era insípido e inodoro. Vacío.

Ella se apartó con algo de rudeza mirando al hombre como si no le conociera. Su marido quedó a cuadros, sus manos colgando en el aire como cuando le abrazaba.

— ¿Cassidy?

—No es mi nombre —replicó cortante.

—Cariño… —dio un paso hacia ella, pero Castiel retrocedió.

—Mi nombre es Castiel —dijo con voz grave carente de los tonos dignos de una mujer.

—Pero qué dices —contrajo el entrecejo por segundos intentando acercarse nuevamente, pero la embarazada dio dos zancadas hacia atrás imponiendo una mayor distancia entre ellos—. Cas, por favor.

—Tú no eres Dean —ignoró la súplica del hombre frente a ella—. No el que yo amo.

—Cas…—su rostro se tornó apesadumbrado—. Soy yo —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Nos conocemos desde los seis años, éramos vecinos e íbamos en misma escuela y hasta fuimos a la misma universidad con Sam.

— ¡No! —Exclamó—. ¡Nunca he vivido nada de eso porque no soy humana! —Él le observó atónito. Ella suspiró, contemplándole taciturna—. He vivido por casi dos mil años pero nada ha sido más memorable ni más valioso para mí como el día en que te vi por primera vez, Dean.

—Cassidy…

—Soy un ángel del Señor —le cortó.

—La película que vimos ayer te pasó la cuenta, nena.

—Y tú eres un cazador.

— ¿Un qué? —tosió él.

—Toda tu vida has salvado a los demás —prosiguió el ángel— incluso arriesgando tu vida por ello —sus labios se arrugaron—. Pero por tu hermano Sam aceptaste ir al infierno.

—Ok, esto es bizarro —esta vez no hizo amago de aproximarse pero echó las manos al aire perdiendo la templanza—. Si fuera cierto todo lo que me dices, —indicó con cuotas de ironía— ¿cómo es que no tienes alas? Mejor aún, ¿dónde están tus poderes de chica súper poderosa?

Castiel entrecerró los ojos concentrándose, una nebulosa oscura fue acumulándose tras su espalda paulatinamente hasta ir tomando forma y desplegarse como un majestuoso par de alas; Dean quedó boquiabierto.

 _¿Qué cojones es eso?_ , pensó el humano sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Son mis alas, Dean —contestó Castiel con voz impersonal—. ¿Es suficiente prueba para ti?

—No es…

— ¿Posible? —Atajó ella con una sonrisa rota—. Lo es. Esta es la verdad, Dean —confirmó retrayendo sus alas—. Lo que ves aquí, esta vida normal, mi embarazo… —se tocó el vientre con ambas manos— son las cosas que deseas —él entornó los ojos—. Lo que no podemos permitirnos porque muy en el fondo estas seguro de que no encontraremos una solución y yo regresaré al Cielo para nunca volver…

— ¿Qué…? —Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Esto es increíble, tengo que estar soñando.

—En realidad, este es tu subconsciente —explicó ella—. Te han atrapado aquí y he venido a liberarte.

—Cas, en serio, corta el mal rollo —pidió con tono exigente—. No es gracioso y si Sam está en algún sitio escondido grabando esto te juro que lo mato.

—Créeme, por favor —rogó. Dean le arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

En ese momento los ojos azules de Castiel vagaron raudos por la habitación hasta detenerse en una fotografía. En ella aparecían una radiante Cas con vestido de novia abrazada a un sonriente Dean quien lucía un traje de novio cuya corbata realzaba el color de sus ojos verdes, y a cada lado de ellos estaban Sam y Bobby sonriendo animadamente a la cámara. Fue el estímulo necesario para que los engranajes del ángel comenzaran a trabajar.

—Bien —dijo Cas resignada—. Si soy yo quien está errando, ¿cómo se llaman mis padres?

—Eh, pues ellos son… —Dean miró hacia el techo y luego rodó los ojos, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado algo sumamente esencial.

— ¿Tengo hermanos? —Siguió sin darle un respiro—. ¿Cuántos son y cómo se llaman?

—Tus hermanos… —sonrió nerviosamente—. Son…

— ¿Qué día nos casamos y dónde?

—Eso es fácil —indicó con el dedo índice—. Fue en… y…

—No recuerdas nada de eso, ¿cierto? —Concluyó Cas luego de unos minutos, acercándose al Winchester quien no emitió palabra. Una vez estuvo cara a cara, le acarició las sienes con sus dedos—. Despierta, Dean. Por favor —susurró contra su boca—. Tienes que volver conmigo…

El humano cerró los ojos en cuanto el ángel le besó tiernamente. Miles de imágenes le asediaron en cosa de segundos y en todas estaban latentes un par de ojos azules, primero en un hombre y luego en una mujer rubia. En cuanto ambos abrieron las alas de la misma singular forma comprendió que eran el mismo ser, un ángel.

Castiel resonaba por su cabeza con apremio.

_Cas._

_Dean…_

Se sumergió en las profundidades del torrente de memorias y antes de saberlo ella, Cas, se adueñó de todo.

_Siento la demora, Dean._

_No hay nada que no me guste de ti, Dean._

_Lo que de verdad me importa es estar contigo…_

_¿Esto significa que ahora soy tu novia?_

_Te quiero Dean._

_Pase lo que pase… Has de saber que te amo y eso no cambiará, ni siquiera en el día del juicio final._

_Dean, quiero cumplir todos tus deseos…_

_Te quiero a ti Dean, por completo._

_¡Prefiero caer a verte muerto!_

_Sólo… Sólo hay una cosa que sé con certeza en este mundo, Dean. Te amo. Cada segundo a tu lado ha sido el más feliz de toda mi existencia…_

_No… No puedo concebir un mundo donde no pueda tocarte, Dean._

_Ya te lo dije antes, Dean. Haré lo que sea por salvarte._

_Desde el principio te he dejado atraparme sin saberlo, pero ahora que estoy consciente de ello descubrí que quiero que lo hagas._

_No sientas celos, Dean. Quiero mucho a Sam pero a quien amo es a ti._

_Te amo…_

Castiel… Cas…

Dean abrió los ojos y cuando la vio frente a él, en ese camisón azul, en esa pantomima de vida, recuperó todas sus vivencias.

—Cas… —susurró acunando su rostro entre sus manos como si no le hubiese tocado en años—. Te ves horrible con esa ropa —bromeó antes de estrecharle.

—Dean, Dean —musitó recibiéndole sin demora, embriagándose en el aroma de su piel, apresando el olor de la lluvia misma. El verdadero Dean estaba con ella ahora, el cazador, el soldado y el hombre. El abrazo no duró tanto como le hubiese gustado al ángel, pero la cara del Winchester cuando vislumbro la causa del porqué no podía aferrarse a ella como quisiera fue todo un bonus.

—Estás… —dijo casi sin voz, apuntando el vientre abultado.

—Este es tu subconsciente, Dean. Aquí todo lo que deseas se hace realidad —detalló ella con voz apagada. Él le miró a los ojos choqueado—. Yo… —sus ojos clavados en su vientre—. Quisiera poder darte una familia…

—Cas… —reposó su frente contra la de ella—. Es sólo un pensamiento.

—Pero…

—He aprendido que hay cosas de las que puedes prescindir y otras que no —habló contra su boca contemplándole a los ojos, su aliento acariciándole—. Esto… puedo prescindir de esto pero no de ti, Cas.

—Yo tampoco —confesó recorriendo su tez con las manos, absorbiendo sus formas—. Pero queda tan poco tiempo y… —calló abruptamente.

—No lo digas… —resolló antes de besarle. Castiel gimió en su boca ante la voracidad con que le acariciaba y le correspondió con igual intensidad. El paisaje cambió y con ello el vientre del ángel se tornó plano y liso, suave; el viento adquirió potencia y le desordenó el cabello y la camisola, llevándose con él la calidez de Dean.

— ¿Dean? —Le llamó cuando se halló sola en medio de la nada—. ¡Dean! —Apretó los ojos concentrándose en ubicarle. No tardó en encontrarle y valiéndose de su Gracia abrió sus alas volando hacia el Winchester a toda velocidad al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

**OoO**

— ¿Joshua? —Dean se encogió de hombros superado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que Cas construyó una muralla china para que nadie violase mi privacidad?

El ángel sonrió cándidamente.

—Lo hizo —aseveró—. Pero ante el poder de nuestro Padre esa muralla parece de cartón —señaló con facciones serias. Dean sintió que sudaba a borbotones de súbito.

—Te refieres a- ¿Dios? —Casi se atora con la mención del gran Jefe.

—He venido a darte un mensaje de Su parte, Dean —zanjó Joshua afablemente—. Esa es la razón por la que nuestro Padre intercedió.

—Vaya forma de hacerlo —espetó—. No tiene métodos muy considerados, ¿seguros que no lo vanagloriaron demás cuando escribieron la Biblia?

—Dios y nosotros estábamos felices de dejar de oírte blasfemar a diestra y siniestra en Su contra —replicó el humilde ángel luciendo por primera vez molesto con el cazador—. Lamento escucharte.

—Ok, me callo —se disculpó Dean a su manera—. ¿Cuál es el mensaje de todas maneras?

—"Nada es al azar" —recitó el ángel solemnemente.

— ¿Eso es todo? —El cazador alzó las cejas instantáneamente.

—Así es —afirmó Joshua—. Espero que comprendas el real significado de todo lo que acontece a tu alrededor.

— ¿Podrías descifrarme el código? —El sarcasmo entró en escena—. La verdad es que estoy sobrepasado con estos cambios de humor de tu Padre, sin ánimo de ofender —aclaró cuando notó como Joshua fruncía el ceño—. Al principio me hace creer que soy el hijo de puta más grande del mundo, el que no merece perdón alguno por estar, ehm, _corrompiendo_ a uno de sus hijos —el ángel iba a objetar pero el Winchester le detuvo—. Entonces, cuando nos embarcamos en una cutre parodia de Romeo y Julieta, el Jefazo te manda a ti diciendo que "todo fue dispuesto para que estuviésemos juntos" y que Él me ayude porque me da la impresión que es más bien lo contrario ya que el tiempo sigue corriendo y no veo una jodida salida a esto…

— ¡Dean! —Castiel se materializó a su lado de súbito, chequeando con la mirada de que estuviese bien. Reparó en Joshua luego y su cuerpo se tensó inevitablemente—. Hermano…

—Hola, Castiel —saludó amigablemente el otro ángel—. Descuida, no he venido a hacerle daño a Dean ni a ti, solamente he venido a entregar un mensaje.

— ¿Qué mensaje? —Quiso saber ella cubriendo inconscientemente a Dean. Sin embargo, el Winchester le cogió de un brazo y le miró de manera breve pero clara, como diciéndole "tranquila, no pasa nada". Ninguno de los dos advirtió la sonrisa de Joshua ante aquella intima forma de comunicación.

—Puedes preguntárselo a Dean, es hora de que me retire —se excusó algo apenado—. Oh, antes de que lo olvide —rememoró de pronto—. No olviden que Él les escucha… —se detuvo en Castiel—. Sabes a lo que me refiero hermana —sonrió y se disolvió en el aire. Ella giró el cuello interrogando al cazador en silencio.

—Dijo "nada es al azar" —citó haciendo comillas—. No me preguntes que significa eso, trataba de sonsacárselo a tu hermano antes de que te aparecieras.

—Sé lo que significa —le ahorró el ángel— Quiere decir que todo ocurre por algún motivo, que nada es gratuito.

—… Creo que sigo perdido —se hundió de hombros—. Como sea… —exhaló—. Imagino que es tiempo de retornar a casa, ¿no? —Castiel asintió—. Bien… —musitó cabizbajo.

— ¿Por qué estas dudando? —Preguntó tomándole de las manos.

—Por… nada.

—Dean —exigió ceñuda.

—Vale, ya caigo —inspiró con ahínco—. A veces pienso que… —sus ojos verdes se opacaron en segundos— lo único que he hecho ha sido aumentarte el yugo, Cas. Que quizás serías feliz si nunca me hubieses conocido… que estarías… aleteando en alguna nube libre de toda mi mierda —el ángel se mostró tremendamente ofendido.

—No te atrevas a pensarlo de nuevo —ladró ella rodeándose de un aura peligrosa y amenazante, tentando al cazador con huir— ¿Cómo has podido siquiera concebir esa idea?

— ¿A cuántas cosas has tenido que renunciar por mí? —ignoró lo intimidado que se sintió ante Castiel en modo _bersek_.

—He renunciado a ellas por voluntad propia, no has intervenido en mis decisiones.

—Claro que sí —rebatió—. Indudablemente lo que sientes por mi te ha llevado a tomar esas decisiones. Cas, no tienes que defenderme en esto porque también es mi culpa —el ángel bajó la cabeza, leyendo entre líneas. Su cara se bañó en pánico cuando una cruenta ocurrencia se le cruzó.

— ¿Ya… Ya no me amas? —Su voz estrangulada y los ojos vidriosos. Dean le observó horrorizado.

—No seas boba —evadió su mirada.

—No me has respondido —refutó el ángel estrujándole las manos.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! ¡No tienes razones para dudarlo! —Aseguró mirándole abrumado. Jadeó—. Y ese es el jodido problema, es por eso que no puedo ni quiero dejarte ir aún cuando sé que es lo correcto.

—No quiero que hagas lo correcto. —susurró aliviada.

—Esto es la ostia, un ángel diciendo que no haga el bien —ironizó.

—Dejé de ver las ver las cosas con la rigidez de antes, Dean —dijo con ojos brillantes—. Estoy convencida de que todo lo creado por mi Padre es maravilloso y si me he enamorado de ti no veo como puede ser malo…

Dean suspiró abatido.

—No hay caso contigo, ¿verdad? —Meneó la cabeza rodeándole la cintura con los brazos—. Soy solamente un ser humano Cas, deja de ponerme en un pedestal.

—El que no quieras ver tu valía no implica que yo no la veré —terció Castiel hundiéndose en su confortable cuerpo—. Es la humanidad residente en ti lo que te hace tan hermoso, Dean.

—… Como quieras —se rindió deslizando los labios por su mejilla. Dos dedos se posaron con gentileza en su sien y un blanco puro y acogedor devoró todo.

Dean abrió los ojos. El techo del cuartucho de motel le dio la bienvenida; un peso añadido en su pecho le hizo incorporarse con cuidado. Cas yacía laxa tendida encima suyo.

— ¿Cas…? —Su voz rasposa como si nunca la hubiese usado.

—Es placer volver a verte, Dean —saludó Balthazar levantándose del sillón situado a un costado de la cama matrimonial.

— ¿Qué putas haces aquí? —Reclamó el Winchester visiblemente cabreado.

—Qué maneras son esas —se quejó el ángel—. Después de que fui considerado y ayudé a _Cassie_ a infiltrarse en tu sesera…

— ¿Qué? —El hombre se crispó—. No sé de qué mierda me hablas.

—Dean… —le admiró tristemente—. Papá te tenía cautivo y Cas aquí estaba de luto porque no podía llegar a ti, así que Gabe y yo le ayudamos a demoler la prisión.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? No te agrado y créeme que por mi parte es mutuo —espetó acomodando a Cas en sus brazos.

—Sí, bueno —Balthazar se mostró avergonzado—. Me disculpo por ello.

—Estás de coña, ¿cierto?

—No tonto, estoy sincerándome —arrugó el entrecejo y se dejó caer a los pies de la cama—. No entiendo a Cas y creo que no podré hacerlo nunca, pese a ello… tú… —carraspeó un poco— la haces feliz y me basta.

—Ya… —cerró un ojo— No te compro nada, tío.

—Bueno, yo cumplí con decir la verdad, tú verás lo que haces…

Dean reparó en Castiel, ida en sus brazos.

—Si estás diciéndome la verdad, ayuda a Cas —pidió el humano despejándole la frente al ángel de algunos mechones de pelo.

—Sólo está exhausta — Balthazar se acercó y tomó la mano de su hermana—. Dio todo de si por auxiliarte, incluso le ofrecí acompañarle pero no me dejo… —sus ojos se anclaron a los del cazador—. Tal vez todavía desconfía de mí y teme que quiera hacerte algo.

—Tus intenciones no fueron muy transparentes en ese entonces… —apostilló el humano manteniéndole la mirada.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho —sonrió—. No estoy sordo, ¿sabes? —Sus ojos bajaron a Castiel—. Gabriel, te necesito aquí —canturreó ante la cansada mirada de Dean—. Después sigues haciendo arrumacos con tu humano.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó el Winchester sonrojándose ante la mención de Sam enrollándose con el Trickster. Que lo supiera no aminoraba la sensación de que su pequeño hermano era visto como un comestible.

—No es un secreto que Gabe y tu hermano se ven a escondidas, Dean —señaló socarrón el cuestionado ángel—. Aunque claramente no se menciona a viva voz porque nuestro líder es algo… mezquino cuando le tocan a tu pequeño hermano.

—Te arrancaré unas cuantas plumas si sigues hablando así de Sammy, Balty —amenazó Loki una vez se hizo visible, situándose a un costado de Dean. El cazador rodó los ojos—. Hola, Dean-o —saludó con una amplia sonrisa. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió trayendo consigo a Sam. Gigantón se iluminó en cuanto vio a su hermano mayor despierto

—Dean, ¿estás bien? —Inquirió lanzándose a abrazarle. El aludido le palmeó cariñosamente en la espalda.

—Todo en orden, Sam —respondió en cuanto éste le dejo respirar—. Cas es quien me preocupa ahora —Samuel clavó su mirada en el ángel que yacía dormido en el regazo de Dean.

—Gabriel, ¿qué es lo que tiene? —el arcángel le dedico una mirada tranquilizadora; Dean flipó ante el afecto implícito en la forma babosa en que miraba a su hermanito.

 _Oh, puta mierda…_ gimió Dean en su fuero interno.

—Calma, Sammy —sonrió—. Necesita recargar baterías, nada más. ¿Tengo razón Balthazar? —Su hermano asintió desganadamente viendo de hito en hito a la parejita, una vez observó a Dean unas ganas irrefrenables de reír le inundaron.

—Bien, creo que puedes encargarte del resto _, Gabe_ —le picó Balthazar—. Yo necesito ir por un tequila.

—No hay problema _, Balty_ —aceptó el cabecilla del Paraíso—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—Sí, como sea —miró a los humanos—. Nos veremos pronto hermanitos Winchester —sonrió maliciosamente antes de irse.

Los cazadores se relajaron de inmediato; Gabriel se carcajeó ante esa reacción.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso, _Gabe_? —Gruñó Dean. Sam a su lado le codeó con énfasis ensanchando así la sonrisa del Trickster.

—Nada —sacudió la cabeza—. Balthazar tendrá que esforzarse más si quiere subir su porcentaje de popularidad —bromeó soltando la mano de Castiel—. Bien, Cas tendría que despertar dentro de un par de horas —dijo mirando a Dean—. Te aconsejo que no le muevas mucho para no hacer de su sueño de belleza algo turbulento —rió.

—Capullo —adjudicó su cuñado favorito.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Dean? —Sam cambió de tema, viendo de soslayo al arcángel de un modo que era puro reproche; Dean fingió demencia ante el intercambio ocular entre estos dos.

—Joshua haciendo de recadero otra vez —respondió en tono cansado.

— ¿Qué es lo que Papi mandó a decir?

—"Nada es al azar" —esta vez no usó los dedos para imitar las comillas—. Y algo de que tu Padre tiene oído biónico —se abocó al Trickster.

—No parece algo que mereciera encerrarte bajo siete llaves, Dean —comentó Sam al cabo de unos segundos.

—Sí —suspiró el otro Winchester—. Pero ya ves…

Gabriel se percató del anhelo explicito con que Dean contemplaba a Castiel, inclusive notó bordes de amargura en sus ojos. Disimuladamente sus dedos se rozaron con los de Sam, atrayendo su atención. Por la fuerza de la costumbre, Sam miró donde Gabriel le indicó y sin tapujos entendió el panorama.

—Dean, quizás quieras ducharte o comer así que… —vio de reojo al arcángel y éste asintió enérgicamente—. Te dejaremos un rato. Cualquier cosa, estaremos en mi habitación.

—Lo que pasa que queréis ir a refugiaros en vuestro nidito de amor —acusó Dean sin contemplaciones produciéndole un furioso sonrojo a Sam.

—Ya me gustaría, Dean —el Trickster fingió dramatismo—. Pero Sammy es tan parco y poco cariñoso conmigo que comienzo a pensar que sólo me usa para sacarme información —sollozó.

— ¡Gabriel! —Graznó el joven cazador; giró un poco para ver a su hermano mayor y descubrió que éste estaba lívido, seguramente sufriendo alguna visión erótica de él con el arcángel en actitudes guarras. Sam expulsó humo del coraje—. ¡Tú! —Apuntó con un dedo a Dean— ¡Deja de mezclar el porno con la realidad! —El dedo se dirigió a Gabe—. ¡Y tú! —Las fosas nasales se le hincharon—. ¡Deja de victimizarte o te juro que hoy te saco volando de una patada en el culo!

—Al menos sé quién domina fuera del catre —dijo Dean con retintín. Loki correspondió a su sonrisa pervertida con una de similar calibre. La venita de Sam explotó.

— ¡Dean! —el pequeño Winchester rugió cual bestia.

—Ok, Nessie —se disculpó—. Baja las revoluciones o vas a despertar a Cas —interpeló cubriéndole los oídos a su novia.

—Dean tiene razón, Sammy —apoyó el arcángel enseñando las manos en son de paz—. Puedes enfadarte conmigo lejos de aquí; Cas debe descansar.

—Lo… lamento —se excusó observando avergonzado al dormido ángel. Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto a Gabriel para que le siguiese—. Volveré más tarde a ver cómo va todo.

—Vale —Dean asintió. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Gigantón y su payaso novio Dean se dejó caer con cautela en el lecho, azorado por los frescos acontecimientos—. Joder… —masculló—. ¿Hasta cuándo estaremos así, Cas? —Susurró abstrayéndose en sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos; y como si ella le hubiese escuchado desde la inconsciencia se arrimó más a su pecho, arrugando la colcha entre sus manos.

—Dean… —ella musitó entre sueños. El humano sonrió débilmente y se empinó un poco para tirar de las mantas y taparle.

Su mente voló lejos de ahí, hacia la visión de Cas y él viviendo una vida normal, criando el hijo que él proyectó en el laberinto de su mente. No había mentido al decir que podía vivir sin ello, pero no quitaba que lo deseara…

 _Aunque, lo que más deseo_ , se reiteró sin trabas y sin pausas, _es a Cas a mi lado sin límites_.

No hubo ángel en el universo que no le escuchase.


End file.
